Dusk
by Tasogarewolf
Summary: First try at Twilight, set right after New Moon. When an old friend of Bella's arrives at Forks with deadly secrets of her own, tensions between the Cullens and the Quileute tribe escalate dramatically. Will she be any help or just another deadly problem?
1. Chapter 1

I yawned for the fifth time during my flight, staring aimlessly out the window. I felt my boyfriend squirm a little beside me, and I immediately felt sympathetic. But I made sure to not let that get to my face, he'd have been furious if he saw me feeling bad for him. He was very touchy.

I stared out the window again, feeling rather exhausted. I had no idea why I was really coming here, but at the same time, I knew exactly why. I nearly laughed at myself, I sounded so cryptic, I could be mistaken for my boyfriend beside me. Once again, I was careful to not let any type of emotion show.

And I stared out the window of the plane again. 'Forks.' The name rang over and over in my head, and for a moment, I pictured my best friend, who was currently living there, or so I hoped. It'd been too long. I wasn't the type to admit that I missed people, or to acknowledge that I even had emotions. My boyfriend, Justin, lovingly referred to it as me being a bottle. Meh.

I hadn't exactly thought of how long the damn flight would last, so I fidgeted and squirmed in the uncomfortable seat, and I hissed out of the corner of my mouth, "Remind me never to fly coach again."

He laughed.

I turned to look at him again, in some confusion. It wasn't as though I'd never heard him laugh before, it was that I honestly wasn't used to hearing the sound, no matter how many times I heard it. It was a low quiet sound, so much unlike the laughter I was used to when we were alone.

I'm wandering again. I turn out to the window again, and all I see is green below me. I pull a face. This will take some getting used to, straight from the city, to this little town in the middle of nowhere. I'd never adjust. I sighed, almost a little wistfully. What I'd give to be on a flight back to Phoenix, back to the sun. Even as I thought it, I felt a pang of remorse, and my gaze automatically slid to the seat beside me.

Normally I'm rather easily jumpy around Justin, it's hard not to be. The boy is an unpredictable as the wind. He was staring at me again, intently. I found myself blushing under his scrutinizing stare, and I saw myself reflected in those deep liquid onyx eyes of his.

I'm rather normal as far as female teenagers go, slim, athletic, but stubbornly pale, I don't tan, I burn. But I guess my eyes are different, they're an odd shade of grey, that change with my emotions, or so I've been told. My hair is a dark brown with odd reddish highlights, tied up in a tight ponytail, and I'm wearing jeans and a crimson tanktop, Justin's favourite. His jacket is tied around my waist.

Oh yeah, he's still staring at me. With him, if he's staring at you, you normally have to look away. So I did. I heard his breezy chuckle again, and scowled inwardly. He's a damn god, and I still have no idea how it ended up being _me_ he fell for. But I wasn't complaining, I had other things to worry about.

He was frowning again, and I could see this out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him, and my heart as normal, skipped a few beats. In an exquisitely pale face like his, every little turn in his mouth made some woman speechless. His eyes were like coal today, dark and brooding. His hair, normally an unkempt mess, how I like it I may add, was gelled back in little spikes today. His dark brown undercoat topped by the little blond spikes. His hair just was like that I reminded myself jealously, I'd never get over having a boyfriend who was way more attractive than I was, though it wasn't a competition.

I think he noticed my train of thought and his intuition flickered before mine did. I heard him whisper, the sound a near purr, out of the corner of his mouth, "Are you thinking about _her_ again?"

I couldn't lie to him, his dark eyes made that nearly impossible. I nodded slightly, so I wouldn't need to speak back to him. He made a snorting sound, still as quiet as death, and I rolled my eyes. Why I loved him...

"She won't be easy to get alone." He reminded me with a gentle poke, gentle for him I mean. I was sure I'd bruise tomorrow. "Their coven is incredibly strong."

"I don't really care how strong their coven is." I told him fiercely, and when I realized I was being watched by a little old lady out across the aisle, I had to lower my voice, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Ugn, he was smiling again, could that boy _ever_ take me seriously? My eyes narrowed, and I hissed as low but fiercely as possible, "I just want to make sure she's alright."

"She's not your blood or anything." Justin reminded me flippantly, and I had to resist the urge to punch him. I hated it when he did that, something he very well knew, but he liked to prick my flashpoint temper. Normally a dangerous job, but he wasn't scared of anything. The tool. He was talking again, I listened intently. "I don't get why you care about this Swan girl anyway."

"She's my best friend." I pointed out weakly, my heart ached just thinking about her. It'd been too long since she left, and this was the thing that bothered me the most, the fact that I actually missed her. She didn't have many friends in highschool, I didn't either. Loners tend to stick together, it's human nature. And we were friends. That is, until she decided to kill herself by moving to Forks. No amount of persuasion would convince her otherwise, I just got to sadly watch her go.

He could sense I was getting sad again, and he reached out to touch my hand, but he drew back, thinking better of it. I hated him for that, but I placed my hands in my lap and kept my gaze on the other seat in front of me, wishing I could burn holes in it. He suddenly got very stiff, and I turned to look at him worriedly, his jaw was set in a firm line, and he looked like he wasn't breathing.

Now I was very worried.

"Justin." I whispered softly, and impulsively I reached out to touch him, but I held myself back, remembering the rules. He didn't answer, he didn't even look at me. I raised my voice a little, hissed a bit, "Justin!"

He blinked, then looked at me as though he didn't even remember where he was. I really didn't like that look in his eyes. I shuffled as close as the seat would let me, and murmured as quietly as I could, "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, once, twice. I realized he really didn't want to talk about it, and shook my own head before glaring back at the seat in front of me. Holes. I really would like to burn holes in that seat. God I hated him as much as I loved him, I really hoped he understood that before he brushed me off again.

The plane touched down. I had my bag over my shoulder before I realized I was out of my seat, and I walked off the plane with him following right behind me. I sighed as soon I touched the pavement with my foot, I hated flying. Feet belonged on the ground. I knew he was watching me, I just really didn't want to look at him.

And that didn't sit well with him at all. He fluidly moved from behind me to in front of me, in those insanely fast and very annoying movements of his. And then he fixed the full power of his eyes on me, so I had to look away. He asked me quietly, voice saturated with heartrending confusion, "Did I upset you?"

I really wanted to glare at him, but the hurt in his eyes made me melt, and I half wondered if he knew what he was doing to me. I sighed. Shrugging my bag to my other shoulder, I told him in a growl, "If you don't want to talk about what happened before, you don't need to. I got over it. But dammit, don't pretend like everything's alright when it's not!"

He seemed alarmed by my quiet but ferocious outburst, and he fixed his gaze on the ground. I was quiet. Finally he gently took my bag from me, slinging it easily over his shoulder instead. I muttered a quiet thanks, but he didn't seem to hear me. He walked off in a graceful lope, and I had to jog to keep up with him.

It was all very annoying. In fact, I was just very annoyed. He wasn't speaking to me, I had probably ruined the only real relationship I had in _years_, I was sick and tired already of being wherever the hell I was now, and I really just wanted to sleep. I didn't know if he knew that, but I didn't care either.

He stopped, abruptly. Too fast for me, I bumped right into him, and staggered backwards. His hand shot out and closed around my wrist, stopping me from falling flat on my rear end. But it wasn't the sudden electrical current that surged through him to me that caught my attention, it was the way he was glaring out into the dense wooded area that our new home lay in.

He didn't speak, but gently released my wrist, eyes narrowing. And I heard the familiar growl in his throat, and that quickly had me on edge already. His hands curled into fists at his side, and I could see the muscles under his skin coiling, readying to spring. I impulsively grabbed his arm, pulling it against my chest as if to stop him from moving away from me.

That startled him, and he looked at me like I was crazy. But I shook my head quickly and maintained my grip. He sighed softly, gently prying my fingers from around his arm. I really didn't want to let him go, and I knew he could see that. He placed his hand on my shoulder, leaned down to brush a tiny kiss to my cheek, and then we were walking again.

In silence mostly was how we crossed the road to the waiting taxi, I honestly didn't want to get in, it felt like I was sealing my future. But we had to go 'home' or else things would continue to be strange. Did I say strange? Strange-er. He was still carrying my bag when we slid in, both of us slid into the back.

I watched how he pulled out bills from his jeans pocket and handed them to the driver without saying a word. The man began to drive without complaint, and I stared out the window. Ugh. I hated it here already. It seemed totally and utterly foreign, too green. Leaves, trees, bushes, wildlife was just everywhere.

I'm a city girl, and I was already mourning the steel and stone towers that made up my home. Or... What used to be my home. Too green, that really was my only thought. Even the road was littered with leaves that must have continued to blow off the trees with so much frequent rain, and I had to cover my mouth and pretend to yawn so Justin wouldn't hear my gag of disgust.

The drive was surprisingly short, I just dismissed it because the town was so small. The long apartment building that was to be my home for the next ew months towered eerily above us, and I looked up at it with only a hint of nervousness. I felt Justin's hand on the small of my back, sending a chill through me under my clothes, and he began to steer me gently into the building.

The move was incredibly short, our bags had arrived ahead of us through the order we'd put in earlier on, there was one bedroom. I put my things in there, I unpacked his things in his dresser too. I peeked out when I finished putting things away, and saw him on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with those black eyes of his. I didn't need to tell him I was done. He already knew.

The silence stretched for quite awhile, and I was growing increasingly uncomfortable. He knew it, I could tell from his pensive expression. I finally sighed raggedly, threw his jacket around my shoulders and said abruptly, "I'm going for a walk."

He was up before I had time to even go through the door, and his eyes were narrowed and focussed hard on mine. I instinctively took a step back. He was quite tall, I wasn't sure how much so, at least a head taller then me, and up close, he was full as well. Nobody in their right mind who as slight as I was would stand toe to toe with him.

"Don't go out of the town's limits." His voice was harsh and firm, seriousness marring his perfect features. That sounded too much like an order for me and I knew my face betrayed my stubborn personality, because he frowned too. I wasn't about to let anyone begin to boss me around again, and he knew that. He gave in first, eyes suddenly weary. He rephrased, placing emphasis on his words, "_Please_ don't go out of the town's limits." Much better. Then he continued. "I don't like it here. The town's atmosphere is... Dangerous."

I nearly laughed, very amused. It wasn't as though we didn't know that one. I poked him gently in the chest, not getting any give but I felt better anyway. I told him casually, "I'm not worried."

"But _I_ am." He reminded me in a quietly fierce tone, and in a very odd gesture for him, he took my hands in his and stared deep into my eyes. That alone had my blood racing to my face, but I couldn't tear my gaze away. "I can lose you too easily Skye. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt while I was supposed to be watching you."

"I'm a smart girl, and I think I've proved I can hold my own against the worst of the world." Even as I said it the words sounded very flat and easily translucent. He didn't believe me either, but he knew when we got into arguments, my temper normally let me win out against his patience. His hands dropped from mine. And he nodded.

I left. At a slow pace, I didn't exactly _know_ where I was going. I remembered vague details about the town from the emails I had nearly religiously received a few years ago. Now I was lucky if I had any once every few months. That detail had stopped me in the street for a very long moment, and then I began walking again.

Her name rang in my head for a few long moments, and I didn't realize that the ache in my chest had turned into tears until I felt one slide innocently down my cheek. I growled several curse words and hastily brushed it away. God I hated to cry. I was mostly annoyed at myself, it really was annoying to have to hear her name echoing in my head and then realizing just how much a void my friend's departure at left in me.

I grumbled softly, shoving my hands into my pockets as I continued to walk down the long street. I had no real idea just _where_ I was going, but it was somewhere and I needed that. My thoughts strayed back to our younger days, when we had been little and nervous, shy things that bonded out of the need to feel accepted. It was a basis for friendship anyway, and for the longest time, she was all I had. And I missed her.

I didn't realize just how much time I'd lost thinking, but when I snapped out of my daze, I was no longer on the street, I had taken a trail. Out of the town. I was in no-man's territory. And that was when the dread hit me. My boyfriend's warning didn't seem nearly as trivial as it had only an hour or two earlier.

"Uh oh." I mumbled under my breath, glancing around worriedly. I really felt uneasy as I glanced around nervously, and that was when I heard the ominous crack of a tree branch behind me. My heart jumped into overdrive, and my legs decided to start running without telling my head that. I was ducked under tree branches, racing quickly through the dense forest in a frantic urge to find a clear area. I could hear what sounded like growling behind me, and if I had had breath to spare, I'd have cursed.

I was quick from all my years as a track and field runner, but even I couldn't make my way fast enough through a dense forest. I tripped several times, but each time I hastily regained my balance and continued to run. I couldn't afford to stop, or even to look over my shoulder to see if I was really being followed, I just ran blindly.

I felt foolish, even as I strained to get through this ungodly green mess, I wondered what if I was just running from some poor animal that cracked a branch under its foot? But part of me, the part that I always trusted, was telling me to run, and I wasn't fool enough to not listen.

I pushed through the last branch, and I realized I was out, in a meadow. I gasped hard for breath, somehow a feeling of security locked itself around me. Open territory, why did I suddenly feel safer in the open than in the woods? While I was trying to sort that out, I heard that growling again, and shivers raced through me.

I wasn't being chased. I was being _hunted_.

The moment I finished that thought was when a huge shape crashed through the trees, and landed a scant foot away from me. I fell back, landing hard on the grass, and I could only stare in horror up at the beast that faced me now. It had russet coloured fur, and was huge, I couldn't get over its size. It was a wolf, I was certain of it, but so much larger. I was trying to back away before I realized it.

The beast, wolf, whatever it was realized it before I did, and slammed its paw on the ground, and I felt the tremor before I heard it in my ears. I wondered if it shook my heart. Its black eyes met with mine, and that was when my scream died in my throat. Its eyes weren't just staring at me, they were studying me. The scream started up again.

It growled, fiercely, hard, and the scream stopped. I felt the adrenalin pumping in my blood, and my instincts kept telling me to get up and try to run, but I was frozen, locked in the eyes of this huge beast that I was certain was going to kill me. I couldn't even scream now even if I wanted to.

That was when I heard another growl, a slightly higher pitched and equally fierce break through the first. As though under a spell, I turned to see what had made the sound. I was shocked to see a girl standing there, small, pixie looking, with cropped, spiky black hair. Her upper lip was curled back over her teeth, her eyes were like hard gold, she was in an awkward looking crouch and glaring at the beast.

The beast snarled at her, and she merely growled back, relaxing more into the crouch, it seemed natural for her. Her snarl echoed in my ears, a terrifying sound, but for some strange reason, I couldn't call up the urge to be scared now. They were facing off, as though to battle. And _that_, ridiculously enough, was what scared me.

She snarled again, but this time there were words involved, words I understood despite how animalistic they sounded. It was an order, a command, and I was very sure she meant it, "Get out. The girl is mine."

An enraged roar immediately answered the girl's snap, to which I immediately began cowering again, but the ghostly white girl only answered with a loud snarl of her own. Her golden eyes were hard like ice now, and she snapped, "I'm fed dog, I have no intention of feeding tonight."

Silence fell, an odd one this time. And then, slowly, the beast got up from its crouch and glared straight at me. This worried me, and I quickly scuffled as far back a few feet. It didn't advance, merely made a low growling sound, and I winced. It sounded like it wasn't too happy about losing to this girl. And then it turned tail and vanished back into the forest with astounding speed.

I hadn't realized I'd been staring after it until I heard a musical voice behind me long moments later. I missed whatever the voice had said, and I quickly whipped around to see the girl standing there now, looking entirely nonchalant. She seemed to notice my utter confusion, and asked me quietly, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head when I meant to nod, and I saw her suddenly warm golden eyes grow confused. I hastily tried to get to my feet, but my legs failed me and I couldn't get up. She seemed slightly amused by that, and my cheeks burned with my embarrassment. I tried again, and this time succeeded getting to my feet. I tried my voice, I croaked. "I'm fine."

She didn't look like she believed me, but she seemed to let it go, watching me. She spoke to herself, I had to listen hard to catch her quick lyrical voice. "You really are like _her_."

That certainly caught my attention. My eyes narrowed a little, but I knew after an experience like that, I certainly had no chance of looking intimidating to this girl. I must have been as white as paper, and I knew from my hands that I was still shivering. She laughed, softly.

"Nice try." She told me gently, and I saw a warm look enter her face, she seemed kind enough to me. But I wouldn't let anyone get through any guard, not right yet anyway. She watched me, carefully. Then she said quietly, "I didn't save your life by chance. Don't think it was an act of charity. I could get in quite a lot of trouble for what I just did."

Blunt and a hero. What a combination. I watched carefully, unsure of what to say to her. Finally, I managed softly, "I suppose a 'thank you' isn't going to make do."

"No, not entirely." She agreed, and she smiled, revealing her perfect white teeth for an instant. Then she was back to looking serious, but regarding me with a somewhat childish curiosity. Like I was a puzzle she was just dying to figure out. Finally she said gently, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I was shaking by this point, a delayed reaction to the fear I had tried to swallow minutes earlier. I bowed my head, took a few steadying deep breaths, but it really didn't do me much good. I really just wanted to cry, to curl up into a ball and cry. But I was too stubborn, and I nodded, hugging myself to make the shivering quit.

"I'm amazed you ran fast enough to get out of the forest." She said conversationally, and I blinked, astounded. As if I had thought it was something to be impressed about! I guess she noticed my shock, and she immediately added, "I didn't mean it to sound that way, honestly."

I couldn't look into her wide eyes and not see the honesty there. As fierce as she had looked moments ago, I found myself relaxing in her presence now. I sighed weakly, and tried for a joke, "Well maybe it didn't want to eat me."

I expected a weak smile, maybe a scowl, but certainly not a wide grin of sheer amusement. She laughed, it was a beautiful sound, and then she told me sweetly, "Oh the wolf wouldn't have eaten you, I know that for a fact." I still must have looked stupid staring at her like that, and her smile softened, then hardened a little as she realized something. "I'm going to be in trouble if I tell you anymore."

I didn't answer. How could I? What could someone say to something that sounded so ominous?

She sighed, and I could see in her eyes that she was trying to decide something. Then she looked at me again, completely. Her choice was made. She said quietly, "My name is Alice Cullen."

That unlocked my confusion, and the flash of recognition in my eyes alerted her to that. She stiffened just a little, it almost could have been invisible if I hadn't been staring at her so intently. My mind raced. I hadn't ever seen a beast like that, but I had heard enough to know, but I didn't recognize it. But the girl on the other hand... My eyes grew hard, her only grew soft with thought.

"I guess you know."

I smiled bitterly, and that took her for a spin, then she gazed at me again, as if trying to figure something out about me. But she still looked lost, and I said softly, "I know what you are."

"And that is...?" She asked innocently, as if she was trying to pretend that she hadn't just saved my life from the wolf, as if I hadn't seen her crouch in that all to familiar stance, as if I was a fool.

"A vampire."

**AN**

**Uh... Well yeah. My first ever Twilight fic, it takes place a little bit after NM, so it's basically like Eclipse never happened. Mind you I love Eclipse, it just suited me better for the entire timeline. Um, it won't always be told from my OC's pov, I just had to open it from this way... Hopefully I captured what I could right, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Evie **


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled, revealing her teeth again, in a much more dangerous way this time. She strolled casually around me, looking as though she was studying a statue to try and get a better view of it. Her pace was graceful, every step flowed into the next, she had the majesty of a dancer. "You know Bella." It wasn't a question.

"I knew Bella." I corrected, deciding to play her game. She saved my neck, figuratively speaking, I owed her a few answers at least. She raised her eyebrows half an inch, and I smiled vaguely.

She smiled back. "Well then... I can understand why the wolf tailed you like he did in the forest, you smell just like us." I didn't react, though I knew what she meant. She was referring to Justin's jacket, the one I was still stupidly wearing. Now I understood things a bit better too. She continued cheerfully, as though I hadn't just escaped certain death, "He didn't kill you in the forest because he was confused about why you kept tripping like you did. You're fast, but not fast enough..."

I took that as a compliment coming from the girl who could easily do a lap around the meadow before I had time to realize that she had moved. I was silent.

"Do you want to see Bella?"

The question caught me off guard, as did the pensive look on Alice Cullen's face when she asked me. Two answers screamed in my head, of course I wanted to see her, it was the main reason I had come after all. The second was a cold no, I couldn't reveal too much so quickly just because I was alive. There were much more important things than my life.

I saw the little smile on her face, and it took a moment before I remembered the numerous warnings I had received about this certain coven. I said softly, voice slightly mocking, "Don't you already know what I'm going to say?"

Her smile grew, ignoring my mocking tone, and she looked fairly amused. She corrected me casually, "I can read the future yes, but if you don't make a decision I can't see much beyond that. If you know who I am, you should know that as well, if you did your research Christine."

I stiffened almost immediately, and she noticed that with a smug little smile. She had won. And she knew that, but I wasn't about to give up that easily. I couldn't tell her not to use my real name, I couldn't tell her to do anything really. I just stood there. And then, suddenly, I felt a whoosh of air fly right by me, and suddenly he was there, my angel from heaven, right by my shoulder. "Justin!"

To say I was relieved to see him would have been a huge understatement, I was _thrilled_. Probably a lot more then I should have been. He stood there in silence, hands curled into tight fists at his sides and mouth set in a firm line. Alice didn't seem surprised by his arrival, I guessed she had seen him coming to interrupt us.

She nodded her head about an inch in greeting, he didn't answer beyond narrowing his eyes. Her warm smile faded quickly, and the two seemed to be sizing each other up, which only made me more nervous. I looked from his face to Alice's, and I had no idea how to react to the stifling silence.

"You're scaring her you know." She told him gently, sounding for all the world like she had my best interests at heart. His reply was a loud roar of fury, and I instinctively felt my legs quiver with the urge to run and hide. Alice shook her head, her golden eyes seemed saddened by his reaction. She finally said quietly, musical voice suddenly flat, "I wasn't going to hurt her."

"I'll be the judge of that." Justin's reply was curt, sharp, harsh. I winced as though his words cut me, though they weren't even intended for me. I didn't think he noticed that either, I took a small step out from behind him. He'd positioned himself effectively between Alice and I, as though he was expecting her to make a sudden rush at me.

"Be as that may," Alice replied with another short nod, she was being surprisingly diplomatic, "I only wanted to talk to her." Her eyes narrowed a little, the gold in her eyes turning harder now, "Unless you didn't notice, she was being hunted only a few moments ago."

Justin's roar of fury basically shook the meadow, and I jumped. I instinctively shrank back from him, cowering away from the sudden loud noise. He looked straight at me, and I shrank back again. He snapped fiercely, and turned to glare at Alice once more, "As much as I owe you for saving her life, don't think I trust you."

"I wasn't attempting to earn your trust, I was merely acting out of concern for Bella." Alice's voice was clipped, her expression fierce now. I realized with a stab of surprise, she too cared deeply for Bella. That comforted me despite the fear of knowing just what she was and who Bella was involved with. At least as long as Bella was in their coven, she'd be protected. Justin clearly didn't believe her, and Alice continued calmly, "If your human friend died now, Bella would be devastated. Not to mention the trouble another 'bear mauling' would have caused for the Quileute. Saving her life was the rational thing to do."

If she had said that sincerely, without having looked at me, I might have believed her. But she glanced at me, and her voice wasn't as calm as she thought it was. She didn't mean it. Obviously Justin thought the same thing, he growled low in his throat and took a threatening step forward.

"Justin." I warned him angrily, meaning to be fierce but my voice wasn't as strong as I'd have liked it, it shook at the end. He looked at me, black eyes studying me. Then he moved back into his former position, though he didn't look happy about it.

She was watching me again, also studying me. She finally said quietly, "You know I can't bring you to Bella. There'd be an outcry if I did that on my own."

"So I'll need to track her down myself." I replied with raised eyebrows. At the word 'track' Justin stiffened at my side, and Alice smiled wryly. I wondered just how much she'd seen already. "I'm hoping there won't be a scuffle to hide her."

"If Edward had his way she'd be wrapped eternally in bubble-wrap and shipped of to some uninhabited place like the arctic." Alice replied with a laugh, the musical tone to it almost made me want to join in. I felt a bit more at ease at her words, she hadn't changed very much either, still a klutz. "You will find her, without any interference from me, you have my word."

I didn't know what exactly to say to that, it wasn't as if Alice was bound by her word to me. But... I considered her expression, she looked open, honest enough... Justin, of course, snorted in disdain, he didn't believe anyone, he was cynical to a fault. It clashed a lot with his extremely keen intuition. I finally nodded, and she smiled, seeming to be pleased by that.

"Alright then... I hope to see you soon... Skye." She smiled a faint bit, and then she took off running off the opposite way I'd came, presumably back to her homestead.

I sighed softly, and then looked over at Justin. He wasn't looking at me, and I rolled my eyes. Of course, he was probably incredibly annoyed by what I'd gone and gotten myself into. I didn't have the patience to put up with his attitude. But I wasn't looking forward to going into that forest alone again, _that_ would certainly be dangerous.

"Are you suicidal?" He finally asked me gruffly, not even looking at me, which didn't help my annoyance. I didn't answer him, figuring he could get used to the silent treatment himself. He growled fiercely and then snapped again, "_Are_ you suicidal? Do you want to get killed before finishing what you came here to do?"

"Regardless of how this turns out, everything ends up with me dead." I shot back acidly, folding my arms across my middle and scowling at him. His frown deepened, and if I didn't know him better I'd have said he was going to yell again. I knew that was a low blow, considering how hard he worked to keep me from getting myself killed, but I didn't care. "Like it or not Justin, I'm going to end up dead. And that'll be it."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Babysitting the human. That's what they were doing to me. It should have annoyed me really, but I couldn't find it in me to be angry with them. The Cullens were too much like my second family, even Rosalie was acting more hospitable to be me, which was a surprise in itself. But I wasn't going to complain, even if I_ was_ being babysat. It was better then being at home forever, locked up with Charlie and the game.

I never understood what was so special about basketball, I was more attuned to baseball these days, courtesy of the Cullens. They still had the religious habit of playing during the thunderstorms, and I was invited out often to see them play. Though not as often as I would have liked, Edward was still acting quite overprotective ever since he got wind of Victoria.

I shivered. The mere thought of the redheaded vampire I had 'met' a year ago made me sick to my stomach. I didn't realize I was touching the scar on my hand until my hand began to feel cold. I sighed raggedly. I still had the dreams that would wake me up in a cold sweat, or screaming. I was incredibly glad that for most of those nights, I never woke up alone.

Edward. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of his perfectly sculpted face, and that wave of despair filled me again, he wasn't here. He said he was going to try his hand at tracking, he didn't like the idea of Victoria being out there anymore than any of us did. But he took it personally, considering the fact that what Victoria wanted so much was... Well, me. And I shuddered again.

"Dear, are you alright?"

I turned immediately, and saw Esme watching me in concern. Her wide golden eyes were worried, and she looked as though she wished she could give me some comfort, the thought made me want to blush. I loved Esme, she reminded me so much of Renee, my heart would ache when I was around her. I blushed fiercely when I picked up on my own train of thought, and mumbled weakly, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking that's all..."

Esme smiled very gently, and I found myself relaxing in her presence. She was just too warm of an individual, despite her icy coldness of being a vampire. Wow, irony. She had compassion, and that soothed most of my worry, but not all of it. And I could tell she noticed that as well. She drew me into a careful hug, embracing me gently though I never felt more secure when I was around the Cullens.

"Thank you Esme." I murmured softly, feeling that embarrassment catching in my face again. I didn't think I'd ever get used to this, the whole entire acceptance thing. I was amazed by how much they all cared for me, in their own strange ways.

Alice was the closest thing I'd had to a best friend for awhile, since I left Phoenix. She watched out for me in that girl-to-girl way that wasn't anything like this babysitting arrangement I was currently left in. Emmet thought I was hilarious, I was pretty sure it was still because I tended to fall down a lot. Jasper... Well, he tolerated me to a level, he avoided me mostly, still stung over what had happened at my birthday. I'd have thought I should be the one avoiding _him_, he did jump me. But Jasper was a soft sort, he didn't like the idea that he couldn't control himself around me. Rosalie... Now she tolerated me as well, I didn't understand her anger with me beforehand, and I never asked, but I was glad she would at least acknowledge my presence if I was around. Carlisle and Esme were basically my second set of parents, and I loved them all dearly.

My nervousness was suddenly calmed, and I felt the familiar wave of tranquillity coming over me. I almost had to laugh, catching sight of Jasper who was leaning on an ancient tree a few feet away from me. Esme raised her eyebrows when she looked at him, and he shrugged slightly before catching sight of my grateful smile. That seemed to lighten his spirits and he smiled back at me before walking away to where Emmet and Rosalie were.

"At least his gift has its uses." Esme told me gently, and I did laugh, the calm Jasper had given me lifting my spirits ever so slightly. He'd calmed my nervousness well enough, and I was grateful for it. Maybe the weekend wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"I'm happy he did that, I needed a lift." I replied with a smile, and Esme's warm one in return made me feel all that more secure. She wrapped her arm carefully around my shoulders in another gentle embrace, and I ignored the rush of cold that sent through me.

I was fairly sure she was testing her own endurance with the physical contact she'd occasionally and casually have with me. I didn't mind the hugs, or the occasional kiss to the forehead or cheek, I was happy with it, after I overcame my own awkwardness of course. I understood Esme's desire to want to be able to embrace me, she was a very maternal person at heart. She still would need to turn away if I scratched myself, and I could see how much that hurt her. But she was trying, and I had to give her credit.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me softly, and I tried not to smile, that could always be taken two ways in this place. It didn't make me feel odd remembering that I was still a human in the midst of a family of vampires. They remembered it, though I could tell it was still as odd for them as it could be for me on occasions.

"A little." I admitted sheepishly. I really did want an excuse to stay outside, still clinging to my irrational hope that Edward would be coming back today. I knew he wasn't, and that thought alone sent another surge of anguish through me, but I fought to keep myself at least appearing in high spirits of everyone else's sake.

Of course, Esme saw right through me, even without the help of Jasper being there to taste the atmosphere. She looked disappointed, but not at me, mostly at herself. I knew she and Carlisle had been behind trying to get Edward to leave me to try tracking Victoria, his mind-reading skills could be of use when he was hunting. She knew it would be hard for me surviving without Edward, I was just grateful she hadn't seen just how hard I had taken it when he had left in September.

But someone else _had_ seen just how much I'd suffered in the months he was gone away from me. Two someones actually. I winced at the thought of the first, his name echoed harshly in my mind when I thought about him. His letter still was always in the back of mind, pushing more pain into my chest each time I dared to think about it.

_Yeah, I miss you too. A lot._

_Doesn't change anything. Sorry._

_Jacob_

It wasn't the words I could read that hurt me, it was the numerous lines he'd scratched out beforehand that caused the pain. I could always imagine him trying to write it, continuously furrowing his eyebrows together, growling as he wrote it, maybe occasionally snapping the pen in his hands because he was so furious. It would've explained the ink blots that dotted the paper.

I sighed quietly. I was hurting... But _he_ was hurting too. His hurt, the pain behind the crossed out words, it wounded me deeper than my own. I wondered wryly if this was payment for my selfish actions. And then there was Alice. She knew as well... That made me unsure, I wasn't entirely certain if she'd told Edward yet. That made me worry too.

Esme noticed my silence, of course she would. She placed her hand on my shoulder, watching me worriedly. "Bella?" Her soft voice broke through my thoughts, and I knew I'd scared her, I felt worse almost immediately.

"Esme, I'm sorry." I apologized quickly, not wanting to worry the woman further. It wasn't as if she didn't have enough on her mind with her son out there, tracking. She didn't need my worries as well.

Esme didn't like the look I had on my face, I could tell by the set of her mouth. She never did manage to look entirely angry, that feat alone surprised me. If I didn't see her without some sort of smile on her face, then I'd have grounds to be worried. She shook her head and said to me quietly, "You need to rest and stop worrying Bella. Edward can handle himself."

I knew that was true, and I also knew Esme wouldn't lie to me. The double truths made me wince, I really didn't want to go inside. "Can I wait until Alice comes back from hunting?" I hedged hopefully.

Esme raised her eyebrows, confusion furrowing her pale brow. That surprised me. She repeated slowly, "Alice has gone hunting?"

"Well she told me she was..." I replied slowly, now also confused. To think about it now... Her eyes hadn't looked black when she told me, despite the fact that she'd been avoiding my gaze. I had guessed it was because she was thirsty at the time, but if she wasn't... What reasons would she have had to go hunting? I could see the logic working through Esme's heart shaped face, and we both arrived at the same conclusion.

"She must have seen something." Esme said swiftly, and before I knew it she had already raced out of my sight to where Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were. The four spoke quickly, Jasper looked incredibly confused, I could see that much from where I stood, that and I felt the wave of pure emotion from him come onto me. I shivered a little, one of the side-affects I was trying to get used to was that. I knew he didn't know anything, and that confused me as well. Alice and Jasper had a deep relationship, not as "flamboyant" as Edward used, as Emmet and Rosalie were.

I waited somewhat impatiently as I watched the four conversing quickly, much too fast for my human ears to pick up even if I was straining to listen. Esme materialized in front of me a moment later, and I jumped back from her sudden appearance. She managed to give me a small apologetic smile, and said hurriedly to me, "Alice never mentioned a vision to any of us... Which is odd... Are you sure she said she was going hunting?"

"Incredibly sure." I replied just as quickly, knowing that Alice's behaviour was strange, and that would only end up causing a panic. If we wanted to stop the worrying, we'd need to find her quickly. Suddenly everything froze, and it was one of those moments where the Cullen family became statuesque. I whispered softly, not liking how silent the place at become, "What is it?"

"Alice's scent. It's in the wind." Esme explained to me quietly, and her brow furrowed. I heard the beginning of a very soft growl in the back of her throat, and her eyes narrowed a little. "A wolf?"

I stiffened immediately, my thoughts jumping crazily to the pack I had come to know over the last few months. Could it be Quil? Or Embry? Sam? My heart skipped a beat and I thought painfully, Jacob? I did a quick thought of the basic map of the territory, if Esme and the others could catch the scent it meant Alice wasn't on the borders or past them either. So why would a wolf's scent be in the air as well?

I knew the question was on their minds too, and it only took a moment before the remaining others formed a circle, myself included. Jasper looked close to annoyed, but I wasn't able to feel anything from him, he was probably attempting to keep his emotions under control. Rosalie looked slightly unnerved, a new sight for me, Carlisle looked politely confused, Emmet was smirking, I knew he was looking for a fight. Esme just looked troubled.

Without warning, Alice breezed through the trees, and then caught sight of the gathering. I could tell by her placid expression that she had seen this coming. She didn't speak.

"Where did you go?" Jasper demanded, and I felt a rush of sudden annoyance mixed with worry, and when I shot a glance at Carlisle I could see he'd also felt it.

She didn't answer, merely looked strangely at me, it took a few moments before I realized she was only going to speak to me. The others saw this as well, and I immediately felt incredibly alone. They were quiet, and I took this as a sign that I could be with Alice for a few moments.

I followed her into the house, she obviously didn't want this discussion to be overheard. We moved up the stairs and then into Edward's room, I guessed the carpet on the walls was supposed to help drown out our voices. She fixed her full gaze on me, and I felt my nerves, which had been relatively calm with Jasper's added help, quickly jump back into gear. I mumbled hesitantly, "Where did you go?"

"I didn't pass the borders if that's what you're wondering." She answered with raised eyebrows, she must have seen that as well. I didn't answer, and she told me quietly, "I... Had a vision... That involved you."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows, if she had a vision about me, why wasn't she calling Edward? Why vanish? "What do you mean?" I asked.

Alice looked troubled again, and I noticed she was chewing on her lower lip, a very human gesture. She finally whispered, "I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't interfere. And I need to keep my word, I must."

That both confused me and worried me. The question slipped out before I could try to control myself, "What about the wolf?"

She scowled, and I knew she was resisting the impulse to bare her fangs in her annoyance. She knew how I would get nervous, and she muttered darkly, "The wolf nearly did something incredibly stupid that could have very well destroyed everything we've been working for." That rocked me, and she mumbled apologetically, "Sorry... I know how much you care for them."

"What did the wolf nearly do?" I asked softly, suddenly robbed of breath.

She shook her head, so that was a secret too apparently. She looked at her lap, brow furrowed in a frown. "I don't like keeping secrets. Especially from you or Jasper... Edward would be furious if he was here..." I was almost glad he wasn't when she said that, if Alice had seen something that would have infuriated him, then maybe it was better he wasn't here. She mumbled, voice sad, "He won't trust me if I don't tell him what I saw... He'll sense something is wrong with me."

"Then tell him." I told her gently, not liking to see my friend so upset. She looked at me like I was mentally incompetent, and I repeated carefully, making sure she understood my meaning, "Tell him, but make sure he won't do anything to interfere with whatever it is you saw. If you can't tell me, then you don't need to."

That confused her for a moment, then she smiled widely, the trouble gone from her eyes. She hugged me tight, too tight, I thought I heard my ribs crack under the pressure and I squeaked, "Can't... Breathe... Alice!"

She immediately released me, smiling sheepishly. I knew if she had been human again, she'd be blushing, and I thought it'd look quite becoming on her. She kissed me lightly on both cheeks and said cheerfully, "Bella, I love you. Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry Alice," I told her, laughing a little, "it's alright." Though deep in my chest I felt worry, this vision... What had it been about? And who would possibly swear her to secrecy, not to mention why?

She saw my worry and hugged me again, sending a chill through my body and she quickly released me, staring deep into my eyes as if to project her sincerity. "Bella, I'm going to be very straightforward with you. I promise you, I swear it, that my vision wasn't horrible. Edward... He gets touchy about things. But I _promise_, my vision was not anything dangerous. If it was, I'd have broken my promise and told Edward right away."

Her honesty calmed me, I couldn't look into her wide innocent eyes and not know that she was being truthful. At one point in my life I would have been immediately suspicious, but I'd grown to love Alice as the sister I'd never had, she wouldn't lie to me. I was calmed again.

**AN**

**Well Bella's pov is there, I can't help feeling that I didn't get her character right... Any suggestions for what I could improve on?**

**Evie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skye's POV**

I didn't have a car just yet, that was mostly Justin's fault. He thought it was basically useless for either of us to have a car and waste precious money on something that trivial. And that was why I was trudging along the sidewalk in the rain. Despite growing up in Phoenix, always surrounded by the sun, I enjoyed rain and storms, unless I was stuck in them, then it just got annoying.

I pulled the top of my jacket over my head, cursing myself for not having a hood. I hurriedly shook the water out of my face, and continued to walk as quickly as I could down the street. It was my 'first' day of school. At the thought I wanted to frown, I was a year behind in my studies. So I was going back to the local highschool now, to catch up what I'd missed in the last few months before graduation.

_My_ graduation.

I shuddered again. It wasn't a thought I enjoyed, graduating and leaving behind my teenage years. But it needed to be done, I couldn't escape fate. And with that thought in mind, I hiked up my jacket again and continued to jog. I was alone on the lonely looking street, the thought made me wince inwardly. Though the reason for me coming to school by myself was a good one, I still missed his company.

He'd said it would stop from drawing attention to us as a couple, or as a pair in anything for that matter, if we arrived at school separately. As much as I agreed with that, I didn't like the idea of living _three_ separate lives now. And so I was alone, jogging to school, in this miserable downpour. I was just glad I hadn't brought a bag with me.

I reached the school, and studied it in surprise. It was so small. I realized I was standing in the middle of the parking lot, and quickly dodged traffic by sliding next to an outrageously sturdy red truck. I almost laughed. Whoever was driving that thing would never need to worry about accidents.

I hastened inside, glad to be out of the rain. I hesitantly pulled my jacket down back to my shoulders, having saved my hair from getting soaked. I sighed quietly, finally feeling a little bit more at ease as I glanced around at the crowd of students. People. I could live with people.

I found my way to the office, got my schedule without too much trouble, and went back out again. I had arrived fairly early, I had time to look around. I spent a good ten minutes meandering my way around the building, I was careful not to speak to anyone. Yes I enjoyed people, but the last thing I wanted was somebody trying to 'help me'. Yet again I was grateful that nobody knew I was new. Yet.

So I kept walking, until the bell rang. Now I was nervous. I had to double-check my map, and I basically followed the crowd. Mathematics was my first period. Oh joy. Moving with the crowd was easy enough, I made it to the class before the bell rang. I barely even noticed the teacher's name, I just took my seat when he pointed it out to me, and went to work.

It was hard to ignore the wide-eyed stares the other students gave me, but I managed to retain my icy and standoffish demeanor. No one approached me. I kept my relief to myself throughout the entire class, and kept my head bowed over my notebook. The work was fairly easy enough, I had taken the course early in Phoenix, just to get it out of the way. I wasn't pleased about needing to take it again.

The bell rang, a weird sound to my ears, too high pitched. I once again followed the crowd to my English class, this was the course I was actually looking forward to. I glanced down at the booklist, and smirked to myself. I read the entire list as least twice over, this would be rather easy. But also boring.

Once again, no one approached me, I was starting to wonder if they were scared of me. That thought nearly made me laugh, but I kept the snicker in my throat so I wouldn't be heard. I spent the class reading, ignoring the world around me as I happily immersed myself in the book. It didn't matter how many times I read the novel, if I picked a book up the odds were I wouldn't remember my own name if you asked me while I was reading.

When the bell rang I jumped, startled out of my daydream. I hurriedly marked my place in _Romeo and Juliet_ with a piece of torn paper from my notebook, tucked it under my arm and followed the class out. I sat through a boring History class before the bell rang again, and cheerfully I went to the cafeteria for lunch.

This is where I froze at the doorway, my sudden good mood vanishing like a shadow from the light. My gaze slid to the far table in the corner, where I spotted Justin sitting there by himself, eyes focussed on the corner opposite of me. I had to swallow my emotions and stubbornly look away from him. I could see by the tiny lift in the corner of his mouth that he'd seen me, and that only annoyed the hell out of me. This really wasn't going to be as easy as I'd hoped.

I kept walking, to a table all the way across from his after buying myself a soda. I suddenly really wasn't hungry. I was just walking back to 'my' table, when I heard a soft gasp of shock. I froze.

"Chrissy?"

Oh no. Oh god no. Part of my mind told me to start running and not look back, another wanted to turn around and just hug the speaker, my other part was torn between fainting and screaming. It didn't really matter how many parts there were in me that wanted to do something, I was frozen to the spot.

Louder this time, more confused. "Chrissy?"

Despite the three years of training I'd had, despite all the warnings being shouted in my head, I turned slowly. And much to my torn horror and delight, she was standing there with a shocked look on her heart-shaped face, mahogany eyes wide. I could see myself reflected in those wide eyes of hers, my expression mirrored hers. "Chrissy?" She asked for the third time, as if still completely stunned, I swallowed anything I wanted to say.

The next moment she had her arms around me in a tight hug, and I was silent though startled out of my wits. I just became a statue, my brain was still trying to sort things out while my body remained frozen. All my rationality, of which I would like to think there's a lot, told me I had no reason to be so surprised, she was the reason I was here. But on the other hand... She was actually here. Solid, real. I could touch her, see her. My body moved before my mind did, and I hugged her back, a soft weak laugh escaping me. "Bella."

"Chrissy!" Bella exclaimed delightedly, giving me another squeeze before she let me go and looked me over. I think I should have felt sheepish, but all I could do was stand there as she looked me from head to toe. She was grinning, so brightly I had a hard time not smiling along with her. "I'm so happy to see you! Surprised... But wow!"

"It's... Not Chrissy anymore." I said weakly, finally catching my voice after the surprise drained from me. She looked at me in confusion, and I mumbled softly, "It's Skye now." Chrissy. I nearly sighed, the familiar wave of nostalgia hitting me square in the chest like a hammer blow. No matter how many times I felt it, it always hurt the same as the last. Three long years ago was the last time I'd ever been called by my real name, I had changed my name, my appearance, and became someone entirely new.

"Skye?" I saw the familiar flicker of intuition in her eyes, she obviously wasn't buying my new little fairy tale. She examined me closely, I felt as though I was under a medical scanner like an MRI or something. I didn't say anything, but my gaze travelled to the floor. She asked me quietly, voice low to excuse anyone who could overhear, "What happened?"

I said nothing. I couldn't risk saying something to her. If I could see Justin at the moment I knew he would be sending me messages with his eyes, telling me to keep silent, and lie if I had to. Finally I mumbled, "It's... Complicated." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

She didn't buy the half answer either, I knew she wanted details. I knew her from the time I was old enough to walk, there was no way I could fool her even if I wanted to. Lying had become second-nature to me now, but it still wasn't who I was. She gave me a strange look, studying me. "Your parents?"

Ah, another bolt of the all too familiar sickness crashed into my chest. It wasn't nostalgia this time, it was actual disgust. The mere thought of the two were had an obligation to be my parents was enough to ruin my mood for the entire day, no matter how early it was. Guilt seared my chest, I had a perfect excuse. I muttered under my breath, pocketing my hands in my jeans, "Sort of."

She was watching me too closely, I was getting uncomfortable. My tell-tale signs would be obvious to her, pocketing my hands was a big mistake, I did that whenever I became too uncomfortable. As long as I didn't begin to toy with my hair I'd be fine. She scrutinized me closely, looking for words. "You can't talk about it here?"

And that was why I loved her. I could have kissed her for figuring it out so quickly. She read the mix of relief and happiness in my eyes, and that confused her. But I quickly rushed to ease that, instinctively acting out of my selfish desire that kept me caring for her. "I can't, not here."

That seemed to ease her confusion for the moment, but I knew she would corner me as soon as she had the chance. I almost heard Justin growling in anger in my ear, despite the fact that he was across the room. "What's your next class?"

"Huh?"

"Your next class, what is it?" She pressed me gently, as if she sensed my confusion was coming from my inner turmoil. Another fresh wave of guilt seared into my heart, and I wondered if I'd be able to keep my soda down if I decided to drink it.

"Gym."

That brightened her expression, and I was fairly certain that was the first and only time saying the word 'gym' ever brought a smile to her face. "That's my next class."

Things happened very quickly then, I saw Justin vanish out of the corner of my eye, a blur as he left the cafeteria with speed no human ever should see. Then, somebody appeared at Bella's shoulder, much too fast for my eyes to catch. His liquid topaz eyes were narrowed, but somehow his face still retained that air of polite confusion. He stood at least a head taller than Bella, his hair an untidy bronze mess that still looked rather attractive.

"And who is this?"

His voice was a purr, polite to anyone listening, but I caught the undertone of immediate dislike in his voice. The disarming sound would have had anyone miss the undercurrent of menace, but I was too used to the noise to ever have been caught of guard again. Bella was staring at him with her jaw dropped, eyes wide in both confusion and terror. So someone else had a secret. That was oddly comforting. I stifled laughter in my throat before I was heard.

"Uh... Edward..." She stammered, cheeks flaming with red as she looked from me to him and back to me again. She judged my expression, it was a fight to keep the amusement from my face, I kept it as politely puzzled as possible. She finally mumbled sheepishly, "Um... Skye," she gestured to the boy beside her, "this is Edward. Edward, this is Skye."

He smiled, though I could tell that there was no warmth in it at all. He spoke quietly and in a forced civilized tone, "Skye is it?"

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied in the same civilized tone, and I extended my hand. He took it, briefly. His stance was too familiar, he'd moved from behind her to in slightly front of her, positioning himself directly between Bella and myself. The angle made me want to smile, protective. Interesting. I introduced myself for Bella, she seemed much too flustered. "I'm an old friend of Bella's, from Phoenix."

"I should have guessed." He said with feigned surprise, how easily did he think he could fool me? I was almost insulted. Bella looked annoyed, she elbowed him in the ribs in what she probably thought was an inconspicious movement. I was nearly smiling again. "I'm Bella's boyfriend."

"I should have guessed." I mocked subtly, Bella didn't pick up on the sneer in my voice, but he did. His eyes narrowed, normally that would have been enough to send me running for cover, my senses were screaming at me to back up. But stubbornness made me smile casually at him, I held my ground.

"Um Edward... Could I have a second alone with Skye?" Bella asked him softly, as if she was hoping I wouldn't hear. He regarded her with a rather intense stare. I could almost hear what he wasn't saying to her. She blushed cherry red under his gaze, but he nodded slowly, pressed his lips gently to her cheek and walked off without another word.

I raised an eyebrow when she turned back to look at me, rather breathless. It was hard to miss how fiercely he cared about her, even in such a simple exchange. That both comforted me and made me slightly envious. Well, she was being taken care of, that eased my anxiety. "That was... Nice of him."

"He doesn't like me being unsupervised." Bella spoke quickly for his benefit, but I caught the undertone of fond exasperation in her voice, it made me smile. She cared about him too. This was interesting.

"I can understand if you still fall over yourself like you used to." I didn't mean to even say it, it just came out. Teasing her had been so natural for me back in the day, it slipped out without my thinking.

Bella smiled. She looked nostalgic, remembering the old days like I had been. She shrugged a little and gestured around to the cafeteria, "What can I say? It's difficult to get into trouble in such a tiny place, right?"

I wasn't sure if it was my paranoid mind but I was very certain I heard a hint of amusement, as if she was enjoying a secret joke. The bell rang, interrupting us. She smiled invitingly at me, and I asked sheepishly, "Wanna walk me to class? I'm pretty sure I'd get lost."

"Alright."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was still rather in quite a state of shock as I walked beside my old friend towards the gym. She was taller now, by a few inches. It placed her above my height now. Her hairstyle had startled me, she'd always liked it short, now it was long and tied into a neat ponytail. Her grey eyes, her best feature that I'd always secretly envied, seemed blank. As though they'd suffered through too many tears. That worried me.

But she didn't seem to be acknowledging these little changes, even her name was different now. Despite the familiarity of her physical appearance, she wasn't Christine anymore, she was someone entirely... Different. That caused my stomach to immediately become a pit of unease, I had to bite back my questions with growing impatience.

She noticed this, and gently reached out to tap me on the head. She said quietly, smiling a little in encouragement, "Just a bit longer, and then you'll get your answers."

Well, at least most of her attitude was the same. But there was just something different about her, the way she carried herself perhaps. The girl I knew was confident, but it wasn't as though she'd earned, for lack of a better word, that confidence. It was more cockiness, arrogance. Now... It was like she'd seen things, done things that gave her faith in herself.

She followed me obediently to gym, and much to my horror I learned we were starting track now. My anguished expression was met with laughter from Skye, (it was going to be hard to remember to keep calling her that) her laughter was the same, cheerful, bell-like.

We lined up on the lines, and when the whistle blew the class took off sprinting towards the wall, and then back again. I was careful, knowing that this was basically a suicide sprint if I decided to run, I walked briskly instead. I wasn't very surprised to see Skye with her cheetah's pace, spurting ahead of the girls and many of the boys. I smiled enviously, she was graceful and quick, but it was impossible to put her in the same category as Alice or Edward.

She passed me, once, twice, laughing both times. She finished the five laps quickly, she was one of the first few done. I caught up with the early ones about five long minutes later, chest heaving and she looked as though she'd barely broken a sweat. Now I was jealous. She was showing off, I know she was.

"Great job slow-poke, you didn't even trip." She teased me, eyes sparkling with amusement. The sudden worry I'd had earlier over her change, it disappeared with those friendly words. How could my friend not be the same person as she was before?

"Shut up Skye."

We were put into pairs for running, Skye gallantly volunteered to be mine, much to my inward embarrassment. She must have thought I'd gotten more graceful with age. I felt rather clumsy standing next to her, I was a crow sitting next to an eagle. We were doomed.

Thankfully Gym passed in a blink of an eye, we spent too much of the class playfully bickering for it to drag on. When we began to file out to go home, I was surprised when she hesitated at the door to the parking lot. Pulling my bag over my shoulder, I asked, "What? Aren't you coming?"

"I don't have a car." She told me sheepishly, and I noticed her gaze flickered down to the floor. She was hiding something again. I realized with a start I'd never asked her my questions, I'd lost track of time talking and laughing with her.

"I could drive you." I offered, it was the perfect way to be alone with her. She looked at me with raised eyebrows, clearly not believing I could drive. I blushed in my own defence and growled, "Look, I know I'm a klutz off the road but I can drive safe enough. Besides, you ought to see what I drive, there's no way I'd get hurt in an accident."

"What, you drive a tank?" She asked me skeptically, and I grinned. A tank. I liked to call it 'the thing' ever since Charlie gave it to me. Though 'tank' worked well enough.

"Do you want a lift home or not?" I asked.

"I ran this morning." She retorted stubbornly. Either she really didn't want to get in the car with me, or she really didn't want to be alone with me. I was foolishly hoping for the former.

"In the rain?" I asked with raised eyebrows, not believing a word she said. My intuition flickered, something was off about her behaviour now, she looked earnest to get away. I changed my pace, "Where do you live?"

That threw her for a moment, and then the same defensive shroud appeared in her grey eyes, turning them to smoke. She answered calmly, "In an apartment."

Well duh. How stupid did she think I was? "Really Skye, it's not a problem for me to drive you. I don't mind." She sighed, looking defeated and I could barely hide my smile. Edward would have to wait for me I suppose... I was extremely happy he'd came back from tracking relatively unharmed, but my thoughts weighed at the same time. I needed answers, and he would more then likely question me blue in the face whether or not I came home late.

She followed me outside, jacket thrown over her head to avoid being soaked. I pulled up my hood as well, pocketing my hands as we got closer to my truck. She stopped abruptly, gazing at the truck in alarm and I laughed at her. "What? Surprised?"

She nodded a little and then muttered, "The sad thing is I feel safer knowing that you're driving this monster." I snickered. I hopped inside without accident, and she followed my example in a much more graceful fashion. When I started the truck the roar of the engine made her jump and then laugh nervously, I was grinning the entire time.

I counted on Alice seeing me leaving with my friend, so she could calm that ever paranoid boyfriend of mine. And I pulled out of the parking lot. As I drove along the main road that would take me to Skye's apartment, I said, "So... We're alone now."

She snorted under her breath, gaze fixed out the window at the landscape that was flying by. She expected this. "Yeah."

"Would you mind telling me why you changed your name now?" I guessed she owed me at least one answer, or was our friendship not as important to her as she let on? The thought stung me, but I forced myself to keep a placid expression on my face.

"I'm on the run." She answered after a long moment, her answer sounded dead to me. I looked over at her, gaze leaving the road for a spare second. She looked dead too. Her face was pale, eyes stone cold, and hands curled into fists in her lap. I sensed it was the truth, and I waited for her to elaborate. She didn't.

"From your parents?" I pressed softly, knowing how sensitive the subject was. She had the picture perfect life from an outsider's point of view, rich parents, straight A student when she tried, athletic and gifted... But I knew from experience that her life wasn't a postcard. Her parents had a rather abusive relationship with her, if she was running from them... I wasn't surprised.

"Partly." She answered quietly, voice bitter. I could see her glancing out the window again, and her eyes shone with pain, fresh pain. She looked as though she was mastering her impulse to start crying, the thought made my throat tighten. I hated seeing her like that.

"And that's why you're here?"

"Partly."

Another half answer. I wondered if I was going to have to get used to hearing those from her. She wasn't trying to hide the truth, merely trying to get it out in the best way she could. I wondered what she was holding back. We had had a very open relationship... Or so I'd thought. "Are you by yourself?"

That one made a little smile quirk her lips, but it wasn't amused, it was affectionate. I took that as a 'no'. "Who are you with?"

Skye sighed softly, running a hand through her long hair in a gesture of exhaustion. She looked troubled when she muttered, "He'll be angry with me if I answer that."

"He?!" I asked with a sharp gasp, and without meaning to my hand slid from the wheel and the truck shuddered off the road for a moment. Skye yelled out a curse in alarm and I hastily jerked the wheel so my truck swerved back onto the road. Breathing hard from the sudden rush of adrenalin, I mumbled, "Whoops."

"You're so going to get us both killed." Skye growled under her breath, chest heaving from breathing too hard, she sent me a dark glare. I smiled sheepishly, not having meant to be so startled. She shook her head again and told me, "Yes I'm with a 'he'. And that's the end of _that_ topic, okay?"

"Alright." I agreed readily, not wanting to have an accident. There was no way I would be able to explain that one to Edward. And more then likely he'd never let me drive again. It was much better to talk about the 'he' issue when we were both standing on solid ground. "Okay then...Why Forks?"

"I remembered you mentioning it before you moved... So out of place, tucked away in the forest..." Skye mused softly, I could hear the tone of quiet sadness marring her words. She sounded heartbroken. "I thought it was the perfect place to lay low for awhile."

"Awhile?" I repeated, glancing over at her again. A sly smile quirked her lips, she was enjoying some secret joke now. I decided it was safer I didn't ask again. We drove mostly in silence for the rest away, the few five minutes seemed like forever. We got into town quickly, I stopped just outside the apartment building. She thanked me quietly, and handed me a small slip of paper with her number on it.

I pocketed it, watching her slam the door and hurry inside to avoid the rain. I watched the apartment building for a little while, and then I pulled out, sighing raggedly. Now to go home and be tormented by my boyfriend for the next few hours. What fun.

**AN**

**Lol, thanks to those who've reviewed, guess I will continue the story XD If anyone has questions about anything, feel free to tell me, I'm happy to answer anything. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Evie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

Surprise wouldn't be the right word I'd have used to describe my emotions when I came home to an empty house. I did feel unease as well. Slowly, when I know I should have run, I closed the truck's door and crossed the yard to the front-door. I used my key, and went inside.

I sighed shakily, glancing around in the dark. Edward had many times said I was either 'fearless' or just stupid. I was neither, I was rather anxious right now. I flicked on the lights, the sudden glow in the kitchen immediately made me more comfortable. The dark. Ugn. I hate the dark.

I saw a note taped to the cupboard, I leaned over the counter to get a better glimpse of it. I recognized Charlie's messy scrawl immediately, and I read the note before I had a chance to start wondering what horrors waited for me now.

_Bella,_

_Sorry about being late, but I'm going to be working overtime tonight, there's a case that I need to help out with at the office. Food's in the fridge, I went shopping before I left. _

_Love,_

_Charlie._

That surprised me, I quickly checked in the fridge to see what Charlie thought qualified as 'food'. I breathed a sigh of relief, vegetables, meat, milk, and bread. Well, it could have been worse. I closed the fridge. The sudden fear I'd had entering the house had messed with my appetite, I wouldn't eat until it settled.

I had my homework in my bag, but I wasn't exactly in the mood to do it. Tossing my bag onto the counter, I snatched an apple from the fridge and plopped myself down on the couch and turned on the television. Not really my favourite method of entertainment, but I needed a distraction.

I turned on some celebrity news show, and almost immediately lost interest in it. My mind began to wander. Chrissy was in Forks. My old friend from forever ago, was actually here. I sighed inwardly, but she wasn't the girl I remembered. Even her name was different. She'd said she was on the run, I felt the corners of my lips twitch.

Edward was right, I _am_ a magnet for danger.

But questions swirled in my head, and soon I was ignoring my apple as well. If she _was_ on the run, who was she running from? She hadn't distinctly said it was from her parents. And who was she running _with?_ That hadn't escaped my notice, she'd said a 'he'. Were they on the run from his family? Or from the police? If she was, it was stupid to tell me anything, I was sure she remembered who my father was despite the fact that she never had met him. She was in trouble, this much I knew. And I felt torn two ways.

I was in trouble too. My first step would be to ensure my own safety before I went rushing off to help anybody. But she was my friend. How many times had she defended me from the boys at school? Or helped me walk home after I fell off of my bike? Didn't I _owe_ her?

Guilt churned my stomach, and I set my apple aside on the table. I was going to worry myself sick if I kept this up. I sighed raggedly, suddenly tired. Maybe it was best I tried to get a nap in. Running both hands through my hair I travelled upstairs slowly, and decided to take a quick shower before hitting the bed.

Hastily brushing my hair dry, I changed into what qualified as pajamas in my opinion and collapsed face down on the bed. Sleep.

* * *

I woke around seven, I could hear the television humming downstairs, it seemed Charlie was home. I grunted into my pillow, not really wanting to pull myself up anyway. I could hear rain hammering gently on the roof and window, I grumbled again. Rain. What a surprise. I was beginning to think it was illegal for there to be a sunny day.

I sighed grumpily, tugging the covers above my head as I curled into a ball in my bed. A sunny day wasn't exactly a good thing, it meant Edward would have to stay at home. The only real reason I liked to go to school these days was so I could see him. I buried my head somewhere near my knees, grumbling a quiet curse.

That was when I heard a soft chuckle. I bolted upright, the blanket still hanging over my eyes. The chuckle was followed by an amused snort. I tossed off the blanket, leaving my hair a mess from the static. "Edward?"

He was standing by the wall, leaning on it really, watching me. His arms were crossed, tawny eyes smiling at me, pale face looking like an angel's. I gaped. He'd more then likely snuck through the window while I had been sleeping, how long had he been watching me?

Suddenly it didn't matter when he met my startled eyes, greeting me with a smile. I bounded off the bed and into his waiting open arms, he laughed quietly when I slipped and caught me easily. With ease he straightened me, hands clasping my forearms. "Hello."

His voice was music to my ears, and I immediately wound my arms around him as soon as he let them go. He chuckled softly, nuzzling ever so gently into my neck to breathe in my scent. Then he swept me up into his arms and sat me in his lap on the bed, arms winding carefully around my fragile form. I ignored the chill his closeness gave to me, focussing instead on the fact that he was here. "Hi."

"I still am rather partial to your hair looking like a haystack." Edward told me in a low whisper, laughter still colouring his musical purr. I couldn't wriggle out of his arms to straighten my hair, he did that for me, long cool fingers gently combing through my messy locks.

I gave up almost immediately, leaning into the treatment. Every so often I would feel his lips pressing against my neck, sending a delicious chill up my spine, and I sighed softly. I felt rather than heard his chuckle, and I risked a peek up at him as his fingers continued to comb through my hair. He was smiling, I wondered if I was in trouble.

As if he read my thoughts his smile grew forced, and I quickly wished he wasn't holding me like he was. Escape was a thing of the past when he was around. He placed me on his knee now, straightening me. "Bella." His lips were pressed against my ear, voice now that unfair disarming purr he liked to use to get me into an easy submission. "We need to talk."

"About...?" I hedged, glad I couldn't see him.

He wasn't having any of that, he gently turned my face to meet his, turning the force of his glorious golden eyes on me. I was melting before his words were even out of his mouth. "You know fully well what about Bella."

"I know." I mumbled to my knees, having to look down from those eyes of his. He chuckled, amused by my easy defeat. What was he most annoyed about? The fact that I had left without telling him where I was going, or that there was a girl from my past that he didn't know about?

"Let me see..." He mused into my ear, knowing how uncomfortable that made me. I squirmed slightly in his arms, I heard a sharp intake of breath before his hands quickly held me still. He growled into my ear, the sound making the muscles in my stomach tighten, "Behave Bella."

"I can't help it." I complained, pouting a little. It was always my fault. He was just _too_ good at whatever he was doing, was it my fault how my body reacted to him? "Stop being such a lady killer."

He chuckled into my neck, and I felt his lips graze my skin ever so gently. I shivered. "Ah Bella..." He whispered against my skin, arms locking me tightly to him, "If you'd only really understand just who it is that's holding you..."

"Give me some credit, I've seen you in action." I muttered under my breath, annoyed by the sudden slight tone of disappointment in his voice. He would get like that to what I thought was an innocent comment, and he knew I hated to see him become morose over me. I really didn't want to get back into the spotlight, but if it changed his mood than so be it. "We needed to talk?" I prompted.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Edward mused, careful to avoid whispering into my ear again, he settled for speaking to my skin. "So... Which would you rather speak about first...? The fact that you left without telling me, or that there's a strange girl who seems to know you?"

"Strange?" I picked up on that instantly, and he let me turn to look at him in confusion. "Strange how?"

He frowned, and looked away, eyes hardening as he did so. The set of his mouth told me there was much to be explained, and I hated being in the dark. I gently rested my hand on his cheek, and slowly he turned to look at me again. He pressed a small kiss to my palm, and muttered angrily, "I can't read her."

"Like me?" I asked in amazement, suddenly feeling a lot less weird. Though Edward had attempted to explain why my mind couldn't be reached by any vampire's mental power, it still confused me.

"Not like you exactly." He corrected himself fluidly, the set of his mouth still angry. His arms had relaxed around me, which I took as a good sign. He was relaxing again, at least to me. "I can... Read her, to a point. It's like... Her thoughts are muddled into a dark corner. I can only get a few words here and there, phrases, snippets... Like she's hiding things, even from herself."

It was my turn to frown. I didn't like the thought of my friend hiding things away from me. "Dark...?"

"Almost as though there's part of her mind that I can't reach." Edward explained quietly, voice hard as he turned his thoughts towards Skye. "Some thoughts I _could_ pick up on... When she was speaking to you, your name came up most often in what I could hear, she thinks of you in a very caring way." He growled low in his throat, and he shifted me closer to his chest. "She was thinking that you've grown up pretty."

"That's nice of her." I thought with a little smile, Skye always had teased me about growing up into a model. I would laugh and joke along with her, with my luck I'd either trip down the runway or fall flat on my face at the end of it.

"It's an insult." Edward growled again, and I had to laugh. He grumbled into my ear, "Don't you dare call me biassed again, I would assume that my vision is much better than any human's. Even one who has known you from childhood. You aren't _pretty_," The contempt in his voice at the word made it hard for me to hide a smile, "you are _beautiful_."

"Edward, you're biassed." I laughed as quietly as I could manage, having to duck my face against his chest to muffle my giggles. I could remember him saying the same thing at my first prom, when Jacob had said I looked pretty. He considered the word an insult, and I thought that was hilarious.

"Did I not just tell you to not contradict me?" He asked in a threatening growl, the light having returned to his eyes. "Or were you not listening to me Isabella?"

I grinned cheerfully. "I believe I did Edward."

He growled low in his throat again, and he pretended to bare his teeth at me. I smirked in reply, if he wanted to take me down he was more than welcome. He hissed, "Are you scared?"

"Never."

He pounced, though I was already in his arms, he merely took off across the rooms still holding me, I squeaked, glad the sound came out so breathless. Without warning I was back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and he was on top of me, smirking. He curled his hands around my wrists, creating manacles that could never be broken. "Now?"

"You're terrifying." I grumbled sarcastically under my breath, and he chortled. Slowly he released my hands, and slid off of me, letting me sit up. He wrapped the blanket around me before pulling me into his lap again, arms winding around my body once more.

"Now... The next subject." He said quietly, and I could hear the absolute seriousness in his voice. Ah, so _now_ I was in trouble. "Why on Earth did you leave the school without notifying me first?"

I winced. I knew I was going to be punished for ever thinking of going anywhere without warning him first, that was one of the main reasons he had 'big brother' watching me these days. If it wasn't Alice spying in on me occasionally, it was Esme. I loved both of them to death, but the fact that I still needed to be watched could get annoying. I mumbled my pathetic excuse, "I drove Skye home, I didn't want to leave her in the rain."

"She likes the rain." He clarified for me without missing a beat, something I knew but had omitted in hopes of him believing me. No dice.

"I thought you said you couldn't read her?" I accused with narrowing eyes.

"I said I couldn't read all of her thoughts. There is a difference Bella." Edward replied smoothly, little smile quirking his lips. He knew he'd won.

I rolled my eyes. Cheat. "I drove her home Edward, she isn't dangerous. It's not as if she was going to pull a knife on me while I was driving."

"And you know that for certain?" Edward asked me with raised eyebrows of his own, angelic face serious.

That was probably what it was that pricked my temper. I pushed his arms off of me, knowing that if he didn't want to let go I was going to be trapped, but he let me go anyway. I stood up, eyes narrowing further and I placed my hands on my hips before hissing lest I get Charlie's attention when I should be sleeping, "This is my best friend you're talking about Edward. If she was going to kill me, she had plenty of chances to do it when we were kids."

He looked slightly surprised by my furious outburst, but his eyes narrowed again and he stood up, matching my fierce glare. "She isn't the same girl you've known for so long. She's different."

"I thought you couldn't read _my_ mind." I growled back, annoyance getting the best of me. I felt a spark of hurt on my friend's behalf, she had never let anyone say things about me when we were growing up. I would return the favour.

"It's obvious, I can read things on your face." Edward replied smoothly, but I heard the anger growing in his voice as well. He wasn't pleased that our little conversation had turned into an argument. "I don't want you being alone with anybody, not while Victoria is out there hunting you down."

"You're being too overprotective." I snapped, my voice rose with my anger, I could feel the tears beginning to burn in the corners of my eyes. Damn, I was crying again. It was a pathetic habit, a very embarrassing one too. I forced my voice down, ignoring the tears, "I can't _breathe_ Edward. I know this is for my 'own good' and all, but didn't you _leave_ in September because you thought it was for _my own good_?"

I had gone too far. I saw the anger flash in that glorious angel's face of his, and then it flickered and died out. His eyes became stones, and his hands curled into fists at his sides before he smoothly got up and walked past me to the window. He glared outside, voice a low growl, "It _was_."

I glared at him, either he was refusing to admit what he'd done was incredibly stupid, or he still believed things would be better if I just stayed away from him. Either way, I was annoyed. "Bull."

He turned on me, much too quickly for me to catch. He was there, nose to nose with me now, tawny eyes darkening with anger again. I was staring down the angel of death now. I took an instinctive step backwards and tripped. He made to reach out to catch me, but it was a little too late for that. I hit the edge of the bed, my hand hitting an exposed nail from the wood and tearing a two inch long gash on my palm.

I immediately looked away as I felt the blood beginning to bubble up from the cut. My stomach lurched. "Ugn." I clapped my good hand over my mouth and nose, to stop the scent. And then I looked up at Edward.

Much to my shock, his face was set and composed. He swept me up into his arms, placed me on the edge of the bed and vanished across the hall to where the bathroom was. He was back before I noticed he had actually left, and he held bandages in his hand. He knelt in front of me, taking my injured hand in his own.

"Edward, you don't–" I protested, knowing how sensitive he was to the scent of my blood. Was he trying to test his endurance or something?

He pressed his finger to my mouth, and then lowered it as he examined my cut with interested eyes. In a blindingly fast moment he cleaned away the blood with a tissue, placing the bandage over the gash before the blood had a chance to well up again. I watched all this with wide eyes, nearly forgetting to feel sick at the scent. And then he pressed a tiny kiss to the bandage, patting my hand. He smiled, obviously rather proud of himself.

"What the hell?" I managed to gasp, amazed by what he had just done. He placed the wrapper in the garbage, before sitting by my side, still wearing a proud smile. I turned to him, eyes wide. "What did you just do?"

"Your blood still smells incredibly alluring..." Edward told me quietly, voice sounding somewhat raw when he spoke, "But after what happened in Italy... I can't stand the thought of actually drinking your blood now. When I thought you were dead..." His voice trailed off, and he glared at the wall.

"Edward..." I murmured his name, and I reached out to touch his hand. He let me, and I placed my smaller hand on top of his. My heart ached for him, I knew it had been incredibly hard for him to even be around me at points. I wouldn't complain at the easing of his 'problem' of sorts, but...

"It doesn't matter now." He told me quietly, voice serious but somehow glad. He was proud of himself, proud of his ability to master his animalistic desires even further now. I was proud of him too. "I'm stronger than I used to be."

I couldn't hide a smile. Stronger for him was near invincibility for me. I leaned on his shoulder, and sighed. "Edward... I'm sorry." He looked down at me, I could sense his confusion and I straightened, looking him in the eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything about what happened in September... It was..." My throat tightened, the mere memory of his leaving still hurt me. "Painful. Painful for both of us."

He didn't say anything, but then again he didn't have to. He wound his arms around me again, moving me back into his lap. He nuzzled into my neck, fingers toying with my hair again. I guess I must have fallen asleep in his arms, because I remember being lifted but not knowing by what, and placed into bed and tucked in.

I felt a gentle pressure on my lips, and then a soft whisper before I faded off into darkness, "I love you Bella." and I was content.

**AN**

**Lol, mostly E/B today. More on the secrets tomorrow, lol. Any requests on what anyone would like to see?**

**Evie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skye's POV**

I woke to a silent bedroom, and I sighed quietly, stretching my aching muscles until they popped in my ears. Ouch. I curled into a ball underneath my blankets, tugging them closer around me. Why was it so damn cold?

Then I realized I was basically wearing nothing under the bedcovers. Oh. That'd explain a lot. I tossed back the covers and hastily ran around my room to find clothes. I snickered when I picked up a pair of torn pants, remembering just how they'd gotten into that state. Justin could be very aggressive.

I slipped into a pair of satin ones that I had stolen from home, and covered my bra with a white tanktop. While I was straightening my mess of a hair, I heard a soft chuckle from behind me. Turning, I spotted Justin on the now made bed, lying back across it with a smug smirk on his face.

"I was enjoying the view."

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the mirror, continuing to straighten out my hair. I pulled it back from my face, and tied it into a messy ponytail. I examined myself in the mirror, not something I normally liked to do. It was my reflection. I wasn't happy with myself as a human being, why would I be satisfied with a reflection?

My eyes were wide and bright this morning, the grey lighter than my normal shade. My hair was a mess, I knew it wouldn't get it fixed if I decided to go out. My cheeks were pink, I was smiling. I actually looked my age for once, that was a surprise. I could see Justin still on the bed in the mirror, splayed out casually on the crimson bedcovers, a lazy smile across his face. He opened his eyes as if he sensed me spying on him.

The first thing I saw was the brilliant gold of his eyes today, he had gone hunting the night before. Justin spent most of his time in hunger, I was much more accustomed to the familiar onyx that his eyes usually were. It made him a usually cold and morose individual, I was used to his silence. He was grinning at the moment, watching me.

I turned around, and placed my hands on my hips. His grin broadened, revealing his perfect white teeth and he placed his hands lazily behind his head. "What?"

"You look good."

I blushed a little. That was something I never got used to hearing, whether he was full-fed or not. I stubbornly looked away from him, so he wouldn't see the blush. "Whatever..."

"No really, you look good." Justin chuckled, insisting in that growl he preferred to get my attention. It worked, he got it. He was on the end of the bed, looking like he was preparing to pounce. I took a step back. "Good enough to eat."

I wondered if I had time to run, but of course, he caught me before I had a chance to even step aside. His hands closed on my waist, and I gasped before he tossed me onto the bed. I landed with a bounce, but he was all over me. Grasping my hands in one of his, he forced them above my head with little effort, straddling me. He snickered.

"Alright, alright, Drac, get off!" I grumbled, trying to struggle against his iron grip, there was no luck. He studied me for a few long minutes, and then with care he leaned down to brush his lips against mine.

The kiss was much too short, he pulled away before I had a chance to begin to reply to him. I growled my disappointment, he just snorted. The jackass. He studied my shirt, looking curious, and then he ran his index finger down the front of my chest, and I gasped sharply. He chuckled. "Ah. So this obviously needs to go."

"Don't be greedy." I warned him through grit teeth, attempting to control my breathing. "I'm still sore from last night."

His laughter rang in the room, and for a moment I couldn't make myself feel annoyed. It wasn't that often that I could see the naturally playful side of him, that I could be with _my_ Justin again. He had changed incredibly after he had become a vampire, the boy I'd known since childhood had turned into a brooding, moody undying teenager. And I hadn't liked the change at all.

He kissed me again and I lost my train of thought. I wound my arms around his shoulders, hungrily seeking out more of his touch and he cheerfully gave it to me. It was a few long moments before I felt his hands tugging gently on the hem of my shirt, and I lifted my arms obediently. It was off of me in moments. He tossed it aside.

That was when the phone rang. I groaned softly, and it had nothing to do with the fact that were had just been interrupted. Justin swore softly, and made to get off of me, but I quickly caught him by the collar to stop him. He looked at me in confusion, and I smiled gently before grabbing my cellphone with my free hand. "Hello?"

"_Hey Skye. Did I wake you?"_

I tried hard not to laugh. Of course it was Bella, who else had the best timing in the world? Justin had resumed kissing my neck and collarbone while I was talking. It was incredibly distracting. "Nah, you didn't wake me."

"_Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything today."_

Justin chuckled, having heard that. He growled against my mouth, "You're doing it."

"Justin!" I hissed quietly, trying hard to fight my laughter. The last thing I wanted as Bella to know what I did on my days off. I couldn't fight him off even if I wanted to, I settled for lightly tousling his hair. I turned back to the phone and told her mildly, "I don't have plans."

"_Do you want to hang out with me then?"_

I looked over at Justin, wondering what he thought. His face was set, he didn't look too happy about losing me for any amount of time at the moment. That made me giggle. He grumbled, and resumed the touches across my neck. "Well yeah I guess. When do you want me?"

"_Anytime you can make it to my place. Charlie says he wants to 'meet' you in person now."_

I froze. Charlie. Oh boy. Justin seemed to have the same reaction as I did, he was so still he could have been made of marble. I took a deep breath, trying to restart my heart. "Uh... Charlie? Bella, I don't know if I can do that."

"_He's not going to let me see you without meeting you first. Sorry."_ Her answer was agreeable enough. At least I could see where Charlie was coming from, that wasn't unreasonable. But...

"How does he know me?" I asked bluntly, Justin startled to chuckle. I placed my hand over his mouth, and I felt his lips press against my palm. "As Skye or as... Christine?"

That rocked her, the silence on the other end of the line lasted for a few moments. Finally she replied. _"To be honest, I don't think he remembers your name anyway. After all, you never met him. Only Renee would know who you are."_

She had a point. Whether or not I liked it, she had a great point. Justin was toying with my hair now, and that made me realize I did _look_ different as well. Even if he'd seen pictures of me, it wasn't as though I looked the same now. But there was a good chance I could get caught if I began to travel, I'd taken a huge risk moving from Phoenix in the first place.

"_You cannot run forever."_

"_I don't plan to."_

"_Your... Means of persuasion was what interested me the most Miss Christine... I don't believe that sort of behaviour has ever been observed of your species."_

"_I know how you work. And don't call me Christine."_

I sighed quietly, the memory the his silky smooth voice coming back to me like lightning. Dangerous thoughts. Justin was silent above me, watching me intently. My silence must have unnerved him. "Alright Bella. You can swing by anytime you like."

"_Alright then!"_ Her happy reply brought a little smile to my face. She sounded so enthusiastic I was nearly nostalgic. I missed the days we spent together more fiercely than I had realized. _"I'll stop by in an hour or two with the truck."_

Oh god, the truck? My look of horror alerted Justin, he was laughing quietly into his hand. I'd told him about our near accident in Bella's truck, he thought it was hilarious. He was actually rather eager to meet her, which I forbid as soon as he voiced the idea. The last thing we needed was Bella to meet another vampire so early in the game. Justin knew that, he just really didn't care.

Sometimes him having hunted did things to his personality. This was one of them. He became so much more carefree, so much more like the Justin I had known before his change. I liked the change... But sometimes he got annoying. I squeaked out to Bella, "The tank you mean?"

"_Oh c'mon, if we get into an accident the odds are we'll be the ones coming out unscathed."_

Justin heard that and immediately burst out into a roar of laughter. He rolled off of me, body shaking in a fit of chuckles. I would have hit him but I'd have broken my hand if I did. I settled for leaving the bed, and pulling my shirt back on, ignoring Justin entirely.

Bella had other ideas. _"Who's that?"_

"The television." I answered carelessly, waving my hand in a vague gesture. Justin was still laughing, and I threw my discarded jeans at him in an attempt to shut him up. His hand flicked out and he caught them with ease. Then he shot me a wide grin. Now I really could have hit him. Why I loved him... "Anyway Bella, the tank? Do you not drive anything else?"

"_I like my truck."_

"I'm sure you do, it's perfect for you." I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the ceiling. "You, the master of falling on your ass, would drive a tank. Just so in case _you_ hit something, at least _you_ won't be the one getting hurt."

"_Exactly."_

She was laughing. Actually laughing. I nearly smiled again. I missed hearing her laughter. Too much time had passed since I went out with her. Had I changed so much that pain was new to me?

Yes, I thought sadly, yes I had.

"Alright, alright, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Bella had driven up in the massive truck, I was stifling laughter the entire time I watched park along the curb. It was just too funny. I could get used to the tank, I really could, but it was Bella. And that was what made it so funny. The girl was a master klutz, and the fact that she drove a giant monster really made a perfect fit for me.

Or maybe I had issues ever since I'd returned here. I don't remember being amused by a car before. But this thing nearly had me in hysterics.

The door swung open, I hopped backwards to avoid being hit. She shook her head, looking as though she was suppressing laughter. She asked, "You going to get in or what?"

"I'm still leaning towards the 'or what' option." I teased, unable to help it. I bounded it, shutting the door behind me. Her radio was going, a song I recognized with a little smirk. I couldn't help it. "Since when did you like this stuff?"

"Quiet." Bella grumbled, blushing a little and I couldn't help but snicker.

I reached over, turning the volume up a little. I tapped my hand on the seat, singing along quietly. "And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you..."

"You like Linkin Park too?" Bella asked me with obvious interest, likewise tapping foot along to the beat as she pulled out from the curb and onto the road.

"I like the music, I like the lyrics, and I like the emotion." I answered without missing a beat, still tapping my hand as the song continued. "So..." I looked out the window, realizing we were heading out of Forks, "Where are we headed?"

"Seattle." Bella answered with a brightening smile, and I looked around at her in complete confusion. "There's this great bookstore I found there, I thought you'd like to check it out."

"Oh."

The drive was relatively short as it could be, but not fast enough for my taste. Once we reached Seattle, she showed me around the bookstore she had described, and I was instantly lost. Books. My real true love. Bella understood that, it was the first thing we realized we shared as a common interest the first time we met. We'd spend hours talking about the newest book we'd read, think about the characters and fantasize about how we'd fallen in love with them.

Ah the old days.

I wandered around the story for a good hour and a half, totally lost in the thousands of hardcover and paperback novels. I knew Bella was probably laughing at me in her head at the moment, but I couldn't really find the concentration to care. I picked up a random novel that had an interesting enough cover on it, and began to read.

And that was when things began to spiral out of control. I was settled on one of the plush chairs that peppered the bookstore, absorbed entirely in my reading. And then I heard a familiar voice exclaiming cheerfully, "Bella!" And I looked up.

Alice bounded through the rows of books easily, and embraced the shocked Bella with a happy laugh. I nearly dropped my book, mouth hanging open in alarm. Alice was laughing, bouncing on her feet, her pixie-like form seeming to be a blur, she looked so excited.

"Alice!" I heard Bella hiss, mahogany eyes narrowing in suspicion as she watched the black haired girl bounce from foot to foot, beautiful face bright with a grin. "What are you doing here?!"

"Tailing you." Alice replied casually, still grinning and still bouncing. I smiled as I picked up my book, hiding my face so they wouldn't see I was listening. The vampire's good mood was contagious. "Edward's orders of course."

"Seriously?" Bella groaned, looking annoyed and exasperated. I continued to peek over the pages to see how the conversation was going. "I can't even go out on a girl's day out without being tailed."

"Take it up with him Bella." Alice suggested with a musical little giggle, before she glanced at me. She met my eyes, I had been staring. I immediately dropped them to the floor. She giggled again.

Bella must have seen that, I could almost hear her frown. I risked a peek, she _was_ frowning. She didn't look too happy about Alice looking at me. I could only imagine what her boyfriend had said about me. The thought made me smirk. So he sensed things. Good.

"Your friend is listening." Alice informed her cheerfully. Dammit! And then she was at my side, golden eyes bright and cheerful as she watched me. "Hello again Skye."

Was she _trying_ to get me killed by my best friend? Bella was watching us suspiciously, I resisted the urge to hide my face. "Hello... Alice." I replied hesitantly.

Her tact changed quickly, but the wide knowing smile remained. "I'm pleased to meet you, Bella told me a lot about you."

I raised my eyebrows. Bella spoke about me to the coven? How had that went down? More importantly, what the hell had she said? "Bella spoke about me?"

Now Bella was blushing fiercely over Alice's shoulder, and I couldn't hide a little smirk. Apparently this was information she didn't want disclosed. This could be fun.

**AN**

**Bah, I finished the chapter finally, lol. There was proof for my one reader that Justin really does love Skye, but there's much deeper character development to be shown, lol. Skye meets the Cullens formally in the enxt chapt!**

**Evie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skye's POV**

Alice had been the one to introduce the idea to have me meet the rest of the family, and what had startled me the most was Bella actually seemed to be considering the idea. I felt a flutter of panic in my chest. It was uncomfortable enough to know I spent all my time with a vampire, it wasn't going to be any better when I was surrounded by a coven, vegans or not.

I was stunned into silence, panic numbing me. If I refused, Bella would grow suspicious. If I accepted, Justin would be furious. And if I kept silent, that would just confuse everybody. And I was left feeling sick. Being torn between decisions always did that to me, and I felt myself being jealous of Bella. She could make her decisions and never worry about what would come after. I worried the entire time.

My stomach churned unhappily, and I debated things over. Meeting the Cullens. It was something I had to do to make sure things went smoothly, it was going to happen eventually. I had to align myself with them if I wanted things to be over and done with. But I hadn't expected such quirk work of it.

It'd been almost a month since I'd moved into Forks now. A month shouldn't be allowed to be so quick.

"Okay." The word flowed past my lips despite my inner coward screaming to hold it back. Alice looked delighted, Bella was smiling ever so slightly, and I was just sick all over again. Alice immediately arranged a time for me to come over with Bella, and then she took off.

Time basically flew. The next day I was sitting in Bella's truck again, and she was driving me to the Cullens' home. I was uneasy the entire way. Justin hadn't been happy to hear about the plans, but he'd admit that things had to be done in order for our own scheme to work. So he let me go.

But not by myself. My cellphone was in my pocket, and he was following us at a good distance. He'd already surveyed out the entire area, learning the limits and the lay of the land. He was well adjusted to tracking already, his old coven-mate had taught him well.

And I winced. The memory of the few months we'd been separated brought a fresh wave of pain to my chest. I hated the thought of losing him, or the memory of not having him. And I sighed.

We were there. And my legs froze. The home was enormous by my standards, and it was absolutely gorgeous. A three-story soft white home, beautifully restored. I swore it was something out of the late hundred years. I could tell that it had been restored somewhere along the time it had been used, one of the few things I had learned from home life. Whoever had been in charge had done a wonderful job, the home was beautiful.

I didn't realize I'd been standing there with my mouth hanging open until Bella laughed at me and asked if I was going to come inside or not. I followed her hastily. She had a key, something that didn't surprise me, and she opened the door for me. The inside was just as beautiful, a huge wide room that had me looking around. It was bright. Warm. Inviting.

And I was terrified again. It was too inviting. I felt outrageously exposed. I swallowed nervously, and my hands were shoved into my dark jeans pockets before I could help myself. I felt out of place next, I was in dark jeans and a crimson tanktop with my jean jacket around my waist. Now I felt like I was the only colour in the white room.

"Ah, Bella!" I watched as Bella was hugged tightly by a startlingly beautiful caramel haired woman. Bella laughed, and she happily returned the embrace.

Add awkward to the list of emotions I was feeling. And envious. The woman looked like she could easily be Bella's mother with the way she was fussing ever so gently over her. She was talking in a happily maternal tone, smoothing Bella's windswept hair and clothes. I could hear her gentle honey voice, and a sharp pang of anguish washed over me.

"How are you feeling Bella? Have a nice enough drive?"

I winced. Each word sent a bolt of pain through me, it was hard to keep that from my face. Bella was laughing, gently exasperated with the woman's maternal fussing. "Really Esme, I'm okay."

"And this must be Skye!" Esme said cheerfully, turning towards me. The first thing I noticed was her warm and happy smile, then how the light met her golden eyes, making them twinkle. She moved forward with elegant grace, and said gently, "My name is Esme, I'm Edward's mother."

Ah yes. I was meeting Edward's 'family' of sorts I bluntly reminded myself. I was still aching over the scene I had just witnessed, and my voice cracked when I spoke, "Pleasure to meet you."

Esme noticed this, as did Bella. And I didn't miss the troubled glances they exchanged. She looked over her shoulder towards the doors, and then said gently, "Are you alright dear?"

I felt as though my chest had split in two. My throat closed, and it took all I had to not fall to my knees and cry out in agony. Words echoed harshly in my head, bringing forth waves of hurt that made me tremble.

"_Get the hell out! Who do you think you are? My daughter? I didn't want you! You're lucky you're even alive!"_

It took all I had to keep my voice steady and to paste a fake smile to my face so I wouldn't scare anyone. "I'm fine." Bella was looking at me strangely, Esme looked unsure but when I smiled again and extended my hand, it vanished. She took it politely, her stone cold grip just what I had expected.

"I'm very glad to meet you Skye." Esme said sincerely, and I had a little difficulty keeping my smile in place. Bella was watching me carefully, so I made sure to keep up my sham. "Bella spoke quite fondly of you."

The smile disappeared. I was startled. I looked over at Bella, and she grinned weakly back at me. Heat burned my face, and I knew I'd started to blush. Esme was hiding a smile behind her hand, Bella was outright trying not to laugh. And I just stood there in shock.

I wasn't really used to this. The laughing, affectionate teasing, the warm atmosphere. Most of the time I shied away from most of it. It just wasn't normal for me. It was new, foreign... But somehow rather nice.

"So Skye, do you want to meet everyone?" Bella asked conversationally.

I didn't need to fake my smile this time. I teased, "I don't get why I'm meeting your boyfriend's family, normally don't I do that when you get married?"

Bella went bright red and Esme began to laugh into her hand, trying to cover it up by coughing. When Esme stopped laughing she answered for Bella, "We sort of adopted her into the family after she began dating Edward. She likes to call us her second set of relatives."

"Well that's sweet of her." I snickered mostly to just see her blush more. It worked. Esme and I traded little smiles, and I relaxed a bit inwardly. They cared about her. It was obvious enough to see with one of the coven leaders. And she cared about them. I pocketed my hands and said idly, "Well, if they want to meet me I'll be happy to give them the chance."

"Any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours." Esme said happily, giving Bella another hug before excusing herself and vanishing off to the left somewhere.

"She's being overly-friendly." Bella remarked for Esme, and I couldn't help but snort. Overly-friendly? I was happy to see a friendly face anywhere these days, overly-friendly was much more than welcome. "Alice is waiting upstairs for us."

I bet she already knew I was here. I followed her up the staircase obediently, and into the long hallway. Bella seemed at ease, so I relaxed just a little. We entered Alice's room. I was blinded temporarily by the sheer amount of colour. Clothes. Everywhere I looked was clothes, bright beautiful colours and designs. There was a vanity in the far corner of her room, a plush carpet covering the floor.

I couldn't get over the colour. It was just everywhere, like a circus had exploded over the walls. The thought made me giggle. Compared the white of the downstairs room, the colour was dazzling.

Speaking of dazzling, Alice danced into the room, sporting a model's teen design look. A white tanktop with a blue stripe across the top and cream coloured jeans. She looked like she could have stepped off the cover of a magazine. Well now I didn't feel so colourful now.

"Skye!" She exclaimed happily, and hugged me. I froze up, Bella was laughing again. I returned the hug half-heartedly, quite confused by the show of affection. "I'm glad to see you again, I wasn't sure if you'd make it."

I could hear the double-meaning in her words, as could Bella. I didn't miss the look she gave the vampire, but I pretended to be oblivious. Alice knew my secrets, all I could do was wonder if she would bother to hide them for me. And I hoped she would.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Alice kept Skye distracted, I slipped out of the room. My mind wandered over her odd behaviour, I'd never seen her so awkward before. I'd been worried by her reaction to meeting Esme, she looked as though somebody had stuck a knife in her back and started to twist. I could very well guess why she looked so hurt.

Her relationship with her mother had been anything but civil, I was always shocked when I visited. If the home wasn't in a wrecked state, Skye was. But she'd always had a smile for me when she saw me, no matter how cut up and bruised she was. I could expect she spent many nights wishing she had a different home, a different mother. Meeting somebody like Esme must have hurt her.

I winced. It hadn't been my intention to rub that in her face, I would apologize later.

"Bella."

I whirled, my heart nearly shooting out of my chest. Jasper was standing there, a cautious few feet away from me. He was leaning on the wall, bright golden eyes fixed on me and his hair in casual disarray. He smiled weakly in apology when I stared at him. "Sorry."

"That's alright, I'm high-strung." I joked weakly, not admitting that my heart was doing at least 280 mph in my chest. He could probably hear it anyway. A crushing but very welcoming wave of calm broke over me, and I sighed softly in relief. He looked at me with another weak smile, eyes hopeful. He did _want_ to help. I smiled back. "Thanks."

He nodded. Then he inclined his head towards Alice's room, eyes narrowing a little. His posture became a bit stiffer and he said softly, "About your friend..."

"Yes?"

"She's..." Jasper struggled for a word, trying not to offend me by saying something wrong. "She's suffering." He said finally.

Well that wasn't exactly news to me. But... Jasper could feel what she was feeling, he couldn't understand the reason behind it entirely, but he could probably make a good guess. I sighed and shook my head. "I know."

"When she met Esme..." Jasper trailed off, staring at the closed door that hid Alice and Skye. He shook his head his time. "The pain I felt, it was incredible... At first I wasn't sure what it was, why she was in so much pain... Then I felt her being envious."

I blinked. Envy? Skye? The two words never fit well together. Why would she be envious? I wracked my brain, trying hard to understand. Then it hit me. I had Renee and Charlie. Now I also had Esme and Carlisle. Two sets of loving parents. Skye didn't even have one. Guilt seared my chest, why hadn't I even thought of that coming into the picture?

The guilt immediately began to subside, Jasper was staring at me intently. He said softly but firmly, "Skye doesn't blame you. She's wallowing in self-pity, something I feel like she doesn't have the chance to do that often. She wasn't expected to feel hurt. And the last person she'd blame would be you."

An empath and so intuitive it scared me sometimes. But his explanation along with his powers helped me relax both mentally and physically. Skye wasn't the type to hold a grudge if there wasn't a basis for it. I sighed. "I wish she'd open up to me like she used to..."

"There's fear in her heart. She's nervous." Jasper told me with narrowing eyes, he didn't like the thought of her being in the home yet. He was still adjusting to me, Skye was a stranger and an unwelcome one at that. I'd give that to him, but she was still my friend and Alice had invited her so I wasn't taking blame for it.

I could understand the nervous bit, who wouldn't be around the Cullens? Even if their secrets weren't known, it was natural for people to shy away from these strange people. Except for me, something Edward was _constantly_ reminding me of. I heard laughter through the door, and suddenly felt more eased. That was Skye's laugh.

"Bella."

I whirled again, and saw Edward standing at the foot of the stairs, wearing my favourite crooked smile. He opened his arms for me, and I instantly pounced into them without a second thought. If he'd been a normal human we'd more than likely have fallen down the stairs with my luck, but he caught me and nearly crushed me against his chest.

"Edward!" I rejoiced happily, I'd missed him while he'd been away hunting with Emmett. But he was here now, and that immediately made me much happier. But speaking of Emmett...

"Hey little sister." His laughing voice caught my attention, and the next second I was removed from Edward's arms and then was nearly suffocated in Emmett's. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. It was still a little strange to be embraced by my boyfriend's brother, considering he was the size of a bear. But he didn't care.

"Emmett, you're going to break her ribs." Edward warned him with a low growl, trying to make the warning sound casual, but it failed. "Let her go."

"Sorry." Emmett laughed again, loud, booming, happy. His gold eyes twinkled with amusement, and he set me down, ruffling my hair. His actions were a little rougher than Edward's, he was just too strong to really be careful. The steel bands of muscle around his arms and torso showed for that. He grinned roguishly, and asked me happily, "How you been human?"

Ah Emmett. He was the big brother I'd never had. And never wanted. I couldn't hide a laugh at the thought. I tapped his chest playfully and replied, "Still learning how to breathe again, Edward's right you know. You're going to break my ribs one day."

Emmett's wide grin was all the reply I really needed, and I smiled back. It was so hard to not feel at ease and smile around Emmett. He reminded me of a big teddy bear. He tousled my hair again, then froze, taking a deep sniff. "That's your friend in there?"

"Yeah, talking to Alice." I answered affirmatively, inclining my head towards the door.

As if they'd heard us, the door opened. Alice was literally bouncing behind Skye, who's eyes widened in shock when she saw the three boys standing around me. She took an impulsive step backwards when her eyes landed on Emmett, but Alice gently held her away and towards them.

"So you're Skye?" Emmett asked her cheerfully, a broad grin coming over his face. I resisted the urge to palm mine. If Emmett scared her, I'd kill him.

Much to my surprise, Skye grinned right back at him and extended her hand. "Yeah. Let me guess, Emmett, right?"

"Yep." Emmett answered her pleasantly, and took her hand and they shook. He gestured to his brothers, "You've already met Edward, that's Jasper."

"Pleasure." She answered with a little smile. She looked bak at me, I shot her an encouraging smile. She seemed to be doing alright anyway. Alice was still bouncing behind her, I wondered what they'd talked about in my absence. Alice would probably tell me later.

"Have you met Carlisle yet?" Jasper quiet voice settled over all of us, and I thought I saw Skye's lips quirk in a little smirk.

"Not yet, though I would like to meet him. I've heard a lot about his work already." Skye answered with a nod, lips still playing with a little smile. What had gotten her in such a good mood? She smiled invitingly at Emmett and said cheerfully, "So I hear you like to compete?"

Oh no. She did not just say that. Emmett's grin broadened, Edward had palmed his face, and Jasper was having difficulty hiding his amusement. Alice's giggle mixed with my snicker, this could be entertaining.

**AN**

**I don't think I got anybody right again, lol. It's really hard to write the characters sometimes...**

**Evie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skye's POV**

I hung back while Bella said goodbye to the Cullens, keeping a small smile on my lips the entire time. Strangely enough, I didn't need to force it. She hurried back to meet me, tripping over her own two feet as she did. I snicked, easily catching her arm to straighten her out before she fell face first into the ground. She was blushing when she straightened.

"Sorry."

I snickered again. Still that goofy little klutz she'd always been. It was nice to know that some things hadn't changed. We walked back casually to the truck, talking animatedly about what we expected to happen on Monday during class. It filled the silence, and the short drive back to my apartment.

I gave her a short hug before I hopped out, waving to her as she vanished around the corner in that tank of hers. Then I walked into the apartment building.

I immediately shed my clothes, wrapped a towel around myself and went to the washroom. Shedding said towel, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. My skin was red only a few moments into my shower, but it eased the tension that had been building in my muscles all day. Running my hands through my hair, I sighed softly as the hot water rained down on me.

I stood there for a few minutes, long after the soap and shampoo had been rinsed from me. I sighed. Things _were_ them same, weren't they? Even as I thought it, I couldn't help but feel a bitter smile gracing my lips. No... They weren't. Too much had changed, circumstances were radically different. The world was different to me now, the people around me were different, the places were different.

I was different.

I turned off the water, and sighed deeply again. I reached for my towel, wrapping it securely around me before I hesitantly tiptoed back into my room, peeking around. He was there, lying on the bed and gazing up at the ceiling, expression one of boredom. I smiled a little.

He looked up, golden eyes meeting mine with a warmth that took my breath away. I felt the blush racing into my face, and he just grinned broadly at me. I quickly shied away behind the door.

"I've already seen all of you, you'd think that you'd be used to me by now." Justin called lazily, voice casual but the snicker prominent anyway.

Jerk. "Yeah you've seen all of me, but excuse the human for wanting some privacy!" I shot back with a grumble, tugging my towel a bit more tightly around my body. Yeah, that was certainly _my_ Justin lying on the bed right now. I changed quickly behind the door, swapping my normal jeans and a t-shirt with some dark sweat-pants and a sleeveless white top.

When I peeked around again, he wasn't there. And then I felt two strong arms around my middle, coupled with the sudden feel of a cold cheek pressed against my neck. I jumped. "Yeek!"

"Scared ya." Justin chuckled triumphantly into my neck, listening to the sound of my racing heartbeat through my veins. He held me for a long moment, relishing the sound of my heart which settled after a few moment. He pressed his nose against my hair, breathing in hungrily. He whispered huskily, "God you smell good when you're wet..."

"That was very dirty of you." I answered him with a hint of a grin, closing my eyes as his hands moved from my waist, dragging slowly up my sides. The settled in my hair, gently combing his fingers through the knotted curls until it was smooth again.

His mouth was at my ear again, hands on my stomach now. My knees shivered, threatening to buckle as he ever so slowly moved his hips against me. A soft whimper escaped me, did he have _any_ idea at all how good that felt? "You want dirty?" He asked me.

Yes. Oh boy yes. But I didn't voice my opinion, I knew better than that. It was a rhetorical question, if he wanted to do something he was going to do it, he didn't require any input on my part. His lips traced my veins, pressing delicately against my pale skin. His hands moved up my sides again, down my arms and to my shoulders. I was shivering.

Then it stopped. He froze against me, breathing halting almost immediately. I froze as well. His voice was harsh as he hissed, "Somebody's coming."

Almost immediately I stepped away from him. He protectively stood in front of me.

Several things happened in very quick succession, if I hadn't been high on adrenalin I'd have probably missed most of it. The door opened and closed immediately, and a dark robed figure entered. From the window and smaller but also robed figure appeared, and a third emerged from out of nowhere, surrounding Justin and I in a triangle.

Not them again.

Justin's stiff posture never relaxed, he was half into a defensive crouch. I gently placed my hand in his ruffled hair, keeping my eyes on the tallest of the figures. My voice was rough and cold when I spoke. "What do you want?"

"Really Christine, there is no need to be so harsh with us." The figure I was glaring at spoke genially, his pleasant voice casual and calm. With thin nearly translucent fingers he lifted his hood from his head, revealing long jet black hair and brilliant red eyes. He was smiling, thin lips stretched.

"Aro." My voice was clipped, short, angry. Justin was still crouched in front of me, but only well enough to be between the smallest figure and Aro.

He nodded his head politely towards me, and then made a grand sweeping gesture towards the smallest figure and the other heavyset one. They both removed their hoods at the motion. Felix, with the olive complexion that clashed horribly with the pale pallor of a vampire and Jane, the small little child-like one with a wide grin across her face. He was packing it seemed.

My mouth set in a scowl. What did he think we were? Stupid? "You brought guards? Really Aro, do you think we're going to try and kill you or something?"

Jane's child-like voice rang out, and Justin growled low in response, "Shall I punish her Aro?" Justin's growl grew, and he shifted ever so slightly so he was angling towards Jane now instead of Aro.

"That won't be necessary dear one." Aro told her gently, blood-red eyes still focussed on mine. She looked disappointed, and settled back away from Justin. He took his time judging me, my appearance. He took an unneeded breath, taking in my scent. Justin shifted again, my hand remained in his hair. Aro spoke again. "Now Christine, you do remember our deal, do you not?"

My eyes narrowed, he really did think I was an idiot. My free hand curled into a fist at my side. Of course so, why else would he be wasting his time here? I snapped reflexively. "Don't call me Christine."

The corner of Aro's thin lips tweaked ever so slightly in a mocking smile. He knew he was annoying me. He waved his hand towards his guard, and they fluidly moved to his sides. "Please pay no heed to Jane and Felix, they are merely here as precaution."

I snorted derisively. It was more indulgence than precaution. Justin could hold his own against most newborns still, but Aro was another matter. He had centuries of experience. Even without the guards, there was little next to nothing that Justin could do to him. And I certainly wasn't dangerous to any of them. Instead I changed the subject. "How are Caius and Marcus? Doing well in that hole of yours?"

Jane snarled angrily and I instinctively winced back, expecting a sudden rush of pain, but there was nothing. Aro was glaring at her, lips set in a fearsome scowl. Jane was docile within an instant. He turned back to me, expression now forced to be civil. "They are well."

"Cut the shit and tell me why you're here." Justin snarled, body still moved into a half crouch, my hand still resting in his hair.

Aro was silent for a long moment, looking from me to Justin. Then his smile returned, but his crimson eyes were darkening each moment he looked at me. "I am merely checking in on you, to assure myself and my coven-mates that you still intend to hold up your part of the bargain."

Justin's enraged roar rang in the small room, only I flinched from it. Guilt blossomed in my chest, but I forced it back, keeping it off of my face. So I was a liability now? Fine then. I snapped at him, "I did what I did to assure you I meant what I promised. If you don't trust me, than how can you expect me to try to finish this job?"

"We could have gotten any human, what you offered wasn't so special." Felix spoke gruffly, voice dripping with loathing. Jane was snickering, clearly amused with the comment, Aro only looked faintly disapproving. I could see in his eyes he was amused as well.

My short fuse was growing only dangerously shorter, and they were in great danger of letting the bomb go off. Justin sensed this, and stood up, my hand falling down his shoulder and clenching into a fist. I snarled, "It proved my loyalty, didn't it?"

"It did, and for that we decided your proposal was worth pursuing." Aro said almost grudgingly, I could see the longing he was suppressing to simply sink his teeth through my neck and drain my blood himself. And from his eyes, he was barely even thirsty. I barely smiled. "But you have yet to fulfil your end of the bargain."

I waved my hand vaguely, stirring the air. I could see the three stiffened, and a little smile quirked my lips. Finally, an advantage. "I gave you something you wanted, and you promised to give me time. How would it look for the great vampire clan of Italy to be going back on their words to a mere human?"

Both Jane and Felix snarled, Justin growled in reply, but my gaze was fixed on Aro. All civility was gone from his face for a moment, and his upper lip was threatening to curl over those teeth of his, but with great effort that was mastered over the centuries, he forced the calmness back over his face. He knew I was right. But he told me in a dangerous voice, "We didn't need your help in supplying another source of drink for us."

"I know you didn't." I answered back just as coldly, it wasn't news to me how the Volturi fed. And it wasn't news to me how they obtained their drinks either. But... "I did what I did to get your attention, and it was caught wasn't it? You promised me more time, and I need it."

"We could easily dispatch of the hunter ourselves." Aro spoke nearly defensively, as if he was trying to persuade himself of something that was obviously true.

"Well you did a great job, Seattle is starting to catch on." I retorted with a snort of derision again. He was being deliberately obtuse, it was nearly funny. "I promised you that you wouldn't have anything to worry about if you let me and Justin handle things. If you keep on popping up, the Cullens will get suspicious and everything will be ruined. You didn't want to leave your hole, so I came to you offering to take care of things myself. Do you _want_ me to handle this or not?"

There was a deadly silence, you could practically feel the tension growing between everyone. I kept my tongue in check, waiting. Finally, Aro folded his arms after pulling his hood up, the moves so fast I didn't see it. His voice was a low growl when he spoke, "Keep your newborn in check Christine, and do what you swore you would, or we will be back to claim you for ourselves. You'll regret that he didn't change you when he did."

And the next moment, he, Felix, and Jane swept elegantly from the room, as though they had never been there. Justin finally relaxed entirely, before turning to look at me. His voice was gruff when he spoke, "They mean what they said. If we don't get this settled the lot of us are dead."

A soft sigh escaped me. My hand had found my neck, resting gently on the crescent shaped scar that was hidden by my hair. The scar was cold to my touch, sending a small chill through my body as soon as my fingers touched it. I'd regret he didn't change me, would I?

The memories flooded back despite the fact that I didn't want to see them. I was back in that street, walking back home after a long day of school...

_He hadn't come to school those past few days. I'd gotten worried when I saw the empty desk next to mine in my history class for the fourth time. But the teacher had no explanation for me. I could only worry silently. And so I'd spent my day worrying. I was walking home on my favourite empty street, avoiding traffic and people. No one was around._

_Or so I thought. A ghost of a shadow rested just behind me. I'd been dazed when a hammer blow hit me square in the chest, I'd fallen back hard on the street, bruising most of my back and scraping my hands. I had no breath left to scream. He was on top of me, body crouched in a crouch as he rested lightly on my torso. _

_It was his face that had made me gasp. The normally gently tanned face that I'd so many times gently touched, the brilliant emerald eyes that I was so used to looking into had changed. His skin was pale now, glistening like diamonds had been buried in his every pore. And those beautiful emerald eyes that I'd fallen in love with were crimson now, burning hungrily into mine._

_His name was cried out from my lips, but he hadn't responded at all, upper lip curling over his glistening teeth. He had held me against the pavement, and then lowered his lips to my neck. I had frozen at first, completely confused. And then I felt his teeth. At first they were lovingly grazing over my skin, as though he was relishing the moment. And then they cut. A burning pain suddenly exploded from the new cut, my very blood was on fire. And then I had screamed. _

_I thrashed about, my body commanding itself as the fiery pain spread from my neck to my shoulder, creating a new hellish inferno that blazed under my skin. I was screaming again. The pain was so intense, I could barely manage to keep my sanity. My fevered eyes met his, he was staring down at me in confusion. As if he didn't understand what was happening to me. Some blood, and I realized in horror that it was my blood, was trickling down the corner of his mouth._

_His crimson eyes studied mine in puzzlement. I cried out again, jerking my body reflexively, it hurt. It hurt so much I could barely breathe. And in my insane pain, I grabbed his hand which had been resting on the pavement beside my shoulder, to help steady himself and keep me still. I sobbed his name. _

_Then his eyes widened, and realization came over his face. The realization was quickly replaced with horror, and he stared at me. He whispered my name. I felt pain again, and I gasped. The fire, it was everywhere. Suddenly his lips were back at my neck, and the pain grew worse. I was sure my screams echoed in the street but no one ever came._

_And then it began to fade. Growing into a smaller point of concentration, until it was gone. I collapsed below him, breathing raggedly. That was when I noticed his scent had changed, no longer sandalwood, it was sweet, unbearably so. And then in a startlingly fluid movement, he was standing, off of me and staring at me with wide horrified eyes._

_Painfully, my breathing became regular, and I lay there mostly in shock. My heartbeat was pounding loudly in my ears, drowning out my thoughts. I stared at him, uncomprehending. What the hell had just happened?_

And suddenly I was back from my reverie. Justin was looking away from me, eyes hard. My hand dropped from my neck back to my side. I watched him wearily. Finally I murmured his name softly.

He looked back at me, eyes still hard. After forever he softened and opened his arms half heartedly. I was in them within a second and he closed them tightly around me. He sat down hard on the bed, nestling me into his chest. He pressed his face into my hair, breathing in my scent. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Justin." I murmured against his granite skin, closing my eyes as the guilt washed hard over me.

"You didn't need to drag me anywhere." He replied angrily, voice still harsh. The Volturi had that affect on him. He growled a curse under his breath, hugging me a little bit closer. He muttered into my hair again, "I followed you because it was my job."

And suddenly the mood was gone and I wasn't so relaxed anymore. His job... That was what this always ended up being about. He had attacked me, and now he was making up for it by following me in this ridiculous journey I'd decided to pursue for Bella's sake. He was doing this out of guilt.

I sighed weakly. It was a nice enough dream while it lasted. I gently pushed myself from his arms, running a hand through my drying hair. And the world kept spinning... It was time I took some hard action. I couldn't waste time now.

* * *

The next day at school was mostly uneventful, I basically slept through all my classes. I had covered everything in my last year, I really wasn't happy to have to learn it all twice. The day really started for me the moment the bell rang to signal lunch. I was out of my chair and at the door before everybody else had finished packing their things.

I didn't bother waiting for Bella, I knew she was more than likely in the arms of her boyfriend. I winced a little, realizing I'd cut myself with my own nails because I'd been clenching my fists together. Damn. Jealousy was a powerful emotion.

I sat down by myself in the far corner of the small cafeteria, ignoring the students around me. Many still shot me curious stares, despite the fact that I'd been here for at least two months now. It was probably the fact that I hadn't made an effort to socialize at all.

I almost smiled. It was sad that no one got the gist of what I really was, that they didn't even sense anything about me at all. I was dangerous. My gaze magnetically slid over to the table directly opposite of mine, but all the way across the room. He was sitting there by himself like I was, chin cupped by his hand, eyes closed. He could have been asleep. But I knew better.

I looked over my shoulder, towards the doors. They opened with a style you really only saw in the movies, and Bella entered with Edward's arm wrapped firmly around her waist. I snickered. Probably to keep her up no doubt. When she saw me she grinned, and without my want, I was mirroring the gesture.

Edward, grudgingly, led her over to the table, keeping his eyes firmly locked on mine. They were butterscotch today, he'd recently gone hunting. He was watching me with levelled frustration, but his mouth was set in a polite smile. He only put up with me for Bella's sake.

I could see the corners of his lips tweaking. Ah he read that didn't he? I looked back to Bella, and smiled. "Hey. How were classes?"

"Boring." She replied, pulling up a chair beside me, holding a soda in her right hand. She placed it on the table, and Edward joined her after a moment. He angled his chair towards her, away from me, and kept his gaze on her the entire time. "You?"

"I think I fell asleep in my math class." I answered honestly, and I saw Bella grin. Edward even cracked a bit of a smile. That was slightly comforting. But it was true, I had a sad habit of falling asleep in my classes when I got bored.

"Hopefully you don't do that in Gym today, we're doing volleyball." Bella reminded me with a weak smile, cringing on the inside. I nearly smiled again, in sympathy this time. She really had no luck in gym. I soared, she grinded.

Edward was trying in vain to hide a little smile, I didn't know if it was because he was a sadist and enjoyed watching his girlfriend make a fool of herself, or because he thought her born clumsiness was funny. Maybe it was a mix of both. It certain was for me at any rate. In my futile effort to make her feel better, I volunteered, "I'll be your partner again, I don't have a problem with getting hit by the ball."

Again. Edward must have heard the thought, he was grinning. Bella looked horribly embarrassed, it made me wonder if she could read my mind as well. Soccer had been a nightmare, I'd come home with so many bruises that Justin had been worried someone had had their way with me on school property without my consent. Once I'd finished with my explanation the worry was gone and replaced with roaring laughter that shook the whole damn apartment.

It was great to have a sympathetic boyfriend.

I tried again to get Bella's spirits up. "C'mon Bells, it's not as if you can manage to spike the thing on my head, there's no way you could jump that high and hit the ball at the same time."

It worked, Bella cracked a smile. Edward cracked more than that, he was snickering behind his hand. Bella pretended to look angry with him, and that earned a giggle from me. It felt so great to laugh, regardless of the fear that constantly dogged my footsteps.

The bell rang, that same shrill and odd sound that I doubted I'd ever get used to. Bella watched me, expecting me to get up first. But I was frozen, staring at Edward. His eyes were dark suddenly, staring directly into mine. He wanted something. His voice purred to Bella, "I would like to speak to Skye for a few moments, is that alright with you Bella?"

Bella looked from me to him quickly. I kept my face blank, unconcerned. He kept his polite and friendly. She sighed. She stood on tiptoe, giving him a soft peck to the cheek and then she followed the crowd out. It only took moments before it was just me and him.

I stayed sitting, waiting for him to speak. But he wasn't having that, he was silent as well, waiting for _me_. He was so in for a surprise. Centuries may grant endless patience, but stubbornness could be just as endless, and I had no intention of speaking first.

He was staring at me again, and not in the way that made me shrug the look off. In a way that made goosebumps race up along my arms and send a chill down my spine. In a way that made me wonder if I was on the menu tonight. His jaw was set, eyes cold despite the warmth of the butterscotch, and hands curled at his sides.

"You really care for Bella, don't you?"

The abruptness of his words made me jump after the eternity of silence, I nearly missed what he had said. Er, growled. Was that jealousy I was hearing? I measured my answer, unsure of how to word it. "She... Means a lot to me." There, that would have to do.

"And exactly how much is a lot?"

Ouch, not one for subtlety was he? Once again, I carefully thought over my words. "Quite a lot."

"Why?"

What the hell was this, twenty questions? My eyes narrowed, and I answered with a question of my own, "Why does it matter so much to you?"

I expected a low hiss, what caught me off guard was the sudden smile. Ah, but this wasn't a normal smile. It was threatening, it upper lip curled back over his teeth, looking anything but warm. I held my ground. "You don't scare me."

Then came the growl. He took a threatening step towards me, instinctively I took one back. "If you bring any harm to Bella, I can promise you that you will regret ever coming to Forks."

Hysterical laughter bubbled in my stomach, threatening to overcome me. My rationality warned the rest of my brain that I was going to snap from the overload of stress. I had just been threatened by the Volturi, what in hell would be scare me after that? But he didn't know that. So I kept my hysteria to myself. "If I bring harm to Bella I can promise _you_ that what you do to me won't be horrible enough."

He looked at me like he strongly disagreed with my statement. I didn't really care though. He spoke again, voice low. "Whatever you wish to do with Bella is your own decision... And I will respect you because of how fond she is of you... But I will warn you again, you do anything to harm her, _directly or indirectly, _I will make you regret it."

"I hope she never hears you utter those words, she'd be very pissed off at you." I retorted angrily, hands curling into fists at my sides. I repeated sarcastically, "I'm still not scared of you."

"You should be." He said in a deadly tone, and he took another step towards me. This time he unleashed the full power of his eyes on me. I glared back, forcing myself to.

Now it was time to play dirty. I tossed aside my selfish worries and forced myself to be cocky. I swallowed my courage and snapped, "Why? Are you going to bite me?"

Shock dawned in his eyes first, and only for half a second. It vanished quickly, replaced by a black anger that had both my senses and my rationality telling me to bolt. I really wanted to agree with them. He took another step towards me, and I realized he'd effectively backed me into a corner.

"Maybe I just might."

**AN**

**Lmao, my first real cliffhanger. Not much to add to that, lol. Did anybody besides me run to the stores to see the Eclipse Special Edition and read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn? And to those who said 'yes' how many had a total "Eahhhhh!" reaction? I did, lol.**

**Evie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skye's POV**

I wasn't really sure what to expect now, I was backed into a corner and he was glaring at me as though he'd really like to sink those teeth of his into my neck. I'd provoked him enough to deserve it. All I could do now was wait, and try not to show him my fear.

My heartbeat raced out of control in my chest, adrenalin surging down my bloodstream, and I was very sure he was aware of this despite my fierce mask I was keeping on. My body betrayed me. He was nearly smiling, pleased to see I _was_ in fact very scared of him.

He took another step towards me. I swallowed.

"Edward?"

I could have simply buckled at the sound of her voice, relief surging through me. Edward hissed a soft curse under his breath, turning to see Bella standing at the doors. She must have come looking for us when we didn't show. She was watching us in surprise and confusion.

Several things happened at once, much too fast for my human eyes. One moment Edward was in front of me, close enough to reach out and touch me. And the next, he was halfway across the room, stunned. The most welcoming sound I ever heard met my ears, a low vicious growling. There, crouched in front of my was my saviour, and he looked gloriously pissed off.

Bella gasped audibly, and in another blur, Edward had moved to the doors, his stance fluidly moving into a similar crouch. His golden eyes narrowed, upper lip curling angrily over his teeth and an answering growl met Justin's.

I swore quietly, rubbing my hand over my face. Men. I could see Edward's speculative eyes searching over Justin's unfamiliar stance, it was rather wolfish compared to the others. Instead of the leonine stance that Edward had, Justin relaxed on his fingers and feet, leaning forward as though he was on the verge of charging.

But I could see that it wasn't the stance that had Edward bothered, it was the fact that he had been surprised. Justin and I had discussed this plan several times, and he'd arrived at the conclusion that he'd scramble his thoughts for a few moments, so we still had the element of surprise. I suppose he'd been able to do it.

The two vampires faced off, snarling low. Edward made a slight movement to the left, Justin shifted ever so slightly in reply. Neither moved again, their growls meeting again. I sighed. I could tell that Bella was shocked into numbness, I was the only one who actually was thinking human. With a gentle movement, I smoothed Justin's horribly mussed hair back. He froze at my touch, and I let my hand move down from his hair to his back, fingering the collar of his shirt. He relaxed.

"We don't need to fight." I said softly, and I felt him sigh quietly before nodding and he got to his feet, relaxing slowly out of the crouch. Edward was examining us, still in his protective stance in front of Bella. I glanced meaningfully at Justin, and he moved aside so I was to the right of him now.

Bella shook her head, as if to get the shock out of it, and stared from me to Justin in alarm. "S-Skye?"

I smiled weakly, half heartedly shrugging. Well, the secrets were out now, weren't they? I looked at Justin, he was still glaring at Edward, as if waiting for him to pounce on me. Then my gaze slid back to Bella's confused face. I murmured quietly, "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"How... How do you..." She started, voice fading with her confusion. Her mahogany eyes travelled slowly from my face to Justin's, unsure. I could see her taking in his unruly but still quite attractive appearance, from his cold pale skin to his fading dark caramel eyes. She knew immediately what he was, even without the scene she'd just witnessed.

I sighed and with my right hand lifted my hair into a ponytail, revealing my neck. I turned my head slightly, revealing what was hidden there. My crescent shaped scar. Bella had to squint to see from a distance, and took a few steps forward to get a better look. Justin started to growl again, eyes focussed on Edward and not Bella, and she froze. I elbowed him, probably bruising myself in the process, but he got the message. She started walking again, Edward shadowing her footsteps.

When she saw the scar, she gasped again. I saw how her gaze flickered immediately down to her hand, where she herself had a matching scar. She gazed at me, understanding flooding her face. And then she looked to Justin, as if demanding an explanation. Edward wasn't as subtle, he read Justin's mind easily now and he looked blackly amused. "You bite her and now you defend her? What sort of hypocrisy is that?"

Justin's enraged roar shook the room, and I flinched at the angry sound, Bella winced away as well. My hand caught his forearm, holding it towards me. He looked at me again, eyes hard with rage. Slowly it softened, and finally disappeared, and he looked away from me, stiff body relaxing. I still didn't release him.

"He... Didn't know what he was doing." I managed for him, and the words burned my throat like bile. Bella looked more understanding but still weary, Edward looked as though he couldn't believe his ears.

"He was a newborn, how in the world did he stop feeding?" His cruel words whipped out at us, I winced and Justin no longer growled, he merely glared at the ground.

"Edward..." Bella murmured, seeing what pain the question caused for both of us.

I answered hesitantly, knowing the subject was very sensitive for Justin, "He... He somehow managed to control himself." I was back there again, staring, horrified, into his raging crimson eyes. The burning was spreading through my, agonizingly slowly, and he was staring back at me, curiously.

Something had fell into place in his thirst-ravaged mind, some little bell went off in his head. A memory perhaps, I'd never asked him. I'd never wanted to touch the subject again, more for his sake than mine. When he was regarding me, pausing before he began to feed, there was a curious expression on his face. As though some part of him, a very distant part, was telling him to stop.

He had stopped, as soon as he let the memories come back. He'd hung onto that, something that still surprised me and the other vampires we had met along the way. Hung on so violently to our relationship that even as a newborn, even ravaged by thirst, he heard me crying in pain and remembered me.

Edward's glare was softening, bit by bit to a more annoyed stare than one of hatred. I felt a little relieved to feel the tension slowly dying out. He kept a defensive posture though, ready to protect Bella should Justin move again. He was watching me intently, and I know he had read my mind, saw the attack through my eyes, as I was just reliving it. He frowned.

"It looks like we still have a lot to learn about you." His voice was quiet, but the edge of anger was still there.

If only you knew vampire, I muttered inwardly, if only you knew.

* * *

Whatever I'd expected him to do to me, really, it wasn't this. Bella had probably gotten to him. He'd told me to come to his home, to talk with Carlisle. That part I didn't really disagree with, Carlisle I could probably get along with. It was the others that worried me.

As soon as I hopped out of the truck, Justin was by my side. He'd been shadowing us in the forest, racing through the trees with Edward. My knees trembled a little, I think everybody noticed it. Emmett was the first outside, and his eyes widened when he saw the four of us. Justin raised his eyebrows, taking in the full size of the vampire.

Emmett noticed this, and he smiled broadly. He walked right up to us, right up to Justin, and the two stared each other down. Neither looked away. A cheery voice called from the porch, "You might as well give up Emmett, he's not going to look away."

Emmett snorted, clearly not convinced, but Justin didn't look down. He rolled his eyes and then looked over his shoulder, to where Alice was sitting. She waved when she saw me, her smile so big it stretched to her ears. I had no choice but to smile weakly back at her.

Then Esme and Carlisle were there. Carlisle looked at Justin in alarm, Esme looked faintly surprised, Emmett looked slightly annoyed. I realized two members were missing, but then they were there, posture stiff. Rosalie, the image of perfection, was glaring at the lot of us, Edward included, Jasper looked amazed. Only Alice was smiling.

Carlisle spoke first, eyes glued to Justin, his voice polite, "Hello."

Justin, normally the roughish boy I'd known, bowed his head in respect. He suddenly looked humble. That surprised me. Respect wasn't a thing I saw from him often. "Carlisle Cullen..."

"So you know of us." It wasn't a question. Carlisle's golden eyes examined Justin from head to toe, expression forced for a moment. Then it softened to a welcoming smile. "I suppose you know of my children then...?"

"Alice Cullen." Justin began quietly, nodding towards Alice. The girl positively glowed with pleasure, whatever she'd seen obviously made her quite cheerful. "Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen, and of course Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

I felt a shock when he said Bella's name, including her in the coven without thought. Bella looked surprised too, the others didn't really however. Carlisle nodded, looking a little bit more calm now. "Yes... If you don't mind me prying, how exactly do you know of our coven?"

I hid a smile, glancing at each of them in turn as inconspicuously as I could. How could we _not_ know about them, that was a better question. Justin answered for me instead, as if reading my mind, "We travelled pretty far to get here... We ran into quite a few of our kind. They gave us clearer direction to get here... There was a family up in Denali, they gave us the best routes."

I rolled my eyes, huffing under my breath. Just because he was a man and the women there was insanely obsessive. It was like they hadn't seen a man in centuries. The way they fawned over Justin... I grumbled a curse or two.

Edward read my mind, that one must have come out clear and he smirked a little in my general direction. So I glared back. It wasn't that funny. Carlisle didn't miss that little exchange, but he still looked a little on edge. He once again stated, "You also know of our... Talents, then."

"Yeah."

"I guess you know all about us, but we don't know squat about you." Emmett spoke roughly, still examining my boyfriend with a scowl. Esme made to whack him above the ear, but Emmett ducked quickly, shooting a grin in the face of her scowl.

Justin smiled mockingly at Emmett as if asking him to come froward and test him. Alice was snickering, I guess she found it very amusing. But Carlisle wasn't done yet. He spoke to Justin again. "You hunt game, much like we do... That may explain why you risked travelling here. But if you don't mind me asking, why in the company of a human? Wouldn't it be easier to travel alone like a tracker you are?"

I winced as though the words struck me. But it wasn't the words, it was the memories they brought back. I had asked him to go alone, to leave and be here with the covens that lived like he wanted to live. His aversion to human blood had started the moment he'd drunk mine, he couldn't imagine doing that to another human being. His conscience had gone with him when he turned, and it was as strong as ever. I told him it'd be easier, instead of shadowing my footsteps in Phoenix, where he couldn't come out during the day. But he'd refused.

Edward read my thoughts again, I could see his eyes grow wide for a moment, and then narrow a little in suspicion. He was guessing a trap. But then he looked at Justin, regarding the way the he was looking at me. He sensed the truth there. He looked amazed. "Only once in your three years as a newborn?"

That got everybody's attention, especially Bella's. Esme and Edward were staring in amazement, Alice looked startled, she hadn't seen that. Jasper looked shocked into stoned silence, Rosalie stared in surprise, even Emmett looked impressed, if only grudgingly. Bella was gaping at him. Only Carlisle kept his face composed, examining Justin thoroughly. Then he looked at me. I fought the urge to hide behind Justin.

"You bit her though..." He murmured, his low voice almost too quick for my ears. He could see my scar, I forgot I had left my hair up. Everybody turned to me, and I blushed fiercely under their scrutiny. I turned my head, letting them get a better look at the scar. "And now you follow her?"

"Till I'm dead." Justin answered loyally, and I flinched again. Dead. The word drummed angrily in my brain, my heart was aching fiercely. He was already dead. What did he mean really, till somebody tore him to pieces and set him on fire? Bella saw my pain, as did Esme, both looked at me in concern. But I ignored that.

"So... I guess that means I should ask you why you came here then." Carlisle corrected himself, looking over at me with those piercing golden eyes of his. And I immediately felt uncomfortable.

The painful memories were trying to resurface, trying to make me relive the horrid experience that I'd effectively blocked out of my brain. I saw a flash of a red sleeve, heard a cold chuckle, I could smell the sweet scent of the vampires as they closed in... I bit my lip in an effort to jerk myself out of the memory. It worked, it was gone and Edward was staring me with a frustrated expression.

He must have seen glimpses of that in my mind, because he was waiting for me to begin thinking of it again. He'd be surprised, I spend way too much time keeping it out of my head to let it back in. I looked at Carlisle for a long moment, then back at Bella, trying my best to keep my face serious. "We're here to help."

**AN**

**Lol, finished again, it's taking awhile. Doesn't help if I keep getting grounded xD I'll behave.**

**Evie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

I was floored. Entirely and completely floored. Whatever I'd expected from her, it really wasn't this, not by a long shot. She explained things to us quickly but seriously, about how she'd learned of what happened with James and Victoria. Edward was merciless, he pelted her with questions each time she failed to elaborate. Which was often.

She'd told us about how James' coven had been rather famous in the north, and how when the northern vampires had been stunned to hear that he'd been destroyed. And they all knew Victoria would be seeking vengeance. She explained about how she'd followed the vampire history to the coven wars in the south. I had no idea what she was talking about. I saw Jasper flinch visibly behind Alice, much to my confusion.

Then she explained about how after she finished in the north with a strange coven in the territories, that she travelled to Forks. Everyone looked puzzled when she spoke about the northern covens, and quickly there were more questions being pelted at her. She explained as best she could, but I understood how difficult it was for her to explain things. She was human, it would have been easier for the boy.

My gaze had been magnetically drawn to him since I first looked at him. He was so strikingly different than the Cullens. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't seen a new vampire for a year now. He was dressed casually, jeans and a dark muscle shirt that clung to his chest. Steel bands of muscle lingered on his arms and chest, though he was nothing like Emmett. The boy's strength seemed to fit to him much like a wolf, the way he gazed at the rest of us reminded me of the predator.

My heart ached at the thought of wolves. Jacob. I closed my eyes tightly against the fresh wave of pain that sent through me. The last time I had seen his face, crumpling in emotional pain, it hurt me too. I hadn't spoken to him, though I'd tried hard to get back into contact with him. Billy would always say that he didn't want to speak to me. I shuddered.

My thoughts spun back to the boy, shaking off my self-pity for the moment. He stood casually as well, but I noticed how the muscles under his shirt would occasionally move, he positioned himself every few moments between us and Skye. I noticed with a start that each time he moved, she moved, only slightly but positioning herself with him. He was strikingly handsome, his hair was an odd shade of brown underneath and a blond coat above it. It was styled backwards, so the blond spikes were facing to the back of his head.

He'd bitten her. That thought kept me rocking no matter how many times I wandered with the concept. As a newborn no less! I knew enough already to understand the behaviour of a newborn, of how they were ruled by thirst from the moment they are 'born' so to speak. He'd been able to stop himself. I could see from the way she stood next to him, the way she'd look into his face, worry evident in hers... She was madly in love with him. His expressions weren't easy to decipher, he kept it behind a mask of calm indifference.

But... I could see the stances he made, even minutely, they were meant to protect her. He cared about her.

Finally, the questions began to die out. They were losing things to ask her. Suddenly Edward spoke up at my side, voice harsh again, "And what about the Volturi? If they aren't happy with Bella, I heavily doubt that they are delighted with you." I blinked. The question was valid enough, I remembered Italy with a great shudder.

Skye's expression froze in place, looking as though she had forced it there. Justin's stance abruptly changed, he was directly angled towards Edward now. His eyes blazed furiously, a low growl started in his chest. Edward returned the growl, though his was a mocking purr and he leaned forwards. I elbowed Edward, and gave myself a bruise. But he got the point, he settled.

Alice looked exasperated. Rosalie's expression caught me off guard, she looked smug. But my gaze settled on Skye again. Something was wrong with her. Her eyes had turned black, the stormy grey of her eyes darkening with an age old pain. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "The Volturi... My case with them is settled for the moment."

Edward's eyes narrowed, and I heard another low rumble from his chest. Esme was watching in confusion, even Emmett looked interested now. Rosalie didn't speak a word, merely stared, Jasper was watching intently. Carlisle spoke, ever polite, "You may need to explain that Miss Skye."

She looked hard again, mask back on her face. Her eyes were curiously dead, voice flat, "I settled a deal with them, and they've left me alone. I swore myself to secrecy. I managed to... Persuade them that I'd be mote useful to them human."

That got everybody's attention, but Skye had subtly made it so it wasn't about her. It was about the Volturi suddenly. How could she be more useful to them human? What were they scheming now? Skye noticed this, a tiny smile was finally lifting her lips. I frowned. What was _she_ up to? Why was she trying to change the subject?

"How did you persuade them?" Rosalie was the one who spoke this time, her soft voice biting. I jumped at the sound, I hadn't heard anything from her and was used to her silence now. When she spoke up, her gaze was hard on Skye.

To my surprise, Skye's eyes hardened and she glared at Rosalie challengingly. Justin was growling quietly, but she ignored him, having eyes only for Rosalie. Her voice was bitter, but just as acidic. "That's my business, not yours."

Edward was chuckling suddenly, a black sound that made me shudder. He shook his head, suddenly amused. He smiled darkly at Skye, gaze shooting daggers. "You expect us to let you help us when you refuse to say anything about yourself? Are you honestly that unintelligent?"

Justin snarled now. The low sound sent chills up my spine, it came from his chest and not his throat, making it lower and more menacing. Skye shot him a meaningful glance, and he snapped himself short, though he didn't look happy about it. Her eyes were softer now, painful. "How much do you want me to give to you? Isn't my help enough? You really expect you can take down Victoria by yourselves? James may have been an obsessive tracker with a brilliant mind, but Victoria is rage-driven. You've heard about Seattle, haven't you? Do you honestly think that the sudden murders are a coincidence? She won't come after you by herself, she's way to selfish for that. She'll make sure she's nice and safe before she risks her neck."

"We don't need your help." Edward growled angrily, hands curling into fists at his side. I noticed that no one spoke with his sentiments, perhaps maybe Rosalie. Esme looked strangely calm, Alice was annoyed at Edward, Jasper looked defeated and Emmett looked amused. Carlisle was sighing. She was right, they all knew it.

"If you don't want my help, then I can't make you take it." She snapped at him, before gazing at me with a saddened expression. I suddenly saw the girl I'd grown up with in her face, the younger and more carefree one that I loved. "I'm sorry. I tried." She glanced at Justin, he had her on his back and they vanished before I could say anything to them.

I turned on Edward, my temper flaring dangerously for no real reason. "What the hell was that?" I demanded angrily. He looked surprised by my abrupt change of attitude. Skye was my friend. She'd risked her life to come here and help, and suddenly she was turned away by Edward for no reason. That meant nothing to him?

He looked as angry as I felt, and he glared into the forest where they'd taken off into. "She's dangerous." He replied fiercely, voice low and cold. "She'll bring trouble."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Alice cut me short, her musical voice suddenly flat, "Edward, I saw her coming to offer us help. I saw her risking her neck for Bella without a thought for her own safety. She has information that could seriously help us, but you just tossed her out."

He turned on Alice abruptly, his dark temper flaring in her direction. She stood her ground. "So you've been sneaking around to help her track us down? Is that it?"

"I saved her life yes, but only because I knew she could help." She answered him stonily, she didn't look the least bit ashamed. "Why turn away new hands?"

"We don't need her!" Edward roared, and I jumped away from him in shock. Alice kept her poker face on, Esme looked startled. Even Carlisle looked surprised. His eyes were black with fury suddenly, his hands were shivering as he attempted to control his rage.

Why was he so against Skye's involvement? What about her infuriated him so? The questions died in my mouth before I got the courage to speak them. It didn't matter, he took off into the forest, cursing as he went. The sudden emptiness next to me left me stung.

I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder, her lips at my ear. "He's angry with himself, not you." I stared up at her with tears building in my eyes. The hole startlingly was gaping again, bleeding at it went. She smiled gently, brushing away my tears quickly. "Come on dear... I'll explain to you."

She led me into the home, Alice on her heels. I felt Alice's hands on my shoulders when Esme let mine go, she steered me into the living room, sitting me on the couch. Alice was quick to dry away my tears with her sleeve, smiling gently at me. As if she sensed what I needed, she curled against my side. Her cold was soothing. I sighed into her spiky hair, and she smiled against my shoulder.

Esme sat on my other side, her arm around my shoulders as Alice settled herself comfortably against me. She explained quietly, "I may not be able to read minds like he can, but I know him well enough to know what he's thinking and why he's so angry..."

"And against Skye." I added fiercely, jumping to her defence almost automatically. She'd done the same for me so many times before, it was a reflex reaction.

"He's not really against Skye, it's Justin he can't stand." Alice muttered under her breath, I swear I saw her rolling her eyes. Esme looked disapproving in Alice's general direction. She defended herself, "C'mon Esme, you know I'm right!"

"You may be right, but it doesn't give you the right to sound so judicial." Esme replied with a shake of her head, motherly scolding entering her voice. "He's in pain."

"Feh, so am I." Alice answered with a snort of disdain, and I looked at her in alarm. She sounded unhappy because of Edward, but pain? Why pain? She saw me, and sighed sheepishly, shaking her head and giving me a gentle kiss to the cheek to settle my nerves. "Not physically Bella... We all saw something in Justin that affected us. He only drank human blood once. He came into our world with a very strong conscience, even as a newborn. It's almost unheard of but it's a good thing, or else your friend would have been dead."

I winced. I was worshiply grateful to whoever decided that the boy got a strong conscience. It had saved Skye's life. But it did make me wonder, had that been his strongest trait as a human? A deep conscience? If it had, then was that why when he'd heard Skye begging him for mercy that he suddenly became human again? It left a lot of questions unanswered.

"Edward is angry at himself. He thinks that he was bested by a newborn in regards of self control." Esme explained softly, smoothing out my hair gently to calm me. But it wasn't soothing, the facts dropped in my stomach like a stone. He'd gotten a glimpse into Justin's mind. What had he seen?

Alice muttered quietly, "He's angry because a newborn, straight out of the brood, managed to stop himself when he tasted fresh blood. A self control that none of us posses even after decades of attempting to perfect it. He's angry because he can't make himself like that."

"He's jealous?" I asked in alarm, completely thrown off by the assessment. Esme smiled just a little, slightly amused but more concerned. Alice was full out grinning, I had no idea how she could find it so funny. "Why?"

"Despite the fact that he loves you, and he can control his bloodlust around you, your blood will always sing to him. You're his la tua cantante. And that won't change. It might be the same for Justin, but he can resist so much easier than Edward can, it frustrates him." Alice explained to me with a little snicker, nestling closer to me out of habit. "And it serves him right."

"Alice!" Esme and I chorused in surprise, looking down at the pixie-like vampire.

Alice grumbled and sat up, frowning at both of us. She crossed her arms. "Edward needs to be jealous. He walked away to protect you once, and now he's bending like grass in the wind because he believes that will be better for you. He doesn't know middle ground. And it's time he learned it."

Esme opened her mouth to argue, and it snapped shut again. She shook her head and sighed. I was stunned into silence. Only Alice. I shuddered a little, and it had nothing to do with the act that two vampires were huddling against me. She was right of course. He didn't know middle ground. He wouldn't admit he was jealous, but he'd get angry all the same. Would this hell ever end?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. Several things probably added in to that. Edward hadn't come, though I had left my window open for him. Charlie's snoring was loud enough to wake the dead, and my mind was spinning. My thoughts kept racing, making it impossible to sleep.

My heart was aching as I remembered the sad expression on Skye's face before she left. She wanted to help. I sighed softly into my pillow. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd hopped up to get my cellphone, courtesy of Alice. She'd insisted on me having it, and since I was a sucker for a guilt trip, I carried it everywhere just to appease her. I had to admit, it was a nice enough gadget.

And it was as tough as a vampire, I'd all but put it into an incinerator and the thing didn't have a scratch on it. The pretty metallic blue paint still looked new. I flipped it open, dialling quickly. I had her number on speed-dial. Now I just had to hope she wasn't asleep.

"_Hello."_

I froze. That wasn't Skye's voice. The low husky voice belonged to the vampire who'd escorted her. I coughed softly, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. "Um... Hi... This is Bella."

"_Oh."_ Suddenly he sounded abashed, the coldness of his voice disappearing immediately. He wasn't as cold as he made himself out to be._"Hello Bella."_

"Hi... Um... Justin, right?" I asked weakly, hoping I got his name right. He'd introduced himself so quickly that I'd lost half of the conversation that had taken place, an embarrassing fault on my part.

"_Yeah, it's Justin."_ He answered quietly. He was keeping his voice low, Skye must have been asleep.

"I was um, calling for Skye. But she's asleep, so I'll just call back in the morning or catch her at school..." I stammered nervously, wondering why I was rushing to suddenly hang up. He sounded polite enough to me.

"_Yeah, she's sleeping..."_ He mused softly, and there was a momentary silence that ended his words. I could nearly picture her room, her asleep in the bed, curling up to him. Him sitting there, stroking her hair while she slept, oblivious but still smiling because she could sense he was there. Except when I thought twice, it was Edward and I instead of them. Did they see those similarities like I did? Like Edward did?

"_Bella... Can I talk to you human to human?"_

I blinked. The question startled me. Human to human? He did mean that hypothetically, right? "Um... Sure?" What could he possibly want with me?

"_Skye convinced me to come here... Even if I hadn't agreed to go, she'd have found her way to Forks regardless."_ He spoke quietly, bitterly, as though he was angry with himself for some strange reason. _"She really cares about you, after the years, after everything that's happened. Your boyfriend thinks she's dangerous, and he's partly right. She's not the same girl we both knew before things spiralled outta control... But she's honest anyway."_

"I know." And I did know that. She was being entirely honest with me, maybe not entirely straightforward, but honest. And it eased me to know that. I didn't need reassurances, but it was somewhat nice to hear him trying to make an effort on her behalf. But I couldn't help myself or my curiosity. "I have to ask though... Were you against coming to Forks?"

There was a long silence, and I wondered if he'd hung up on me. But I heard a sigh mixed with a cuss, and he spoke again. _"No offence Bella, but I was dead set against coming to Forks. I was against letting Skye come with me anywhere too. It was dangerous for her..."_

"But she came anyway, didn't she?" I mumbled with a wry smile, I knew her. She was stubborn.

"_Heh... Of course she did... Argued till I had no choice but to let her come, she'd have made her own way and gotten herself killed if I hadn't tagged along... She's just too reckless for her own good..."_

The way he spoke, the affection was there in every word. Exasperation too, but mostly affection. It made me smile. She was being cared for, that settled most of my nerves. "You really love her." It wasn't a question.

On the other end of the line there was a soft chuckle. He spoke gently when he replied, I could almost see his smile, _"Yeah... I love her a lot... I was in love with her when we were kids... I doubt you remember me, but I was in your school. I was even more of an outcast than you were back then."_

I felt sheepish, I didn't remember him. Though the way she looked at him, I had guessed they had a long lasting relationship beforehand, back when she'd known me. "No, I don't, sorry."

"_Doesn't matter."_ He told me offhandedly, nearly chuckling. _"Not many people do. It's been too long and this entire vampire thing has really made a difference."_

I bet. I didn't say that aloud, worried he'd react like Edward, angrily. He seemed calm enough, mentioning it in passing as though it didn't mean a thing to him.

He sensed my curiosity, and I heard his low chuckle. It was real, not forced. That surprised me. _"You're wondering about how I see this whole undead thing."_

What could I say to that? Lie? I was horrible at it. So instead, I answered him sheepishly. "Yeah, I do wonder."

There was another silence, thoughtful this time. He was going to be honest with me, I could tell. But I wondered regardless. Was he being honest with me just for the sake of Skye? Or did he really want me to know the truth if I asked him a question?

"_I'm pretty new at this whole vamp thing. I've only got a real two and a half years under my belt... I have nothing on the Cullens, they've got decades, centuries, on me..." _He almost sounded disappointed. But what stunned me was his total lack of bitterness when he was talking. It was as if he really couldn't care less about the entire 'no soul' thing. The topic that had the entire Cullen family suffering for decades.

"Being a vampire... It doesn't bother you?" I asked tentively, worried to hit a nerve and draw a black mood from the boy. He looked moody enough when I saw him in person, I was worried be lashed out at.

He chuckled again, outright. He was amused. I was really stunned now. His voice was teasing, laughing when he answered me. _"Not so much now... It did at first, I was bothered by how tough I was. I couldn't touch her like I used to when we were together. That was strange for me. And the cold, that bothered me the most... But now I kinda enjoy the experience."_

Enjoying the experience? I nearly fell off the bed. I was impressively reminded of Quil, he thought the entire werewolf thing was fun. "Wow." It was all I could manage.

He laughed again. _"Must be strange hearing me say something like that. With the entire debate over having a soul and all."_

"Yeah." I mumbled weakly, unable to really speak. I was amazed. He was almost the polar opposite of my Edward, but yet so similar I was left confused. The way he behaved around Skye in public was the way Edward behaved around me, protective. But his attitude was so different it was scary.

"_I never believed in God, so I never believed in Heaven. I don't waste time being miserable over things that I don't have control over." _His reply made enough sense to me rationally, though I couldn't imagine not being burdened down with the worries. He was quiet for a few moments and muttered softly, so quietly I was sure he didn't mean for me to hear, _"It doesn't stop her though..."_

And now I was wondering about her again. Did she want to become a vampire like I did? To be stronger, faster, better? To be with Justin? Would the Volturi pressure her to become one or be killed? Did she even want anything? I had to ask. "Does Skye... Does she want to be like you?"

He swore bitterly under his breath, and I could tell that the question had finally touched the nerves I'd been nervously avoiding. _"She does. But not for the reasons you're thinking."_

That quieted me for a long moment. "What reasons then?"

He was quiet too for a few long moments. Then he said weakly, _"I think she should be the one to tell you that and not me."_

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed quickly, knowing how scary she could be when she was mad. I smiled wryly. I'd never seen her angry with me, surprisingly enough, we never fought. The only times she would get annoyed with me if I was being as she put it, 'too down on myself'. She spent most of her time yelling at the boys who would tease me.

Skye. My best friend. What had happened to us?

And would we ever be the same?

**AN**

**Mostly Bella introspective about the entire Skye issue, lol, I think she deserves to have her say like always. Though I gotta admit, she can be pretty hard to write sometimes... Read and review like always!**

**Evie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Skye's POV**

She'd snuck up on me, so quickly I had no chance to defend myself. So fast that I hadn't had a chance at all. The pixie had made fighting impossible.

Didn't mean that I didn't try.

"Alice, I don't think I should be going anywhere without telling Justin where I am..." I mumbled weakly, looking over at the little vampire.

She sat on the hood of her bright yellow Porsche, and was currently bouncing up and down so fast she looked like a blur. "Please?"

"I don't know..." I answered sheepishly. She wanted to take me into the city, for some 'girl bonding' time. She'd introduced the idea to me so quickly that morning that she'd basically taken my stunned silence for a yes. And now that the day was out, she was trying to convince me to get into her car. Her outlandish car I might add, I'd never seen something like that in a highschool parking lot.

"Oh c'mon, you're in sore need of some new clothes." Alice told me with a smug look, crossing her arms over her chest and watching me.

I bristled. What exactly was wrong with my choice of clothes? I looked down at myself to make sure I was still wearing what was pretty much mandatory for public exposure. Pants, a shirt, a jacket for the rain, a bag... It looked fine enough to me.

"You need colour." Alice told me cheerfully, reading what I was about to ask her. That little cheat. What, now I couldn't argue? She answered that for me too. "Nope, you have to come."

"I don't think so." Stubbornness, my one true ally. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Please?" She did that hangdog expression again. Her long black eyebrows scrunched together, the corners of her lips trembling as though she was close to bursting out into tears. She was pouting. "Can I take you shopping? Please, please, please, please?"

"Noooo."

"Oh please?" She asked, sensing defeat. She was bouncing up and down on the hood of her car now, eyes brightening with excitement. "Please, please, please?"

"Ugn!" I groaned loudly. She was impossible! I glared at her and growled, "How the hell does your family put up with you?"

"I'm useful." Alice answered me without missing a beat, still bouncing. She clapped her hands together happily, hopping off the hood, still bouncing. "Thank you so much Skye, I promise we'll have fun!"

"Define fun." I growled, still unhappy. Shopping. Ugn. I hated shopping. It just wasn't fun for me, the only thing I'd shop for is food, maybe clothes if I _needed_ them, and books. Lots and lots of books.

"After we're done shopping I'll take you out for dinner and then we'll hit a fabulous bookstore I know in town."Alice chirped, probably hoping that she'd capture my interest. It worked, as soon as books were mentioned I was listening intently. I could see her grin from the corner of my eye, and she bounced to my elbow. "It's really great Skye, it's huge too, like a library but much better selection."

Now I was very curious. I looked at her, trying my best to hide my growing excitement. Books. It was tempting... Too tempting. I knew I was going to lose, she'd gotten me in my weak point. Like Bella, I was a maniac for good literature, and the sad fact was Alice knew it and was going to exploit it.

I sighed. There was no way I'd win with her, and the books seemed like the only upside to this entire mess. "Fine." Her squeal made me wince, I rubbed my ear and muttered sarcastically, "People in China heard that one Alice..."

"Oh shut up and get in the car!" Alice squealed again, though lower this time. I hid a smile.

"You're paying for everything, I'm stone broke." I told her plainly, sliding into the car effortlessly. It wasn't my fault it was impossible to get a job here, and considering that I was basically living off charity she was going to pay for everything.

"Really?" She looked at me in surprise, taking her eyes off the road. The yellow Porsche never moved an inch, continuing at its illegal speed down the freeway. "I didn't know that. Don't you have a job?"

I rolled my eyes. Pity she couldn't read minds, I'd never have to explain anything. "No, I don't. I've been living off what money I stole from my old house, and it wasn't much."

She frowned, the set of her moth looking odd to her normally bubbly features. Her golden eyes were thoughtful. That's when the gears started turning in my head. The Cullen coven wasn't just gifted, they were loaded. What was that little vampire thinking? "You know..." She started slowly, but her words picked up pace, musical voice bright, "I doubt Esme or Carlisle would object to me giving you some money so you can live somewhat comfortably... After all, you are a friend of Bella's."

I thought that one over. The pros... Money meant more food and things I needed as the pesky little human that I was, and it also meant I could pay rent and electricity for this month, which was already overdue, also tuition which I was late on and had to pay... And I could maybe save up for that bike I wanted... Cons... I was taking money from a friend of a friend, that was a huge blow to my ego, I couldn't do it on my own? Justin would be furious, he hated taking help and he still disliked the Cullens. The pros outweighed the cons, but it didn't do anything to lessen the blow to my ego.

She read my choice and its outcome, and smiled broadly. "Don't worry about it."

"Are they going to say yes?" I asked with raised eyebrows, mostly meaning to be sarcastic.

She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders directly afterwards. Her gaze never left me but the car's wheels didn't move an inch to the left or right. "I can't see that because they haven't made a decision yet. I could see myself asking about it... Knowing Esme, she'd be glad to help you out, Carlisle is a kind soul, he'd do it too... It's Edward I'm worried about..."

I rolled my eyes. Edward. I could tell he despised Justin, and that only annoyed me. I didn't understand men sometimes, despite the fact that I'd known Justin for years. I supposed that yes, Justin and I were a danger to Bella, but we'd offered to help with the Victoria problem, not to aid it. How that turned to _us_ being the threat made no sense to me.

"You know, Edward doesn't really hate you." Alice told me after a few long moments of silence, and I looked at her in confusion. She sighed, and I noticed her eyes were back on the road, still speeding. Her voice was different when she added, "He's just angry with himself."

"You sound smug." I pointed out with lifted eyebrows, not expecting to hear the tone she coupled to her words. Was she happy about her brother suffering?

"He's been... Difficult, to pick a kinder word." Alice answered after a moment, and I noticed her cheeks had lifted, she was smiling. "I didn't agree with his choice to pack up and leave from Forks in September, I was with Esme when we argued over it. It was the worst one we'd had..."

I wasn't lost when she was speaking, Bella had told me everything in the few weekends we'd spent together over the two months I'd been here. Including the months that Edward had been away from her. The pain in her voice, the sudden anguish in her eyes... It was haunting to remember. She was truly in love with him, so much so it caused her physical pain to be away from her boyfriend. I could feel sympathy.

But the twisted side of me, the one who was more like Edward than I cared to admit... She understood why Edward had left. She understood why the pain was thought to be necessary at that moment, at that time it was the 'best idea'... And I shuddered. It would be like he never existed... I nearly laughed at the insanity of the words. If only he'd fully comprehended what was the truth of their relationship was... You couldn't take a drug away from an addict and tell them to get over their addiction. It didn't work like that. "Who else fought to stay...?"

"Esme and I fought the hardest, I hated to go..." Alice murmured, looking back at the road. She sounded troubled. I could tell it was over her lover, Jasper. He had been the catalyst for Edward's decision to leave. "But... Jasper said it was time, we had to go. Rosalie agreed, Emmett didn't want to go but he sided with Rosalie... Carlisle debated himself for a little while, but in the end he said it was the best for everyone if we didn't stay..."

"You ended up coming back regardless." I said quietly, skipping the entire part of the story that involved the Volturi and Italy. If I went there, the memories would come back too fast and I'd be overwhelmed. I didn't need that right now. I shuddered a little.

She didn't notice that, still lost in thought as we sped over the road. When we got into the borders of the city, I was alarmed. Wow, that was fast. When I looked at the speedometer I realized Alice had been going at least twice over the limit. I laughed out loud. "Wow, you're lucky Chief Swan likes you. If he didn't and he was on patrol you'd be busted."

Alice flashed me a bright grin, revealing all her straight white teeth. "He wouldn't be able to pull me over, he'd have to catch me first."

I snickered. At least I was with the Cullen who had a sense of humour. She easily made her way into the city, pulling over right in front of the biggest mall I'd ever seen. I couldn't help it, I pulled a face. Alice pouted, crossing her arms. "You said you would." She reminded me not too coyly.

"I know I did." I moaned in anguish, hoping she wasn't planning on using me as a mannequin for display. I was _not_ pretty enough for that. I slouched in my seat but eventually I got up and slid out. Alice was already at my side, probably waiting for me to make a bolt for it. What was the point if she could catch me?

Shopping with Alice was... Surprising. I didn't really remember ever having fun with another girl like this, that was a first for me. Bella and I had never gone shopping before, our shared hatred of the idea made it impossible. Alice was restraining herself, I could see that. She made a little sigh when we passed the dresses, but she probably knew what hell I'd raise if she tried to get me in one.

Instead she ended up buying me a few new pairs of jeans and some actually pretty looking tops that I'd never have chosen because they looked so expensive. She also bought me a pair of new shoes and tried to coerce me into getting a new jacket. I refused that one, I liked wearing Justin's.

Then she announced that she was going to pay for dinner as well, and I looked at her with raised eyebrows. She grinned brightly at me. "I've had to take care of Bella on plenty of occasions. I remember how to babysit a human."

I rolled my eyes. I liked doing that, I was a very sarcastic individual. "So now I'm being babysat?"

"Yep!"

"Oi vey. May the lord strike me down right now." I muttered grumpily under my breath, but I followed Alice anyway. She looked happy. She found a posh little place at the corner of the mall, much to my surprise. I had no idea restaurants could legally exist in a mall.

But I followed regardless, keeping pace with her despite her speedy strides. We found ourselves a small booth, and when the waiter came I noticed his eyes were immediately glued to Alice. She smiled primly at him, and I fought to keep snickers down in my throat.

She ordered a caesar salad, (intended for me of course), and I ordered spaghetti because I was starving. The waiter took a moment more, pausing for the drinks. I had half a mind to just order something alcoholic, but I knew if I did Alice would more than likely bite my head off. Sodas would have to do.

He left after another long moment, and I couldn't help myself anymore, I started to giggle. Alice looked at me in confusion, and I kept on laughing until she poked me under the table with her foot. "What's so funny?"

"You. That poor guy was staring at you like he'd never seen a woman before, it was hilarious!" I giggled, keeping my head down to avoid being too loud. It was hilarious though, she dazzled the crap out of him!

"Oh." She blinked, confused. She obviously hadn't noticed that. Then she frowned, eyebrows furrowing as it deepened across her features. I noticed her eyes were dazed for an instant, and then she was back. Reproach coloured her expression now, and she looked over her shoulder with a growing scowl.

"What is it?" I asked hastily, worried now. She didn't answer me for a moment.

"Rosalie." She finally said with a growl, eyes narrowing as she looked over at the doors over the back of the bench we were on. I peeked over her head, and suddenly I felt like the wind was knocked right out of me. At the doors, looking like an angel, was Rosalie.

She walked towards us, expression unfathomable. I felt myself sinking back into the cushions, trying to get away despite the fact that I couldn't really move. Unease churned my stomach. What did she want?

Alice wasn't so shy, she stood up, almost protectively in front of me. "What do you want Rose?"

Rosalie smiled just a little, her golden eyes fixed on me. Heat rushed to my face, and fighting the urge to look away wasn't that easy. But I kept my gaze locked on hers, stubborn to not show my cowardice. She finally shook her head and looked at Alice again. Her voice was quiet, but rang like a chorus of angels, "I knew you were coming here, I was hoping you'd let me join you."

Alice raised both eyebrows, before she glanced at me and then back to Rosalie. I noticed she was tense, as though preparing to spring. She relaxed a tiny bit, then she spoke so quickly my ears had trouble catching it, "If you have any ulterior motives, I'll know about it."

Rosalie's answering smile only made my heart pound. It wasn't friendly. Alice growled a little, warning her. Rosalie sighed and waited until Alice slid into her seat and then she joined her, staring at me speculatively. I swallowed. Oh boy.

"You already know me... Rosalie Hale." Rosalie introduced herself in a silky voice, but I could hear the underlying current of dislike there, was she forcing herself to be polite to me? "But I don't know you."

I stiffened a little. An interrogation? She'd be disappointed if she expected me to suddenly blurt out the whole truth to them. I was glad Edward had trouble reading my mind, things would be much more complicated if he could see into my head. I was getting defensive, but I had a right to be paranoid. I finally said flatly, "My name is Skye, I figured Bella already told you about me."

"Not me in particular." Rosalie answered swiftly, and Alice palmed her face. I just narrowed my eyes. "What's your last name?"

"Smith." I answered sarcastically, and Alice now looked like she was trying not to laugh at me. Rosalie didn't look so amused, but I honestly didn't give a rat's ass. I kept up with the sarcasm, the mocking words rolling off my tongue before my better judgement could stop them. "I grew up in the big city with my parents and three brothers, had a first class job and amazing grades, and I graduated on the honour roll, I'm only here to repeat my last year because I got bored. And my boyfriend happens to be a vampire who hasn't bit me yet because he's too much of a pussy."

Alice was laughing into her hand now, trying to make it sound like she was coughing. Rosalie was glaring at me, mouth set in a fearsome scowl but I was too high on stress to care. She hissed to me, "Do you think this is funny?"

"Yes actually I do."

Alice was snorting now, in a fit. Apparently this wasn't something she got to see often. But if Rosalie kept this up, I'd do her one better, I was _not_ in the mood for vampire interrogations. She hissed again, voice all business now, "If you bring our coven down in ruins I'll hunt you down myself and kill you."

I returned her glare, hands curling into fists in my lap. That was two out of seven who'd threatened me now. I growled back fiercely, "By the time your coven's in ruins, I'll probably already be dead."

Alice looked from Rosalie to me, gouging our individual reactions. I was much like a snake, I'd only bite if I was scared or provoked. I wasn't outright fierce without a reason. Rosalie was glaring at me in fury, she just wanted me dead to solve yet another problem. She sighed heavily and then muttered, "So much for a fun night out."

"I'm sorry Alice." I sighed too, the words were honest enough at least. I didn't like the thought of letting the bubbly pixie down, it wasn't fair. We left without the food, Rosalie didn't follow us. Alice drove me to my apartment, but I felt bad leaving her car. I promised sheepishly that we'd try again next weekend, and she said cheerfully that it sounded great to her.

I left the new clothes in her car, I'd get them from her later. I raced up the stairs, realizing with a start that it was nearly seven pm now. He'd be furious. And I wasn't surprised, he was waiting for me the second I got through the door, black eyes fierce when they met mine.

"_Where have you been?_" His words rang with righteous fury, and I cringed away from it. I shut the door silently behind me, but I didn't answer. He crossed the distance between us in seconds, voice fierce, "I asked you where the hell have you been? Do you have _any idea at all_ how worried I was when you didn't come home from school?"

"Like you care?" I shot back angrily, the words escaping me before I could bite them back. Part of me rejoiced in finally getting some of my frustration to my boyfriend out, the other half was shocked at my own outburst.

He looked like I'd hit him, staring wordlessly at me for a few moments. Then he growled at me, "What the hell do you think I'm doing here if I don't care?"

"Feh, if you showed it once and awhile I'd have believed it." I snapped again. The part that was startled at myself was growing weaker, overcome by the frustration and anger I'd been bottling up for months. And the words came flooding out before I had a chance to stop myself. "Certainly not now, you said it yourself didn't you? It's your job to come here, not your _pleasure_, right? But hey, who gives a damn, it's not like I was ever wondering!"

He was gaping now, shocked. I didn't care. I sidestepped him, he didn't stop me. I threw some clothes into my school bag, including the money I had in my purse. I pocketed my licence, shouldered my bag and tossed his jacket onto the floor. I snarled at him as I walked for the door, "I'm going to Bella's. Don't wait up."

The door slammed angrily behind me.

**AN**

**Yeesh it took long enough for me to finish, XD I blame writer's block. It's been really mean lately... Requests, concerns, comments, reviews? You know you wanna! XD**

**Evie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

"Uh... Bella?"

I heard Charlie calling me from the front door while I was in the kitchen making the spaghetti for dinner. I set the burner to low, just in case he planned to distract me with another long sermon on how I should be spending more time with my 'other friends' beside my boyfriend.

I winced when I thought that. Edward still hadn't come to my bedroom, and it'd been two days. I hadn't seen him at school either. The worry was flooding me, I had to constantly fight the panic that he'd left, despite how he'd promised never to go again. Alice had promised me that everything was alright, and it only calmed my anxiety somewhat. Needless to say, Charlie was thrilled, and that made me mad.

Back to the matter at hand, I undid my apron I'd donned to protect my clothes from getting splattered with sauce, hanging it on the back of the chair. I wiped my hands on it and wandered to the front door to see what he wanted, and I stopped short. Skye was standing there at the door, soaked to the bone, holding a bag over her shoulder and as pale as death. Her eyes were red-rimmed, she'd been crying.

"Hi." Her voice was quiet, and I could tell her throat was sore from crying. I hurriedly ushered her in, ignoring Charlie entirely. I managed to remember him long enough to call over my shoulder as I hurried Skye up the stairs to my room, "You can finish up the spaghetti Dad!"

She sighed quietly when she got into my room, looking at me with tired eyes. I couldn't stop myself from staring, her eyes were red with tears, she still looked like she was about to burst into them at any given moment again. I resisted the urge to hug her, I knew she could get touchy when she was upset. Instead I asked weakly, "What happened?"

"I.. I got into a fight with Justin." She answered just as weakly, she winced and then looked away, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. She still was really upset. "I... I said some things I shouldn't have said."

"Oh." I sat down heavily on the edge of my bed, and then pat the space beside me. She seemed to be debating whether or not to sit next to me, but she did eventually. I smoothed out her hair in what I hoped was a soothing gesture.

"I was just so frustrated..." Her words spilled out quickly now, I was glad the tears hadn't started. I could be as useless as Charlie was with emotional outbursts sometimes... "I shouldn't have said that to him, I know I hurt him..." She buried her face in her hands, voice muffled by her fingers, "I was just so angry!"

"It's okay, we all have our moments." I murmured quietly, winding my arms around her to hug her close. She was shivering, and it took me a moment to realize she was crying again. I held her while she let loose, knowing that she needed it.

I was a bit surprised. I hadn't seen her like this for quite some time. But then again, the girl I had known seemed to have changed so violently that sometimes I didn't think she was the same person. A wicked sense of humour, sarcastic to a fault, and confident to the point that it bordered extreme cockiness. Those were her past qualities, the ones that I was used to seeing. Now...

She cried herself out in my arms, I was grateful she was showing me her weak side. It meant she still trusted me. I waited until she slowly drew away, brushing the remaining tears from her eyes hastily. "Better?"

"Yeah..." She mumbled quietly, blushing a little. She was embarrassed?

I tousled her already messy hair, now realizing she was soaked to the bone. I sighed, and then stood her up. "You need a hot shower. We can talk after that." She gave me an odd look, but she took the towel I was offering and then went into the bathroom. I leaned on the wall outside the door, listening to the hot water beginning to pour.

Thoughts spun in my head, and I felt unease in my stomach. Did Alice know that she was here? Would she tell Edward? It wasn't like he'd forbidden me from seeing Skye again, if he had I'd probably have thrown a fit... But I knew he disliked her, it would cause problems...

She called through the door, water still running, "Bella...?"

"Yeah?" I called back, surprised to hear her calling for me. I turned to the door, to hear her better if she called me again.

"Thanks... For doing this. I didn't have anywhere else to go, it means a lot to me that you'd help me out." Her voice was tired, like she was ready to just hit the floor and fall asleep there. I winced. That must have been one hell of a fight between her and Justin...

At the thought, I froze. More thoughts spun in my head, ones I'd been trying to hide for ages. Not because I thought Edward would see it, because I thought it wasn't any of my business to be wondering about those things. Damn my hormones. I was going to ask anyway. "Um... Skye... Do you mind me asking you something?"

The water stopped, and I knew she was putting the towel on. There was a moment of silence, and then I heard her reply curiously, "Sure."

"Um..." Dammit, I was stammering! My cheeks flushed hot, and I looked at the ground, searching for my words. They had died in my throat, and I knew I was going to sound very stupid if I asked her anything. Instead I hastily went around to gather something for her to sleep in, and I handed her the clothes through the crack in the door. "You and Justin... You're uh... Romantically involved, right?"

"Sadly yes." She answered with a sigh, changing into my clothes now. I hoped they fit. She questioned now, puzzled, "But what do you want to know?"

How was I supposed to phrase this without sounding either like a creeper or like I was totally an idiot? Honestly! I stumbled over my words, knowing I was a complete dork, "Er... You and him, I mean, you've done things before, right?"

She opened the door, a suspicious look on her now clean face. Her hair was a wet sheet of black, the water making her dark hair look darker. She must have smoothed it down before she got out. She wore a pair of blue shorts that I really didn't like myself, and a white tanktop that I thought looked too odd on me. They fit her extremely well, she had even tied the shirt into a ball at the front, exposing her pale midriff. A stab of envy went through me. Did _everybody_ look better than me?

She regarded me carefully, judging my embarrassed face. Then she raised her eyebrows when she read me like a book/ oh no... Here it comes... "Bella," She asked me slowly, as if savouring my embarrassment but she really was curious and a little bit creeped out, "Are you asking me if I've ever slept with Justin?"

I went red to my ears. I turned my face away, knowing the blush would give my thoughts away in an instant, mind reader or not. Why did I ask!? It wasn't my business what she did with her boyfriend! Her vampire boyfriend, a snide little voice that really reminded me of Jacob whispered into my ear.

"Why do you want to know that?" She asked me with raised eyebrows, looking very confused. Thank god, she wasn't disgusted by my prying. She was honestly puzzled.

"I just... It was that... See, er..." I really wasn't going to be able to explain things to her without making more of an idiot of myself, was I? Finally I just blurted it out. "Edward won't do anything with me and I was wondering if Justin was the same with you."

"Oh." Now she just looked surprised. She ruffled her hair out so the air could dry it better, judging her words. Finally she shook her head and told me, "Yeah, we have actually... Both before he was a vampire and after."

"Was it... Hard for him?" I asked tentively, mentally kicking myself at the innuendo I had made without meaning to. Skye shot me a little smile, she got the accidental joke. But she looked serious and I recovered quickly, "I meant was it difficult for him to control himself?"

Skye's eyebrows slanted, meeting in the middle and furrowing. She was judging her answer before she made it. She took a few long moment, moving from foot to foot before she answered me. "It... Was, sort of.. We'd been together like that before he was changed, so it wasn't like it was totally new for us... He wasn't used to his strength, of course he was worried about hurting me accidentally..."

"But you two, you still..." I was blushing fiercely again, even as I tried to further the topic. The more we talked about it the closer I was to internal combustion. But also the closer we were to answering my questions and giving me, hopefully, some peace of mind.

Skye understood my embarrassment and didn't wait for me to overcome it, she just nodded. Bless the girl. "Yeah, we do. Occasionally." She sounded bitter suddenly, something I didn't understand.

"What's wrong?"

She threw herself down on the edge of my bed again, glaring angrily at the ceiling. She spoke quickly, the bitter tone still there in her voice, "Sure we sleep together, sure he follows me around like a stalker, but does he really _love_ me?"

That certainly caught me off guard. If he was protecting her like he was, wasn't it obvious that he loved her? I sat on the floor, leaning against her legs and wrapping my arms around my own. "Where did that come from?"

"Before he was changed, when we were friends before, he was so different." Skye murmured raggedly, sad again. I didn't like the constant flipping, but I understood that she needed to talk, so I listened. "He was playful, funny, warm... He was emotional, not afraid to tell me how he was feeling. And my god, he was so much more spirited! It's like he's done a complete attitude change! He's quiet, brooding, sarcastic... It's like I've lost _my_ Justin."

I understood how she felt. I felt a little pang in my chest, the thought of Jacob's polar to sunny moods... And now the fact that I never saw him. She had her Justin, and I had my Jacob... The keyword being 'had' both our boys had been lost to something strange... Something we couldn't break through.

"Skye, I don't mean to be intrusive..." I began, then I scrapped it, she was going to tell me whether or not she liked it. We were past all secrets at this point, I hadn't told anybody else about my frustrations with Edward, she was going to spill some secrets of her own. "To hell with it, why doesn't Justin drink more often? Maybe then he wouldn't be so angry."

"He doesn't like drinking." Skye replied with a weak smile, it looked odd on her face. She elegantly tucked her legs under her and then flipped to lay flat on her stomach, gazing down at me while I gazed up at her. She continued softly, "He tests himself often, to see how long he can go without drinking... His endurance is on par with Edward's by now I'd think. Nowhere near Carlisle, he still gets tempted occasionally by human blood, but only when he's gone weeks without drinking..."

I thought about that while she fell silent, also lost in thought. He had been a newborn when he started to drink animal blood, and only once drank human blood, and he'd resisted, fresh from the change. I was amazed. It was possible, wasn't it? Carlisle had done it, why couldn't he? What had Skye called it, he'd brought along his conscience, so powerful, so much in love with Skye that he resisted the lure of her blood.

Like Edward. He could resist mine now, it repulsed him to think of drinking my blood. It must be like that for Justin as well. He stopped himself from hunting because it repulsed him, what he'd become, how he had to survive. Even a few years of that must have greatly helped his endurance. If he started out like that, forced himself to starve between hunts for so long, he must have been so used to being thirsty that it barely affected him.

But with that, if he was constantly thirsty... It would affect his mood. He'd be angrier, more moody... And that hurt Skye. But she kept quiet because he was suffering enough, but months of enduring that would eventually cause cracks in her armour and now she'd lashed out back at him. But that only hurt her on the rebound as well.

I sighed. Love. Why couldn't it ever be like it was in the stories, simple and happy? Did anybody ever get their 'happily ever after' or had we been lied to since we were children?

She spent the next two days at my home, helping out with chores and random things. Charlie permitted it because not only was Skye a quiet help but she was an excellent cook. It made so there was some new food around and the fact that I didn't need to worry about cooking dinner all the time. When she said she should leave, Charlie invited her to come around whenever she wanted.

I walked her to her apartment, unsure of whether or not she was really okay with going back. Though I wouldn't tell her I knew, I'd heard her softly sobbing herself to sleep, quiet enough so it was just a whisper underneath the rain. I knew she'd be ashamed if I told her I knew, so I let her believe I was oblivious.

When she got to her apartment building, she turned and embraced me tightly. I laughed quietly and hugged her back just as tightly. "Take care of yourself, okay Skye? I'll be back to check in on you."

"Yes mom." Skye replied with a soft laugh, giving me a soft squeeze before she let me go and vanished into her apartment building.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I didn't expect to find anybody inside, and my expectations were met. I shouldered my bag, dumped it on my bed and sighed. He wasn't here. The unease and guilt started again.

The door suddenly slammed loudly, and I jumped, turning around quickly. Not nearly quickly enough. It felt like a hammer blow struck my chest, and I was against the wall gasping for air and suddenly I couldn't breathe at all. An icy white hand was sealed around my throat, effectively cutting off my air supply. I froze.

"Welcome home Christine."

I would have spat a deadly insult if I could have drawn breath but it was impossible. My lungs were crying in pain, and my head was becoming too heavy for me to keep up. Blurs had appeared in the corners of my vision, I knew I was dying. My eyes were about to roll back into my head as my brain began to shut down from lack of oxygen when the hand released me.

I collapsed onto my knees, breathing greedily. Oxygen filled my lungs, relieving the pain almost instantly in my chest. I could see clearly now, the blurs in the corners disappearing as I breathed. I didn't care who stood over me, my body told me to breathe first and insult later.

"My apologies Christine, I did need to get your attention first..." The silky voice apologized mockingly, and I looked up into the smiling face of the translucent vampire Aro. I coughed for a moment at his feet, wondering if he was quite amused by my behaviour.

I staggered to my feet, placing my hand on the wall. Finally I met his milky burgundy eyes, my own glaring. He smiled a little, and I wondered what he'd seen in my head when he was touching me. I placed my hand over my throat, feeling the stinging cold there still. I was probably going to end up bruising there. "What do you want you leech?"

"I needed to speak to you, that is all..." Aro said gently, the words flowing soothingly from his lips, but I didn't trust him for a moment. He'd lowered his hood, revealing his long jet black hair. He examined me again, and smiled, revealing his glistening teeth to me. "And it helps that your newborn friend is not here to interrupt us..."

He planned this. The horror was drowned out in my fury, but I knew it was useless to show that, he'd only find it amusing. What wrath was there that I could bring down on him? If he was going to kill me, I couldn't stop him. How easily I accepted that fact was shocking, the terror was still there, spiralling madly in my brain and body, but the acceptance eased it.

"You see... I grow impatient of your little charade." Aro said almost sadly, gesturing with his free hand. I watched them wearily, was he going to attempt to throttle me again out of amusement? "All of us have grown impatient sadly... And we believe it may be time to simply get rid of you and the newborn threat ourselves because it seems no one else can."

"I'm working as fast as I can Aro, how the hell do you expect me to get close to the Cullens when you won't give me time to let them trust me!?" I snapped angrily, the fear beginning to pound restlessly in my veins he could hear that, I didn't doubt it for a moment. "If you break your word to me now, every single vampire will start to rebel against you. And it doesn't matter how strong you are, you can't beat them all Aro."

He was watching me closely, a sickening expression of lust on his face. He wanted to drink my blood, no matter what it cost him. I hid a little smile, it was almost worth having fragrant blood to see him squirm like he was. The anger flickered in those milky eyes of his, he was growing frustrated. "We'll see human."

"You can leave now, I think you got your point across." I growled angrily, hands clenching into fists. The fear was coursing happily through my veins now, adding adrenalin to my bloodstream. Without warning his hand on was on my throat again this time, though there was little pressure, he could have been stroking my skin.

"I will enjoy satisfying my thirst on your blood Christine." His voice was soothing, silky, almost near a cat's purr. He stroked my throat again, more than likely reading the disgust in my mind. He squeezed gently, not enough to cut off my air but enough to give me a sound warning. "I will drink from you, and then we will settle this childish feud of ours once and for all." And just like he'd appeared, he was gone that quickly.

Fear finally overcome my senses, the terror overwhelmed me as I was now out of death's arms. I fell to my knees, shivering madly as the tears came. I was so close... So close. Too close. And I cried. My entire body shook, and I knew in the small part of my still sane mind, we were far from over.

**AN**

**Whoo, um... Not much to say here really, but it will get better next chapter, promise! Questions, concerns, comments? Throw a review my way!**

**Evie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Skye's POV**

I was almost consumed in hysterics for ten minutes, crying until my eyes hurt from the effort. It was shocking and both terrifying about how I had nearly ended up dead minutes ago. I knew already that the end of my life was always seconds away, but it was scary to come clean to the reality.

A whoosh of air rushed by me, and I nearly screamed, jerking backwards so my back slammed hard against the wall that I'd been slumped against. Eyes wide with panic, adrenalin flooded me for the third time that day.

Justin was crouched in front of me, his black eyes wide with fright that mimicked my own. I barely recognized him in my horrified state, it was getting difficult to breathe. His hand slowly reached out to touch my face, but I flinched away. He looked at me seriously, voice low and soothing, "Skye... It's me... It's Justin. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now."

The panic began to settle, slowly. The cloud of insanity began to release me. He tried again, this time I let him. His cold fingers brushed against my cheek, tracing the tear stains that were left there from my crying. Before I could control myself my arms were around him and I was crying again, sobbing into his chest. He seemed shocked, but then his arms closed around me in a protective iron cage, holding me against him.

I don't know how long he held me, I forgot to be embarrassed over my sudden outburst of more tears. His nose was pressed into my hair, husky voice whispering words of comfort into my ear. I listened to his voice, felt the strength in his body, and I began to calm down.

"Skye..." He muttered, nuzzling into my neck as I only shivered now, my eyes dry from lack of tears. "Skye... I'm so sorry, I should have been here... I'm so sorry..."

I just held onto him, not caring about how I'd been mad at him days ago, not even caring that my brush with death had made me so emotional. He was here. I was safe. A warm blanket of serenity covered me, made me sane again. I hugged him as tightly as I could, clinging to stone again. He didn't care, he held me just as tightly as he could, mindful of my still fragile body.

He drew away first, intent to look me over. I let him, somewhat impatiently. I wanted his arms around me again, and soon. His cold hands moved fluidly over my bare arms, sending goosebumps up my skin. And then down my shoulders, down my sides, over my legs and then back to my sides. And then his hands were on either side of my face, thumbs moving in slow circles over my cheeks before they fixed gently on my neck.

The bruises had appeared much quicker than I'd expected. Or I'd lost my track of time that I'd spent crying. His eyes narrowed when he saw them, I could just imagine what he was seeing. Five long bruises across my throat, looking exactly like the hand that had 'playfully' attempted to crush my windpipe and kill me. Then the fury in them softened when he looked up into my face. He watched the progress of a lone tear that had started to fall, apparently I'd had one more left in me.

His lips took care of that one, brushing like a butterfly's touch on my face. I sighed brokenly. His arms were around me again, cradling me in his lap. He whispered into my ear, voice urgent, "Who?"

"Aro." I was amazed I could speak, but I knew my voice was weak and shaky. But I managed. The mere thought sent me into shivers again, or it could have just been Justin's icy body against mine.

I wouldn't have realized he was angry until he started to growl, my face that had been against his chest, the vibration there warned me he was losing his short fused temper. I stared up at him, panic flooding me yet again. He couldn't go, I wouldn't let him. He had to stay. He_ had to_.

He saw the fear in my eyes, and his face softened again and he sighed. His thumb brushed over my lips, stroking my cheek. His onyx eyes were incredibly soft, no longer stone but a gentle warm smoke. The sheer affection there, the intense love that I saw took my breath away. I hadn't seen that in his eyes since he had been changed.

I was hugging him again before I knew it, and he held onto me. We spent a few long moments like that, simply holding each other until he drew away. I watched him numbly as he sped around the room, throwing some of my clothes and belongings into a bag before slinging it over his shoulder. He pulled me into his arms and whispered to me to hold on.

He plunged out the window with incredible speed and I gasped before hiding my face. It would have been nice if he gave me some warning. When he stopped flying I hesitantly took a peek up, before hearing his gentle chuckle.

"We're at the Cullens'."

I froze. Oh no. The Cullens? Why here? He set me down, but I took a hold of his arm regardless, I didn't want him a step out of my reach. I spotted the group inside and the doors opened quickly revealing Esme and Carlisle. Esme spotted the bruises first, and she moved with lightning speed to stop in front of me. I jumped, startled and fiercely reminded of Aro.

Esme frowned at herself, eyes hurt when she realized she'd scared me. Seeing that look on her beautiful face made me wince, and I whispered an apology. She shook her head, and then replied just as softly, "I should have known better." She examined the bruises on my neck, reaching out to gently touch one with her index finger. The cold seeped through the injury, cooling the irritation. She shook her head. "Who?"

There'd be too much of an explanation, and I really didn't want to talk right now... But... I had to say something, didn't I? Justin sensed this, and his arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me against him. "Please, she just needs to rest. I can't bring her back to the apartment, the Volturi know where we were. They won't dare to come here. I know it's a risky move, but we don't have anywhere else to go. Can she please stay here?"

Carlisle appeared at her side, albeit more slowly than she had and the two conversed quickly, voices so fast it was nothing but a hum to my ears. Esme turned back to me, an expression of pure maternity on her face. "It's alright with us. Alice will have seen this of course, she'll more than likely let you stay there so she can keep an eye on you... She's grown quite fond of you, you know."

I surprised myself by blushing. Esme smiled gently, and after looking at Justin for permission, she took my hand in hers and led me into the house. A flood of terror washed over me at the separation, but Jasper appeared out of nowhere, suffocating it with an iron blanket of tranquillity. I looked over at him, and I sighed softly. "Thank you."

He just nodded and then disappeared in a flash, leaving me alone with Esme again. I followed her obediently, knowing that eventually I'd be able to sleep the stress off. Alice materialized at the door to her room, gazing at me worriedly, Esme basically handed me over to her.

She led me into her room, sitting me down on her bed before she sat beside me. She gazed at me for a few long moments, enough to make me uncomfortable with the silence. And then in a very human gesture, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I sighed and returned the embrace, glad for the contact, it was just what I needed. And she knew that. "Thank you."

"No problem, you looked like you needed it." Alice answered warmly, giving me another gentle hug before she pulled away to examine my bruises with a critical eye. "It looks like those hurt..."

"Not really." I lied, not wanting more worry shoved in my direction. I could just imagine the horrors of sympathy that would be awaiting me later. I was just glad I didn't have any authoritative figures to explain this to.

She raised her eyebrows, more than likely able to sense I was lying to her. I hoped she wouldn't say anything about it, I really didn't want to mention this again until I had some sleep. I was drained. She sensed that as well, ruffling my hair and getting to her feet. "You get to sleep for awhile. And you're safe here, nobody's going to let anyone get you here."

A defeated sigh escaped me. I had gotten too deep again, but it was human nature, wasn't it? To create bonds with other social beings? But why did they want to protect me? What had I done to deserve their kindness?

"You're Bella's friend." Alice answered my unspoken questions cheerfully, a warm smile gracing her pale face and lighting up her golden eyes. She tousled my hair again, still smiling at me. "Bella is a member of our coven as far as any of us are concerned, and because she loves you so much you're basically family, it means you're part of our family too." She sat next to me again, crossing her legs under her in a way that astounded my own flexibility.

I blushed fiercely again, staring at my entwined hands in my lap. I finally mumbled, "It doesn't really seem like I should mean that much to any of you, besides Bella."

"Esme loves everybody, it's how she is." Alice informed me with a bell-like laugh, leaning on my shoulder to provide a bit more comfort for me. "She was happy to accept you as one of us, Justin too. Means more kids." I couldn't stop myself, I laughed a little at that comment. She smiled and continued, "Carlisle is alright with it, but he's an open sort... He knows that what you have with Justin is a good thing and he's keen on observing the guy to see if his theories hold any water... Emmett wants to duke it out with Justin eventually, he's really keen on seeing how tough he is. Jasper's curious about Justin, he wants to know if there might be a secret to how Justin can resist drinking at such a young age, Rosalie hates you but we all know that, and I really don't care either way, I like having a girlfriend around besides Bella."

I shook my head. She just liked shopping with me because I didn't make a fuss over it like Bella would, she hated shopping. I did too really, but I had missed out on stuff like that while running with Justin.

"Go to sleep Skye, you need the rest and you'll be perfectly safe with us." Alice ordered me gently, patting the bed to get me to lay down. I didn't really want to, but the exhaustion in my body made it too tempting and I did as ordered.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

The smallest Cullen slid out of Skye's room rather quickly, but skidded to a stop in front of me when she saw me leaning on the wall. She smiled wryly at me, approaching me with no hesitation whatsoever. A brave little pipsqueak she was. Keeping my arms folded across me, I watched her watching me for the longest time.

"She's going to be alright." She finally said, as though she was tired of the silence. I sighed inwardly. Skye... My Skye. The guilt flooded me again, I should have been there. The guilt was coupled with a righteous explosion of anger, when I got my hands on that insane vampire...

I calmed myself quickly, no need to lose my temper in an unfamiliar home. As grateful as I was to Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen, I wasn't as sure of myself as Bella was in their home. Feh. Of course Bella would be at home here, the Cullens gave her every right they had here. I wondered vaguely if it would be the same with Skye one day.

I shook my head, not wanting the thoughts to cloud my judgement. The black haired girl was staring at me intently, trying hard to organize my actions and decisions into a future she could see. The frustration in her brow nearly made me smile, she was having a hard time reading me completely. "Frustrated?" I couldn't help myself.

She pursed her lips, golden eyes searching my own black ones carefully. I hadn't hunted in weeks, and I was becoming thirsty. I'd gone a month and a half without hunting before I had caved in with a wild lust for blood. At the thought the venom began to come, and my throat burned unhappily. My body's way of telling my mind what it wanted. She finally spoke again, her musical voice coming in clear though she was whispering, "You're difficult to read my friend."

I nearly smiled. I'd been told that plenty of times before. My experience with the friendly folks up north had told me that. "I don't like the thought of anything affecting my future but myself." I'd learned much from the wolves, learned of how this little Cullen had no way to track their futures or the futures of those that were entwined with them... It gave a good advantage. Moving quickly, moving with little warning , it helped making her reading difficult for her. When you were a rebel, a runner, it was useful to be like that.

"That's a good way to think." She smiled at me, and I knew she was only thinking of Skye at the moment. I was a little envious she could easily tap into Skye's emotions, give her a friend. Something she'd been needing forever, when she lost Bella. I wasn't a good enough substitute, I could admit that.

I had to ask, curiosity and worry for Skye getting the best of me. "Can you see her future? Anything important...?"

Alice smiled weakly, before furrowing her brow and closing her eyes as she searched into the future. She smiled a little, whatever she was seeing must have pleased her. She opened her eyes and locked them to mine, and spoke so softly I had to lean in to hear her. "I see you and her standing together... She's changed into one of us, skin as pale as ours is with bright golden eyes... Both of you together ready to take on eternity."

I shook my head, a rueful smile coming to my face despite of me. "So... She'll be getting her way." I shook my head again. Skye... She made it so difficult and yet so much easier, my entire change... Yet her reasons, they always made me smile.

"You don't exactly sound upset at that." The little one noted, looking at me intently. She expected an outburst of anger, more than likely something similar to that Edward's emotional standard.

I laughed. "I really am against her change, for a few reasons but not like your brother's. I'll admit the thought of her becoming one of us can get rid of some trouble but... She won't be exactly like my girl."

Alice debated that, but smiled a little and pat my hand in a very odd gesture that was probably supposed to be comforting. "We'll see then Justin, we'll see." And then she danced away, leaving me to stand there and debate what she meant when she spoke. I hated riddles.

Time wasn't a matter to me, I lost track of the minutes. Until I heard a low growl and I turned to see Edward glaring at me with angry golden eyes. I just smirked. He hated me on sight, and that was probably his right I guessed... But it was funny to see his reaction to me being in his house.

I scrambled my thoughts partly on instinct as soon as he came closer. Mostly just to piss him off, he already knew why I was here, the others couldn't have hid it. His stance changed, on the verge of entering a crouch should he need to. I had no aim in following this into a fight, Skye needed her rest.

He snarled at me, voice low, "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm watching her." I answered casually, nodding to the pipsqueak's room where my girl was sleeping. "And that's a very nice welcome." I taunted for my own benefit, I wanted to see him get annoyed. It worked, he growled again.

"Get out of here." He snarled at me, eyes narrowing and upper lip curling over his teeth in warning. Did he honestly want to start a fight with me? "Take your damn girl and go."

"Esme and Carlisle told me I could stay, I have no plans on leaving." I answered calmly, forcing myself to keep steady. I wouldn't suddenly wake her up because of some idiot who held a stupid grudge against me. She needed the rest and a safe place to stay. The Volturi wouldn't quit. I was getting annoyed though, and I snapped, "Why do you hate me so much? What the hell did I do to you?"

"You're endangering Bella's life by being here, that's enough of a reason in my opinion." Edward snarled, teeth glistening with venom as he glared at me. "I will not tolerate that."

"Where is she if you're so keen on protecting her?" I snapped back viciously, knowing my blow was under the belt but I barely cared. "Haven't you been avoiding her ever since we came?"

Edward nearly roared, but he surprisingly kept it down to a vicious hiss. He took a threatening step towards me, shifting closer into a crouch. "Don't you dare mention her name to me again. As if you _understand _what Bella and I have. As if you think you _know_ what we are to each other."

Irritation quickly grew to anger, and this time I moved my body to easily access a crouch myself. Did he honestly think that he cared more about Bella than I cared about Skye? I hissed to him, voice curdling with anger, "You think you're better than me because you've been what you are longer than I have?"

"Did I say that?" His tone was slightly mocking, golden eyes dark and taunting. He wanted me to attack him so he'd have an excuse to destroy me.

Part of me, the human part that loved combat and had grown into the expert hunter that I was as a vampire, urged me to attack. It wanted to test my strength against this elder and more experienced vampire to see how my skills had progressed in such a short time. The other part of me, also human, was telling me to think of Skye. I relaxed my offensive position almost immediately at the thought of the grey eyed young woman I'd given my heart to while I still lived and breathed. If I wasn't here when she woke up... The thought literally hurt.

He saw the change in my eyes, saw the relaxing of my muscles under my tough as steel skin. And he slowly relaxed as well. He asked me slowly, testing each word and wincing as they came, "If you knew it was the best thing for her, would you leave her?"

I nearly smirked, the more cocky side of myself having found an opening to jab into. But I didn't, I kept my face sombre. I rested my thoughts all the while scrambling the more present ones. If I thought it would be the best thing for Skye, would I be able to leave her behind? Hadn't I done that before?

I winced. The days when I'd been a newborn. I had left her, for a few months to refine myself. I had always assumed I would be returning to her... I couldn't imagine being separated from her even I fit was for her own good. She'd follow me regardless, and end up hurting herself in the process. "No. I love her too much to leave her."

He didn't answer me, merely looked away as though he was through with looking at me. Finally he said raggedly, as though exhausted with his little game, "You may not have realized this, but you and I are both quite similar to each other." Yes, I had noticed that, what was his point? He read the thought, I wasn't bothering to play with his head now. And he answered me fluidly, "Both of us in love with a human who's in more danger with us than with any other being on the planet... Both of us hopelessly unable to leave her side while longing for her blood..."

I said nothing, but I didn't have to. I scrambled my thoughts once more, keeping them to myself. Yes, I did long for her blood, she was the most delicious thing I'd ever scented before. I'd been warned about la tua cantante, but I laughed in the face of it. I'd never smell anything more alluring than Skye. It was impossible.

I realized the two of us had been sitting there wrapped up in our individual silence for well over an hour. A soft creaking sound caught our ears and both of us automatically turned our heads to Alice's bedroom. The door opened, ever so slightly and I saw the most beautiful thing in the world peeking out hesitantly at us.

Her grey eyes, which changed violently according to her mood, were a light grey now that she'd slept, rested. She opened the door hesitantly, fully now. Then she spotted me. Her eyes widened for a moment, like she couldn't believe I'd waited for her. I opened my arms a little, and sure enough the door was open and she was in my arms.

I closed them around her, careful to mind her fragile bones. She didn't really need to worry about that sort of worrying, she threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. I felt a burning sense of pity, my skin wouldn't give to her likes hers would to me. But I knew what she meant by the gesture.

I held her tightly, hoping she wouldn't give into another episode of hormones. But she didn't, she simply held onto me, savouring my embrace. I held her close for a few minutes, her warmth was amazing... After always being cold, I had gotten used to the feeling, I never felt freezing now. Her warmth never ceased to amaze me.

I saw Edward slip away, giving us our moment of privacy. I'd have to thank the jackass later... My thoughts were consumed with the one in my arms for the moment, and I nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent. I'd learned the differences between scents, because I'd never tasted human blood other than Skye's and most animal blood all smelled the same to me. Her scent was intoxicating. Sugar and cinnamon. It should be illegal to smell that good.

"I'm glad you stayed." Her voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it like she'd spoken into my ear.

I laughed quietly, ruefully. She hadn't expected me to stay, had she? The familiar sensation of guilt pulled me down. I couldn't explain myself to her. I nuzzled into her neck again, waiting until she looked up at me. The grey in her eyes had darkened now, puzzled. I smiled a little, trying to convince her that everything was okay. "I wouldn't have left for the world."

"Maybe for a million, we could use it." Her sense of humour was back, though her voice was just too weak to make the joke work. At least she tried. She still had her arms wrapped around me, I nearly laughed. She was probably using all her strength to cling to me, and yet it was nothing short of a wet noodle compared to me.

"Even if it was a million, I wouldn't have budged." I promised, that seemed to soothe her just a little. She nuzzled into my neck this time, sighing softly against my skin. I sighed too, rubbing her back soothingly, she melted into me. "Did you rest enough?"

She didn't pull away, though I knew she was testing the idea. She decided it was better to just stay as she was, that was a good idea too. I wouldn't have let her pull away from me. We stayed like that for almost forever, and then she murmured, "I didn't sleep."

I drew away this time, staring at her incredulously. "What did you do in there?"

She shook her head. That was when it hit me hard. She'd been listening. I froze. She was intuitive enough to know what I had meant when I was speaking, she knew me well enough to understand my words in a way the Cullen couldn't. She understood. I stared at her, alarmed. And that was when the gentle smile curved over her mouth, and she reached up touch my cheek. The warmth raced through me from her touch, despite the cold that raced into her. And then she whispered the few words that had the ability to break me down and open my shell.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

**AN**

**XD I can't help myself sometimes. And Oxygen.and.Cucumber, this one is basically all for you. Thanks much for your steady reviewing, it means a lot to me! and yeah, a first time shot at hearing Justin's side of the story for once... I don't think I'll be doing that again, it felt strange being inside of a boy's head, I feel odd now. XD **

**Evie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

I lay awake in my bedroom, staring up uneasily at the ceiling. I went through the conversation I'd had with Skye earlier that day in my head over and over again. She'd seemed so calm...

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_It's nothing but a few bruises... I'll be alright."_

"_But Skye..."_

She'd refused to let me worry about her or offer her sympathy, but I shouldn't have expected any better really. She wasn't the type to let it in. I sighed and tossed in my bed, staring at the window now. It was wide open, like always... And there was no one here.

I shivered. He wasn't here. The emptiness that was left in the wake of his disappearance ached so much that I was sure that the hole he'd left in me during September had been ripped open again. I hadn't even seen him at school, every single time I asked Alice, she said if she knew anything about him, she would tell me.

I shivered largely again. First Jacob... Now Edward. I felt more lonely than ever. My dreams hadn't helped either, every single one was the same. I would be with Jacob and Edward, both on either side of me. And then slowly they would walk away, going different paths and I couldn't follow either of them. I would call out, but they would never turn. And when the blackness hit me... I saw Victoria.

I realized I'd been biting my lower lip and I let it go, sitting up in the bed and pulling my blankets up to my chin. I sat there for awhile, staring listlessly into the darkness. Alone again. I sighed.

I heard a tapping sound on my window, but I only gave it a passing glance. Probably a tree branch brushing against the glass pane. I was staring at the clock when it happened again, this time slightly louder. I looked at my open window again, confused. That wasn't a tree branch. Hesitantly I threw back my covers, creeping over to the window.

This time I saw it, a tinny pebble soaring out of the trees and hitting my window pane, causing that tap. I blinked. Who in the hell...? I leaned out of my window, realizing it was drizzling again, go figure. I saw no one in the shadows. The pebble came once more, tapping against the window. Now I was getting annoyed. Who the hell was throwing rocks at my window?

A soft voice floated through the trees, and I immediately recognized the words and the voice. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Bella is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief."

My jaw dropped, it was impossible to mistake those words. I'd listened to them so many times while watching that play. But the voice... Edward? I leaned out the window, logic deserting me. There he was, standing below me and arms spread wide. I couldn't see much beside that, but I knew it was him. My heart caught in my throat.

He could see that with his excellent vision, I swore he was smiling at me, that crooked smile he knew I loved. He called up again, velvety soft voice coming to me like it was a dream, "Ah she speaks, but yet she says nothing."

I was torn. I could either pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming or I'd go into hysterics and jump out the window. That's me being too emotional again. I croaked, voice too hoarse, "Edward?"

I knew he was smiling, but he didn't move from his spot on the ground. "May I borrow you for the night my fair lady?"

May he? Suddenly he needed permission to borrow me? He was welcome to kidnap me and whisk me off to the Arctic, I wouldn't care. My thoughts raced back to my rationality, Charlie. If he caught me sneaking out at this hour, he'd kill me. I stumbled over my words sheepishly, "I'd love to say yes, but my father will kill us both if he caught me."

"Then let him not catch us."

I rolled my eyes. Easy for him to say, I'd probably end up tripping over my own feet down the stairs and wake him up that way. He knew what I was thinking without being able to read my mind. "Jump out the window, I'll catch you."

Now I was shocked. Jump out the window!? Was he serious!? Did he _want_ me to break my neck?! The sudden fear stopped and I reconsidered that statement. Well if I broke my neck he'd be forced to change me now... So either way it was a win-win situation, why not go for it?

I hesitantly peeked over my shoulder as I thought it over. It was either that or he'd go. The thought settled the matter. I hesitantly climbed out the window, resting my backside on the small ledge. Oh god. I looked down and my head spun unhappily. Heights. I was going to die.

I saw him waiting there, arms outstretched. I swallowed before I lost my nerve, and I pushed myself off the ledge. I wouldn't have had time to scream even if I had wanted to, but I did wait to hit the ground. My feet never even touched it, I was caught swiftly and effortlessly. One moment I was falling through the air, the next I was cradled in a pair of impossibly strong arms.

"Told you I'd catch you." He whispered into my hair, hugging me close. He set me down and then I tackled him, though it didn't do much except knock the wind out of me. I wound my arms as tight as they would go around him. I felt his arms lock around my waist.

We stood there for awhile, simply revelling in each other's presence. Finally he nuzzled into my neck again, pressing his lips against my sensitive skin and sending goosebumps up my arms. I sighed a little, relaxing into his strong embrace. His lips pressed against my ear, his low voice purring but almost sad, "We need to talk..."

"Do we?" I asked him, nearly breathless. Being so close was doing crazy things to my heart, and I was nearly drunk on that sweet scent that clung to him.

"Yeah, we do." He sighed dejectedly, drawing away from me. My face almost immediately fell. I wouldn't mind talking, but was releasing me really necessary? He brushed his knuckles down my face, and asked me softly, "Would you mind going to our meadow?"

"No." I answered. He quickly slung me onto his back, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, tucked my face between them and held on for dear life. I knew we were flying without having to look up, but I wasn't going to risk a peek. When we stopped I slid from his back, my bare feet touching the surprisingly dry grass.

He flopped down next to me, and I quickly situated myself in his arms again, something he didn't object to. He wound his arms around me for the second time that night, tugging me close. It took a few long moments, then I asked him hesitantly, "So... We needed to talk?"

He sighed into my hair, once again sounding utterly defeated. He was still as stone for a few long moments, and then his lips pressed against my hair and then he corrected me, "No, we do not need to talk, _I_ need to talk. You deserve a full apology in addition to a very long explanation to my unforgivable behaviour for the past few days."

"I wouldn't say unforgivable." I mumbled to my knees, knowing he was being hard on himself again. Part of me was glad he was being like that, he had acted irrationally. But as soon as I finished that thought, I wanted to kick myself for being so cruel. He'd suffered enough, I wouldn't add to that.

"Ah Bella..." Edward whispered my name as though he was uttering a sacred prayer, and his hands clasped mine in his iron grip. His golden eyes locked onto mine, suddenly looking so much more brilliant in the full moon that shone overhead. The rays were strong, casting a beautiful glow over our meadow while the stars shone brilliantly above. But all this was eclipsed by Edward, my own personal god who was here for me. "You're too kind to me, I don't deserve such treatment from you..."

I had to stumble over myself for words, it was hard to think when his eyes were doing that smoldering thing. He was dazzling me. But I managed, though my voice squeaked terribly. "Please Edward, don't talk like that, you know I hate it when you're so hard on yourself."

"But Bella, what I did to you, it wasn't fair. I was being selfish, revelling in my own anger and jealousy!" He burst out quietly, his voice wracked his pain and grief over what he'd done. Only Edward would be so entirely selfless like this, pinning his emotions down like some detached being and laying out his shame for me to see. "I should have considered you!"

"Edward, we're all selfish beings at heart." I said softly, pushing my hands up against his so I could further emphasize my point. "Please." Though I was confused. Jealous? Over what? And whom for a better question?

He could see the confusion in my eyes, and confessed to me, "That vampire, the newborn who was escorting your friend, Skye." He didn't look happy even uttering her name, but he kept face and a civil tone regardless. "The sheer irrationality of the emotions that struck me when I could see her memory playing out in her mind... I could see him as a newborn, hungry and wild overtop of her, having already tasted her blood... And he stopped. He stopped."

I understood now, it clicked into place cleanly with no effort. It'd taken Edward almost a year and a half to develop such a potent resistance for my blood... And here was Justin, a newborn to boot, being able to stop himself after tasting Skye's blood. He had seen himself in Justin's form, and was disgusted by how easily he'd been trumped. How suddenly he was the inferior one. It had made him angry. "Edward, that's..." My voice fell. What could I say?

He shook his head, and then suddenly it was in his hands and I swore if he had the ability, he would be shedding tears. Was he honestly that angry with himself? He whispered to me again, voice so quiet I had to lean closer to hear him, "It was so irrational, the sudden surge of hate I felt for that newborn and for your friend too. I had disliked her immediately, I could sense she was dangerous but it was mere dislike. Suddenly I loathed them both, with my entire being, for no real reason except my own selfish instinct! They had mastered something in such a short time that it had suddenly made my struggle pale in comparison!"

I sat there in silence, listening to his ragged confession as he spilled his heart out for me to analyse myself. I heard no words of self-pity, he wanted me to yell at him, storm at him for leaving me behind in such a mad wake of emotion. I was supposed to be angry with him for leaving me. But I couldn't. When he spoke, all I saw was a boy who was angry with himself for being angry about seeing a couple who made our love seem so much weaker. And it made no sense to me.

"And she was one of his first prey as a newborn, it must have been impossible for him to stop feeding, even if he was confused. The human memories, instincts, they were buried so deeply in the animal he'd become, it was a miracle he even listened to her screams." Edward muttered to himself, gazing unhappily the grass, mouth turned down in a glorious frown. "She should have died. But she didn't. He heard her, he listened to her, he stopped the monster he was so effortlessly it astounds me!"

It astounded me too. But I wouldn't say that to him, it would only upset him more. I was glad he couldn't hear my thoughts, that would upset him too. My inward reasoning was working against his argument though. Justin had stopped himself because she was his love, she had been his rock for years before he'd been changed. Not only that, but he'd brought along his conscience, a strong one, to his next life. It had called through to him, it made things easier. I whispered, "He was luckier than you and your family Edward. He brought along his conscience, like Carlisle did. He didn't want to kill her despite the fact that his instincts told him to. His human nature was buried too close to those instincts, he was overwhelmed by it. It doesn't make his love for her stronger than your love for me Edward, it just made him the luckier of the lot."

He stared at me for a few long moments, I could read those mesmerizing golden eyes of his even while he stared into mine. My logic was working on him, he understood what I meant. Was it Edward's fault that Justin had been gifted with such a thing? Was it his fault that Justin could so easily overcome his animalistic lust for human blood? It was something to envy, yes, but not to be angry about. It wasn't. Both of us knew it.

In half a second, I was crushed against his body, and his lips were moving hungrily against mine. I lost all sense and my body took over happily. My arms hooked around his shoulders, gluing myself to stone body an my lips parted under his. I expected him to draw away, reminding me to be careful. I thought wrong.

He wound my leg around his hip, continuing to kiss me all the while. My had was filled with his sweet breath, I swore my entire body was shuddering and not because of the cold either. It a swift movement I was lying in the grass, and he was towering overtop of me, golden eyes turning darker as hunger flowed into them. I gasped for breath before his lips crashed to mine again.

Thought flew, and I lost my body to instincts I didn't even know I had. His hips moved against mine in a rocking motion that seemed so achingly familiar I was astounded by my own reaction. His hands moved down my sides and mine tunnelled into his hair, forcing his kiss deeper, he complied.

I was in heaven.

Slowly, and much to my disappointment, the kiss broke, the sudden fervour lowering to a yearning tenderness. His mouth kissed my bruised one, tenderly apologizing for the sudden fury it'd been subjected to, not that I'd been complaining. My arms weakened without guidance, and his kisses became softer and shorter until he'd stopped altogether.

"So much for boundaries." I joked feebly. I'd never experienced such a hunger from him, though to be honest I wouldn't have minded experiencing it again. He laughed softly into my hair, and I realized he was still on top of me, my legs tangled in his. He untangled us, moving me into his lap, and his arms wrapped around me again, encasing me in an iron cage of protection.

"So much for boundaries." He agreed quietly. He held me for the longest time, humming my lullaby. The voice of an archangel in my ear, his cold body pressing against mine, there was no word for this feeling. He whispered, the sound closer to song, "I apologize for my outburst Bella, you do happen to bring out the animal in me occasionally... I couldn't really find words to express my delight to yours."

"I don't mind." I replied a bit too happily, I was still rather giddy from his kiss. He was alcohol, I'd never have to drink around him, he made me drunk.

"I know you don't, and that's what worries me love..." He sighed, shaking his head against mine. I grumbled a little, but said nothing, worried to spark another of his dangerous moods. He held me tightly for the longest time, I lost track of the minutes. Finally, "I wish I could take back my actions towards your friend... I know she means the world to you, and it pains you to see me acting with such animosity towards her. I will need to apologize to her immediately."

"I think she understands your so called 'animosity'." I said for Skye's benefit, it was probably true too anyway. Though she'd never said anything, she held back around me. She wasn't really enjoying herself as much as she let on. She didn't like being here because she was worried I'd get hurt in the process. That annoyed me. Could anyone for a second just let me be and think I'd be fine? I wasn't that dangerous...

I was. I could have hit my head off of a wall. What had Edward said, ah yes, I'm a magnet for danger. It was true sadly, some sort of bad luck hung over me. God forbid it was contagious, everyone would be dead within a week.

"Understanding doesn't mean I was in the right acting that way towards her." He added slyly. Was he trying to make me mad at him? Didn't most boyfriends try to shy away from their wrongdoings?

"Edward, she knows she's dangerous." I blinked, taken aback at my own words. Wasn't I trying to defend her a second ago? The flipping was making me dizzy, I loved both of them, how was I supposed to take a side and stick with it? I palmed my face, moaning, "Please, I can't defend both of you at once here!"

He laughed softly, kissing my ear tenderly. "Bella, love, don't defend me, defend her."

"Justin can do that." I muttered under my breath, mostly annoyed at myself. I couldn't pick a side and stick with it, not with both of them involved. If we threw in Jacob we'd be having a great party. I kicked myself in the head for thinking that. Finally I growled, "Skye's dangerous, she's admitted it out loud to everybody. She hates herself for putting me in danger for being here. And you hate yourself for being selfish and clinging to me, likewise putting me in harm's way. The both of you should go to therapy and get over it."

He laughed suddenly, and when I peeked over at him I could see he was honestly amused with what I'd said. "Bella, Bella, Bella..." He kissed my cheek, nose gliding along my skin. "If only you fully understood how loved you are."

Loved? Me? Who knew. I love sarcasm. I snuggled closer to him and sighed. "Edward...?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

He sighed into my ear. "Can you believe that after all of this, I love you too?"

"Yep."

**AN**

**Lol, they deserve some light and I had fun writing the makeout scene (giggles a little) though I think I handled it wrong, as always... Blame the sugar and stress for the upcoming exams, (I'm so gonna fail) and also the lateness of the hour, I shouldn't be up this late writing! Lmao.**

**Evie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

I came early, hoping that I'd be able to see Skye at least once in person. She'd been avoiding me ever since she'd come to live with the Cullens and I was worried. Alice reassured me that she was just embarrassed, which only really confused me more.

So I got into my tank and Skye so lovingly called it, and drove to the Cullens. I wasn't surprised to see Esme sitting outside on the swing, something she'd recently attached to an ancient tree. When she heard my truck approaching, which was probably ten minutes ago knowing this engine, she'd been staring out at the driveway.

I parked and hastily got out, trying to avoid falling flat on my face from the mud that now stained the foot-rail. Esme was at my side in an instant, smiling warmly if not in amusement at me. She opened her arms for me, "Bella."

"Esme." I replied with a laugh, accepting her embrace cheerfully. When we hugged she gave me an extra little squeeze, patting my back and pressing a soft kiss to my hair. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. And yourself?" Her golden eyes were like honey today, she'd recently hunted.

"I'm alright, a little tired but okay." I answered with a weak smile. No need to tell her that it was because of her son that I hadn't slept at all last night. Dragging me out to the meadow was a fantastic idea, it was the part that came then that had kept me awake all night, haunting my dreams.

"I can see." Esme replied quietly, and she gently touched the shadows that were forming under my eyes. Her hand floated up to tousle my hair in a very motherly gesture and she admonished me gently, "If you keep on getting sleepless nights, one of these days we'll start to believe you've really become one of us."

"Do I look that bad?" I asked hastily if not fearfully, I didn't want Edward seeing what reaction he had on me after a simply kiss like last night. Well, if I could call it simple. And if Skye saw me like this, she'd send me back home to rest.

"I was joking Bella, but if you're worried about the circles talk to Alice, she can help you out with hiding them though Edward will know regardless." Esme advised, tousling my hair lovingly once more and hugging me again."Alice is inside, probably waiting for you."

"And Skye and Justin?"

Esme's smile broadened, I could see she was quite glad to have two more people in her house. I had to smile along with her. It was probably very odd for Skye to have a maternal figure, she'd never had one before. Justin probably was just weirded out to be peacefully coexisting with the Cullens. It'd be good for both of them. "Skye is sleeping to the best of my knowledge, Justin is probably with her... They're both very sweet."

"Justin's sweet?" The words slid out before I could bite them back, I was surprised. Skye sweet, that I could see, she was a naturally warm person, she just acted cold. I didn't know Justin well enough to judge.

"Yes, very polite and formal around myself and Carlisle, almost like Edward... His language however isn't as polished, Emmett loves him." Esme replied, sounding faintly disapproving. It was all she needed, another boy in the house. That thought made me snicker, of course Emmett would love him. "You should see how he acts around Skye, Bella, it reminds me so much of yourself and Edward. He's very sweet."

I hoped that was true when I saw them now. Esme led me inside, keeping up a warm conversation to distract my thoughts from Edward's whereabouts. He hadn't stayed the night, telling me he had some business to attain to, and that it was a surprise. I hoped it was a damn good one.

I travelled upstairs by myself, and that was when I heard the commotion. Laughter? I peeked around the corner. Skye zipped out of her room, a broad smile lighting up her creamy features, wearing white shorts and crimson tanktop. Suddenly a pair of white strong arms captured her around the waist, and then she was swirling around.

She laughed happily, and then an unfamiliar chuckle joined in. I hid behind the wall, watching their play. Justin had wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck to make her giggle, and it was working. She laughed out loud again, squirming away but he wouldn't let her go. I noticed with a start his eyes were black still.

I remembered our conversations beforehand, how she'd explain his mood swings. How they related to his drinking habits. I nearly smiled to myself. Something had changed between them, something good. They looked more casual now, more at ease with themselves. I smiled to myself.

I watched them for a few moments, happy to see them acting like what they were, a happy teenage couple, free from worry. He must have scented me before, but he was ignoring me. It was Skye who shrugged out of his arms when she saw me, a sheepish smile spreading across her lips. "Hi."

"Hey." I laughed, amused. She was embarrassed about being caught with him? That was amusing. "How are you?"

"Fine." She answered without missing a beat, though she did glance over at Justin. He was leaning on the wall again, casually watching us. I noticed how his eyes would flicker more often to Skye than me, and it made me smile. "And you?"

"I'm good, I came to check up on you." I answered, my smile fading. Justin glanced at her, and she glanced at him. After a long moment he left, and she sighed, good mood suddenly ruined. "How are you really?"

She sighed again, hand caressing the bruises that shone out against her pale skin. She'd gone to school but hid her condition under high collars or she just wore her coat all day and kept her hair down. She finally muttered, "I've had better times."

I raised my eyebrows. Plenty of questions were running around in my head, not all of them were nice. Most of them concerned the Volturi. I wanted her to be entirely straight with me, no more run-arounds. But how could I say that to her? Why had Aro took the time to come here himself and threaten her?

She read the confusion in my face, her intuition flickering in those brilliant grey eyes of hers. She growled a curse or two, and then asked me flatly, "Ask whatever you want, I can't promise you entirely that I'm going to be straight with you. Some things are... Complicated..."

"Give me anything."

* * *

**Skye's POV**

My mind spun and my stomach lurched uneasily. Answers? Was I entirely committed to telling her every little detail? I sighed. Yes. She was my friend. She saved my life. I had no choice. I looked at her, studying every small thing in her face. Her mahogany eyes were narrowed just a little, mostly wide with curiosity and confusion, lips puckered in thought.

"Why didn't the Volturi kill you when they found out about you?"

The words cut through me like a blade, and I flinched as if she'd stabbed me. Why that one? The painful memories were already resurfacing, and the pain came again, each moment a live shock to my brain. I tried to put the lid back on, to cover the hole that was my chest from prying eyes, but the pain came to my face regardless. There was no hiding from Bella.

Then she wasn't alone, Edward was at her side. My eyes widened in horror. No. No, no, no! Anything but the mind reader! But it was too late, he was staring at me, staring into my head, reading my memories as they played out in my mind. I closed my eyes tightly and let the pain wash over me like molten rock. There was no escape this time.

_I stood by the wall, a mask of indifference on my face as I looked around the stone cave. The group stood around me, hoods lowered and their black eyes smoldering with thirst. It was a pity I couldn't supply for all of them but I'd be at it for hours. I folded my shivering hands under my arms, preventing anyone from seeing them._

_The door opened, revealing two adults, both who had bags over their heads and chains linking their arms. That was a bit much, it wasn't like they could struggle to freedom, not with this particular group. I watched with no emotion as they were shoved inside by Felix, both falling to the ground, almost forced into bowing in front of the three main heads of the Volturi._

_Aro breathed in their scent hungrily, and his black eyes only grew darker and darker as the moment passed. He stared at me for the longest moment, and when he spoke it was no longer that polite purr. "I cannot see why you are doing this... But we will accept your offer regardless."_

_A sardonic smile quirked my lips. Thirst. It was their own strength and one weakness. And I'd used it to my advantage. Working hard to keep my face expressionless, I watched as the hoods were torn off, showing the doomed humans to their deaths. _

_The woman looked around, clearly in a panic. Her piggy grey eyes looked around, seeking escape, but she found none. Her blond hair was limp and unkempt, the colour faded and pale from her many years of alcohol abuse, even her skin seemed sunken. Then she saw me._

_Her gaze was quickly joined by the grey haired man beside her, his wide green eyes glared into mine, I could feel the hatred burning from them. His skin was the same as hers, with yellowing around the eyes and fingers. I wondered if he'd drunk and smoked enough to taint his blood with the flavour._

"_Christine." The woman rasped out from her pale lips, her voice sour with whiskey. "Christine, what are you doing?!"_

_I didn't speak, I knew if I did I'd betray myself. I wouldn't care. I wouldn't look away. _

"_Christine, we're your parents! What are you doing!?"_

_My eyes narrowed as anger flooded up in my chest, paralysing my rationality and the little child who still existed in me. I glared at them, my face twisting into a scowl of pure hatred. "You're not my parents. I don't know you."_

_That seemed to be enough for the three, who pounced onto the two. I didn't look away, watching with cold indifference as they lowered their heads to feed. I was thankful to have my view of their faces blocked, but I could hear their screams. They moved quickly, and I was grateful for that. It only took moments before they'd sated their thirst. They elegantly moved away, leaving the bloodless corpses where they lay, faces forever fixed in a terrified grimace, eyes forever fixed on my face._

The memory was too much, I was backed against the wall with a closed throat, struggling to breathe. Edward was staring at me with wide golden eyes, comprehension dawning on his white face. He knew now. Shock crossed his perfect features for a moment, confusion... And then disgust. I would have winced away, but I deserved it.

"You... You sold your own flesh and blood to the Volturi?" His voice whipped out at me, each word cutting ever so deeper into my already scarred heart. I was bleeding again. He took a threatening step forward, disgust mixing with fury. I was the monster this time. His voice shook with rage, "You sold your parents to the volturi to convince them to let you live for a little bit longer?! How can you look at yourself in the mirror knowing your own family is dead because you sold them out to monsters?!"

"I can't." I whispered raggedly, closing my eyes. I forever saw their faces etched into my memory, the terrified expressions that would always be their last. I had done that. No amount of hatred I'd ever felt for them should have made it end like that. No one deserved to die like that. My fault. All my fault.

Bella was gaping at me, not understanding what Edward had seen. She knew I wasn't going to give an answer, she turned to Edward instead. "Edward, what did you... What was she thinking of...?"

"A memory, a damn vivid one at that!" Edward nearly roared, and I couldn't find it in me to back away, even if I could. I was effectively backed into the wall, I had nowhere to run. But I didn't want to. He advanced on me again, growling threateningly. "You told Aro that you would give him something of yours to reassure your loyalty to your cause. You gave his guards the street address, and they brought the humans back to Italy."

He was reading my memories as I thought them over, for Bella's sake. I relived each moment so Edward could explain my actions to her. It was better than trying to force the words out myself.

"They brought them back... They asked for you to help them and you just denied what they were to you. You watched them die and did nothing! You killed your own family!" Edward roared at me, the thoughts he found in my head were only fuelling to his anger.

"Yes, I sold them to the Volturi." The words were harsh as they passed my lips, my voice was raw with pain but sharp with anger. "And it was damn hard to convince the vampires to take the deal but it proved I was willing to do what I had to!"

"You coward, you handed them over knowing it'd make them spare your life!" Edward roared back at me, reading the thought. "You sold them to save your own hide!"

Bella stared at me with horrified eyes, understanding dawning in her face. I forgot to be worried about Edward's anger, my gaze focussed on my old friend. She stared me for the longest time, and then whispered shakily, "Did you really...?"

"Yes." I answered flatly, knowing if I lied Edward would probably just kill me and the last emotions I'd feel were guilt for lying. Better to go for a truth that leaves you dead on the inside. I muttered darkly, "I bet you can understand why I did it."

Bella cringed at the thought, but I knew she was remembering what I was. The bruises, the cuts, the night I'd ran away from home... Edward was still reading my mind, and he watched the scene in my head. Shock dawned on his features again, staring at me. Then disgust. His eyes focussed on me again, wide with disbelief.

I smiled ruefully at him in apology. "Sorry you had to see that. But it leaves a mark on you if you understand my meaning." He said nothing, just stared at me as though he was trying to make sense of what I'd been put through. I finally mumbled, "And you call yourselves monsters."

That snapped him out of his trance, he made to reply, but it fell short in his throat. He couldn't speak. I wondered absently if he was trying to find the right words or he was just too disgusted with me to want to say anything.

"Disgusted with you?" He answered my unspoken question swiftly, golden eyes burning intensely into mine. "Reading that thought certainly gave me some... Insight to your actions. I won't say I condone the behaviour but it gives me some understanding regardless."

Understanding. A hell lot of good that will do me. It wouldn't bring the people back from the dead.

"Feeling guilty lets me see that you didn't do it sheerly out of malice." Edward added, and this time both Bella dn I gazed at him in surprise. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling either. "Whatever hatred you felt for them wasn't strong enough to overpower your sense of morality. That's a good thing."

And it left me scarred for life, how was that good exactly?

"It proves you're still more human that you give yourself credit for." Edward answered my thought again, and I watched Bella turn her head from him to me again as we continued this little mental conversation.

"That's why I'd rather be one of you."

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

**Skye's POV**

He hadn't told anyone of my dirty little secret, and for that I was immensely grateful. But he made me tell them all myself, and the gratitude quickly disappeared. When I spoke to Carlisle he gave me an unfathomable look, as though he had no idea what I meant. He quickly apologized for behaving like that, and then allowed me to explain myself. At the end of the explanation, he simply said making mistakes was a part of living.

Jasper wasn't as hard, he listened intently to my story and then swept me up into a blanket of serenity as soon as the guilt started. To add to that, he explained himself to me to settle the score. I learned about his past, the horror of a vampire war in the south and the woman named Maria who had led him. I was shockingly reminded of the covens up in the north.

Emmett was a strange thing, he listened to me, then told me offhandedly that if he'd known me back then he'd have done it himself without a second thought. Shocked as I was, I couldn't stop myself from hugging the bear and telling him thanks. He laughed, gave me a soft punch to the shoulder that probably was going to bruise for weeks, and sent me off.

Rosalie I said nothing to, I hoped Carlisle would do it for me, and he had. Esme was... Difficult. She'd been torn between different emotions, obviously struggling with her fierce maternal instincts and her human ones. Finally she just sank to a sitting position on the couch and asked me weakly to explain myself one more time. I did as she asked, and finally when I had finished, she tugged me into her arms and held me there. For some reason, it wasn't as awkward as I'd thought it would be. It was almost... Comfortable.

She was a mother. I could admit that much to myself. Despite the fact that her one and only child had died, she was still everything I had imagined a real mother would be. The warmth in her eyes and her voice made up for the icy cold of her skin, and the size of her silent heart made up for the lack of a beat. I could imagine how her son would have been if he'd lived, it made me ache. This woman, this loving, warm, kind-hearted, woman didn't deserve that.

Alice was the easiest, she'd seen me coming from a mile away and saw the conversation play out. She knew the truth before I had to speak. I wondered if she'd known all along but she just didn't really care. It didn't matter. She opened the door before I could knock, invited me in to her bedroom. The colour was gone now, the clothes put away. I finally could see the gentle tone of her walls.

She gestured to the ivory couch and I sat there without a word. It was easy to have a conversation with Alice, she knew everything you were going to say. So really, I didn't have to speak at all. It was almost a relief.

She didn't say anything at first, as still as stone. And then she snuggled into my arm, sighing against my shoulder. Her musical voice was flat when she spoke. "I can't say that I understand you, even spending as much time as I have like I am, I don't get all humans." She gestured to herself, to her being a vampire when she spoke. I winced a little. I wasn't common even for my species.

"But you..." She looked at me, fixing the full force of her butterscotch eyes on me. "You're the most confusing one of your species I've ever met." She shook her head, sadly, and then sighed softly. "But I can understand you, reading what you wanted to tell me... I made sense of it all. Though it was strange... I understood. And I don't find you disgusting at all."

I winced and blushed at the same time. Why did I still love her like a sibling despite the fact that she was the most annoying thing I'd ever met on the planet?

"At least you didn't act out of selfish impulse to just kill them, you had a good enough motive." Alice said offhandedly, trying to make me feel better. Motive... Was that supposed to be a good thing or was I just confused? But I took it in stride anyway. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, the lot of us, we've all done horrible things... And because you had the courage to admit it to us... Means that we can accept you as one of us. You're part of the family."

**AN**

**I've got nothing to say this time, eheh. Just review please and tell me your thoughts.**

**Evie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Skye's POV**

I hid in my room for awhile, growing quite uncomfortable as the minutes past. Alice's words rang in my ears, but part of me didn't trust them. She didn't speak for the entire coven. They still had to talk amongst themselves and decide what to do with me. Bella hadn't said much beyond that to me, I knew she was upset and confused.

I sighed. Justin had gone hunting, and I was by myself for the moment. Alone in company. I snuck out of my room, tiptoeing downstairs. I didn't see anyone yet, I wondered if I could make it to the doors to spend some time outside. It was like I was in a cage. A big, expensive, pretty, cage.

I didn't see anyone. I made it to the door, took a few more glances around, and then slid outside. I didn't see anyone. I walked around the home for a little while, but soon I grew bored with that. I knew going alone anywhere was pretty dangerous, but I didn't care.

I let my mind wander for awhile, thinking of Bella. The last I'd heard from her was that she'd gone to visit Jacob in La Push. That made me wonder. I'd heard a bit about the native, mostly from her... I could tell she had strong feelings for him. And I could also tell she was oblivious to the jealousy Edward was hiding.

I sighed softly. This Jacob... I loved her like a sister, and I knew how volatile werewolves were, I'd heard the stories. I hadn't met any werewolves firsthand, not counting that one time in the forest... It made me wonder. The whole imprinting business made me shudder. To be forced to suddenly have strong and uncontrollable emotions for another person... It seemed strange to me.

Was that what Jacob had for Bella? Had he imprinted on her? Though Bella had told me firmly that he hadn't... I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts. Was she going to lie to me? No. She wasn't that type of a person.

I stood up, walking over to the ancient tree that held the little swing. I examined the scaly bark, placing my hand there to feel the scratchy surface. And without really thinking about it, I found a handhold and started to climb. It didn't take long, I was up on the branch that the swing was tied to in a matter of moments.

I sat there for awhile, still thinking. Would it have been better if Justin had simply killed me? Would the world be better off without me? The choking vice of guilt came again, and this time there wasn't anybody around who could dismiss it. I let it choke me, drowned in it for awhile, I needed to hate myself.

I could leave. The thought struck like lightning. The part of me that valued my existence shied away from the thought, yeah I could leave, and get myself killed in the process. I laughed at myself. I was going to die anyway, why not just rush the process and get the stupidity over with?

My heart ached at the thought of leaving Justin alone. He had an eternity, forever wasn't a word in his case, it was his sentence. I would die one day, and he had the rest of forever to live with that. Could I willingly condemn him to that? Tear myself away from him and let him live his life by himself?

It hurt to think that way. I couldn't be selfish and let myself die just to get away from some painful emotions. I had him to think about. I always was thinking about him. I sighed angrily. Life wasn't easy, even worse when you were in love with somebody who didn't die. Or was extremely difficult to kill anyway.

I sighed.

That's when I heard the familiar purr of Edward's Volvo, and watched the car streak into the driveway. I had a great view from where I was. I watched Edward exit the car in a blur, and then to the passenger's side. He opened the door, revealing Bella. She got out clumsily, holding her hand to her chest, cradling it really.

I hopped down, worry fuelling me for a moment or two. "What happened?"

Bella nearly tripped at the sound of my voice, having not noticed me, Edward had however. He quickly stood beside her, effectively blocking her from my view. Ouch. Snubbed.

I watched him whisk her off inside, and I said nothing, nor did I follow. I guess it wasn't any of my business if she didn't want me to know, but it did still hurt... I made my way back into the tree.

I heard the argument from inside, even from where I was. Edward was yelling again, obviously angry. I heard a few words out of the roaring, 'Jacob', 'injured', 'broken', 'mutt', and a few curse words in Latin. That was amusing. Finally the roaring settled, and I lost the conversation. I could guess it was probably still heated.

Then the doors opened. Bella had come outside, wearing a brace on her wrist. I blinked. So that's what was broken. She walked to the tree, obviously not noticing I was there, and sat on the swing. She looked both furious and upset. I didn't say anything, I didn't even breathe. I watched her bow her head, hiding it in her hands and then her shoulders began to shake. She was crying?

Fighting against my natural instinct to go down there and see what was wrong was hard, but I stayed still and listened to her dry sobs. What the hell had happened?! A flood of anger made me see red for a moment, if Edward was sure it was Jacob who'd done this to her, I'd get the mutt myself if I had to.

I tucked the rage away for a later time, easily controlling myself. What was the point of getting mad if she didn't want to speak to me? I sighed unhappily.

I just watched her cry herself out, and she sat there for awhile, hugging herself, holding herself together. I still said nothing. Her hair was a mess, she still looked incredibly upset and her hand must have been killing her.

"I know you're up there."

The sudden sound of her soft voice and the dry quality to it nearly made me fall out of the damn tree. Now I felt stupid. She'd known I was up here, so I had watched her cry herself out and fought against my normal actions for nothing. Now she thought I was probably a bitch. Great going Skye.

I slowly climbed down, making sure I didn't rip my clothes or scratch my hands in the process. I landed on the ground neatly, watching Bella watching me. The tear stains were evident on her face, and I could do nothing but stare like an idiot. I finally looked at her hand and asked weakly, "What happened?"

"I broke my hand." She answered just as weakly. I raised my eyebrows. Obvious much? She recovered instantly. "I broke my hand punching Jacob in the face." Now that was news to me.

"You punched your best friend, who's also a werewolf, in the face?" I asked slowly, rather confused. What had brought that on? More importantly, did she know better than to tangle with the immortals by now?

"He... We... Well..." She stammered, blushing faintly in embarrassment, dark eyes troubled. She gestured to her hand and mumbled softly, "He said he loved me."

I raised my eyebrows. Well, that didn't surprise me, did it surprise her? "Well...? Were you shocked?"

"No." She finally mumbled, shaking her head and looking down sadly at her lap. She mumbled softly, "I knew... I felt like I was leading him on the entire time Edward was gone, all I wanted was another friend, I didn't expect it to go so far, I didn't think he'd take it that way... I should have known better though... I do care about him, I do, but just not in _that_ way."

"So you punched him in the face? That's a bit extreme Bella, even for you." I remarked, only slightly amused.

"No, he kissed me." Now her eyes were dark again, angry. I shook my head. She wasn't the least bit intimidating. But I joined in on the fury party, he'd kissed her and she punched him. Could I do that now? "And I punched him."

"And broke your hand." I finished for her, a low growl replacing my voice. "Mind if I try?"

"I'd let Edward kill him, but he says I'd regret it in the morning." Bella grumbled angrily, crossing her arms against her chest. That hurt her hand and she winced. I folded myself to the ground, watching her. She would regret it in the morning, but her flashpoint temper didn't let her think much beyond that. I wouldn't regret it though, but that was me. "And he honestly thought I was kissing him back!"

I raised my eyebrows higher this time. I knew Bella. I knew how much she loved Edward, if she'd even considered kissing Jacob back she'd be so torn with guilt she'd want to toss herself over a cliff. I could only imagine how angry that made her boyfriend. "Did you tell Charlie...?"

"Of course!" She stormed, letting her anger out in a long winded rant. I had time, I'd listen. She threw her arms in the air, face a mask of fury, "And he pat him on the back and said 'good job kid'! _I_ broke my hand on his _face_, and Charlie thought _Jacob_ did a _good job_!"

I almost snorted in laughter, but that would have been a very bad idea. I could see how Charlie thought Jacob did a fine job, but taking a side against your injured daughter was a bit of a stretch. Especially when she was happy with her boyfriend. There was taking parental decisions to a limit, this was one of them.

"I can't believe Charlie! What am I, a trophy to give out to whoever he likes better?! He won't even be polite to Edward unless I'm there, he openly hates him!" She exclaimed angrily, now she was on her feet and pacing back and forth. I said nothing, she needed to vent. "And taking Jacob's side, that was the limit! Aren't I his daughter?! I was so angry, and Charlie thought it was hilarious! And then he asked Jacob if he wanted to press charges for _me_ hitting _him_!"

I frowned. If I'd been there I wouldn't have even let Jacob pass me into the house. I sighed. Charlie was obviously still quite enamoured with the boy for taking care of Bella when Edward had left. I could see how he was pleased with the thought of Jacob kissing Bella. But still, she didn't want to be kissed. That didn't make the matter amusing. Not to me at least.

"I should have gotten Charlie's gun and shot the jerk in the–"

"Bella there is a limit to what you can do." I interrupted her smoothly, trying my best not to laugh. That was really a funny idea. I'd have done it. But then again, I wouldn't have felt guilty in the morning, she would have. "And Edward's right, you would have regretted it in the morning. It's better you don't give in to any homicidal urges you have now."

"Feh." She growled and sat down hard on the swing again, eyes flashing dangerously. I nearly smiled. She really was pissed off.

"I'll kill him for you if you want." I offered with a little smile, Edward wouldn't do it, but I would. I'd try anyway.

"You would?" She asked, looking at me curiously. My high fell suddenly. She didn't think I'd do that for her. She didn't think I cared about her as much as I did. What I'd done had made her realize I wasn't me anymore. That one hurt.

I tried to inject any cheerfulness I could into my voice, but it fell flat. "Yeah, of course I would. Your boyfriend won't do it, but I will."

She didn't trust the lack of emotion in my voice. I wasn't exactly surprised. I was still wrapped up in the hurt from what I'd just figured out. I had to go. The sudden urge to vanish for a few hours took me over, and I was on my feet before I knew it. "I... I gotta go." I started to walk, tears blurring my vision as I went. Dammit!

"Wait, Skye!" She gasped, hastily getting up to follow me. I could easily outrun her, it wouldn't take much to leave her here.

I didn't look behind me. I couldn't. Letting her see my tears would only lead to more pain on both of our parts. I started to run. I heard her yell for me again, I knew she'd try to chase me. But I was too fast, my legs were longer and stronger than hers was. Her voice faded behind me, and then I was lost.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

She was way too fast for me, I didn't have a chance of catching up to her if she didn't want me to. I slowed to a walk, watching her vanish down the road. She was gone.

I hadn't expected her to take off like she had, but the moment I saw the sudden pain in her eyes, I knew that she would leave. It was how she was. She didn't like letting others know she was hurting. So she ran. I stood in the middle of the driveway for ages, staring out at where she had left.

I had hurt her.

I closed my eyes, wishing that I'd been smarter about what I'd said to her. There wasn't anything I could do to take it back. Of course she would have done it for me, she had done pretty much anything for my sake! Why had I asked?!

First Jacob, now Skye. This was insanity to the limit. My thoughts turned back to the missing clothes from my room. I hadn't told her about that. I hadn't been telling her a lot lately. And ever since I had learned about the Volturi incident she described to the coven, I'd been avoiding her.

I could tell Edward was still disgusted with her, nothing I said to him would make him forgive her. Carlisle never mentioned it, I hadn't asked. He probably thought it was a horrible act. Esme said nothing of it either, I knew her heart went out to Skye, but some things couldn't be forgiven. Rosalie dismissed her entire being like she did mine. Jasper, Alice and Emmett were the only ones who acted like it didn't bother them, though I could reason why. Jasper thought like a soldier, he could analyse why she'd done what she had. Alice cared about Skye, she was her newest girlfriend. Emmett... Nothing fazed Emmett, it was just like that.

Was I the tiebreaker? I shuddered at the thought. I had tried not to think about it truthfully, I still wanted to believe that she didn't have it in her to give her parents to the Volturi. But she did, I knew she had. The deadened expression on her face let me see her really for the first time since she'd come. She had given them to the Volturi. Had sold them for time.

But was she a monster?

I winced. If I called her a monster... What would that make Edward? He had killed criminals himself, hadn't he? Skye had gotten rid of two humans that had abused her, both mentally and physically for fifteen years. Did it make them so different? Did it?

I couldn't decide. Yes, it bothered me to think that she was capable of doing such a thing... But did it erase the fact that she'd been my friend, the kindest girl I'd known before I'd moved to Forks? Did one horrible act make her any less human?

I shook my head. The world was cruel. And she was gone.

I hugged myself again, shaking my head. I had hurt her. I looked up at the clouds for a long moment, wondering. I wouldn't catch up with her even if I tried. But... Somebody else could. I looked behind me. Edward was standing at the doors, quietly watching me. I gestured him over.

He was there in a moment, and he wrapped his cold arms around me, holding me against him. I sighed into the embrace, he'd known I needed it. I hugged him back, not nearly as tightly as I'd have liked, but he understood what I meant by it. He asked me softly, whispering into my hair, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I hurt Skye, Edward." I whispered into his neck, hanging onto him as tightly as I could, he stiffened a little, but he heard the pain that saturated my voice. "I hurt her bad."

He sighed softly, holding me for a few long moments before he gave me a gentle squeeze and drew away so he could study my face with those intense eyes of his. His held my chin in between his fingers, examining me. Finally he asked me, "What do you want me to do?"

"Please bring her back. I don't want her getting hurt by god knows what that's out there." I asked softly, begging. I knew he disliked her, I knew she disgusted him, but I needed her back here. I had to know she was safe. If she got injured, or killed... It'd be my fault. I couldn't let that happen to her. "Please Edward, for me. Bring her back."

He studied me again, debating. I knew he'd do it, for me he would. I hated guilting him into doing it, but I selfishly needed my friend back. And he knew it. He finally sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to my mouth. He drew away before my heart could kick back in, and said softly, "I'll bring her back to you Bella. I promise."

He hugged me against him for the longest time again, as if he didn't really want to leave me. Then with another quick kiss, he released me, and bounded off into the forest.

"Please Edward..." I whispered to no one, staring out into the woods, "bring her back."

**AN**

**Wow, I didn't think I'd finish that soon... Sorry about the confusion, I didn't write it right and I can't fix it now, so I'm writing this bit to atone for the previous chapter. Alice doesn't speak for the entire coven, but to her she's accepted Skye as part of the family. The most part of the coven do have issues with what Skye did. She's got work to do still... And just to warn people, for the first bit of the next chapter, I'm going to try writing it from Edward's pov. God help me, I really hope I do okay.**

**Evie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward's POV**

I ran. The trees flew by me in a blur of green and brown, the ground transforming into nothing but a mere carpet of sticks, stones, and dirt. I cast out my net, delving into the minds of the humans around me. I sorted through each one tediously, but none of them belonged to the human that my Bella wanted so desperately to be brought back.

She was more than likely scrambling her thoughts, or thinking nothing to hide herself from me. The talent she possessed was quite infuriating, I was not used to be thwarted. The newborn who accompanied her, he was the most skilled of using that talent to his advantage. Scrambling his thoughts around or thinking nothing at all, giving me an empty space where his mind should have been. Only Bella could entirely block me out, though she did it accidentally, they did it purposely. The newborn especially, he enjoyed pricking my fragile temper.

I stopped in midair, landing neatly on the tree branch I had just momentarily made to jump from. I stood there in silence, and gave myself over to my senses. Her scent, I could smell it. It was weak, had she already run through here? Impossible, she wasn't that fast. Her speed was commendable, yes, she ran quickly. But not as quickly as we could, even with a head start.

I stood there silently. I was hunting. I took a deep breath, filling my chest through my nose, so I could smell. Each scent, magnified to the thousands with my acute senses, it would be easy to locate her this way. Her scent was definitive, sugar and cinnamon, an odd combination. Yes... There it was. I turned my head to the east, she'd run on the road, I'd bypassed it by a mile or two.

It was easy to backtrack, it only took moments before I had her in my sight. She was still running, breathing even despite the laboured pain behind it. I watched her closely, her mind was slowly unwinding underneath the stress. I listened to her thoughts intently. I knew it wasn't my right to delve into her mind, Bella probably wouldn't approve but... I wanted to know regardless.

_Of course I'm a monster. I never should have fooled myself into thinking I wasn't. That I was capable of receiving forgiveness. That I deserved forgiveness if it was given to me. I should have known better!_

Surprise clouded my previous judgement of her actions. When she had let me read her mind beforehand, when she'd let me see into her memories she'd detached herself emotionally from them. So I only saw what she saw, only heard what she had heard... But I did not feel what she had felt. She was still too good at detaching herself as a whole. She had wanted forgiveness from Bella, the thought had been too strong to quench... But she still held herself in reserves, she wanted it selfishly, but she didn't think she deserved it.

I had quite a difficult time restraining myself from agreeing with her. Who was I as a monster myself to cast judgement on a human? I could search through her thoughts, hear her self-flung accusations... But did it mean I saw the truth? Did I see who she was truly? I only saw as she saw herself.

But she had killed her own family. Her own blood, so to speak. My thoughts flashed to Esme and Carlisle. My brothers and sisters. Even imagining betraying any of them, the thought sent shame through me. I could never betray them. It would be too painful, too hard... But she had done it. I had searched her past before, I saw what her so called father had done to her... And my judgement would waver.

What human deserved to be subjected to such a torture and so young an age? What human should ever have to feel the questing hands of a father over their body where they did not belong? I shuddered at the thought. No. I would never be able to give a sentence to this human. Too many variables crisscrossed with her actions and thoughts, she never acted selfishly. There were inner motives to every single action and choice that she made.

I watched as she tried to continue to run, but her fragile body was simply too exhausted. She collapsed to her knees, hands pressing against the sharp stones that covered the road. She panted heavily, beads of sweat dripping from her face. She'd pushed her soft body to its limits.

I could hear her heartbeat racing wildly out of control, her lungs inflating and deflating quickly in a pitiful attempt to regulate the oxygen flow. She seemed as though she was on the verge of simply passing out from exhaustion. I had to give her a little credit, she had run hard and covered a good distance, for a human. But she'd pushed too hard.

The space was lonely, a stretch of road not many would drive along. She'd chosen a good route to run in her emotional outburst. Her first instinct, to flee so Bella would not see her hurt. That was a curious reaction. One could easily dismiss it as a selfish urge to hide and cry alone, but I had gotten a good look at her mind at that last moment. She had left so Bella would not see her pain, so Bella would not feel guilt for causing her pain.

I sighed silently. Selfless. Just like my Bella. She was trying to spare Bella's feelings.

_Cullen!_

I nearly winced. I knew that 'voice' of sorts as it roared out at me. I turned towards the west, where the voice had originated from. The newborn had caught her scent, knew she was running away from our home... And he knew I was in close proximity to her. Probably too close for his liking.

I turned back to watching the girl, she was still on the ground, breathing heavily. A new scent joined her own, tears. The salty liquid was trickling down from her eyes, splattering to the ground. I shook my head. This would certainly annoy the newborn. I watched without a word, it was not my place to interfere now, even if Bella had requested me to bring her back.

I cringed internally. Requested... No. She had begged me. Requested was too kind a word. The immense sadness, the boundless anguish in her eyes... She truly did love her friend. I sighed softly, this time letting noise escape me. I would do whatever she asked of me, it was the least I could do for her after the gifts she had given me. This I may not be able to do as the newborn approached.

I watched his progress without really seeing him, his scent came quickly towards me. Hmm. He was fast. He was barrelling soundlessly through the trees, pouncing silently. His technique was strange, I had never seen a stance like his before, from any of our kind.

He reminded me of an animal, none of the feline variety which most of our kind seemed to unconsciously imitate. While our kind did tend to take a more predatory stance, one of a cat being the most common, his was entirely opposite, like a dog. Even his growl was different, a low contralto, a wolf's snarl.

It intrigued me to no end, how this newborn knew much of the northern clans, much we did not know about. I suspected that there was another clan like ours there, more than likely in the heavily wooded areas of Canada or perhaps even the Northern Territories in the snow...

And then he was there, beside the fallen girl. She looked up at him in shock, and made to brush her tears away, her thoughts screaming at me almost.

_Great, let's make this better! Now he can see just how pathetic I am!_

Her sarcastic thoughts made it to her face, disgust shining in her still watery eyes. I had to give her credit, she was a very strange human being. The newborn had scrambled his thoughts again, I only received bits and pieces from his true motives. I didn't bother attempting to read him, it would only send me into another flare of anger. I let the din settle and tuned it out, watching them instead.

He'd opened his arms for her, waited for her to choose. She didn't take much time deliberating, despite her grievances. She hugged him. I watched the newborn wrap his arms around her fragile body, holding her close while cradling her in his arms. She stayed there, frozen for a small amount of time, before he made do with her tears. I listened intently when she began to speak.

"I can't stay here."

The monster inside of me rejoiced. Finally, the cretin and her pet were leaving. Bella would be safe.

I cringed internally, imagining Bella's outrage if she could hear _my _thoughts. I owed her much more than that. I delved into Skye's mind, intent to see what she wanted most, why she was bent on leaving now. Her thoughts were swirling, she was still undecided of her destination, but she was rapt on leaving.

_Maybe back to Stephen's coven up in the north..._ I saw a flash of faces, all unfamiliar to me. Vampires. She didn't spend time debating it, she continued to her next option while I stood in the tree shocked. I had never seen those faces in my own travels, they were new. They had come and gone so abruptly, I barely had time to focus on them. I had seen four, each oft hem radically different, but the thought had been so fleeting, and she didn't waste time thinking over the option...

_I know there's a coven in Alaska, but I won't go through this hell again. I'd be better off just continuing on the way I am._

Her thoughts were taking a different turn now, I could hear the undercurrent of sadness in her 'voice'. She had not thought it clearly, but I knew she was beginning to consider separating herself from the newborn. I blinked. I hadn't expected that. I took a low breath, crouching to get a better view of the twosome.

Of course. I should have realized it sooner, I berated myself. In the chaos of the arrival of the two, I had failed to see who really held the power. With a simple gesture he would back down from his aggressive stances, he had _followed_ her. She was the one leading this expedition, this insane venture... And she was beginning to doubt herself. She was going to call it all off.

Selfishly of me, I wanted her to go. I wanted to see them leave. I dare say, I wanted the Volturi to just get rid of them. I sighed. Bella would never forgive me. And also selfishly of me, I didn't want that sort of anger from her. I wanted her to be happy... That much selfishness I could indulge in.

I leapt down from the tree effortlessly. Justin released Skye in a blinding instant, moving fluidly to place himself between us. His upper lip curled, revealing his teeth and he snarled at me. His thoughts were deadly, he was considering tearing off my arms and legs, leaving me there to recover myself. Perhaps cutting off my head as well just to kick it around. He was quite the violent creature.

Skye's thoughts span, her heart was racing. It looked as though she was about to just let him do what he wanted, but her better half got to her first, she touched Justin's arm gently. He backed off instantly, though he was still entertaining those violent thoughts.

"What do you want?" She asked me wearily, knowing full well I could read her thoughts before she spoke, she was just too tired.

"To ask you... To stay." I forced myself to say. The words were bile, but I had little choice.

_What? You want me to stay? Why?_

"For Bella." I answered her unspoken questions swiftly. I didn't want her getting the wrong impression. "She wants you to stay."

_And I'm Jane's mother._ She thought viciously, face turning to a scowl. She didn't want to believe me, that wasn't my problem. I'd extended an invitation had I not? I should have left, in all truths I wanted to. But I forced my feet to glue to the ground. For Bella's sake, I would try my hardest to convince the girl to stay.

"Alice... She would enjoy your company also." I managed to grind out, it was against my own nature to want her to stay. But I had no choice. At least this was true, Alice was nearly head over heels for the girl. Bella couldn't be easily convinced to go shopping, but Skye was more mellow about such ideas, much to Alice's not so hidden delight. "I know Esme also was growing warmer to you."

_Two out of seven._

I sighed. She was vicious in her thoughts, and violently sarcastic. It was nearly refreshing, her real thoughts were rarely hidden and her sense of humour was almost entertaining. I couldn't convince her of the others that easily.

Esme was too warm a person to ever deny anyone help. Alice loved her. Emmett was entertained by her yes. Rosalie openly hated both Bella and Skye. Carlisle was more intent on observing both of them, to see the dynamics of their relationship and learn more about the newborn's control. Jasper was stranger, he thought like a soldier and to his idea, her motives were nothing more than collateral damage for the sake of a greater good.

"Don't count Emmett out either, he enjoys your company. Well..." I amended quietly, jerking my head towards the newborn, who was still perched anxiously at her side, "He enjoys your most, new challenges to play with... But you understand my point."

_You said it yourself, we're dangerous. Why bother hanging around and bringing more shit down on your heads?_ Her thoughts whipped out at me. She replayed the scene in her head, though I did not need the stimuli. I knew what I had said, she was just playing it over again for my benefit. She knew how my... 'Gift' worked, and she would use it to her advantage. Clever. Just like Jasper.

"Because Bella wishes for it."

Her thoughts suddenly went blank, and I knew she had started to scramble her mind. Once again, only bits and pieces would filter in through my net, but nothing set in stone.

_Bella... Him... I... Not sure..._

I watched her eyes, knowing if I was going to get any answer at all, it would be through them. I had learned that with Bella, despite her mind being closed to me, her eyes were not. Skye's eyes were just as expressive as Bella's, though definitely not more so. The grey, which changed constantly with her emotions, were clouded in thought. The pain there was obvious, she didn't want to leave Bella. She really did love her.

I couldn't stop myself, and I spoke quietly so not to startle her or anger the newborn. "You never did answer my question honestly." She looked at me with confusion, and I could barely hide a smile. Stun her with a new topic to reinforce the old one. "How much do you care for Bella?"

She took a moment, letting the emotions stir through her, I could see that in her lightening eyes. The dark grey was warming, becoming gentler, softer almost, if it was possible. She sighed, shaking her head in fond exasperation. She let her mind answer for her, not bothering to speak. I was sure the newborn already knew her answer, or else he wouldn't have been here to begin with.

_For plenty of years she's been the only family I've had. I couldn't count on my real blood, so I made my own. I met her when we were just kids, we bonded and have been friends ever since. Besides Justin, she's all I have left._

I nodded my agreement. I could understand her meaning and her want to be with Bella to honour a strong friendship. I nearly smiled at her. Bella obviously felt the same way about her, though with less extremes. "That's a much better answer than your previous one."

_What can I say?_ She shrugged, a small smile adorning her pale lips. Did she enjoy teasing me and testing my patience? _Well, think? It wasn't as though I trusted you. I can't say I do now either. But that's my prerogative._

"You are correct in that regard." I mused quietly, that much I could manage to relate to. She didn't want to extend her trust any more than I did. But we could learn to if we must. I watched her, her thoughts were blank again, and curiously so were the newborn's.

_You can't ask me to go back right away._

I nearly chuckled. She had to be joking. If I didn't bring her back immediately Bella would be furious with me. Only an explanation from the girl herself would convince her. "It's your funeral if Bella finds out."

_I'll see Bella myself tonight. Don't worry, I don't have any plans for ditching Forks, not yet anyway._

"Not yet?"

_Not yet._

**AN**

**I kind of went overboard. Eheh. I liked doing Edward's pov a little, but I got paranoid and kept on obsessing with whether or not I got any of his attitude right... And then I started watching my old favourite show on Youtube and well, no more excuses, I just hope I got something right.**

**Evie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skye's POV**

Talking to Bella had been much more strange than I'd hoped. She'd invited me into her home with no words, let me into her room and let me talk. By the end of my rather pathetic explanation, she merely shook her head and engaged in an all-night long conversation with me.

Bella was intent on getting me to explain every single detail of what had happened that night in Italy. Though I had my dislike for the memory, I said what I could manage to force out. She gave me some moments in between my explanation, letting me catch my breath and steady myself. She saw how difficult it was.

But I forced everything out, even the worst details that still haunted me today. She spoke little for the first few hours, just meditated on what I'd said. Occasionally she asked me a soft question that she might have forgotten, and I answered hastily. I made sure not to ask anything of my own, I let her command the night.

It seemed like forever ago, even though it'd only been a few nights since we'd spoken. Things had relatively calmed down between the lot of us, though I'd moved back to our apartment. It helped that nobody realized we'd moved. I sighed, flopping onto my stomach to stare out the window into the bright daylight. Hiding again. Justin couldn't go outside in perfect weather like this, he'd be bound to draw attention. It was a bit of a pity.

Though selfishly, I enjoyed having him to myself, even on those rare great days. At least that way only I got to see him "glitter" as he so fondly put it.

The door to the bathroom opened with a soft squeak. Speak of the devil... My breath caught and my eyes widened in alarm as he stepped out, clad only in a towel, water dripping off of his beautifully sculpted chest. His wet hair stuck to his scalp, and he was suing a second towel to lazily brush out the water as the other one hugged his hips and covered him. I remembered to breathe when my lungs started to cry.

It should be illegal for anybody to look that good. He, quite literally, stepped into the light and the sun's rays bounced off of his pale skin, and he glittered. My jaw hurt, and I realized it'd dropped the second I saw him. He grinned at me, knowing full well how I felt about his looks. The cheat.

He casually examined his arms, twisting them this way and that to examine the way the sunlight made his skin sparkle. He made a soft chuckling sound, nearly a low growl to anyone's ears but mine. "I'll never get used to the whole 'shining in the sun' thing, it's a bit annoying..."

"And I'll never get used to you walking out half naked!" I gasped, hardly able to breathe. It was impossible when he just stood there totally unaware of the affect his sheer appearance put on me. Or he did know and just didn't care. He raised an eyebrow, not getting my meaning. I hastily had to look away before my tell-tale blush gave it away.

He saw it anyway, and I knew he was smirking though I couldn't see him. He tossed the first towel away, and I was grateful he left on the one on his waist. I'd probably have passed out with a nosebleed if he hadn't. There was only so much a girl could take in one sitting. Especially when he glittered like that. Another thing that should be illegal.

"I didn't know it bothered you."

"Feh."

He pounced, much too quickly for my liking. I was knocked flat against the bed in seconds while he arranged himself on top of me. Clasping both my wrists in his cold grip he placed my hands above my head and studied me with a curious expression. He cocked his head to the side, listening intently to my uneven breathing and accelerating heartbeat. He chuckled quietly, leaning down to press his cold cheek to my throat, listening to my heart.

"You're... A cheater..." I whispered, my chest was heaving from trying to regulate my breathing. He just smiled against my skin, sending a shudder through me. And it had nothing to do with his cold.

He pressed his lips against my skin, pausing every so often to listen to my racing heart. His mouth travelled down my neck and to my collarbone, and then to my ear. I shivered again, and my eyes sealed shut without my wanting. My hands moved on their own, tangling into his hair. Oh god that felt so good.

As if to happily destroy us, the phone rang. Justin cursed low into my ear, drawing away to glare at the offending object. I almost laughed. He looked like he was trying to get it to burst into flames. I gestured for him to get it, and in moments he had, handing it to me unhappily.

Flipping the blue machine open, I pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Skye?"_ Bella's soft voice asked hesitantly.

"Well who else would it be?" I asked sarcastically, putting more of a bite than I had meant to. It wasn't my fault, I hated being interrupted.

"_Sorry, is this a bad time?"_ She asked, sounding nervous and edgy.

"When is it a good time?" I asked rhetorically, sighing a little. Justin had resumed kissing my neck, sighing occasionally. I squirmed a little under the torture, but he didn't stop. "What is it Bella?" My voice was breathless.

"_Um... Well I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out somewhere today, to talk, you know?"_

Oh. My annoyance disappeared. A girl's day out? That sounded fine enough to me. "Uh, yeah, sure." Justin poked my sides gently, and gave me a meaningful look. He didn't want me going anywhere alone. I sighed. "Justin wants to come, just to play watchdog. Do you mind?"

I heard her laugh on the other line, she probably had been expecting that, or Alice had told her. _"Yeah sure if he wants. How about the meadow?"_

The meadow... Bella had told me about that a few times, I smiled a little. It sounded perfect. "Alright then, I'll see you there."

* * *

It was perfect. Bella had said she could drive, but Justin laughingly told her that he was way faster than her tank. Slinging her onto his back and me in his arms, he took off like a rocket towards the clearing, Bella whispering directions into his ear. He topped that quickly too, and Bella fell off of him while I landed neatly on my feet, laughing with dizziness.

The meadow was beautiful, looking around I could see new flowers poking up from the long grass, splashing the green with patches of white, yellow, and purple. The sky was a clear blue, the sun shining brightly on the lot of us. Justin was sparkling again, but he didn't seem to mind, sitting away from us, watching us intently.

Bella sighed, looking around cautiously before she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out something. I watched with curiosity and then she opened her hand, revealing a ring. I gaped. Wow. It was beautiful. It had a long oval for a face, a delicate gold web spun across it, diamonds studding it. It was ancient, but incredibly well cared for. And probably very expensive.

"Wow." That was all I could manage.

"Edward asked me to marry him."

Justin's roar of laughter made both of us jump, but before I could help myself, I was laughing too, though for different reasons. The way she'd said it, it was like she was confessing to a murder. She glared at me, obviously unhappy with my reaction but I couldn't help it. Bella. _Married_. Oh the hilarity!

"It's not that funny."

"Bella, it is." I choked out between my giggles, breathing was getting hard when I was laughing like this. She was still glaring at me, and I wondered if she was going to hit me with her broken hand, the brace would probably cause more pain then her actual fist. I managed to dwindle my laughing down, but Justin was in hysterics. "You're engaged now?"

She nodded, grimacing like I'd said a dirty word. That nearly set me off again, but I forced my giggles down into my throat. I looked at her bracelet, the one that had both the miniature carved wolf and the diamond heart. I smiled a little. "Alright, alright, no more laughing, I promise."

"Last night was horrible, I thought maybe I actually had a chance at–" She cut herself off, glowing to her ears as the blush set in. Now I was curious. She hastily glanced over her shoulder at Justin. She said nothing else.

I blinked, confused. Now what? Did they start the honeymoon early or something? "Bella...?"

"I tried to seduce him last night."

My eyes widened, and the laughing was going to start again if I didn't do something to calm my inner demon down. I clapped a hand over my mouth, she thought it was out of shock, and I fought hard against the giggles. Bella. Seductive. Oh now _that_ was funny. "I guess it didn't work out right."

"No." She moaned, dejected. But there was something else, a hidden sort of pain in her eyes now. I realized what had hurt her, she thought he didn't find her attractive because he wouldn't sleep with her. He must have told her different, I knew that much. But she had little self-esteem already...

"Bella, he loves you, he's worried to hurt you."

"He told me that already!" Bella burst out angrily, showing me the ring again. "He turned it around on me, I tried to seduce him and now I'm engaged!"

I couldn't help it, it came out before I could stop myself. "If you try it again, you'll probably end up married."

"SKYE!" Bella yelled.

I winced and Justin had disappeared into the grass, still howling with laughter. I covered my face in my hands, I was so going to hell. I peeked through my fingers, I knew she really did want to hit me by that expression on her face. "Sorry, sorry!"

"I thought you were my friend." She mumbled sadly, hugging herself and staring at the ground.

Now I felt guilty for hurting her feelings. I shuffled closer, wrapping my arms around her in comfort. "I'm sorry Bella, I'll stop laughing okay?" She huffed and I had to hug her again. I asked softly, "Want me to come to your wedding?"

The glare she gave me could have turned me to stone. She growled, "Alice already shot that one on me the second she found out. Edward said Vegas, and we're going to Vegas."

I hid a grimace. Alice was going to win this one, even with Bella's stubbornness. I'd take it up with her later, I didn't want to miss Bella getting married. I'd be laughing through the whole ceremony though. "Alright, Vegas it is then."

Things happened in very quick succession, way too fast for me to realize what'd happened until the adrenalin hit my bloodstream. One second I was speaking with Bella about her upcoming wedding, the next moment Justin had tackled me and sent up both sprawling. A loud and savage roar broke the silence, and both bella and I peeked over Justin's protective body to see the form of a wolf standing there.

I recognized it at once, the huge wolf that had chased me through here the first day I'd come to Forks. Its long russet fur was matted, it'd been running hard. It stamped its huge paws on the ground, and bared its long fangs at me. Its growl shook the meadow.

"Jacob!" Bella gasped, alarmed.

Jacob? I could have hit myself over the head. Of course. Justin crouched protectively over me, though Bella had wriggled out to stand, staring in shock at the wolf. Its black eyes never glanced at her, staring past Justin to me. I knew what I wanted in an instant. It wanted me.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed, though this time it was more authoritative now. "What are you doing!?"

The wolf roared angrily, baring his fangs for me. He glanced at Bella now, black eyes cold as stone. Then he shook his head and glared at me again. He wanted Justin and I dead. And he was going to do it himself.

"They aren't on your territory!" Bella exclaimed again, stunned. She understood Jacob's roars and growls, I did too. But she understood it like he was speaking to her. She knew the laws as well as I did, but they held more personal meanings for her. "You can't just attack them like this!"

The look in his eyes, the posture he had... I could translate that myself. 'Watch me.' And he charged. I barely had time to cry out in shock, but it didn't matter. Justin had pounced too. The two hit each other with such force that the sound was like thunder.

Jacob was knocked backwards but he recovered quickly, landing easily on all four paws. Justin landed neatly too, back in that wolfish crouch of his own. He snarled in warning, voice dripping with malice. "Try that again and I'll muzzle you with your own legs."

Jacob roared, he wasn't used to being denied. And he wasn't going to accept it, not from a leech. He hit the ground again, shaking the earth. I grabbed Bella to keep her from falling over, and I stared in shock. He was honestly going to try and kill Justin. Horror flooded me. No. Not because of me. No.

Justin lunged, moving too quickly for my slow eyesight. Jacob pounced as well, the two meeting in the air with a loud crash. They both rolled away in opposite directions, both unscathed. Justin's hair didn't even look mussed. The circled each other, snarling and growling menacingly.

"Jacob, don't do this." Bella's weak voice was pleading, but I couldn't focus on it. My eyes were glued to the fight that was taking place in front of me. Jacob wasn't even acknowledging her presence. "Jacob, they didn't break the treaty!"

But Justin had never agreed to the treaty. Sense came through my muddled thoughts, and I shuddered. Jacob could attack Justin without a reason, the pack wouldn't fight with him. As far as they were concerned, he was nothing but another troublesome vampire.

Jacob danced forward, a loud snarl ripping through his gritted fangs. Justin was quicker, dancing like it had been choreographed. He skipped from side to side, angering the wolf as well as taunting him. Jacob lunged.

"No!" The scream erupted from me, it took moments to realize I'd been the one to yell. Justin fell under the huge mass of the wolf, and I felt Bella's hands on my arms, pulling me back and away from them.

No. No, no, no! I couldn't let this happen!

My mind laughed at the outrageous thought. What could I do to stop them? Nothing. They were what they were, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Justin fell, underneath the sheer muscle of the wolf. Jacob was dancing backwards, preparing for the finishing blow, Justin was helpless, he wouldn't be able to move fast enough, not for this. He lunged, jaws wide and ready to tear off Justin's head for the coup-de-grace.

Adrenalin surged into my bloodstream, and it looked like time had slowed down. I slid my arm from Bella's grasp, and then I moved. I wasn't sure how I managed to get between them, for a moment, I didn't care. I was between them, pathetically attempting to shield Justin with my own fragile body. Useless.

I was so dead.

**AN**

**Dun dun dah! Sorry, I can't help it... **

**Evie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Skye's POV**

_Adrenalin surged into my bloodstream, and it looked like time had slowed down. I slid my arm from Bella's grasp, and then I moved. I wasn't sure how I managed to get between them, for a moment, I didn't care. I was between them, pathetically attempting to shield Justin with my own fragile body. Useless._

_I was so dead_

I heard Bella scream in warning, Justin's oath as he realized what was going to happen, and oddly, I wasn't scared. I felt Jacob's jaws close around my left shoulder, his fangs cutting through my skin and muscle like a hot knife through butter. The fangs touched bone. Bella screamed again, Justin roared in anguish below me.

Strangely enough, I didn't feel pain at first. I was lost in those suddenly black eyes of my own little demon below me. Jacob's jaws didn't hold me, they let go immediately and my blood started to flow down my arm which now hung uselessly at my side. Then the pain hit me. It felt like a hammer had hit me in the chest, I suddenly couldn't breathe and my knees turned to jelly. I fell.

Cold hands steadied me, and my vision lurched. I could feel the draining sensation as it crept up my legs and into my chest, slowing my heart. Was this it then? Was I going to die?

Those cold hands tightened around my arms, and then a scared voice called out to me. "Skye! No, no, no Skye no!" I knew that voice. But why was it so far away...?

I tried to open my eyes, I wanted to see his face again. Finally. I saw two identical pools of shadows staring into mine, the terror there was easy to read. Justin. My head spun, and my thoughts were blurry... It was a struggle to keep my eyes open now. The pain churned my stomach. Sleep... Yeah, I could use some...

I smiled ruefully at the angel holding me, how could I ever thank him for everything he's done? It didn't matter, it was getting hard to breathe now, and my bed was calling me. I tried to open my mouth, I had to say something... He looked so scared...

"Sorry..." I whispered, it was all I could manage. My vision turned dark, and I was only slightly away of the vice surrounding me. Why was it so cold? I let the blackness take me.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I had no idea humans could move that fast. One second she'd been beside Bella, being held back, and the next she was in front of me, bleeding. The scent of her blood hit my like a wrecking ball, my throat suddenly burned and the venom flowed. No. No I wouldn't. Worry eclipsed my thirst.

I held her to me, confusion spinning in my head. There was so much blood... I could barely think straight. The urge to kill was growing, but kill who? Skye? No... I wouldn't. There was another human, her? A tiny part of my brain told me that would be a deadly mistake. Not the humans. Not them. Who then?

Some spark of sanity came to me for a second. The wolf. I'd kill him.

I heard the mutt's pitiful whine as he sank back on his haunches, obviously shocked with himself. He'd meant to tear off my head, instead he'd injured a human. Breaking his own law, how ironic. He continued to whine, shaking his head. Skye's blood matted his fur.

"Justin!"

That was Bella's voice, the other human. In a stupor, I turned to look at her. Her voice rang out at me, speaking in a language I should have known. "Get her to a hospital! She'll die unless we stop the blood!" Hospital...? The word made sense, I understood what she was saying but for some reason the logic wouldn't work on me. Why was I... "You can get her there Justin! Save her!"

Save her. Sanity washed back into me. Skye. Save Skye. I nodded at her, stood up and swung Skye easily into my arms. She moaned softly, eyes closed and pain fresh on her face. I wasn't going to let her die. But what about Bella? Could i leave her with the mutt? I paused for a moment, glancing over at the wolf and Bella. "Are you going to be safe?"

"He won't hurt me." Bella assured me, though I could see the doubt forming in her eyes. He wasn't supposed to attack humans. This would get messy later on.

I started to run as fast as my legs would carry me. But it just didn't seem fast enough. Each second I could feel her relaxing more into me, the thought scared the living hell out of me. Metaphorically anyway.

Taking her into the hospital wasn't easy, I had to be careful to avoid those painfully bright lights shining above me. The doctor. Carlisle. I had to find him. Luckily my panic didn't last long, he knew the second I was here. He stared with shock at the bleeding girl in my arms, but he didn't waste time thankfully.

He took her from me, moving agilely to a hospital bed. Almost instantly nurses were with him, whispering urgently to each other. I didn't need to be close to hear what they were saying.

"... Tremendous blood loss... Hypovolemia... She's going into shock... We have to stop the bleeding..."

I had backed all the way into the wall, forcing myself to close my eyes and stop breathing. There was no way to tune out the sounds though, I could hear every word that they said, every single move they made through the air... And most importantly, the slowing of Skye's heart.

I listened intently for the next few minutes, knowing that it was crucial, those precious seconds to save her life. More intently. Her heartbeat was slowing... Relaxing... Gone. My eyes shot wide, horror flooding me. No! No, she couldn't! I had to tightly fix my jaw, forcing the howl of remorse I wanted to make down into my chest. I cringed. If there was actually a time I wished I could cry, it was now.

I heard the electricity charging, heard the muffled thump, and the yell of "Clear!" but my ears weren't waiting for that. There! My ears perked, I heard the slow beginnings of her heartbeat starting up. The steady beat that I knew. Thank god. I still didn't open my eyes, I didn't want this dream to end that quickly. If I was dreaming, I'd spend eternity here.

I stood there like a statue, still not breathing until I heard Carlisle sigh in relief. "She's stable, let's move her to a surgery room to fix this mess up." Whether or not he was talking for my benefit or for the nurses, I didn't care. I sighed too. Jesus. Way to give the undead a heart-attack. If anybody was going to find a way to do it, Skye would.

I stayed by the wall, watching the nurses as they began to wheel her out. I stopped myself from following, I knew they would never let me. Carlisle passed by me, whispering urgently, "She's going to be alright, it's a minor operation to sew up the damaged tissue... I'll do it myself, Justin. She needs transfusions and a good supply of painkillers, but she will pull through this. Wait for her, her room will be upstairs, west wing 203."

I said nothing. I was showed out to the waiting room, but I refused to go. I went upstairs instead, taking care to avoid the brightly lit hallways. That was annoying. I waited in the room he'd told me about, sitting in the corner. I didn't care about comfort. All I wanted was to see Skye.

Patience was a virtue, but not one that I had. It took forever, even in my soon-to-be forever life I doubted I'd ever get patient. The three years without sleep only kind of gave me a taste.

Finally! I heard footsteps, and my head turned to look at the door. They wheeled her in, and I nearly sighed in relief. Her pallor was normal now, and her heartbeat was steady and strong. I watched as they pushed the cot into a place by the window, and then left, not even giving me a second glance.

Carlisle entered swiftly afterwards, wearing fresh clothes and a strange smile. He was carrying a bundle under his arm. A bundle? When I looked closer I realized it was a fresh change of clothes. That's when I realized something. That I'm an idiot. I'd been walking around in bloodstained clothes this entire time, what a way to draw attention to yourself.

He handed the clothes to me, before his gaze rested on the sleeping Skye. I noticed now a needle was in her arm, attached to a bag of... Blood? The grimace came to my face. That was where that god-awful stench was coming from. I wrinkled my nose. Disgusting.

Carlisle chuckled quietly, understanding my disgust. He was intelligent. "It's only temporary... You'll get over the mixed scent. The fact is that she's alright."

"Unconscious too it looks like." I added darkly. Behind the bag of -ugh- blood there was another one, clearer. Antibiotics, painkillers, and nutrients. I could accept the fact that she was okay, it was another to have her pumped full of drugs. I had to ask. "Is she going to be high when she wakes up?"

The doctor actually chuckled, shaking his head and fixing his gold eyes on me for the first time. He smiled in amusement. "The most she'll be is exhausted, and maybe thirsty. Keep some water on hand and let her rest."

"You're the boss." I said with a shrug. It was true anyway, he was the coven leader. He nodded and left me alone with her and my thoughts.

I pulled up a chair, eager to be as close as I could to her. He was right, I could ignore the scent change if I tried hard enough... I just didn't want to. I breathed in again, nearly tasting the difference. The cinnamon and sugar was different now, bitter instead of sweet.

I sat by her side for awhile, losing track of the minutes. I listened to her heartbeat, the steady sound of her breathing, anything to tune out the worry that was gathering in my head. A soft knock at the door caught my attention. I turned.

"She's asleep...?" I recognized her voice first, I had to blink several times before I realized it was her. She looked different, like the past hours had just wasted her. Her skin was slightly pale, and her eyes were red rimmed, she'd been crying. Tear streaks masked her face, and her hair was a mess.

"Yeah... Hasn't woken up yet either."

"Jacob ran off... Before I could stop him..." She murmured, the pain in her voice made her feelings for the mutt obvious. She really did love him. I had to hide my disgust so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. "I know that he's... Shocked with himself... And disgusted..."

"He should be." I snapped, a reflex reaction. I'd kill him if it wouldn't start a war. I debated that thought for a second. It'd be interesting to have a real battle with no humans to worry about. I saw her flinch at my words. Jeez. I couldn't be nice to everybody. "He run back to the reservation?"

"I don't know, he didn't phase back... He just ran off into the forest." She explained softly. She didn't approach the bed, she just stood at the door. As if she thought she wasn't welcome. Her gaze never left Skye though, and I wondered if she'd burst into tears again. "He might have gone back... Once Sam gets a wind of this..." Her sentence fell flat, she didn't want to think about the trouble the mutt would be in.

I didn't care. Personally, I hoped I'd see him again. I'd rip his jaw right off and muzzle the rest of his face with his own arms. He'd regret ever touching Skye. I didn't realize my hands had been clenched into fists until the sound of plastic squishing reached my ears. Ah. That wasn't smart. I released the chair, smoothing it out without looking at the mangled sides.

"The others know where you are?" I asked gruffly, turning back to look at the bedridden girl I'd given my heart to years ago.

"Alice should have seen us by now... With Jacob so far out of the picture... But she might not, Jacob _did _do this to her, so..." She fell flat again, looking away. It made me wonder, when she did that. She had a lot of love for the Cullens, that much was obvious, but much for the wolves too. That was bound to cause trouble.

I wasn't subtle. And I never tried to be either. You didn't get anywhere if you didn't ask the hard questions. "Have you ever been asked to pick a side and stick with it? Or are you happy bouncing from pack to coven?"

She froze up, and I tried not to smile. She got the glass ball treatment from everyone it seemed. I could understand the Cullens' treating her like that, she was a human. It was the same with the wolves, they were unstable idiots. And Skye... Well Skye just loved her. I didn't have that in me, and I wasn't going to be nice to a friend of an enemy.

She shook her head, realizing wha I'd been thinking. She smiled at me, sheepishly and shrugged a little. "You're blunt and pretty tough... That's a refreshing change. I don't enjoy the glass treatment so much."

If I hadn't been listening in on that conversation about 'seducing' the mind-reader, I'd probably have been lost. The mere memory brought a smirk to my face. The human seducing the vampire. Or as the Cullen had put it, the lamb seducing the lion. What fun.

"I guess... You have a point. But nobody's asked me to make that choice yet." Bella admitted quietly, and I watched her tentively approach the chairs. She kept shooting nervous glances at me, like she expected me to freak out on her and start hissing. I wouldn't do that in public anyway. "I wish they would though." She said that in a low mutter, as if she thought I wouldn't hear.

"Tired of letting yourself be pulled two ways?"

"I can't say it'd be easy but I don't like the sacrificing way Edward is, or the insanely pushy things Jacob does..." She mumbled, still attempting to make herself believe she was alone and talking to herself. Like that was an improvement. "I'd like a middle ground... It's nice for somebody to actually tell me I'm a heartless and selfish bitch."

"I didn't say that." I was thinking it... Occasionally. I chuckled to myself. I'd heard a lot about her, and most of it was about her being selfless, making everybody else happy. Selfish... Everybody deserved a chance to be like that at least once a week. "You've got no idea how everybody else pictures you. Though I think everybody's got that disease."

"Maybe..." She laughed quietly, shaking her head as she let that thought come to her mind. "I know that a few people I care for do..."

"Ughn..."

Both of us immediately looked over towards the bed, Skye was shifting uncomfortably in the bed, eyes fluttering in pain under her eyelids. Her heartbeat had picked up a little, a sure sign she was going to be waking up soon. Bella noticed how I was preoccupied. She barely made an excuse, but she left the room anyway.

I sat there, patiently waiting for her to open her eyes. For this, for _her_... I guess I could wait forever.

**AN**

**Bleh. I didn't like this chapter. I didn't like last chapter much either, it was different when I wrote it out the first time and now I can't fix it... But thanks for reviewing regardless. I do understand the unrealism in the last chapter for the speed, and I apologize for that. Hopefully this one is alright.**

**Evie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Skye's POV**

Someone... Was calling for me... I tried to answer but I couldn't. I was walking through a fog, I couldn't find my way out. That voice... It kept calling my name... Why? Why couldn't I get to it? I tried to open my eyes, maybe then I'd finally be able to get through this. I couldn't do it, they were just too heavy.

"Skye...?"

That voice again. I couldn't recognize it... It just seemed way too far away. I turned around in the dense fog, honestly, where was it coming from? It was closer now, whispering in my ear. That voice... I knew that voice... Justin!

I whirled again. Was it just me or was I getting more slow in this fog? "Justin?" I tried my voice.

"Skye..." He whispered again. A cold wind blew by me, caressing my cheek.

Ah. That explained a lot. I was out cold. My logic was kicking in which meant I was waking up. Good. I could feel my body now, the fog was fading and I knew I was lying in a hospital bed somewhere. The pain... I expected a crashing tsunami that would knock me out cold again, I was surprised by the dull throbbing in my shoulder. Painkillers. I must have been on medication.

A cold hand was resting on my cheek, I could smell that intoxicatingly sweet breath of his. Finally... Reality. I tried to open my eyes again, this time I managed. The light above me burned my eyes, I winced away from it. "Ughn..."

I heard his low chuckle, and I pried my eyes open again, searching desperately for his face. I had to see him, I had to believe this insane dream was real. I met his wide black eyes, and I saw the worry in them. The worry vanished slowly, changing into relief. His cold hands touched my face, and eased the ache that was growing in my body. "Hey..."

"Hey..." I managed to answer weakly, blinking a little as my gaze finally adjusted to the lights. It was way too bright in here. I found his face, and I realized it was actually not glittering. Ah. Not so bright then.

"You're awake... That's good..." Justin chuckled weakly, his voice sounded like it was raw. He smoothed out my hair, tucking it back against my face. "We were all worried about you..."

I laughed back, just as weakly. "Who... Me? I'm fine." I groaned softly when I tried to force myself up. That wasn't a good idea. Pain immediately lashed out at me, and I flopped back uselessly into the bed.

"Idiot... Here..." Justin easily lifted me, my body never left the bed but my back never touched it either. In a fluid movement he was sitting behind me, and I was in his lap. He pressed my back to his cold chest, and the cold flooded through me. I shuddered, the ice cooled my shoulder, numbing the pain. I groaned, leaning my head back against his shoulder. Oh that felt too nice to be legal.

"Did I hurt you baby?" His lips were at my ear, low and husky. It sent another delicious shudder through me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist to lock me in.

"No." I managed to groan out again, squirming just a little to get that cold pressure on my wound. I noticed my shoulder was bandaged entirely, I could feel the stitches holding my torn skin together to let it heal. It felt strange, I'd been wounded plenty of times before, living with a vampire made that natural.. But this was anything but. My torn skin felt like it was on fire.

I felt his lips pressing just against my ear, quietly singing a melody I remembered. Our song. I would have laughed and teased him for being such a softhearted idiot if I had the strength, but the song was comforting, especially when it was sung in his husky voice.

I sighed, relaxing a little into his arms. It was easy to let his voice transport me to some other place, to become calm while he was singing. When the song ended he just continued with the chorus, until I was nearly asleep in his cold embrace. Through the murkiness that was my brain, thanks to medication and my little angel, I realized in almost an hour, he had said nothing.

Worry churned my empty stomach, and I looked up at him. His eyes were coal black, and they were avoiding my gaze. I finally placed my hands on his and he looked at me with those intense eyes that made me shudder. I whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I thought I was going to lose you." Justin muttered into my hair, his voice so intense, so saturated with pain, I winced myself.

He was hurting. If I could've, I'd have turned around and wrapped my arms around him. But I was glued in his lap, so I just sat there and let him bear his soul, so to speak.

"I was... Scared." He sounded like he was confessing to murder, admitting he was scared. Men. What was it with them and not wanting to admit they felt emotions? He nuzzled into my neck, peppering my skin with tiny butterfly's touch kisses. "When I thought about losing you... Being alone forever..."

Humanity. Eternity. Forever. I'd been looking differently at those words ever since he'd been changed and I was able to grasp the concept of his being immortal. Forever for him was much different than my human's forever. He had eternity to cope with my loss, I only had till death robbed me of my own short few decades. If I had died... I shuddered. I didn't want to think of what that would do to him. What the thought was doing to him.

"Are you cold?" He asked me huskily, and another shiver shot through me. He shouldn't be allowed to talk like that. He made to release me but I wouldn't let him, my hands tightening around his forearms. He got the message and relaxed again, still breathing into my ear. "I... I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I should have smelled him earlier, I should have been paying attention. I'm such an idiot!"

To say his voice had risen in anger would have been over exaggerating, he was still hissing when he spoke, but low enough only for me to hear. And the fury... It blackened his tone and he stiffened around me. I was quick to placate him, I didn't want him so angry. "If anything I'm the idiot, idiot."

He studied me, the emotions flickering in his eyes. I saw the anger there, hopefully not aimed at me, the annoyance, the affection and worry... Finally it settled on tender exasperation, and he cupped my face in that amazingly strong hand of his. "Yeah. You are the idiot." His other hand moved up from my waist, up my side and rested gently on my wound, the cold fire seared through it and instantly was easing the pain. "What the hell made you do something that stupid? Even if he ripped off my head, I could have crushed him into powder!"

"Justin, don't." Oh god. The thought of it, the idea of what I stopped rolled through my head like a tacky horror movie in black and white. The wolf pouncing on him, seizing Justin's head in its long jaws and tearing it off, tossing it away like nothing. And then his headless body writhing around as his disembodied head shrieked in agony but somehow found the strength to latch onto the wolf, crushing its bones in its vicelike grip... Oh god I was going to be sick.

Justin felt me lurch and he took my hair between his hand as his left materialized a garbage bucket from out of nowhere. I was thoroughly and violently sick, but all that was left in my stomach was bile since I hadn't eaten. It burned my throat and my mouth, but it had to come out anyway. I panted for a moment, letting the nausea settle and my senses returned.

Justin pulled me upright, lazily kicking the bucket to the other side of the room. He lifted my chin for me, gently pooling in a mouthful of water to ease the burning the acid had left. It felt good, the icy liquid rushed down my throat and settled in my stomach. I half expected it to lurch again but it didn't.

His cold fingers still had my chin, he was examining my face seriously. I barely had time to get a word out, his lips were on mine in a second. I froze. Oh god, please not yet I couldn't even begin to imagine how the bile must taste to him. Then my thoughts swam together, it didn't matter. His hands were resting on my shoulders, ever so gently tugging my body to his. With no effort at all he opened my mouth to his and my body blurred too.

It was just me and him. I didn't even know where he began and I ended, it was suddenly a fusion. His sweet aroma filled my head till I was sure I was going to pass out again, then he released me. He cuddled me into his chest, breathing in my scent as I sat there, helpless.

"I... You know that I love you, right?"

Where the hell had that come from? I looked up at him, confused. He was serious again, but almost... Hopeful? Scared? I couldn't tell. I answered with the truth. "Yes."

"I can't exist without you Skye. You're all I have left." He kissed me again, tenderly this time, but it was nothing but a simple peck. His hands were on my face now, and I stared into his eyes and he to mine. "I can't even imagine being without you." Had he tried? That was less than comforting. "I... I think..." He was struggling for words, this was new to me. He'd always been ready with a quip or a blunt thought, he didn't keep words to himself. He finally got out with it, his voice weak, "I am going to change you."

My eyes widened in alarm as shock flooded my system. He... He was going... To change me? He had never actually 'agreed' to change me before, we'd left the conversation open for more discussion. He hadn't acted... Negatively, for lack of a better word, to the idea, but not positively either. If he had made the choice... What had happened must have really scared him. I didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

My body answered for me, I wound my good arm around him and hugged him, or rather, pressed my body to his. He got the message anyway, pulling me closer while minding my injury. He whispered into my ear, "The doc gave me an idea with the painkillers. Maybe I could just numb you down before I try... I know I wouldn't end up sucking you dry, I've got better control than that now, so we don't need to worry about that part... But maybe I can get enough morphine or something to numb the venom enough."

"Justin, shut up." I mumbled, I could hear the pain in his voice, the very thought of me writhing in his arms, screaming as the venom made its way through me, it was killing him in ways burning never could. I didn't want to hear that in him right now. Not now. I closed my eyes and hung on tight, clinging to my stone. "Not now. We can talk about it later, just _not now_."

He said nothing further, silence wasn't something I looked forward to either. He began to sing again, nestling me into his lap as he did so. His husky angel's voice made the real singer's pale in comparison, and I lost myself in the sweet words I knew too well.

_Don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you baby,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing._

_And even when I dream of you,_

_the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby,_

_and I don't wanna miss a thing._

* * *

I was out of the hospital now, and Carlisle had given Justin strict orders on the 'correct treatment' of my wounds. The sadist. The burning didn't seem to want to go away, and I mentioned that to Carlisle who looked confused. His thoughts made sense to me, though it likewise worried me a little.

He'd said that the 'memory' of the vampire's venom would always linger in my skin, that's what made my scar cold to touch, and Bella's as well. He added that maybe it was the same of the wolf's saliva, the heat would always be with me. I winced. Now I had two scars that were literally polar opposites. Great.

Justin had made a deal with the rest of the family, and they all agreed it was a good idea to keep an eye on me when Justin couldn't be around, as long as he agreed to take shifts watching Bella too.

Now I was stuck at our apartment. I sat on the edge of the bed, studying my bandaged shoulder for the fourth time that day. Occasionally a wisp of material would float away and I'd watch it, but otherwise there was nothing new to see. The white tape was wound securely around my shoulder, the stitches poking against it.

Without warning the door opened and I jumped, my nerves kicking in. The damn medication the doctor had given me had made me wired for sound. Justin materialized in my room, and I literally jumped a foot in the air. He chuckled, swooping me into the air and then into his arms, sitting down on the bed while cradling me there.

I grumbled. I had been babied since I had left the hospital, he refused to let me out of his sight, or his grasp for that matter. Not that I minded, I actually enjoyed the attention... He'd started to act just like he used to before this vampire thing tore him out of my reach. That was a comforting thought at any rate.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I said honestly. My shoulder ached a bit, but that was common knowledge. I snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly. "How did your hunting go?" His eyes were bright golden, so that was probably a stupid question.

"Fine." He answered just as honestly, smiling gently at me. He leaned down, snatching a quick kiss from me. He tousled my hair lovingly, and then leaned down to breathe in my scent. "Ah..." He closed his eyes, filling his chest with the air that held my scent. He held my body close, stroking my back lovingly. "You're back to your old smell..."

I bristled a little, glaring up at him as a scowl grew on my face. "Excuse me? Do I _need_ a shower?"

He chuckled, his entire chest shook and that made me bounce a little but I didn't really care. He was laughing. He nuzzled into my hair, breathing in my scent again. "The blood transfusions messed with your scent, it was disgusting."

"Oh." What could I say to that? I was startled by the amusement in his voice, and I sneaked a peek up at him. "Wouldn't that have been a bit easier for you?"

"Hell no. I like your scent, not anybody else's, it was disgusting mixing blood." Justin answered with a scowl of his own. His had way more affect on me, he almost was baring his teeth. "If I hadn't sworn to myself that I wouldn't leave you alone, I'd have left the room..."

I smiled sheepishly, and craned upwards to press a tiny kiss to his cheek. He smiled, nearly purring as he held me in his arms. "Thank you." I murmured quietly, and he chuckled gently, returning the kiss to the crown of my hair.

"No worries babe." Justin chuckled a little, pressing another small kiss to my temple, holding me close to him. "Do you want to go see Bella? She's been pestering me about seeing you."

"Okay." I made to get up but his iron arms refused to release me. I stopped struggling almost immediately, glaring up at him. "You do realize for me to get up, I'm going to have to be released right?"

"I know. And I'm not letting you go." Justin snickered, standing up with no effort at all, setting me more securely in his arms. He nuzzled into my neck for the second time, blowing his cold breath on my neck.

"I can walk you know, it's my shoulder that's hurt, not my leg." I reminded him none too gently, but he didn't let me go anyway. I couldn't do anything but sit still. He bounded out the window and I buried my face in his chest as he flew.

I felt each time he jumped, but I made sure not to make a noise. I kept my eyes closed until he stopped, but he still didn't set me down. He carried me into the house, and I could only smile in embarrassment as we passed Esme. He did set me down once he reached the guest room, which I guessed had been Edward's room at one point.

Bella's face burst into a smile the second she saw me, and she raced over to give me a hug. She was careful to mind my shoulder and we hugged closely for a moment. Before she drew away she whispered into my ear, voice amused, "He doesn't look happy with letting go of you."

I snickered and whispered back, "He hasn't let go of me for a week now, I'm not complaining." Bella laughed too, and Justin decided that had been enough and locked his arms around me again. I said nothing, merely let him sit down on the floor and pull me into his lap. Not exactly comfortable with his iron frame, but it was way better than any couch.

Bella sat down in front of me, and we talked for awhile. She pestered me about how my arm was and if I was taking the medication Carlisle had given me. I reminded her that I had a vampire boyfriend who never left my side and that answered her questions, much to my amusement.

I was surprised by the changes I felt around the home. It was more relaxed, like Justin and I were finally accepted. I wouldn't jump to that so quickly, but I settled a little regardless. Esme still treated me like her long lost daughter, Carlisle smiled when he saw me, hell, even Edward seemed a little bit more relaxed.

But it wasn't home. And it never would be. I had come to accept that fact, and I forced myself to come to terms with the idea that eventually, I'd be moving on. It hurt to know I was going to leave Forks now, that I was leaving Bella again. I was here to help with Victoria, and when that ended, I had to keep moving.

I sighed. It was sad to think I was going to have to go. But I was going to have to. And that was that.

Justin stiffened suddenly, and I felt the growl before I heard it. Bella jumped and I looked at him in confusion. His teeth were bared tightly, and his chest was shaking because of his growl.

"What?"

"A wolf's here."

Oh shit.

**AN**

**Lol, there's your fluff and a cliffhanger for me. Sorry (winces) I have a horrible tendency to do that. Anyway... Um... I almost liked this chapter. I'm so critical, lol. The song up there that I used to make Justin sing, it was "Don't Want To Miss A Thing" Aerosmith. Gods. XD **

**Ah, and a little side note... The thing with the skin, the burning because of the wolf's saliva... That was a theory of mine. I have no proof, and I will never say it's canon because SM has every right to sue my pretty ass, and I'm broke as it is. I didn't know was possessed me to do it, but I got to thinking. Vampires - cold, wolves- hot, why wouldn't it work the same? I don't know, don't sue me.**

**Evie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Skye's POV**

A wolf? My head spun and my shoulder started to hurt, almost like a warning sign. Bella had already raced out to the front, and I hastened to follow her. Carlisle had answered the door, and I could tell by his stiff posture that he was not happy with this sudden arrival, though his expression was a mask of politeness.

Bella wasn't too subtle. She looked right over the vampire's shoulder and gasped. "Sam?"

I remembered hearing about the alpha male, but I wasn't expecting to have to look straight up to see him. The first thing I noticed was his height, the second was his tanned skin, it almost looked like leather to me. His dark eyes were staring intently at Carlisle, his nose wrinkled against the smell though his expression was pure business. His dark hair was a mess, but casually so, and he was dressed rather well, not the ragged clothes I'd have expected for a werewolf with their constant phasing.

He spoke quickly, like he wanted to hastily get the hell out. I could sympathize with him, barely. My instincts were warning me to just stay behind the vampires for the moment. My aching shoulder agreed with them. I had to listen close to get his words. "I'm here as a spokesperson for the pack Cu– Carlisle." I noticed the slip-up, why was he working to be polite to his enemies?

Carlisle's expression didn't change, though I noticed the corners of his mouth tightened a little. Bella was standing at his side now, though Carlisle was careful to put his shoulder in front of her in case of a sudden attack. The entire family worked like a military unit. I had noticed Esme suddenly appearing at Carlisle's side, Alice and Jasper appeared outside, and I knew Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were off hunting. "Well I'm glad to hear from you... It was a very bold move to appear here alone."

"The pack did protest against it, but they couldn't follow me." Sam answered just as coolly, though formally. He _was _working hard, fighting against his first instincts. "I had hoped that my coming alone would prove my intentions are good."

I wished for Edward's being here so violently I was startled. The vampire could read minds, it'd give us a good edge. I knew Carlisle was missing that as well, but he kept his emotions under control. I wondered if that was Jasper's doing, easing the tension. Only Bella didn't look frightened or tense.

"Well then, can you please inform us why you're here then?" Esme asked gently, the tension in her voice light and the more welcoming warmth that always existed there opened.

"I'm here to speak to Skye." Sam replied in that same formal and polite tone, I noticed the stiffness that ended with my name.

Shit.

I resisted the urge to hide behind Justin, fear spiked in my stomach and made me queasy as it mixed with my painkillers. I didn't need to hide it turned out, Justin protectively stood in front of me, lips raised and snarl growing in his chest. I fought with my survival instincts and placed my hand on his arm. He looked at me uncertainly, but he did lower his lips. He didn't relax though.

Carlisle and Esme didn't move however, and Bella asked the question on everybody's lips. "Why do you want to speak to her Sam?"

Sam shot her a look, and if I hadn't known better, I would have said he was warning her. But no, it was almost an exasperated expression on his face, and it only lasted for a split second. He answered for the Cullens though, his voice hard, "One of my pack hurt a human in your protection. Regardless of the fact that she threw herself into harm's way, she was still injured by one of us. And as the alpha male, it's my duty to extend my apologies."

"So an apology is the best thing you can come up with after your wingman nearly killed her, is that right mutt?" Justin snarled, taking a threatening step forward. Esme had slid out of the way, Carlisle stood his ground however, but he didn't turn to look at Justin. "I don't think so. You're lucky I didn't hunt the bastard down and kill him myself for what he did to her!"

"If you had..." Sam's sentence stopped there, I wasn't sure what he would have finished with. He'd have let him? He'd have sought out vengeance for the murder of his pack member? He'd have started war? His dark eyes were impossible to dissect.

"How's Jacob?" Bella asked tersely, and I turned my head away at the mention of the name. My arm was hurting more fiercely now, and I raised my hand to rub the wound.

Sam didn't answer her, but the way he fixed his expression answered for him regardless. His mouth tightened, and his eyes narrowed a little. His fists were curled tightly at his sides, and I saw his long muscular arms shivering a little. I took another step back but Justin had my shoulders in his arm, protectively holding me against his side. "May I speak to Skye in private?"

"Anything you have to say to her can be spoken in front of us." Esme spoke up, her voice was gentle but firm. I was relieved for that, there was no way I was going to put myself alone with a wolf. I knew even if I wanted to, which I didn't, Justin would never let me.

"I'd rather speak to her in private, this isn't really your concern." Sam insisted quietly, the edge of politeness growing more forced now.

I hastily stepped in, fighting hard against my irrational fear. "Look, guys... I really am thankful for all you've done, honestly." I looked mostly at Esme and Carlisle when I said that, hoping to convey the message more. "But I don't want to cause waves... Justin will be with me, it'll be fine."

Esme looked concerned, Sam looked oddly unemotional, and Carlisle sighed. He shook his head but stepped aside, and Bella quickly skipped out of our way, her eyes only for Sam. She'd be speaking to him later. Justin literally held me to him the entire time as we walked outside with Sam.

On silent orders, Alice and Jasper slid away, out of range for attack anyway. I knew they all would be listening in on our little conversation. We grouped under the ancient tree that I'd been getting rather attached to, and I noticed Sam looked much more formidable in the shadows.

He finally shook his head, nose wrinkling in Justin's directions. He controlled himself very well, I could see how tense he was, the muscles in his arms and legs were coiled, readying to spring. And against his natural instincts to jump onto Justin, he stood frozen where he was, thick arms folded over his broad chest.

"Like I said before, the pack, me, owe you a formal apology for what happened to you." Sam began politely, I knew it was a growing struggle for him to control himself. Justin was making it obvious that he would be more than willing to give him a fight, and it was looking tempting to Sam's inner animal. He took a deep breath through his mouth, trying to ignore Justin's overly sweet scent. "Jacob in particular owes you an apology."

I had to bite my tongue in order to stop the hateful words that were growing in my throat. It was irrational of me to hate the wolf, to want him to suffer. Selfish indulgences that I couldn't afford right now. But an apology wasn't going to do either. He sensed that in me, waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath and finally answered shortly, "An apology won't cut it."

"I expected that." Sam answered swiftly, surprising both myself and Justin. He wasn't just pack leader, he was very intuitive. I guess it came with the senses. "An apology won't make up for the pain you've been put through." I noticed the second he said pain, the light that had been in his eyes dimmed and then flickered out. I remembered the stories, Bella had been truly open to me about everything. "I'm offering you a request from myself and my pack, to attempt to make things right with you."

I blinked. A request from a werewolf pack. That was a very strange and very rare chance for me. I didn't know what to say, let alone what to ask for. I finally coughed and managed to say awkwardly, "Uh... I... I don't know what to say... I might need some time to think over your offer Sam."

"That's understandable." Sam said quietly, nodding politely to accept the thought. "You can either come to the reservation when you make up your mind or we'll check in later..." He looked into the forest, waiting for me to answer. I said nothing and he accepted that, and he quickly bounded off into the trees without another word.

Justin held me firmly to his side, the low growl that had been present since we stepped outside fading slowly now. "You should have let me kill him."

"And then they'd have declared war and the entire coven would be fighting the pack." I mumbled back, staring out at the forest where he'd disappeared off into. "I like this way better."

"Well you do." Justin growled acidly, and I could feel his muscles tense in his chest, he too was resisting his animalistic impulses to chase the wolf down. "I don't."

"Please, can we not get into this?" I asked tiredly, fighting off the sudden exhaustion that hit me. There was too much stress, my head was starting to spin.

Justin eyed me for a moment and then he sighed, swinging me up effortlessly into his arms just as my legs began to weaken. He moved me close to his chest, brushing a soft kiss to the crown of my hair. "Alright... Let's get you into a bed. We'll talk later."

I closed my eyes and let him run me into the home. Sleep. I could do that.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

Watching her sleep was calming for me. I sat at her side for an hour or two, watching the blanket rise and fall with her steady breathing. She was curled towards me under the blankets, eyes closed and a contented smile on her beautiful face. Finally. She was sleeping.

She'd been up for awhile, I was starting to get worried. The stress was getting too much. I'd seen the look on Bella as well, it was getting too much for everybody.

I ruffled Skye's hair tenderly, running my finger down her cheek to test her warmth. Her face had been getting slightly redder lately, she really did need all the rest she could get.

A soft thumping noise caught my attention, somebody was coming close to the door. I turned to see it the second it opened, and I was slightly surprised to see the pipsqueak there. Her expression was strained, and my intuition flickered. This wasn't good.

"You need to come downstairs. There's been... A problem."

A problem. Another one? Why was I not surprised? I cast a longing look at Skye before I got up. I didn't want her to wake up and not see me. She'd have a heart-attack. I sighed and got to my feet anyway. As long as I was back before she was awake, I'd go.

The pipsqueak ran off and I followed quickly. If there was something going on, something so important that she called me over, then it was probably something bad. My patience for those issues was getting very thin. My suspicions were confirmed the second I cleared the staircase. It looked like somebody had died.

The wife and the doc were sitting together on the couch, both of their faces were grim. The blond that despised the lot of the humans and or newcomers was glaring at me, the empath was looking frigidly still and the pipsqueak was in his lap in a moment, looking worriedly up at him. Edward was glaring out the window, Bella was at his side, his hands in hers, and Emmett, the only one I actually kind of liked, looking rather nonchalant.

"What happened now?" I sighed, shaking my head. This was going to be one big party until we left, wouldn't it? I saw the mind-reader catching my thought, smiling a little to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice... Had a vision." The wife answered me softly, her voice sounded unsure. Not of her fact, of the thought. I felt sympathetic, it had to be hard living like this. I was almost glad that I was classified as a nomad, as least then I didn't need to worry about constant threats like this.

"What is it?" I looked at the pipsqueak now, all business.

"There's an army of newborns coming our way and they want Bella."

Ah. That was a problem. Edward was shaking his head and smirking at me in amusement. I rolled my eyes and directed my next thought to him. Go to hell Cullen. His amusement didn't fade and he chuckled to me, "I've already arranged that I believe."

"Boys, enough." Esme's clear voice rang out, interrupting both of us. Alice was trying to hide her smile, she obviously thought our bickering was funny. I cut my thoughts out, scrambling them quickly to derail the Cullen, and looked over at the leaders. I guess I could show them respect. She shook her head and then began to explain things to me, filling me in on the situation.

By the time she finished, I had to sit down, surprise bowling me over. All that for a human. I had to shake my head a bit, the concept was hard for me to get my mind around it. I had known about Victoria already, the hunter James had been rather famous around the north. Even Stephen's coven had known about him and his lot were rather out there.

But the thought, to go through so much just to get your hands on one measly human who wasn't even directly responsible for the killing of your mate... It seemed ridiculous to me. There would be a fight for sure, I knew this coven. I looked around, focussing on each vampire in turn. I knew they'd go to hell and back to protect her.

Now I understood why she looked so sick. It wasn't some bug, she was disgusted with herself. It was easy to read her, her eyes were just too expressive. She didn't want them to fight for her. If she had her choice, she'd surrender herself to Victoria herself to stop the impending fight. I doubted that would help, if she was the soldier I thought she was. She'd sic this newborn armada on the Cullens anyway, and sneak away in the process. It wouldn't matter if the lot was slaughtered, as long as she got some piece of revenge.

I sighed. "Alright then..." I looked up and shrugged lazily. "I'm in."

Esme looked startled, the doc kept his stone face, Rosalie glanced at me in astonishment, Alice kept her straight face, she'd have seen it coming no doubt. Jasper looked slightly confused, Edward looked amazed, but Emmett was snorting, he probably knew I'd have said yes. Bella's expression stuck out the most, she looked both horrified and guilty at the same time.

"Why?" She whispered softly, her wide eyes staring at me with horror. Her entire body was tense, she looked like she was ready to leap up and run out of the room at any given moment. "Why would you do that?"

The better question was why was I so nonchalant but I wasn't about to say that and upset her. I sighed, shaking my head and trying to hide my little smile. Part of me, the part that rather enjoyed my existence as a vampire, was psyched. A battle. A chance to test out my skills in a lethal game of catch the mouse. A real war. I was going to be in heaven. The part of me that was still human shied away from that, I didn't exactly want to get myself killed. I winced when I tried to imagine the impact of that on Skye. She'd never be the same. I shook my head again and explained, "Skye would kill for you. She risked her neck to come all the way out here for you. What kind of man would I be if I walked away from defending the most important thing in my girlfriend's life? I'll fight, no problem."

I could see that Jasper's face was thoughtful, I didn't need to be a mind reader to figure out why he looked almost happy. He was a soldier. Everything about him told me that, from his odd coolness beyond emotions to the dozens of scars that dotted his arms. Now he could add one more piece to add to the chessboard, one more soldier to this fight.

I was surprised by no biting comments from the mind-reader. Even he knew a good deal when he saw one, despite his personal misgivings with me.

The wife looked somewhat disappointed, she probably hoped that I wouldn't agree to fight. It was hard seeing that on her face, she was just too sincere a person to let down, even if unselfishly.

The doc was quiet, I could sense he wasn't thrilled about the thought of going out and destroying the newborns. He was a pacifist and it suited him.

Emmett was downright hilarious, he looked stoked like I was. Another challenge, he knew how I felt. It was a perfect chance to go and get some fighting out of his system, I could relate to him easily.

The black haired pipsqueak just looked resigned. She had seen this coming and now she was worried about the outcome. She couldn't see how this was going to end up, that probably frustrated her to no end. It was impossible to accurately predict something like that, there were just too many variables.

I couldn't tell how Rosalie Hale felt about it, but I could guess well enough. She was more then likely disgusted with us. I sighed, that was a pity. It _would_ be nice to see how a blond beauty fought, if at all. Probably more worried about breaking a nail then her arm.

The mind reader's expression made me come down from my high though. He wasn't happy, he was rather sombre. I looked at Bella, the way she was gripping his arm and keeping him tight to her... Had she asked him to stay with her? I wouldn't have been so surprised if she had.

The thought made me freeze. Would Skye ask me to stay when she heard about this? I winced. My inner demon was crying at the thought, lost a fight before it had even begun, no way. But I sighed, resigning myself. If she asked me to jump a cliff and then get hit by six eighteen-wheelers, I'd do it if it made her happy. Sitting out of a fight wasn't the worst thing she could ask me to do.

"B-But..." She stammered softly, I could see this was beginning to really scare her. All of us, risking our lives without a second thought for her. I chuckled and shook my head, getting to my feet and crossing the distance to tousle her hair.

She squeaked in surprise under the gesture and I laughed again, amused. She was easy to surprise. "Bella," I said with a cheerful grin, unable to hide the growing amusement in me, "you really need to work on your self-image. Cause the lot of them over there honestly love you. And they'll do anything for you. And we're more then capable of protecting ourselves, so don't be worried about us. We can take care of ourselves. And we'll be taking good care of you."

I promise.

**AN**

**Um... Don't flame me before I can try to get my pathetic half-ass explanation out to try and cover myself, or I will dive for my bomb shelter to hide. **

**Now to me, it made sense in my crazy mind that as the alpha male of the pack, Sam would be the one with enough of a sense of duty to actually seek Skye out and try to formally patch things up. And also, even though maybe the pack might think it was her fault she got bit anyway (which yes, it was) Jacob still broke the law that was set against the vampires, or most importantly, the Cullens to protect the humans and most specifically, the tribe. And breaking the law which he was sworn to uphold for the sake of the humans, that has to be a huge blow to both their ego and the reputation they have as protectors. **

**Now also to point out, Sam seems to take his leadership orles seriously, for both the sake of his pack and the tribe around them. And he seems to put that first despite the animosity with the vampires, as it's displayed in Eclipse when he's willing to fight with them for the sake of the people. So his offer to Skye for a 'request' in order to somewhat attempt to make amends seemed to me like something he'd try to do.**

**There's my pathetic excuse for an explanation, you may flame me now.**

**Evie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Skye's POV**

If he'd been thinking that I wasn't going to be happy with his news, he was right. I was damn furious. He sat there patiently and somewhat meekly as I vented out my frustration on him, yelling until my throat hurt. I was mostly amazed that things had taken such a quick turn for the worse, but what should I have expected?

I wasn't really angry with him, I shouldn't have expected anything less from him. He was just that type of guy. My voice finally failed me, and I collapsed next to him, fighting tears. I didn't want him to go. If I could, I'd ask him to stay with me. But I couldn't ask him that, not when most of me yearned to be there too, fighting at his side. Words failed me.

His arms tentively wrapped around me, shifting me into his lap. I didn't fight him, I melted into him, ignoring the cold and curling as close as my body would let me. He kissed the top of my head, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I get it, you want to fight." I mumbled pathetically, trying to cover up for myself. The last thing I wanted was for him to know that I was getting jealous. "I just... I'm a little worried..."

He kissed the top of my head again, nestling me a bit more comfortably into his lap. He rested his chin on the top of my head, breathing in my scent as we sat there wordless for awhile. I was in the arms of a statue, and yet I've never felt more comfortable or at ease.

"If..." He spoke quietly, whispering gently into my hair, "If you want me to sit out, I will."

His arms had loosened enough for me to whirl around without injury, and I stared into his golden eyes. They had darkened a little, the stress must have gotten to him. His mouth was set in a small frown, and he reluctantly was looking at me. My chest was suddenly tight. I reacted on selfish instinct, throwing myself on top of him.

Of course that was like jumping an iron wall and hoping it was going to fall but thankfully he toppled backwards out of surprise more than anything else. My lips searched for his and I found them without much trouble, and my arms wound around his shoulders. I ignored the stinging pain in my shoulder from the movement, I didn't care. I wanted him _now_.

It took a moment, but soon I felt his lips pushing back, felt the delicious pressure of his body against mine. His hands rested on my sides as he kissed me back, easily controlling the exchange. I had to break away, my lungs crying out for air. He didn't have that problem, as I panted he made do with kissing my throat and ear, sighing into my skin.

He heard my racing heartbeat, and my lungs finally finding a suitable rhythm. He took that as a sign to kiss me again, and I wasn't complaining. His cold hands moved my body against his, and I groaned. The friction felt incredibly good even through my pants. His lips caught mine again, his tongue seeking entry to my mouth. I let him without thinking, my body wanted him and I wasn't going to deny it.

His breath filled my head and I lost myself to my instincts when his cold hands slid up my shirt. God that felt great. His cold fingers skipped up my hot skin, before undoing my shirt with amazing care and tossing it aside. His lips found my ear and he began to whisper every little thing he wanted to do to me. I was in heaven.

It only took a few more moments before I got his shirt off, my fingers were clumsy and rushed compared to his measured movements. Finally. I touched his bare chest, revelling in him really. It didn't matter how many times I saw him, how many times I felt his stone cold body against mine, every single time was as new as the first time.

I'd have been lying if I said I didn't miss his warm body, the feeling of his soft skin against my own coupled with the bedsheets on my back... I did miss it. And I knew he missed it too. But this was fine for a substitute, I still had him and he still had me. His hands rested on my sides as he kissed my front, up and down repeatedly. I was shuddering by the end of the pleasurable torture.

My lower muscles tightened as I stared at him, his eyes were slowly but surely darkened in hunger. His mouth was on mine again, easily opening my lips as he pinned me down to the bed with no effort. It all went steadily downhill from there and I lost my sanity along the way.

I had no idea I had fallen asleep until I felt cold fingers rubbing erotic circles into the back of my neck, and husky voice whispering into my ear, "Skye..." I slowly managed to pry my heavy eyelids open, and my senses came back with a jolt. I was wrapped up in a warm duvet, minus my clothes, and my body ached all over.

Justin's low chuckle was at my ear, and I felt his cold hands roaming my body casually. "You're still amazing in bed babe..." I shivered.

"Speak for yourself, you have incredible stamina." I shot back weakly, but I couldn't find the venom to put in my voice. I was just too pleasured. He curled me into his arms, pulling me against his bare chest. I sighed, breathing in his sweet scent. I realized a few things now that my mind was waking.

My shoulder had been bandaged again, the white bindings were too crisp. He was wearing jeans and his hair looked combed back. And the sun was high in the sky now, filtering in through the window by my bed, setting his skin sparkling. Had I slept through the afternoon _and_ the night?

He answered my questions for me, while kissing my neck and shoulders lazily, "It's the morning... You slept like a rock... And it's a good thing you did too, you look much better now that you're rested..." He kissed my lips gently, rolling on his side so he could stare into my eyes.

I guess I must have, I hadn't been sleeping properly the past few nights and he knew that. I curled into his chest, sighing. It felt good to snuggle with him. He nuzzled into my neck again, sighing quietly against my sensitive skin. "I love you..."

"Mm... I love you too Justin."

"You never answered me last night, you just jumped me." Justin informed me, pulling away to stare at me quizzically, I blushed a bit, wanting to look away but his golden eyes held me. His left hand continued to rub circles into my aching muscles, releasing the tension and his right cradled my face. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I... I do want you to stay." I mumbled out weakly, shaking my head at my own selfishness. I wanted him with me, knowing he wasn't going to do something insane and get hurt. But I couldn't let him do that for me. I couldn't. I kissed his cold lips, forcing out the next bit. "But I can't ask you to stay with me. I want you here, but I know you can't be here with me when they need you out there to fight."

"Skye, they don't _need_ me... They could_ use_ me, but they sure as hell don't need me." Justin corrected me gently, kissing both cheeks and then settling for a deep one on my mouth. I sighed into the exchange, never wanting to miss another chance to hold him close to me. "The entire coven is skilled in fighting, they can handle themselves without me..."

I groaned inwardly. Everything he said made sense, and my less than noble side of me was throwing a party in my stomach. He could stay. I could make him stay and hold onto him while the fight went on and never have to worry about losing _my_ lover. But I wouldn't let myself do that. Everybody else was going to take a risk, I wouldn't be the only one not. "Please Justin, don't argue with me. I... I can't."

He sighed but didn't press the subject further. He kissed me again, a gentler one this time, cradling me against his marble form. I was happy to give in, melting myself over his body. He broke away all too soon, whispering into my ear, "The coven talked more with me last night about it... They're all in for me fighting with them. Hale wants me to join in on the practising they'll be having... Do you want to come?"

"Well it's better then sitting here with nothing to do." I joked feebly, sighing weakly. This hell was never going to end, was it?

* * *

We made it to a clearing late that night, I was on Justin's back, Bella was on Edward's. Of course she had stubbornly insisted on coming, and by her being here, I guess Edward hadn't fought back. By the time we arrived the practise had already began, I could hear Emmett's loud laughter and Jasper's chuckles. Just warming up then.

Justin set me down but kept his arm around my waist to hold me close, not that I minded. Once Edward set Bella down I noticed she too had his hand in hers, and I smiled a little, things must have been better between them now. That was a relief.

I looked over to see Carlisle and Esme talking quietly, heads inclined and hands linked at the wrists. They weren't paying any attention at all, while the combatants respective girlfriends were watching intently. The boys looked like they were wrestling almost.

Bella tugged on Edward's arm a little, and the two went over to sit by the rest of the coven, Justin and I hung back. I sighed a little, leaning on his stone chest. "This sucks."

"Are you sore?" Justin asked me worriedly, turning to look at me with wide golden eyes that sparkled in the darkness.

I blushed. It was strange... He was so attentive... It was like I'd gone back in time, gone back to before he had changed, when we were both human and life was simple. I was back with _my_ Justin again and life still was hell. "No..." I answered him quietly, seeking his arms around me. He didn't waste a moment, he was holding me close in an instant. "I'm alright."

I watched the fighting silently, watches as the bear that was Emmett jumped at jasper over and over, mighty hands securing nothing but air. Jasper was a ghost, he moved too quickly for my sight, but I knew that he was nearly teasing his brother. He moved too fluidly, not at all jerkily like Emmett did. And then in a flash, Jasper had found his opening. He had Emmett's arms behind him, his teeth flashing, an inch from his throat. Emmett was dead.

Emmett dropped his arms after Jasper released him, his smirk gone and replaced with anger. He wanted a fight and Jasper had effectively kicked his ass. Now that was funny. Justin was snickering, shaking his head a bit as Emmett slouched back to the others.

Edward made to stand, but jasper stopped him, speaking quietly to Bella. I was far enough away that all I heard was a low mumble. Justin translated for me. "He wants to show Bella something about Alice. He knows she worries about her, so he's going to show her why she doesn't need to."

Alice danced into the ring, and I rolled my eyes. The girl was starting to grow on me, but I knew she was as dangerous as a cobra. She closed her eyes, standing still as Jasper got into position. Then he lunged. Alice took a minute step the second Jasper's fingers should have closed on her waist, and the moment he whirled and took another jump, Alice stepped back, finding her spot again.

Justin laughed out loud, shaking his head and looking rather amused. "Fast little pipsqueak."

"I heard that." Alice called to him with a snort, and then she was suddenly dancing as Jasper became quicker, more aggressive. She moved too much like a snake, her lines blurring together as Jasper became her charmer. The dance continued, and I heard a tinkly little laugh that belonged to Alice. She was on Jasper's back, lips pressing tenderly against his throat. "Gotcha."

Jasper snorted, mumbling something gentle to her before she hopped away, smiling broadly to sit beside Bella. She immediately cuddled close to her adopted sister, still wearing that broad smile. Jasper waved Edward in this time. Justin moved closer, obviously wanting to get a better view of this fight, so I went with him.

We stayed a ways back, isolating ourselves. We could at least give them privacy anyway. Justin sat down, tugged me into his lap, and held me against him as we watched the fight begin. Watching Edward and Jasper go at it was interesting, neither of them ever touched each other, but they got damn close.

They weren't dancing like Alice had been with him, this was pure aggression. Alice saw it like a game, she could see the movements ahead of time, these two were literally going for the kill. Justin had stiffened, quick eyes monitoring the movements that my sight couldn't capture. Snarls and growls echoed in the clearing as they went for each other, but they never touched.

Edward was quick, he could read Jasper's motions before he made them, but Jasper was a born soldier, he understood and exploited Edward's talent. His moves became less and less refined, sending Edward back and forward constantly, neither of them gained an advantage, they just kept moving.

The tempo increased, they were just blurs to me. I heard Justin mumbling something to himself, his voice was too quick for me to catch. Carlisle suddenly coughed, and the two stopped abruptly, both looking quite amused with themselves. Edward settled back with Bella, and to my surprise, Jasper called out for Justin.

I looked up at him, hiding my panic. Justin just smiled, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. I hesitantly got up with him, moving to sit with Alice and Bella instead of by myself. Alice smiled at me, leaning close to whisper in my ear, "Jasper's been curious about Justin's fighting style. We haven't met many of our kind that live in the north. Well any like us."

"Comforting." I muttered back, shuddering instinctively. This wasn't going to be nice. Bella wrapped her arm around my shoulder to pull me close, and Alice huddled to my other side. That eased my anxiety just a little.

"Take your stance." Jasper instructed, sliding into his crouch. Justin did the same. He slid his body forward resting on the tips of his fingers, readying himself to spring forward. Jasper raised his eyebrows a little, studying Justin carefully. "Shall we go or do you want to talk this through?"

Justin's snarl answered for him. The two faced off, neither moving for a few moments. I resisted the urge to hide my face in Bella's shoulder, my heart thumping uneasily. I forced myself to look.

Jasper lunged, and I could tell everyone expected his hands to catch around Justin's throat. Justin moved, ducking under him so his chest was nearly on the ground. Then he exploded upwards with a mighty shove of his feet, the coils his legs had been stiffening upwards.

Jasper leapt backwards, and then the blurs started again. I could hear Alice murmuring her approval, as the fight continued. Justin moved like an animal, feinting constantly and moving only when Jasper advanced. He kept his body constantly in motion, and I heard snarls from the both of them.

Jasper moved from the side, I could see the changes in the grass to plot their movements instead of looking at the fighters themselves. Justin was sent sprawling and Jasper pounced. His arms locked around Justin's arm, he hadn't been fast enough to move it out of the way. Jasper's teeth were inches from Justin's neck, and they frozen like that.

Alice clapped, laughing as she did, Bella was stone silent, and my heart had started doing that uneasy thumping again. Even Edward looked slightly impressed. Jasper let Justin go, his expression almost happy. "You fight well."

"Not well enough it looks like." Justin answered almost bitterly, shrugging his shoulders and smoothing out his mussed clothing nonchalantly.

"Your style is strange, I've never seen anything like it. You've fought before." Jasper added, it almost sounded like a compliment.

Justin smirked, rolling up his shirt. Jasper could see what I had seen many times, numbers of scars that crisscrossed his lower torso, and up his left side. "A bit."

I knew Justin's scars had nothing on Jasper, but the latter actually looked somewhat impressed. He examined the bites with a thoughtful expression. "You're right handed." Justin nodded and Jasper smiled just a little. "Interesting, enough. You've fought newborns?"

"I trained with one or two." Justin answered with a little shrug, and I fought a smile. I remembered the two he meant. I fought to keep their names and faces from my head, so Edward wouldn't see them.

"Good. You'll do."

Justin went back to me, and I hastily moved into his lap, kissing his jaw and holding onto him with my good arm. He chuckled softly, kissing me gently. "Glad I'm back?"

"Don't go again." I murmured, closing my eyes and hugging him tightly. I didn't care about the rest of the matches, I had him back and with me and he wasn't going until he had to.

But I watched the other fights regardless, listening as Jasper gave them instructions to help. Carlisle was fast and strategic, but I could tell this troubled him. His pacifist nature rebelled with the fighting, even if it was a mock battle. Rosalie was interesting, she'd tied up her long hair so it wouldn't get in the way and danced with Jasper during the spar. He too one that battle, and then it was Esme's turn.

I didn't watch that one, I couldn't imagine that woman fighting, it just was too much. I could hear him praising her efforts though, and helping her out with movements and attacks. Justin paid close attention, body stiff and ears perked intently.

The killing games lasted through the night, and I kept myself awake to listen and watch knowing that something here might save a life... Even though it would rid dozens of their own.

**AN**

**Well first, a ridiculous attempt at a partly-limish thing... (shakes head) I tried, it was really mostly practise... So, er, review if you feel the need, thanks for reading, and more soon!**

**Evie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Skye's POV**

Oh. My. God. This couldn't be happening. I hadn't done anything wrong, I hadn't ticked anyone off, and I certainly hadn't broken any laws recently. Why was this happening to me? Who had I killed in a past life? Why me?

It was a party. No one had told me about any party that was to go on in the Cullens' home. If I had been warned ahead of time, I'd have refused to go. But of course, Alice had sprang it on me at the last minute, and she'd bought me an outfit. Repeat, _she bought me an outfit_. Of course I threw an angry fit with her, much to Justin's amusement.

When she said that I had to go because there would be a meeting directly after the party, I saw red. I could have punched through steel. It had taken several long and deep breaths to calm myself, and to somewhat sedately accept her so-called 'invitation'. I snatched the grey bag that hid my clothes, and stormed back up to my room.

I hid up there until Alice said I had to change and threatened to do it herself if I didn't. I didn't even get why I had to go, it wasn't like anybody at the stupid school knew who I was besides Alice, Edward, Justin, and Bella. Maybe the teachers, none of them ever called my name anyway.

I sighed. If it made her happy and got her off my back, fine. I opened the bag. My stomach fell to my feet and my jaw dropped around the same area. Was that a _skirt_? I picked it up from the bag, blinking several times as I looked the garment over. I didn't own skirts, or dresses for that matter. I preferred pants or shorts, hell, even capris. I could run with them, not skirts.

It... Looked like a death trap. I didn't know what to say, or what to do either for that matter. She'd picked out my entire outfit. I looked down at the bag to make sure I wasn't stuck in a dream. Wait, a nightmare.

There was a skirt, and it didn't look like it went to my knees. The belt looked pretty though, tiny little jewels sparkled along the leather, little stars and crescent moons. Then I looked over at the shirt. My jaw dropped for the second time. Did that skimpy looking red piece of material even fit the legal definition of clothing!?

I picked it up to study the thing. It was a shirt I think, with a plunging neckline that made me grimace. Was I going to look like a really bad hooker in this? I took a deep breath. Now what? I looked into the box, hoping to god I didn't see anything else that would give me a heart-attack.

Apparently that was a dying wish.

"HEELS?!"

I swear I heard Alice's crazed laughter on the other side of the door, and I had half a mind to jump through the wood and strangle her. Or attempt to, damn vampires.

I took a deep breath, inwardly cursing every saint I knew. Okay, so I had overreacted. The shoes weren't heels, though they damn looked like them at first glance. They were white little strapless things, and I kicked off my socks before sliding them onto my feet. They seemed to fit... I took a deep breath, took off the shoes, and started to dress.

I looked into the mirror.

I blinked, staring at the young women who was staring back at me. She looked... Beautiful.

The skirt stretched to just above her knees, the leather belt hung loosely around her hips, accentuating her long legs that ended in snug shoes. The shirt hugged her torso snugly, and the neckline gave a good illusion of a pale neckline. Around her slim neck hung a silver charm, a crescent moon that glittered in the light. Her shoulders would have been hidden, but the top possessed no sleeves, just two simple ties that did up behind her head, looping around her neck. Hanging just off her arms was a dark jacket that completed the ensemble fairly well. She wore no make-up but that didn't seem to take away from her smoky grey eyes, and even the modest ponytail looked good on her.

I swallowed. The person in the mirror was a young woman, there was no way I could look that... That... Mature. I could hear the beginning of music downstairs, literally pulsing through the floor. Chaos. I swallowed again. I was going to kill myself by the end of the night. I opened the door and began my sneaking downstairs.

Wow. I had to give Alice some major credit, the whole bottom floor looked like it had been simply plucked from tv and turned into a mad nightclub. From the multicolour lights that flashed around the floor or the music throbbing from the huge speakers, it was an amazing scene. People were dancing, talking, drinking the soda trying to look cool, and having a great time. I sighed and jumped the last two steps to the bottom of the floor, right beside the speakers to deafen myself. Well, at least nobody would be looking at me.

The second I finished that thought, a white hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist. I didn't have time to cry out or even gasp, I was tugged behind the speaker and into a tiny space that was blocked out of sight. I was thrown casually against the wall, and this time I managed to gasp. But it didn't matter, those same white hands held me there and a cold mouth fixed on my neck.

I groaned, closing my eyes as I felt that familiar body push against mine, pinning me to the wall as the entire house throbbed with the music. It only added to the pleasure that was seizing me as Justin attacked my neck with wet kisses.

"You look amazing." He whispered hoarsely into my ear, hips moving ever so slightly against mine, enough to give the message of what he wanted. I leaned my head back against the wall, sighing loudly. It didn't matter, nobody would hear me over this racket. Suddenly I wasn't angry with Alice anymore. If she saw me later, I'd be grovelling at her feet for being such a bitch earlier.

"Thanks." I mumbled back to him, my eyelids growing heavy and shutting as Justin's mouth moved back from my ear to my neck. "It was... All Alice..."

"I'll thank her later." The way he put the emphasis on later sent a delicious shiver through me, and that seemed to delight him. I was still effectively pinned to the wall, his cold body doing things to mine that shouldn't be legal. I groaned again, was he allowed to kiss me like that? "I won't be able to keep my hands off you tonight."

"Who said you had to let me go?" I shot back with an impish smile, looking up to see his dark eyes in the strobe light. They sparkled with amusement. The lights did things to his skin, nearly reflecting the colour. I lazily stroked his bare arm, tracing the patterns the colours made. That's when I realized what he was wearing.

He wore dark tight fitting jeans, I wasn't sure if they were leather or not. He wore a white shirt that was unbuttoned a bit, giving me a good view of the beginnings of the steel bands of muscle that coated his chest. A scowl made its way to my face suddenly. How many girls had started panting after him when he made his appearance?

He noticed my preoccupation and started to chuckle, kissing my neck and shoulder again. "Getting jealous are we?" I said nothing, words escaped me when he did that. He found my leg with his hand, running it down my skirt to find my hot skin and I gasped. I felt his lips tighten into a smile across my skin, and then he had pushed my skirt up and hooked my leg around his hips.

"Ahh."

He laughed softly against my mouth, and then began to kiss me with new passion. I gave in instantly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and running my fingers restlessly through his hair, mussing it about. He kissed me until he heard my lungs gasp, and broke away so I could breathe. He began to kiss my neck again, muttering my name as he did so.

Just as I was ready to give in and let him do whatever the hell he wanted behind this speaker, he groaned. It wasn't a 'thank-god-I-have-you' groan either, it was more of a 'ah-shit-why-now' groan. I frozen and he slowly set me down, though his face was still buried in my now loose and messy hair. "Damn."

"What did I do?" I asked pathetically, wincing a little as the sensations I had been feeling turned stinging. Dammit, he had to leave me hanging like that. I tried in vain to smooth out my ruffled clothing.

"No, not you... We have company. And not the good kind." Justin muttered into my ear, before he drew away, removed my hands, and fixed my clothing for me. His hands lingered on my front, straightening invisible wrinkles in my shirt, my legs, straightening the skirt that was already fixed. "We can get back to this later..." I shivered when he said later.

He vanished in a heartbeat, the feeling of his lips on mine lingering there like leftover electricity. I sighed shakily, waiting till my heartbeat settled before I ventured out. Then I froze. Someone was beside the speaker, at the stairs, and whoever they were, they didn't sound happy.

I attempted to block out the music to focus on the voices, and after a few moments, I got it.

"Now. Explain."

"Jacob, I don't know everything." Bella. Her voice sounded panicked, nervous, strained. I did the mental layout in my head. There was only a corner by the speakers, no escape. Black probably wasn't alone, he most likely had his friends with him. And she was trying, or hoping, for escape.

My temper flickered to life and I stepped out of my hiding place, past the two wingmen flanking the native, and to Bella's side. Her eyes filled with relief when she saw me, though the fear didn't vanish. She stepped close to my side, and my eyes narrowed when I looked up into the tallest one's face.

His eyes had widened when he saw me, and several emotions flashed across his face. Shock, anxiety, shame, anger, they settled into a mask of nonchalance. "And you are?"

"Save your shit for somebody who will buy it." I snapped viciously, eyes narrowing as I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders. I tapped my bandaged shoulder. "I think you remember me, cause I still remember you. We'll be going." And I turned to ease Bella out of the corner, and his arm shot out in front of me, bracing against the wall.

"Hey, not so fast. I still want to talk to Bella." He said huskily, eyes turning darker as he glared at me. Apparently he didn't hold any hard feelings about attacking me. Not like I cared. I nearly wished I had asked for his head from the pack leader.

And then Alice appeared on the other side of his arm, flanked by Jasper, the latter's expression terrifying. Jacob moved his arm out of the way, probably the best idea if he wanted to keep it.

"We have a right to know." Jacob muttered, glaring at Alice and Jasper, before shooting a deadly look at me. I glared right back at him.

Alice spoke up, her voice a deadly falsetto that rang in my ears. "If you keep looking at them like that, the only rights you'll have is to run out of here with your tails between your legs."

Jacob swung around, an insult forming on his lips, but Jasper snarled, a low and angry sound. He stepped between myself and Bella, effectively becoming a shield. The three wolves braced themselves, now earing mirroring angry expressions. "We have a right to know." Jacob repeated viciously.

Alice's dangerous expression suddenly became thoughtful, and Bella was staring at her with wide eyes. I looked around though, hoping to see Justin. But he wasn't anywhere, I looked. My heart fluttered a bit in panic, and I had to fight my natural instincts to shrink away from the massive boy in front of me. My pride saved me, I unconsciously refused to make a coward of myself.

"They're coming to Forks." She spoke quickly, and I had to look at her to hear now. "One was carrying your shirt Bella." I watched as my friend's face leeched of colour, and her wide eyes grew only wider in terror. "And we can't let them come that far, we can't protect the town ourselves. There's not enough of us."

"No!" Bella whispered, her voice tiny and weak. I held her against me, I was sure she was going to pass out. "Alice," she whispered frantically, her hands clutching her friend's sleeve, "I have to go, I have to get out of here! I can't let them do this to them!"

"That won't help." Alice said quietly, gently prying her hands from her sleeves, expression grave. "They'll still come here." I winced because I knew she was right. They'd search here, massacre the town if they had to, and then move on to Phoenix to search there. And from Phoenix... Who knew? What lengths would Victoria go to?

"Then I have to go meet them! They'll stop hunting if they find me, nobody else will get hurt then!"

"Bella!" I swung around, my eyes widening. What was she, insane?! A mix of shock, disgust, pity, and sadness swept over me as I stared at the near hysterical Bella. She would do that though. A snide voice whispered in my ear, flooding me with dread. She would sneak out to meet the army, let herself be taken to spare the town. I doubted Victoria was that honourable.

It was perfect vengeance, take what you want, leave her alive, and make her watch the massacre before you killed her. It was sick, it almost made Victoria appear merciful. I was disgusted. I whirled Bella around, my grey eyes searching her crazed brown ones. "Don't be an idiot, it's not going to help at all! Don't be stupid!"

"What the hell is coming?"

"Our kind." Alice answered tersely, her voice was low and deadly again. "And there's lots of them." She must have sensed his coming question, she answered that too, "They're here for Bella. That's all we really know."

"Too many for you?" Jacob asked with a doubtful expression, his dark eyes widening a little. I paid no heed, it looked like Bella was going to collapse.

"We can handle it, it'll be an even fight dog." Jasper growled, his expression dangerous. He didn't like the fact that the wolves now knew.

"No. Not even."

I looked over at him, confused for a long moment. An odd smile was spreading across his face, fierce, excited. I realized what he wanted half a second alter, I had seen that expression before, on Justin, on Stephen... I shook my head. He wasn't honestly...

"Perfect!" Alice hissed, her eyes bright and expression suddenly delighted. Jacob actually grinned at her and she smiled broadly back. "Of course I just lost everything, but all things considered, I'll take it!"

Bella clicked in right after that, and she shoved me away, whirling to face Jacob. "No! No I won't let you do this!"

"C'mon Bella, really, do you think you could have kept us out of this?" Jacob teased, his smile broadening, his excitement growing. A fight. He could fight vampires, albeit newborns, and be a hero for 'his' girl at the same time. The guy was on a high. "It won't be an issue, it'll be cake! The wolves and the leeches fighting together? Those idiots won't know what's coming!"

I winced. I had to agree it was a very interesting argument. The wolves had advantages that the vampires didn't, it would be simple to catch the newborns off guard with such an ally. And the numbers suddenly went up drastically, we weren't dead even yet, but we were close enough to handle a good fight now. They traded meeting information, the wolves would be there to watch the training and learn a few things themselves to help in the battle.

"No, please don't do this!" Bella moaned at my side, and I winced again. This had to be killing her. Jacob was at the door, and she ran after him. She was pleading with him, desperately. But he was at a new point now, brilliantly delighted. He shook off her worries, tousled her hair and slid out the door. She fell to her knees, shaking crazily.

Alice raced to her side, I stood beside Jasper, suddenly numb. He was shaking his head, wearing a new smile. He was excited about the new change too. I shook my head too now, but out of different reasons. I felt sick to my stomach, torn between combatting emotions.

We had just gained a new ally against a common foe, gained a great advantage and an angle nobody would see coming. And Bella had just lost what was left of her composure and most likely, her sanity.

**AN**

**I take the blame of having to read certain chapters to death get stuff right. And I likewise take much licence of royally screwing up a timeline to suit my own needs for a story. And also I take the blame for condensing chapters. Gah. Shoot me if you hate it cause I deserve it.**

**Evie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Justin's POV**

We were out in the clearing again, continuing with the practise. This time, we weren't alone. The wolves had came, all ten of 'em. I was slightly surprised by the numbers, as were the rest of the coven. It looked like the alpha had been holding out on us. I hid myself in the background away from the wolves, closing off my breathing.

It was there, like a demon running through me, toying with my dead heart and my nonexistent blood. The animal instincts to run down that one wolf myself, to rip, tear... I would have taken a deep breath to calm myself, but I knew if I did, the scent would only drive me more crazy.

Skye hadn't come, she'd refused to go anywhere near the pack, which was her right. Esme had volunteered to stay behind to look after her, but the pipsqueak refused. She stayed instead, her own little 'gift' was screwed with the wolves being here, and I doubted she enjoyed that.

So I stayed where I was, hidden in the shadows as the Cullens fought amongst themselves to show the wolves how a newborn attack would be. I know I needed training myself, but I wasn't about to show the wolves my own fighting style. I didn't like them here, and I doubted anyone else did either.

What had surprised me the most was the fact that Bella had come. I figured she'd want to stay behind with Skye, to get herself together but I was wrong. She looked like she was about to break to pieces at any minute, I was literally worried about picking her up from the ground.

She was sitting on the ground, the wolf I recognized curled up beside her to give her some warmth. I shook my head in disgust. How she could stand it, I'd never know.

"Nor will I."

I rolled my eyes, of course he would have been listening in on my own internal monologue, there was no privacy living here. Edward Cullen sat a good distance away from me, his hard eyes focussed on Bella and not the fight. His expression was a mask of indifference, but I could see the disgust there, the jealousy.

"I am not jealous." He snapped indignantly, growling quietly at me.

I snorted. And I was Dracula. He growled at me again, and I chuckled. I let him into my mind instead of scrambling it, there were too many thoughts to keep it all in a mess. He was jealous, it was plain as night. And as much as I disliked him, it was alright to be like that over your girlfriend. Whoops, I laughed out loud again, fiancee.

He said nothing, but the growling had quit. He sat there, silent as stone for almost a full ten minutes. He looked lifeless, like his soul had been sucked right out of him. He shook his head, eyes full of an ancient grief that was tearing him apart. "I _am_ jealous. But if I forbade her from seeing the pack, she'd refuse me anyway."

I laughed again, slowly this time and under my hand so it'd sound more like coughing. Shaking my head in amusement, I directed my thoughts at him. I've had those problems with Skye before, when we were human and when I was what I was. She was attractive, boys would look at her and flirt with her. And I got jealous. It came to a climax when one of Stephen's followers got too close for my comfort and I nearly had it out with the bastard. I had no choice, I told her what was happening to me.

He read my thoughts, read my memories with growing intrigue. He had lived as a vampire for too long, his human instincts were buried too far beneath his mind. I was freshly changed, well, in a sense. I was what I was as a vampire because I had taken my humanity along with me as my instincts. I was more closely tuned to who I was as a human then he was. He looked at me in confusion. "She got angry with you."

I snorted, chuckling again. Yeah, she had gotten angry with me. Spent a good ten minutes telling me how much of an idiot I was before she hugged me. "The point is Cullen... If she loves you, honestly loves you... She'll forgive your flaws. And if you tell her what she's doing to you, even if you think it's better for her... It'll make her see things in the way you do."

"It _is_ better for her." He snarled violently, so angrily that I was almost sure he would jump me then and there. But just as quickly as his anger had come. It disappeared and he punched the ground. A nice sized hole appeared there, and he took his fist out silently, brushing away the dirt. "It is better for her." That one sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than trying to convince me.

"Is it?"

He whirled to me again, on his feet and in my face in moments. Finally, we were getting somewhere. I got to my feet as well and we were quite literally nose to nose. "Don't talk like you know what Bella and I have. You know nothing."

"I know nothing?" I repeated, finding it hard to keep my amusement out of my voice. He really did think I knew nothing? Fine. I could play this game as well as he could. "So you think because I'm willing to change Skye, that means I don't love her? That because I've been able to be open with her means that I don't have her best interests at heart? As far as I've seen with you and Bella, you're the one who doesn't look like he knows what he's doing."

Edward's roar should have echoed across the clearing but he kept it down to a bloodcurdling snarl with excellent self control. He was slipping into a crouch, it was obvious he wanted to attack me. He would probably be happy with ripping my head off. "Quiet!"

"No, I think I've got a bit more to say." I answered him coldly, sending my thoughts flying every which way to give myself an edge. "You're letting her put herself into a hole that's only going to get somebody hurt, and kill herself with guilt in the process. You're intentionally letting her get closer to Jacob Black in a stupid and suicidal hope that she'll pick him over you and she'll be happy. Yes, a saintly thing to do because you love her, but you're an idiot. She won't pick Jacob over you. She'd never let herself do that."

"And how the hell do you know that newborn?" Edward's cold growl nearly made me chuckle when metaphorically, I should have been sweating.

"You might not be able to get into her head, but Skye can." I answered swiftly, smirking a little at the surprise on his face. It melted quickly into a scowl as my logic worked on him. "She knows how much Bella loves you, and she's happy to see Bella happy. She knows that Bella can't ever make herself choose somebody over you. She's already put 'soul' as you like to say it, on the chopping block so she can stay with you. She has a chance to keep her humanity, but what's the price? A life without her soulmate, a life damned to missing you while she's with someone else. You're going to damn her no matter what you choose, wouldn't you rather damn her and be there for her in the end?"

Edward didn't answer me, I saw his fists curling at his sides, shivering with barely controlled rage. He turned around, trying to keep his fury to himself and it wasn't working. It was just too obvious.

"Go and admit how you feel and see what happens." I said nonchalantly, shrugging a little, I turned towards the home, sighing a little. I didn't want to hang around here for much longer, if I did I was worried I'd lose it and attack the pack, screwing everything up in the process. "And make sure you don't do something stupid." I took off running.

Springing through the forest made me sigh, the cold air whipped across my face, ridding me of that horrible scent that had been burning in my nose for the last two hours. I made sure to go the opposite way of the wolves, even if it took me longer to get back to the house I didn't care. I didn't want to suddenly be consumed in the hunt.

The second I thought about that word, my throat burned with surprising intensity. I halted beside an old oak, sighing. I guess it would be a good idea to hunt before I went back to Skye. I let myself go, and let the scents of the woods hit me. Deer. A whole herd of them. About to be cut down.

I untied my shoes, hiding them under the oak's roots. I'd get them later. I burst into running, crossing the ground quickly. It was so much easier to run barefoot in the forest, something I'd learned from my time up in the north. Shoes had the tendency to crush the sticks and stones under my feet, giving the herd sounds to alert them. Running barefoot was a better technique, and I felt like I had better grip.

I paused at a boulder, examining the herd. There was at least fifteen there, easy enough of a catch. I looked around, measuring which one I could pick off. I sighed, one of them had a broken leg, it was stumbling around, obviously in pain. It was bleeding. I breathed in the heady scent, and my fingers curled around the earth. My senses took over, and I raced for it. Too quick, the thing never knew what was coming, and I snapped its neck easily to kill it before I drank. A small favour, it would never feel any pain.

By the time I was finished, the corpse of the animal was now basically bloodless. I had made sure, as common practise with the coven in the north, to leave some blood in the muscles. I wiped my jaw on the back of my hand, removing the trace of blood that lingered there. I looked around. There.

A wolf was lingering around, watching me with intent curiosity. It was more then likely wanting the deer I'd just had, it looked half starved. A loner. I dumped the corpse on the grass and sped off, stopping in the tree to see the wolf. It moved slowly, cautiously towards the deer, smelling it. Then it dug in with gusto, tearing off great chunks of the meat and downing it hastily, like something was going to steal it.

I shook my head in amusement, and watched the wolf eat. It ate a good deal, bulging its stomach with food. Then it left, hunger sated. I nodded my head towards the scraps that remained. "And back to the natural order of things." I froze suddenly, and that scent hit me like a hammer blow.

I couldn't stop the growl that started in my chest, and the crouch came too naturally to me. The big animal lumbered in, standing at the far end of the little clearing I'd found the deer in. It sniffed the remains, confused about the contrasting scents. Then it glared up at where I was hiding, and snorted.

I rolled my eyes, it wanted to talk. I leapt down from where I'd been hiding, sauntering into the clearing. The wolf's muzzle opened, revealing its fangs. I rolled my eyes again. It loped off into the forest, and then reappeared in moments, now a human. I recognized the boy instantly, it was that Uley kid, the pack leader. He was only wearing some cut off jeans, and he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Hey."

He didn't answer me, but raising his eyebrows when he looked at the deer and then back to me. "What's this about?"

"I had to hunt." I answered with a shrug, watching him. He didn't seem to be angry, just... Curious.

"So you've been attracted to meat lately?"

I snickered, shaking my head a bit. "If you can't smell it, then I'll explain it to you. I left the deer with some blood in it and fed it to a wolf. Giving something back to mother nature if you know what I mean."

Sam raised both eyebrows again, looking from the scraps of the deer to me, clearly unsure of what he was going to say. He finally shook his head. "I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other."

"That depends if any of us live through this." I answered with a shrug, glancing around at the night sky. I turned to look at him again, my expression grew serious. "Do you know if there's more of you up in the north? More packs attached to different tribes?"

Sam's expression was almost comical, he actually did look very confused. "What..." Then he grew serious again, and his hands curled to fists at his sides. "There may be, yes. If there are more vampires in the world, I suspect there would be more werewolves as well."

I chuckled quietly, shaking my head. If my suspicions were right, there would be trouble up in the north soon. And I wasn't going to like going back there if that was the case. But I'd promised Skye we'd go back once our business in Forks was done. "Great." I got back on task quickly, so he wouldn't ask me more questions. Stephen would kick my ass if he found out I'd been pestering the wolves. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping to speak to your girlfriend, but she never showed up." Sam answered me calmly, and I noticed it was taking a great deal of control to keep his face a mask of indifference. "I wondered if she'd made up her mind yet."

"She had... Several ideas." I replied vaguely, knowing that Skye was hopelessly confused with what she was going to ask. She had no idea what the limits were, or what the hell would be a proper request. "She still needs time, the stress hasn't helped her out any."

"I see." He answered as vaguely as I had, looking rather uninterested now. I had to stifle my annoyance.

"Is there some sort of time limit on your offer or something?"

"The quicker she replies the better."

What an answer and how informative.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I couldn't sleep, but how surprising was that? I probably wouldn't be able to sleep until Justin and the others came back. As distracting as Alice was, my mind would always be flashing back to what was happening out there. I was being entirely selfish. I refused to go, I didn't think I could control my fear around the pack. It was hard enough facing up to one wolf, let alone the lot of them.

Alice seemed to sense my unease, she had tried everything and then some to keep my mind off of the practise. It worked for a little, we talked about movies we'd seen, people we knew, she of course offered to take me shopping in Vegas, I didn't press questions. If she had taken me shopping the odds were I would probably think more about the lot then the task at hand.

I was worried my lack of interest was annoying her, but she didn't seem to mind that. It was the girl-bonding thing I guessed. She seemed rather happy to have company. Then she pulled something out of her head so fast I was left in the dust. Did she just mention a book? She had my attention immediately.

That amused her, but she kept at it, and soon we were in deep debate about one of my favourite movies. Well, a conversation would be a gentle way to phrase it, we were arguing. She had suddenly changed topic, to a movie that she happened to know that I liked. And she destroyed it, saying the 1932 version was much better then the 1999 remake. And I was hopping mad.

"Are you kidding me? How can you even compare the two?"

"Honestly, the villain, is he even a villain, he has absolutely no taste in women." Alice shot back, looking quite smug. Had she known I was going to be angry with her? "He comes back from the dead, to get his dead girlfriend and bring her back to life, and halfway through the movie he's trying to lay a kiss on the leading girl. What kind of screwed up romance is that?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but the door opening cut me off. Alice shot a spare glance over at it, but I could see she was fighting to hide a frown. The next moment, Bella stormed inside, swearing under her breath as she did. I raised my eyebrows, then saw Edward following directly behind her, his expression terrifying.

Alice was trying hard to keep her comments to herself, but it didn't work, she muttered, "Don't follow her idiot, she doesn't want to talk right now." Now I was very interested.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know exactly, but sometime in the near future, Bella's going to have it out with him over something he said to Jacob, or about Jacob." Alice answered with a raised eyebrow, and she dove into the future to see what exactly was going to happen. Her eyes widened a little in surprise, then closed and she grimaced. "Ew."

"What?" I leaned forward in hopes that she'd tell me, but she shook her head and then her eyes opened again, mirth shining there. "C'mon Alice, tell me!"

"You don't want to know." She promised, nearly laughing as she spoke, shaking her head. "You honestly don't want to know."

"You don't fight fair." I griped, sitting back down in the couch and crossing my arms. "Will you at least tell me if she ends up breaking her hand trying to punch him or something?"

"She doesn't break anything." Alice giggled, and I swear if she could blush in excitement, she'd have been a very nice shade of pink by now. "Yet."

"Oi!"

Alice was laughing again, and then she looked up at the ceiling, obviously attempting to listen in on their conversation upstairs. Excellent hearing, pity I didn't have that. I'd never fail a test because daydreaming wouldn't drown out my teacher's voice. She repeated the conversation, albeit editing a bit and putting it in third person. "Bella's mad at him for calling Jacob a mutt and threatening to break his jaw, to his face... Edward says he has a reason he was so snippy."

"I hope so cause I'll be after him if he doesn't." I agreed sourly, mostly for Bella's sake. In all truths, if he wanted to break Jacob's jaw, I'd help him out. I sighed. "What's his reason?"

"Aha!" Alice squealed happily, jumping on the couch so fast I nearly fell off in surprise. "He's admitting that he's jealous!"

"Eh?" So much for coherency. Alice didn't need to explain the jealousy part, I'd seen it on Edward's face every time she's around the wolf, mentions him, or is obviously thinking about him. But Edward was admitting that he was jealous of Bella's being around him? That surely had to shock the girl.

"Bella's so stunned she can't say anything... She keeps thinking of what to say, hee." Alice giggled, reading into Bella's future with great amusement. I giggled myself, I couldn't help it. "Ooh, Bella, Bella," She spoke to herself, still bouncing up and down on the couch, "tell him something really romantic, yeah that, you won't regret that one!"

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. I could only imagine what Alice meant by that, and it was hilarious. I had never seen the pixie so hyper, it was a good change of pace around here.

"Aw, don't be shy about it." Alice whined, her face falling and I toppled backwards on the couch in another mad fit of laughter. She was pouting, unhappy with what she was seeing now. My god, my sides were hurting from laughing so hard. "Well I guess that's better than nothing..." She grumbled and translated for me, "She says she had no idea what she did with Jacob made Edward jealous, he never let on."

"Duh." I interjected with a broad grin. "And?"

"Edward says he never wanted to admit it because he thought it was better for her not knowing." I rolled my eyes, as did Alice. We both had the same thoughts on that one, it was better we didn't go there again. "She's thinking... Now she's kissing him."

"And we can stop there." I cut her off, grimacing in disgust. Let them do what they want, I did _not_ want to know about what they would do up there. Alice giggled, but obeyed, still bouncing up and down.

"Well you can know that Edward's still going to remain a gentleman and Bella's still going to be Bella." Alice told me happily, her bright smile infectious. She was happy seeing them resolving their differences, and I was just glad that Bella was still happy.

The door opened again, and I looked up expectantly. This time I wasn't disappointed. Justin threw me one lopsided smile and I was taken all over again. I got up as quickly as I could, but it wasn't fast enough, Justin had me in his arms in moments. He nuzzled into my neck, breathing in my scent hungrily. He'd been hunting, his right honey eyes melted my bones.

"I hate it when I'm away from you." He muttered, breathing in my scent like he hadn't scented me in years. He groaned softly, pushing me as close as my fragile body could stand. It still didn't feel close enough. "God you smell great."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. His iron arms loosened a little, so I could pull back to smile at him. I stood on tiptoe, kissing the tip of his nose. "I missed you too."

"I missed you more." Justin growled back, before quite literally sweeping me off my feet and claiming my mouth in a bruising passionate kiss.

"You two are disgusting."

I would have told her to shut up and mind her own business, but I had a vampire I had to kiss, and that trumped my girlfriend. Sorry Alice.

**AN**

**Wow, quick update much? Lol, when I get on a roll, I normally keep on rolling, who's complaining? Anyway... As always, insert a comment that shows just how much skill I **_**think**_** I have here, lol. I have no confidence in my ability, isn't that sad? XD Never mind, I have a twisted sense of humour that doesn't belong here. Anyway! Please read and review, and Brezy to answer your question, email me XD Oh and side-note, the movie I had the girls talking about earlier, it was one of my favourite movies, "The Mummy" which I don't own, just love.**

**Evie **


	24. Chapter 24

**Skye's POV**

The plans were set, everyone knew what to do, now came the waiting. And I am not a patient person by nature, it was driving me crazy. And apparently it was driving Bella nuts too, she hadn't stopped pacing the floor of my room since she had stormed in here an hour earlier.

She hadn't said anything, she just came inside while I was attempting to take a cat-nap on my bed, and started to pace. I hadn't said anything either, I simply lay on my stomach, feet on my pillows as I watched her pace with interest. When she wanted to talk, she would.

"I want Edward to stay with me when the fighting starts."

I raised my eyebrows, the silence broken and my curiosity piqued. I remembered the old saying, 'curiosity killed the cat', so I made sure to tread cautiously. Bella could make an apparently innocent conversation turn deadly quickly. I had to watch myself. I had several replies I weighed in my head, wondering which she'd shoot down or get angry with. I decided silence was my best friend.

"I know I shouldn't ask him that, Jasper's already made it clear they need all the help they can get but..." She faded off quietly, her voice weak with guilt and pain. She hadn't even asked him yet from what I gathered, and she was already kicking herself for it? Typical Bella, typical. "But I want him to stay with me."

Selfish. I bit my tongue on the word, inwardly laughing at myself. Selfish? If anyone was selfish... Wanting him to stay with her was selfish, yes, but she was entitled to a selfish request by now. Hell, the girl wanted to give herself up to Victoria to save the town, what was selfish about that?

"I'm so selfish! They need everybody but I don't want Edward out there fighting!" She was pacing again, talking rapidly, throwing her hands up in the air and gesturing wildly. "I want to ask him to stay but I don't know how I'll do it or what to say to him and I'm scared he'll say no anyway and I'll look like a complete idiot!"

I fought my argument to her, keeping my tongue in check and breathing normally. What could I possibly say to calm her down? Justin had already offered to stay, and I _wouldn't_ go there. I had turned him down, if I said that to Bella it would only add to her guilt. There wasn't anything I could say to her.

"I..." She collapsed beside me, hiding her face in her hands. I hurriedly sat up, winding my arm around her shoulders. She was shivering, I was worried she'd start crying. "I just..."

"It's okay Bella, ask him to stay with you." I said gently, ruffling her hair as I hugged her. "He'll do it. He loves you. And don't worry about being selfish, you're entitled to one request from him. And we still have the wolves fighting with us too." I tried to calm her, but I winced when I mentioned the wolves. If she got angry with me, I was going to have to bend over.

"I know..." She hugged me back, and I sighed, sitting straighter and smoothing out her hair in a sisterly gesture. She was scared about this fight. I'd have been lying if I said I wasn't, I was terrified too. But I had long since mastered the talent to shove my emotions down into a dark hole somewhere and forget that they existed. I could hold out longer, I knew she wasn't the same as I was.

"Please Bella, don't do this to yourself. Ask him to stay with you." She said nothing, just sat there cuddled in my arms, lithe body still shivering. I sighed quietly, resting my chin on the top of her head. How could I help her? "Bella... I... I could ask for you." She jerked up so fast her head just missed my chin, and I smiled sheepishly at her awed expression.

"You'd do that?"

"Well... If you can't do it, I could for you. You want it badly enough, right?" I asked rhetorically, watching her staring at me with her wide brown eyes, face suddenly childish. It hit me like a hammer blow right then, the realization dropped like a ton of bricks. She wasn't even eighteen yet. In our world, we were still children. And we had seen more then any adult ever had in our few short years. What fairness existed in this life?

"I... I..." She stammered, unsure, blood flooding her face as I triggered her easy blushes. "I think I should do it. The offer was nice Skye, but..."

I ruffled her hair, and smiled gently at her. "It's okay. I'll be waiting for you when it happens."

"You're coming up with me, right?" She asked me quietly, not getting up. She wanted minute conversation, about things we already knew. Just to distract the terror for a little.

I was glad to obey, I relaxed on the bed, sprawling out and explained casually, "Well yeah, Justin wouldn't let me stay here even if I begged. They decided we hide up in the mountains with one of the pack as a guard, away from the battleground. Though there's still some preparation for the scent marking. I might go along, just to confuse the lines for the newborns. It depends on what Jasper wants."

"I guess you're right. He might want you out there though, he's taking everything really seriously." Bella murmured, knowing full well why he took everything so seriously. He was a soldier. "Are you worried about the cold?"

"Cold?" I asked stupidly, before smacking my head with the palm of my hand. She meant the mountains. Idiot. "No." I said that truthfully, trying not to laugh at her puzzled expression. I'd been born up in the north, though I moved to Phoenix early. I spent my last few years in the north, and they had insane winters there. And I did mean insane by the southern state' definition of winter. Snow up to your waist insane. The cold wouldn't bother me that much, it wasn't like I hadn't experienced it before.

"Really?"

"You should have gone up north in December last year, I was hanging around there when we got this huge snowstorm." I laughed, pulling my knees to my chest and grinning at the memory. "It was crazy, there was such a huge snowfall, I couldn't open the damn door. So I went out the window and literally fell face-first into the snow, I didn't even hit the ground!"

"Wow." Bella looked honestly intrigued, and I was glad I'd gotten her mind away from Edward for the moment. I continued to entertain her with my 'exploits' in the north. The memories the tales brought back were bittersweet, happiness tinged with longing.

I missed Stephen's coven. It was one of the few places where I actually felt like I belonged. I missed the girls, hell, I was even starting to miss the cold jerk that Stephen was sometimes. I was startled by the absolute wistfulness that bowled me over, I hadn't remembered feeling so strongly about them before. I smiled wryly at myself. It was Bella's doing of course. She made me remember what it was like to be human, when I let myself free of the guards. I wouldn't ever be the same.

Before I knew it, I had described Stephen's coven to Bella, told her about our times together, how we had first met... She seemed honestly interested, laughing when I told her about Sara's antics, sympathizing with Cait, snickering at Stephen's idiocy when it came to women... Had it really been a year since I'd seen them?

"You miss them a lot, don't you?" She asked quietly when I fell silent, the ringing pain of loneliness echoing in my hallow chest.

"I do." I mumbled softly, shaking my head and realized that tears had started to bubble up in the corners of my eyes. I hastily brushed them away, glaring at the droplets on my hand. "Dammit..."

"They're your friends, it's okay to miss them you know." Bella laughed, ruffling my hair this time, trying to make _me_ smile. It worked, I managed one. I was going to miss her when I left. I don't know if she sensed that thought in my head, but her expression dimmed a bit. "Are you going to go back there when stuff here dies down?"

"Yeah... I only came here because of Victoria... Once she's taken care of, I'll have to go back to the north..." I sighed, shaking my head a bit. "I'd like to stay, Forks is... Nice, once you get used to it... But it won't ever be home."

Bella nodded sagely, understanding where I was coming from. Forks had become home to her, but she knew I was too much of a drifter to settle in one place so soon. It felt nice to be understood, I appreciated that from her. I couldn't stop a smile, it just invaded my face. I really was going to miss her. "So you'll go back to this coven in the north... Will you stay there?"

"It depends." I finally answered, smiling sheepishly when Bella looked puzzled. "It depends if Justin changes me when we're there. As a human I can't stay too long with them. There's always travellers coming through, and not all of them are like Stephen and his coven. But if he changes me there, the experience would be easier for me, having so many of them able to help. It'd be easier then if it was just Justin and me, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand." Bella looked thoughtful, like she hadn't expected to think of me like that. "It's funny to think about that, don't you think?" Now I was looking at her curiously. What did she mean by that? Bella continued as if she didn't notice, "Here we both are, in love with vampires, preparing for a change that deep down we're both terrified of going through but we want it anyway... Who'd have thought that it would happen to us?"

I couldn't help it, I snickered. She was right of course, when you took a step back and looked at this mess, it was amazing to realize what we'd gotten ourselves into. Bella, the perfect description of normal, suddenly mixed up with vampires, werewolves, and who knew what the hell else that existed out there... "I wouldn't have guessed it for you, really."

"No offence, but I kind of would have expected some sort of insanity for you." Bella giggled, ducking to avoid the swat I was going to apply to above her ear. She grinned when she straightened, teasing, "C'mon though Skye, you remember school. There's nothing normal about you."

I grinned ruefully, knowing she was right made me embarrassed. I had been an outcast in school, and nothing in my life qualified for normalcy. And this certainly stood for the lot of it. Shaking my head, I sighed. "You're really too blunt."

"I'm just too right."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

I honestly was going crazy. Alice's visions weren't exactly what one would call extremely helpful, she herself was complaining about all the holes in her sight. She knew only some certain specifics which might help us, and one was the fact that in about two days time, the battle would be taking place.

Well actually, one day's time, speaking as it was now ten after midnight. I glanced at the clock that sat on my bedside table, the red numbers glowing eerily in the dark. I couldn't sleep. I sat up in the darkness, holding the blankets around myself. My apartment looked very odd in the dark, or maybe it was my paranoia kicking in, I wasn't sure.

I touched my shoulder unconsciously. The bandages could finally be removed, exposing the large half moon shape the stitches made. Justin winced each time he looked at them, though he tried hard to hide that from me. It was real pain in his face each time he glanced at them, guilt too. It hurt to know he was still hating himself for what had happened.

I shivered a little, and then turned to look at my healing skin. Most people would tend to avoid looking at an injury, it grossed a lot of people out. I'd never been like that, it was strange. I sighed. The skin was puckered up and held tight by the thin black material that made up the stitch. It would heal oddly, but at least it'd heal.

Carlisle checked it every so often, making sure infection wouldn't set in. I didn't know if he did it to make light of the situation or because he was being comedically honest, but he'd always be muttering about how filthy the inside of an animal's mouth was. Apparently it was healing quite nicely, which was news to me because the damn thing always felt hot. Not like a poker burning your skin, more like a bad sunburn that wouldn't go away.

I shook my head at my own stupid analogy. The wound was only inches away from my neck, where my first scar was. Two bites in one basic area. One cold and one hot, fire and ice on my own body. Nobody was ever that lucky.

I wondered if I'd really ever wear tanktops in public once the stitches were removed. It was one thing to actually have the scar, another to have people outright staring at it. That was why I was glad the scar Justin had given me could be hidden by my hair, which I normally always wore down. This was my shoulder, I couldn't wear anything sleeveless without showing it off.

I had already been asked what had happened to me, and I was stunned on the spot, unsure of what to say. Finally I managed to mumble out it was a dog. Of course that got me a puzzled look considering how large the damn wound had been, and I had hastily added it was a big wild dog and ran off. I was such an idiot.

Now I was just glad I could hide out in my apartment, school was over, graduation had passed, and I was free. Well, in a sense. Justin shadowed my footsteps, whether or not in literal sense didn't matter. I laughed wryly at myself, a few months ago, that would have annoyed the hell out of me. I didn't care now. I smiled a little when I thought about that.

We'd changed... Since coming here. Little things didn't irk me anymore, he was my Justin again. It was a pity it took something big to change that, but I would never change a thing considering how far we'd come. I sighed. I had missed him a lot... Missed the old him that I had fallen for.

And it had all started with me shooting my mouth off because he was jerk enough to swear at me when I asked him if I could sit at the same table, which was empty. I snickered in the emptiness, I let my memories take me away.

He'd been an honest jerk, that was my impressed from the first moment I'd met him. I took my high road, I sat down beside him anyway. He'd shot angry looks at me the entire time, but I didn't care. He was cute, annoyingly so. It was hard to notice through my rather nasty thoughts, but I noticed. And I got mad at myself for it.

He got up and walked away from me, and I ignored him. But I thought about him for the rest of the week, and I hadn't even gotten his name. Something about him, whether it was those emerald eyes that turned into ice, or the way he held himself, or that hair, I'd always wanted to touch it, to see if he used hairspray to keep it in such a disarray...

I didn't know until later the next week that he'd been following me, peeking around the corners at me, dogging my footsteps just out of earshot... Until I walked right into him when I was heading to homeroom. He'd blushed when I stared at him, and I dropped all my books in the process. He'd leaned down, gave me my books back and loped off without another word. Of course I chased him, and I caught up with him outside.

He'd introduced himself to me, in a quiet voice, shyly. I teased him, I don't know why I did it really, he just looked so... Young, even though he was about a year or two older than I was. Somewhere, we became the best of friends after that. He saw what was happening to me before Bella did, he'd known about my problems before I said a word... And suddenly, he wasn't my best friend anymore, he was my entire reason for living.

He was my best friend, my boyfriend, my confidante, my playmate and finally, my lover. I'd been scared stiff of what he wanted to do with me, I kept turning him away. And he'd quietly accepted it. But I gave in, how could I keep pushing him away? I was rigid as a board when he'd began to take away my clothing, tried to hide myself from him... And he'd been patient.

It was different. He didn't touch me, he caressed me. His hands didn't wander my body, they moved with purpose, memorizing everything about me with such a gentle air it shocked me. I was so caught up in that, I forgot to be scared. The sheer pleasure of it all shocked me, the way he'd whisper my name and hold me close when it ended, hugged me so tight like he was worried I'd vanish... It was different, and I loved it.

I loved him.

Somewhere during my reminiscing, time had flown. I heard a soft knock on door, and I turned to look from my bed. My heart skipped a few beats, and I raced over to open it. I wasn't disappointed. He grinned at me, seeing my excited expression and he kissed me gently on the mouth before guiding me back to the bed.

He held me all night, humming our song to lull me off. It didn't really work, I was too content to hang onto him and savour the moments while I was awake. He kissed the crown of my hair, whispering softly, "What have you been up to all night?"

"Thinking." I answered just as quietly, turning my head and seeking his lips for another kiss. He was happy to obey, and I corrected myself, when we broke, "Remembering actually."

"Oh?"

"About how we met and so on." I answered casually, reaching up to stroke his hair, touching one of the soft strands and twining it around my finger.

"Good memories then." Justin chuckled, kissing my wrist and settling me deeper into his lap, both arms winding around my stomach. "Glad to hear that..."

"How was Bella watch?" I teased, and he rolled his eyes and buried his face in my hair with a grumble. I giggled, kissing whatever part of him I could reach when I twisted my head around. "Not fun, huh?"

"She talks in her sleep. That's entertaining, but then it's basically watching a stone in bed." Justin grumbled, cold breath blowing against my neck and sending chills down me. He'd wrapped me in a blanket before he hugged me, though it didn't really matter. I felt every contour of his body against my own, and it was very comfortable. "I'd much rather be right here with you."

"I'd rather you be here with me too, so we're of the same mind." I laughed, turning my head to give him another kiss to his cheek.

"If we're really in the same mind, then you must know what I've been thinking about since I left." Justin's mood changed abruptly, his voice became a low growl, his lips began to whisper along my neck through my hair and his hands moved up to my back, massaging gently.

I sighed, my head thrown back against his chest as his hands moved lower to the small of my back. He chuckled darkly in my ear, and began to move his hips against me. A soft groan escaped me, and I whispered as my stomach turned into fire, "I think I know now."

"Good. Because if you're still awake, then you won't be getting to sleep till dawn." Justin growled, before turning me around and catching my lips in a blazing hot kiss that led me down into nirvana.

**AN**

**Umm... I wanted to toss out a bit of a backstory to Justin and Skye, since it was pretty vague how they'd met and I did want to give that more cover before the end... I'm honestly considering a sequel at this point, nothing concrete is set yet because I wanted to poll my readers (I have readers?) to see if anyone would be honestly interested. It would sadly be mostly OC-centric, though I will be throwing the Cullens in occasionally, and probably the La Push boys as well. Anyway, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me if you're interested in me writing a sequel.**

**Evie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Justin's POV**

The day had finally come. We'd go through preparations to keep Skye and Bella safe, and then we'd get ready for the impending battle. Edward had spoken to Jasper, he'd be sitting out the fight along with one of the younger werewolves, Seth I think it was. Jacob has gallantly offered to take Bella and Skye up into the mountains, but Skye's refusal was deadly.

She'd be riding with the younger wolf as Edward made his way by himself from the start, his scent would be covered by the werewolves. It was still the early morning now, the girls were fast asleep, readying themselves for the hell that was coming.

I hadn't left her side all night, I couldn't let myself do it. It had been an insane night, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. She'd gotten tired though around one a.m, and finally drifted off to sleep in my arms. I hadn't moved since. I couldn't move, if I even thought about it my chest would ache with pain. So I stayed.

She was scared. She never would admit things like that out loud, her pride got in the way. She was really an emotional person underneath that icy shield she wore, she was just stubborn.

I sighed quietly, smoothing out her messy hair. She was curled right into my chest, breathing even and a small smile gracing her lips. I'd wrapped a sheet around her, making sure she'd be warm enough to not mind being so close to me in her sleep. She'd never minded my coldness, she never objected when I held her or touched her... Accepting little devil...

I sighed again, watching her sleep. I could sit there forever and simply watch her, that was probably as close to heaven as I was going to get. I glanced over at the clock, she was going to be woken by the alarm in a few minutes... Better to wake her up myself. I leaned down, brushing my lips slowly and lightly across her cheek.

"Mmm..." She turned over in her sleep, mumbling something and then she settled down again, eyes still closed and expression still peaceful.

I couldn't help it, I laughed a little. I tried again, this time adding a bit more pressure as my lips moved to meet hers for a short moment. Hers pressed back against mine gently as she slept, unconsciously responding to me. It took a lot to stop myself from just taking her while she slept. She'd have killed me.

Finally her eyes opened, the light grey I was so used to seeing was brighter now. She blinked sleepily, like she wasn't sure if she wanted to be awake or not. Then she blinked a few more times, pushing herself up into a sitting position. I hid a smirk, when she sat up the covers that had been hiding her body from me slipped just well enough to let my active imagination take care of the rest.

"Oh... Morning."

"Good morning." I laughed, and I leaned forwards to kiss her collarbone. "You look refreshed."

"I'm exhausted." She answered me frostily, eyes narrowing like it was my fault. I couldn't hide another snicker. She'd been the one who basically jumped me the second we were alone. She rubbed her shoulder casually, stretching her arms before she slumped into the pillows. I watched her silently, waiting for the bomb to drop.

It never did. I shuffled closer to her side, watched her every minute movement closely. She stifled a yawn, and then unexpectedly moved to lean on me, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. My arm automatically moved to wrap around her shoulder, tugging her a bit closer to me. I pressed my face into her hair, breathing in her scent before I sighed. "Are you scared about today...?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." That would be as close to a 'yes' that I was probably going to get out of her. She squirmed a little, looking up at me with her wide grey eyes. "And you?"

"Ditto to what you said." I answered with a weak shrug. I wasn't going to admit it either but I was worried about what was coming. Too many things could go wrong, not enough things could go right. And all of us were certain of one thing, if we did manage to go through this insane plan without a hitch... The Volturi wouldn't be far behind our 'victory'. I hadn't told Skye that, and I didn't plan to. She had enough stress on her already, she didn't need an added one. I nuzzled into her hair. "Nobody's going to touch you."

"That's not what I'm scared of jackass." Her voice was muffled against my chest, but her words came in loud and clear.

"Then what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of something happening to you." She finally mumbled after an eternity of silence, looking away from me with a troubled expression. It wasn't often she'd come out about her fears, she just wasn't that type of person. She meant it seriously now. "I'm just like you Justin... If something happened, and I ended up losing you... I don't..." She shook her head, banishing the thought from her mind.

"It's alright, I'll be careful." I reassured her, brushing my lips over her hair. No matter how many promises I made, I knew it wouldn't ever soothe her. She wouldn't be alright until the battle was over and she was back in my arms. And I sighed inwardly. I couldn't predict the outcome, even Alice was next-to-useless with the wolves involved. We were teetering on the edge, ready to slip and fall to our deaths.

She knew it too, and she kept her thoughts to herself. It really was a horrible situation we'd smacked ourselves into. She sat there in my arms for awhile, keeping silent. There was nothing we could say to each other that would help.

The alarm suddenly started to buzz, and she sighed before reaching over to turn it off. She slid out of my arms, picking out some clothes and dressing warmly. She knew it was going to be freezing up in the mountains, so she made sure to add a sweater and a jacket to her bag. She slung the thing over her shoulder, watching me with an odd look in her eyes.

"Jasper wants us ready by the time the alarm goes, so I best haul ass..." She murmured softly, her voice oddly thick. She wasn't looking at me now, and I knew she was trying to hide her tears, it was easy enough to know. She dropped her bag suddenly and hugged me with all the strength her fragile body possessed. "I love you... So much..." Her voice was weak now, I could feel her tears dripping onto my shirt.

"I love you too..." I muttered back, winding my arms around her to hold her close. Her entire body was shivering now as she tried to control herself but it wasn't working.

"I don't care about what happened before, or what's going to happen now. As long as you come back to me after this hell. As long as you make it back, I could care less about everything else." She whispered passionately, staring at me with tear-filled eyes. "Just come back to me."

"I will." I promised roughly, hugging her close again. I wished I could hold her as tightly as I wanted, but that would have resulted in crushed bones. "I swear it, I _will_ come back to you no matter what it takes, alright?"

She nodded against my chest, but she was silent. She finally ended up pushing me away and racing out of the room with her bag, I could still feel her tears soaking into my shirt. I resisted the urge to run after her, there wasn't anything I could do even if I tried.

It was time now. And I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I wasn't sure if anyone here was ready for this.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I was following behind Jacob and Bella, and to say I was annoyed was probably an understatement. I had _not_ had a good morning, it'd taken me almost a full forty minutes to calm myself down enough to even leave the bloody house. And to putt he cherry on top I was in the company of two, count 'em, two werewolves and my best friend. I was the odd one out no matter how many ways you counted even.

Seth was following behind, already a wolf as he trailed after Black. He was holding Bella of course, and I just hung back while running as fast as I could. I couldn't match his pace for the life of me, I was full out sprinting up the trail and he was still way ahead. I barely could see them and I was sure he was just jogging. Just to add insult to injury.

He was whispering to Bella, I could see that from where I was, even like a mile behind. And I knew from her posture, or well, her legs at least, that she wasn't happy. I groaned, my chest hurt and my heart was motoring in my ribs. I could barely breathe. I stopped, leaning on a tree to gasp for air. Damn wolf.

Well, a snide little voice that reminded me too much of my mother hissed in my ear, you did turn down the offer to get carried.

I mentally kicked myself. I was not doing a pity party. I had more pride than that. I just... Couldn't breathe.

I felt a nose push against my back and jumped a foot in the air. When I turned I saw the enormous wolf sitting there, gangly and the like staring curiously at me with those dark eyes. He was sandy coloured and I reminded myself that it was just Seth, the youngest in the pack and one of our guards. I didn't have a reason to be afraid, but terror was running me over. He pushed his nose against my hand, tossing a glance over his shoulder and then back to me.

It clicked. My eyes widened and I shook my head sharply, stumbling backwards. "Oh hell no!" He snorted, a deeper sound than I expected, and nudged me again. I wasn't fast enough, we both knew that. And I was going to be lost by the time I made my own way up there. Pride or not, if I was caught in this snow that Alice predicted, I was more than likely going to die from exposure then get my ass safely up the mountain.

He nudged my nose, grumbling a little. It took me a few moments to realize he was trying to reason with me, _gently_. I coughed a bit to hide my hysteria. I was terrified of these things. Not just because I'd been bitten, that didn't make me have a vendetta against the lot. I was never good with animals, this just took the cake.

Pride kicked my ass again, this time aiming at the fear. I sighed quietly and just nodded. He seemed amused by that. And lay flat on his stomach so I could hitch up onto his back. I growled at him, "You better not drop me." He barked in laughter. He stood up slowly, giving me time to adjust.

Suddenly, childishly, I had an idea. Winding my fingers into his fur, I asked him, "Think we can beat Black up to the area?"

Seth took a second to absorb that, then he barked in laughter again. His muscles coiled under me, and his body shifted as he prepared to run. I hugged his body for all I was worth, fingers coiled tight in his shaggy fur. God help me, but I asked for it.

Have you ever been in a car going about three times the legal speed limit? Like those races broadcasted on television, real speed cars? Well I was currently strapped to a living and breathing one. Seth took off so fast my yelp was stolen by the wind, and he cleared the distance between Black and us in about five or six seconds, give or take. I'm pretty sure Bella heard me laughing my ass off hysterically as we raced by.

We got there quicker then I had expected, and he eased to a stop so I wouldn't fall off. Well it didn't really matter, I fell off anyway, still laughing crazily. What a rush! I was amazed by my own childishness to what I'd just done, but for a moment... It didn't matter. I was really what I was supposed to be in that moment, eighteen and enjoying life.

I sat up, looking over at Seth, he was laughing too, great body shuddering with snorts and barks. He rolled his tongue out, staring at me with amused dark eyes. I reached over, ruffling the fur on his nose. "Thanks." He snorted again, bumping his nose against my hand.

"You're here, is Bella right behind you?" A terse voice suddenly broke through my childish fun, and I looked up to see Edward pacing to and fro across the small space that made up a campground. His expression was serious and extremely worried. As if on cue, Bella appeared in the arms of Jacob Black, her expression half furious and half annoyed. He dropped her at the sight of Edward, and she slid ungracefully to her feet.

Edward flashed to her side, Jacob cringing away. He embraced Bella tightly, whispering into her ear before looking up at Jacob. I was sure he said 'thanks' but it didn't seem to matter. Jacob turned to leave, hanging his jacket on a tree branch before he ran into the woods.

I sat on the ground, next to Seth as we watched the two enter the tent by themselves. I looked up, into the black wall of cloud that was covering the sky now. There was going to be a crazy blizzard, I could just tell. I touched my down sleeves, I was warm enough in this outrageously cold weather for June. It was my bad luck that I happened to have survived worse weather.

If it was going to drop down to even worse freezing temperatures, I was just glad I'd decided top pack an extra layer of the same down clothing. I'd be warm enough... Hopefully.

Turns out I was wrong, even in the tent and sitting as close to Bella as I could get, it was damn freezing. The storm had started up with a vengeance, I hadn't slept through anything. It wasn't roaring, like the storms I loved to watch. It was shrieking like a banshee, the air so cold that the snowflakes literally sliced through it.

The tent shook occasionally with the wind, Edward had secured it very well. He was sitting in the farthest point of the tent, away from me, well most specifically, Bella. He was scared to even breathe on her, and I didn't blame him, the girl's lips were turning blue.

I'd solved this problem before it had even happened, I'd thrown on my extra sweater and parka before the storm began, toasting myself beforehand. Bella had thought I was an idiot, she probably didn't anymore. I hiked up my sweater up past my nose and pulled my hoods over my head to protect my ears. I looked like one of those iceland people, with just my eyes peeking out. But I was warm. Relatively speaking.

Edward and Black were having a mental conversation that was really getting on my nerves, I only got Edward's bit of it because Black was still in his wolf body, his fur keeping him warm. That was the only time I was ever jealous of the werewolves, that fur must have been a damn good wear.

"I can't do anything you mongrel!" Edward roared at him, his temper finally lost now that Bella was on the verge of passing out into a cold induced coma. I had offered to give her my already warm parka, but Edward had icily told me that if I was brought back with anything at all wrong with me, Justin had threatened to do something very dangerous to the Cullen home. I didn't ask anymore, I just sat there as uselessly as he did. "Go fetch her a space heater or something! Make yourself useful!"

It took a few moments, and then Black opened the tent. I hid my face from the arctic blast that entered through the hole, and I heard him muttering darkly at Edward for the insult.

Edward suddenly looked very dangerous, his upper lip stiffening and his entire body shifting threateningly. "Give her the coat, and _get out_."

"It's already frozen, it won't help her out if she can't warm it." Black answered him snidely, tossing a look at me in somewhat half approval. "The girl already knew that before the storm started, you should have told her." The approval was gone.

I didn't have a reason to even attempt to be polite to him, whether or not Bella was in the same room, er tent, with me. Pulling down my sweater so I could speak better, I snapped viciously,"G-Go to hell Black, I t-t-tried. She thought I was a lunatic. Y-Y-You try arguing with Bella."

He hated me for saying that, because I was right. I felt quite smug now. He turned back to Edward, saying proudly with a hint of arrogance, "You asked me to bring a space heater, here I am." Edward snarled viciously, having already known what I'd just realized. Bella was huddled against me, but I'd refused to enter the same sleeping bag.

Jacob leaned over, undoing the zipper. I jumped back into the opposite corner. Edward was going to kill him. And I _did not_ want to have a literal front row seat to that particular show. I was right, Edward shot forward and grabbed Jacob's shoulder with impressive force, jerking him back.

"Get your hands off me leech." Black snarled at him through his teeth, his arms shivering a little with suppressed anger.

"You keep your hands off of her." Edward answered just as coldly.

I palmed my face in the corner, fighting wry laughter. Both of them were idiots. Edward could read Black's intentions in his thoughts, he knew this was for the good of Bella. He snarled at him, "You might as well keep her warm too." He jerked his head in my general direction.

Excuse me? What was I, a perk for a werewolf that couldn't get any on his own? No thank you. I snapped again, "I'd rather freeze, thank you." That was enough for Black, he undid the zipper and slid inside.

Much to my disgust, though I knew it was involuntary on Bella's part, she literally jumped into his arms, pressing her entire body against him. She kicked off her boots to press her toes to his legs to get warm. I turned my head away, snorting a cuss under my breath. Lovely to see.

"You'll be warm in a minute." Black assured her kindly, I swore he was thinking about pressing a kiss to her hair. I gagged silently. "Of course you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off."

Edward's snarl ripped through the tent, and I hid a snicker for Jacob and growl for Bella. He was right of course, but that only pissed me off. I turned my head, growling, "Your thoughts are pissing him off, and your lack of tact is really pissing me off. So shut up and do your job or else I _will_ let him jump on you and break your arms."

Edward nearly smiled at me, looking like he quite enjoyed the last bit, and I heard Bella choke down a cough that sounded quite like a giggle. She was frozen and hugging a werewolf, but the sense of humour remained. It was silent for like forever. Bella was whispering to him, obviously thinking I was asleep. I hadn't moved since my snap at Black and I didn't plan to either.

Edward would occasionally chuckle at one of Black's thoughts, or growl when he was getting too out of hand. I knew Bella was asleep when the whispering stopped, and I was glad for that. She deserved to have some peace.

I of course was freezing my little ass off, huddled into the corner and hugging myself in an effort to keep warm. I flexed my fingers often, keeping the blood pumping. I would slowly move my legs and arms as well, making sure it was going everywhere. Edward would watch me sometimes, and I would blankly look away.

"Yes." Edward suddenly whispered in the dark, answering one of Black's thoughts in a very ancient voice. "I am."

I clicked in instantly, it didn't take a genius to realize what they were going on about. Black looked quite comfortable, disgustingly so, and he was taunting Edward with his fantasies. He had no sense of moral integrity, and it was sickening to see that. I groaned in disgust, and they both turned to look at me. I stood up in the tent, glaring at the both of them.

"You can't go outside in this weather!" Edward suddenly protested, reading my thoughts in an instant, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh yes I can, Seth's out there, I'll just curl up to him." I snapped back, tossing a dirty look at both of them. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you bicker like a married couple about _her_." I nodded at Bella. I loved her, god yes I did, but I didn't owe her enough to sit with the boys as they talked about her. That was my limit sadly. "You know what, I'm going to settle things right here then."

My temper was raging, and I was pretty sick of everything I'd had to endure so far. This was me reaching my breaking point and taking it out on two boys. "She loves him," I gestured at Edward, then I added icily when I turned my gaze back to Black, "and she loves you, for reasons I will never know and I don't really care why. But she's already made her choice, and if you can't accept it, you're only killing her in the process out of guilt."

Black looked alarmed, Edward looked stunned as well. Whether or not it was me being shamefully blunt, and I'm sure it was, I had gotten both of their attentions and not politely.

"She cares about the both of you, and if you two continue to act like fools, she's going to just off herself so both of you can get on with your lives and be happy without her. Don't you dare force her to choose, she can't if she's being torn two ways. You can give her things the other one can't, we all know that. But it doesn't mean either one of you is best suited for her." I ranted violently, letting my temper and hidden emotions just pour out. Hell, it was healthy. For me at least. I pointed at Black, his stunned face fuelling me on, "Yeah you can give her a somewhat human life, but you saw how she was without Edward when he left. Do you honestly have the balls to think you can heal that hole in her heart if she picks you over him? Do you really think that means she'll just stop loving him even when she's with you? Or do you really think you're better for her?"

Maybe it was how Edward was looking only slightly smug, or how Black was looking incredibly hurt, I wasn't sure which it was, but I turned on Edward immediately, having no mercy for Bella's fiancé. "And you, you're going to kill her eventually, and I do mean that as literally as it sounds. Yeah, it's what she wants, yes it's against your better judgment and secretly you want it too, but dammit put some thought into what you say she can and can't do. Marry her, make her happy, but don't forget that it's her, not you, _her_, that has her final say in the end. If she wants you so much, so blindly, then who are you to think that _anything_ else is what's good for her? The both of you are idiots!"

There. I'd said my piece. But god help me, I wasn't staying in this godforsaken tent, I was hightailing it out and I didn't care if I froze.

Luck loved me I think, the wind was dying down when I tossed myself out. Seth found me in the whirling snow, guiding me into the trees. He curled up beside me, sheltering me from the wind and I sighed, curling into his side. He chuckled a bit, he'd probably heard my whole performance and thought it was funny. I whacked his arm a little, my sleeve dented the blow quite nicely, saving my hand.

"You're a jackass for eavesdropping. Even worse for laughing at me. That was really emotionally draining." I hissed under my breath, not meaning a word of it. It just made me feel better. He laughed again at me, and began to hum, it was almost like a cat purring underneath its owner's hand.

It was soothing enough, my emotions were down and out now, I could finally breathe right again as the anger and confusion spun out of me, leaving me drained. The wind was dying down, and I couldn't really feel it because of Seth's bulk. I'd never call him gangly again. My eyes were closing, and I sighed a little, mostly to myself. "Idiots..." I murmured into Seth's fur, and I drifted off, letting sleep take me.

**AN**

**(Immediately ducks impending shots) Skye had a breakdown and took it out on the boys, that's my excuse for her bitching them out. She finally reached her point of silence with them, she had been a little civil considering the whole thing she could see from an outsider's point of view to the triangle... And a lot of the stuff she said was out of anger, she does care about Bella, that's why she tripped on them. And also in my humble opinion... Seth would make a fine space heater, even out in the storm... Skye was warmer than Bella (she explained it earlier) and if you want, I can explain it if you're still confused, so pm me for that.**

**Evie**


	26. Chapter 26

**Justin's POV**

I could smell the newborns before I saw them, the wolves around us were growling and snarling fiercely, melting into the shadows of the forest and quieting so they could have the benefit of surprise. Short-stuff was at my side, sitting patiently on the grass. The wolves were running now, I could hear their footsteps, lighter then I'd have given credit for. The newborns would think they were animals, I doubted any of them had ever seen a werewolf before.

They caught Bella's scent, changing direction and cutting into two groups, just as the pipsqueak had predicted. Half were coming towards us, the other half were going to attempt a run with the scent. The wolves would cut them off...

I tensed as the newborns came closer, my body was reacting on its own. This was going to be part battle part slaughter. The pipsqueak whispered into my ear, "Remember what Jasper told you, we wait for them to come to us first, we need the element of surprise to catch them off guard."

I growled in reply. Finally, they arrived, racing across the clearing like liquid death. I nearly heard Emmett smile behind me. Jasper whispered the order, and we ran.

All of us froze suddenly, not on command either. It was just natural reaction. The newborns stared at us, crimson eyes wild with lust and suddenly bright with excitement. Emmett cracked his knuckles loudly, how he did it I've got no idea. I counted.

Fourteen. Two for each of us. I tensed.

"Go."

I didn't know who hissed the order, neither did I care. It was war.

The newborns ran straight, while every single one of us ran sideways, confusing our targets.

Emmett attacked first, he was like a tank, literally ripping into the first newborn that had nearly turned into his strike. It was nearly mesmerizing to watch. He ripped the newborn's arms from his torso, before the thing could even make sense of what was happening. His head came off next, and it rolled in the grass, screaming as it went.

I was still running, and I found my target. A long-haired one had her back to me, watching the fighting. I jumped for her, fingers outstretched and ready to rip... Tear... She moved, too fast for me. And then she whirled, and fixed her crimson eyes for me.

I froze. No. Disbelief tightened my chest and suddenly swept my mind clean. It couldn't be. She smiled, and there was no deadly intent on her lips, it was mirth. She took a dainty step forward, suddenly oblivious to the chaos around her. She cocked her head to the side, her bright red eyes focussed on me. She laughed.

"I was so hoping to find you here... I didn't expect to see you so soon though..." Her voice was different, not the musical tone I had been used to, it was different. Thicker, huskier, darker. She smiled again, exposing all of her teeth, face a picture of actual delight. "Justin."

"Melanie." Her name escaped me in shock, I couldn't feel my legs. Too many questions swirled in my head, leaving me confused. What was she doing here? Why was she here? What was going on? Her eyes held me though, those crimson eyes that I knew as gold.

"Confused?" Melanie asked in amusement, smiling at me again.

"Very." I answered guardedly, my body tensing again as she strolled around me, ignoring the snarls and hisses and screams of the battle behind us.

"I'll tell you the story, it's a very interesting one." She purred, laughing as she did. She looked so calm, so serene in the middle of a battlefield, it was baffling.

But my thoughts were spinning, why wasn't she with Stephen up in the north? Why was she here of all places? And her eyes... I knew what had caused that. She had killed humans. Against Stephen's orders. What the hell had gone on while Skye and I had left?!

"I got bored with life in the north... Stephen was annoying me." Melanie explained casually, smiling a little as she gestured to the newborns. "I wanted human blood again, the animal diet wasn't enough for me. I lied to Stephen, he'd never really weaned me off of it... And then like a blessing, guess who should show up at our door? Victoria. I chased her through the woods, she was thirsty, it was easy to catch up to her... And we talked for a little while."

"Traitor." I hissed, my entire body tensed again and I leaned into my crouch. Melanie was unperturbed, just stood there casually, looking amused with my anger. Fury shook me. Stephen trusted her, cared about her, loved her. And this was the reward he received? She'd been part of the coven, this was treachery and the fury that swam through me was nearly impossible to control.

"She promised me human blood if I sided with her... It wasn't her idea for a newborn army, it was mine. She's not that clever, she just wanted the human. I agreed to her terms, if she gave me what I wanted, I'd help her get the human... So much just for a little girl, I didn't get it at first..." She was laughing, honestly amused with herself. Her crimson eyes burned insanely into mine. She was walking still, casually around me.

I twisted to her angle, making sure I'd be able to defend if she rushed me. She was insane. The human blood she drank was doing something to her mind. I laughed at myself. She'd always been twisted, her sense of humour was sickening, even Cait, Cait who loved everybody, couldn't stand her. I should have seen the signs. "What do you have against the Cullens? Why are you doing this?!"

"Why? There's no why." Melanie laughed again, tilting her head back as she let loose her sanity. "I don't have a thing against these vegetarians. Well..." She thought for a moment, expression pensive. "Well I suppose I do think they're all fools, but that's just my opinion... There's no personal vendetta against anyone here." Her expression grew amused again, the twisted grin was back. "I made my deal solely for myself. I just wanted a chance to have my human blood again and have some fun while I was at it... Victoria promised me that, so I went along with it. An I have to admit, it was very entertaining. We even got to pick our own prey..."

"You're sick." I hissed, body shuddering again. I wanted to attack her, every fibre of my being was screaming for it. The fight was still going on around me while I was locked in this situation. I'd have apologizing to do once it was over... If I made it out. I snarled viciously again, "Stephen loved you. How could you do this to him? To the girls?!"

"Stephen?" Melanie was laughing again, her entire body shivering with mirth, and she pat her leg with amusement. She stared at me, that insane wide smile spreading across her features, "The sentimental fool. He was too much of an idiot to see that the mute had her heart set on him. I'll admit, he was useful. It had been some time since I had such a physical bond with anyone... And it was pretty amusing to watch the little one squirm when she saw what was going on. I've always been a sadist, it's my nature."

"So you did all this just so you could have _fun_." I spat the word, my body tense and growling again. I'd kill her myself. A little voice whispered in my ear that she was thirty years my senior, and I'd never been able to best her at combat training. I was going to get killed, and break my promise to Skye.

"Of course... A little fun never hurt anybody." Melanie pointed out with a silky laugh, shaking her head a bit. "Well," She amended, "perhaps a bunch of humans, but they don't count..." This time her body leaned forward, on the verge of shifting. "You can't beat me you know..." She was purring, sensing my thoughts, my doubt. "You never could..."

"I can try." I snarled back, and my body crouched the entire way, resting my fingers on the ground, ready to propel forwards and attack.

"I'll tell your little pet that it was quick Justin." Melanie promised in another seductive purr, her voice still amused but now having a deadly edge to it. "That you didn't feel any pain... Of course, I won't promise her that... Maybe I'll snap her neck before I drink. Or maybe I won't. If you give me a good fight, I might be merciful."

I snapped. Anger flooded me, made me see red. Skye. My hands clenched the earth below me, and a roar escaped through my lips, sending a shudder through my chest. I flew at her, before I even remembered telling my body to move.

Surprise coloured her eyes, and she tried to move to the side but I shifted my body while I was in the air, just a bit to the side to change my point of impact. I just had to get one arm around her...

She had turned, halfway to give me her shoulder. That would do. My chest hit her shoulder square, I weighed more than she did, she skidded back, bare feet tearing up the ground as she tried to hold her position. I wasn't having that.

She ducked suddenly, knees buckling under my weight and with a hard shove I went sprawling over her head. I twisted, landing on my feet, and she jumped onto me, snarling.

I twisted myself, trying to get my arms free under her writhing body. She couldn't get a good grip on me, and my legs were effectively curled under her, keeping her teeth away from my neck and shoulders. Then my sense flickered. I opened my legs and she gasped in surprise, but I was too quick. I curled them tightly around her waist and pushed as hard as I could.

That sickening crunch I had been looking for screeched in the air, and she screamed in pain. I took advantage of her momentary freeze, wrapping my arms around her, crushing her in a bear hug. Her neck was close now, she had no means of escape. She stared at me, horror dawning in her eyes as she realized what I intended to do.

I chuckled darkly. "Yes Melanie. I'm going to kill you."

"You don't have it in you!" She gasped, trying to wriggle her body out of my grasp, but there wasn't any hope for that. My arms tightened, hard, and another crunch added to the creaking of her bones. She was faster, she was skilled, but I was stronger.

I moved fluidly, holding her arms in front of her and moving my body so she was planted into the ground. I held her forearms tightly, squeezing until she gasped. I pressed my teeth to her skin, tearing the shoulder clean out and tossed her arm aside while she screamed again.

"That was for Stephen." I growled, repeating the process to her other arm, tearing it off too. She shrieked under me, mouth muffled by the dirt. "And that was for Cait." My feet were on her back now, and I stomped my foot clean through both her knees. My mouth brushed the back of her neck, nearly caressing her stone skin. "And this Melanie... Is for threatening Skye."

Her head rolled across the grass, its keening lowering as it went. I found the little flask of gasoline I'd been carrying around with me, gathered her limbs and poured it over her. I lit my match, kicking the arm back when it tried to drag itself across the ground. I threw the match down, watching as the flames lit and the incense-like smell burned in my nose.

I scoped out the area we'd done battle in, finding little pieces of white stone that belonged to her. I tossed it back in the little fire, watching the black smoke raise from the pit. When I was sure I'd found all the pieces, I poured the rest of the gasoline into the flames, watching it crackle deliciously and burn harder.

The scent of the gas burned with the incense, and I took a few steps back to take my bearings. There were pieces of newborns everywhere, the Cullens were beginning to ferret out the lumps and toss them into the big fire that was burning at the far end. I sighed a little, feeling guilty. I had taken my time with one vampire, they had thirteen others to deal with between themselves. I should have acted faster instead of wasting my time.

I looked up, towards the mountain where Skye and the others were. I sighed a little. Hopefully things were better up there then here. I looked at the flames again, sighing a little.

It had been a battle... And it had been a massacre.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I'd woken up quite warm, and dry, which surprised me. I was back in the tent, in the corner covered with a blanket. I had woken to Black's angry snarl right after Edward had dumped him out of the sleeping bag and to the cold floor. Bella was repressing laughter, I was just out of it by that point so I was laughing too.

She ran between them, it looked like they were planning to jump each other right in the tent. She seemed to calm them enough, but Black was snarling curses under his breath. He turned to go, Bella tried to grab his arm but he shrugged out of her touch. She looked honestly concerned.

I heard what he said, everybody in the tent did. "Give it a rest Bella." And then he left the tent. Bella sank back to the floor, her face a mask of anguish. I sighed a curse to myself, watched as Edward welcomed her into his arms and whispered words of comfort into her ear. I didn't want to intrude, I slid outside.

It was still frosty, I could see my breath when I stepped out of the tent and into the middle of the small clearing. There was almost no snow, the wind must have blown it further down the cliff. The sun was bright up over the face, shining down and reflecting off of what remained.

Bella and Edward were probably still talking inside, about what I couldn't hear. But someone did, and a mighty and anguished howl suddenly echoed in the mountain. Seth suddenly twitched and groaned a little, laying his mighty head between his paws as he whined quietly.

I suddenly remembered the problem with the pack. They all felt each other's emotions and heard each other's thoughts. I winced a bit, so much for privacy. I realized it had been Jacob, he'd been listening on the conversation Edward and Bella had. They must have been discussing the engagement.

Bella raced out of the tent instants later, her expression back to that anguished and horrified mask that didn't belong there. Edward said something to Seth and he raced off into the forest. I kept my distance, this wasn't anything that had to do with me. I waited there, sitting on an icy rock as Bella took to pacing, looking as though she was going to burst into tears.

Her hair was a mess, she tried to straighten it hopelessly, but gave up after a few minutes. I knew she was crying, she continuously was brushing her hand across her face. I sighed. I wished I could go over and try to comfort her, but with what I said last night... I wasn't sure if she'd appreciate any input on my part. I wouldn't offer her help, not when I had been so cruel.

Jacob and Edward appeared roughly ten minutes later, both looking quite annoyed with each other. I scooted closer, I wanted to hear this bit. Edward spoke softly to Bella, kissed her gently and walked away after a minute. He left and Bella turned to Jacob. He had his back to her, facing the forest.

I was close enough to hear every word they said now, and I listened damn hard, I didn't want to miss anything.

"I'm in a hurry Bella. Get out with it." His voice was cold, flat, hard. Every word had Bella wincing and me gritting my teeth.

"I'm sorry I'm such a rotten person." Bella whispered, and I had to hide a groan of anger. It was going to be hard to control myself. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish. I... I wish you hadn't met me, so I wouldn't have hurt you like this... I... I won't do it again, even if I have to pick up everything and leave so you don't have to see me ever again. You won't even hear my name anymore I'll move so far away."

"Not much of an apology." Black muttered, his voice was cold still. I was clenching my fists now, attempting to really control myself. How could he be so cruel to a girl in so much pain?

"Tell me how to do it right."

"What if I don't want you to go?" He demanded, turning around and his eyes blazed black. "If I want you to stay anyway? Don't I get a say?"

"It's not fair to either of us, if we want such different things!" Bella protested weakly, there wasn't enough strength in her voice to give it passion. But the care in her tone, the way she said it, she meant it. She wanted to protect him from herself. "I'll keep hurting you, I can't stand that! I hate it!"

"Stop it Bella. I get it." He said icily, turning around. She said nothing, biting her tongue in an effort to restrain herself. He was silent, they both were, for quite a long time. Then his head snapped up, and a strange expression was on his face, in his eyes. "I can be that sacrificing too."

"Huh?"

"I've behaved badly myself, haven't I? I've made it so hard for you, harder than I needed to. I could have given in and never caused this hell for you, right?" She opened her mouth to argue, he cut her off swiftly, voice growing stronger, with more bravado. There was a frenzied look on his face, and it sent the hair on the back of my neck up. I was getting damn suspicious. "There's a serious fight going to go down. It wouldn't be that hard to make a mistake and get myself taken out of the picture. Save everybody a lot of trouble."

Bella's eyes widened in horror, and mine did to for a second, but not for the same reason. He wasn't serious. That look in his eyes, I knew it. Bella was begging, almost on her knees and his face, there was a look that was too close to satisfaction.

I took off my shoe before I knew what I was doing, and threw it with all my strength at his head. It hit him square in the temple, but he barely flinched. He turned to look at me, and I'd moved off the rock, striding towards Bella. I moved my arm around her, standing protectively beside her, growling at him, "You sadistic, scheming, lying son of a bitch!"

"You think I'm not serious?" Black demanded, his eyes glowing fiercely at me, while Bella shivered horribly at my side, clutching me for balance.

"If you were serious you wouldn't have told her, you'd have just done it." I hissed back, my mind working frantically to keep my temper in check. I couldn't believe he'd stoop that low, act so hideously to her. What kind of love was that? "You can't say you love her and then tell her you're going to go kill yourself just so you can make her beg to kiss you and come back. You're sick."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, and her grip on me loosened a little in shock. She turned to Black, with those same wide eyes. "Y-You... You were going to... Is she... Is she telling the truth Jacob?"

Black stared at me with such an angry expression I forgot to be smug. I kept my ground though, holding Bella against me protectively. I was right. And if he denied it, Bella would know anyway. And if he accepted it, she'd probably want to hit him. He had no way out. "Yes." He hissed through grit teeth.

Bella looked as though she was debating on hitting him, but her braced hand made her think twice about it. She turned around, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you Jacob. I can't believe you'd do that to me." And she turned away, and I was worried she'd fall to the ground crying.

Edward appeared in seconds, welcoming her into his arms, kissing away her tears. I turned away from them, back to Black. His expression was dangerous, I knew he was fighting the urge to transform and rip me to pieces. I almost wanted him to.

"Go ahead Black... Do it. It'd save everybody a lot of trouble if I was dead." I mocked his words, what he wanted to say to Bella to coerce her into kissing him. Into realizing she loved him, which I know she did but never the same way she loved Edward. He shivered mightily. My rationality warned me that I was being reckless, he would lose his temper. "If you were serious about committing suicide, you'd have gone and done it without telling her. You'd have just done it because the pain was just too much. If you loved Bella honestly, you wouldn't have forced her into that."

"I do love her!" Black snarled, he was forcing his voice low so Bella wouldn't hear him, but Edward did. He didn't turn his head to look, I didn't need to turn mine to know that either.

"No you don't. Not the right way at any rate." I said softly, my voice was without anger. I couldn't be angry with him now, not seeing what he truly was. He was a sad boy with visions of a love that was never meant to be. I was so fiercely reminded of Cait that I couldn't say anything poisonous to him. "If you really love her, you'd have given up. Edward's willing to go, to vanish because he wants what's best for her. He'll put himself through hell and back, and I know you'd do it to. But Bella would let you do that, she won't let Edward. She's tasted cocaine, and she's addicted. Don't ask her to go through another withdrawal for your sake. She knows who she can't live without. If you love her... You'll accept that."

He looked deflated, the anger in him was gone. He knew I was right. He asked me quietly, "And how do you know all this? Your leech seems happy with you."

"My friend... Cait." I sighed, what was the harm? "She's in love with someone she can never have. And she says nothing because she loves that someone. And she never will as long as she lives. She knew when to quit before she even realized what was happening to her. It's about time you follow her example." I turned around, and followed Edward and Bella. It wasn't worth it.

I shuddered a little, feeling newfound sympathy for the boy I'd held a grudge against forever. It wasn't something I wanted to feel. Selfishly I was happy hating him, but I couldn't hold onto those emotions forever. It was a sad thing to face, but it was true. And I would accept it then move on. I wouldn't have to face him forever.

Bella was sitting with Edward, crying softly into his chest. She was in pain. I half wished I had never interrupted them. But I knew, if she had asked him to kiss her and he had, she'd have wanted to slit her wrists and I couldn't let that happen. Edward was stroking her hair, whispering gently into her ear.

I should have walked around but I didn't, I walked straight past them towards the tent. At least there I could bitch myself out without anybody seeing me. A cold hand closed on my wrist, and I turned to see Edward still sitting with Bella in his lap, his hand gently resting on my wrist.

I said nothing, what was there I could say? Sorry I made your girlfriend go through that? Sorry I'm a hopeless bitch? I don't play fair, can you forgive me?

"Thank you." Edward said quietly, gently releasing my wrist and looking as sincere as he possibly could. That cut like a knife.

"What I did... Doesn't deserve thanks." I finally muttered, making to walk back into the tent. Another hand caught mine, this time I knew it was Bella's.

"Thanks." She whispered brokenly between her tears, forcing out a weak smile for me. Just for me.

That one hurt too, but I forced myself to keep a calm expression. I eased my hand out of hers, and touched her messy hair fondly. "Your vampire boytoy right there... He isn't the only one who loves you Bella." I kept walking, back into the tent. I collapsed in the centre, head cradled in my hands.

I had known it since I'd come here. But I hadn't listened to my common sense, I let myself be selfish. But I knew it now, and it was as clear as day and I couldn't hide from the truth.

I never should have come.

**AN**

**(hides somewhere to avoid being shot) I liked the first bit, then I totally bombed the second bit with Skye. She really doesn't like Jacob but part of her has to admit to sympathy. And that drives her crazy. It's an honest thing, a lot of people go through that at some point in life. You hate someone and then see something you didn't expect, and you feel bad for them anyway... I thought it was... Somewhat realistic... Skye's scene, was earlier, before the battle. I should have put it before but that's the way it came to me... I'm shutting up now.**

**Evie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Skye's POV**

I sat in the tent, blocking out the whispers that somehow made it through the cheap lining. He was telling Bella about the battle, though he left the bloody details out thankfully. I didn't want to hear a word, I didn't want to jinx anything.

Suddenly the tent was open, and I was flying. I was too stunned to realize what had happened, or to take stock of what was happening now. He set me down, Bella sliding off his back with wide eyes. Edward stared as Seth, his expression serious. "Go."

Seth shook his head, and then tossed a glance at me.

I understood in an instant. The crisis may have been over there, but it was just beginning here. Seth refused to leave because Edward couldn't protect two of us at once, it was too big of a risk.

We were flat up against a cliff, the rocks pressing into our backs as Edward stood defensively in front of us, half-crouched and arms extended. Someone or _something_ was coming for us, and I had the terrifying thought that I knew who it was. Bella seemed to know as well, she had planted her feet in horror, and her wide eyes were staring ahead into the dark blackness.

And then the horror disappeared for a moment, and I knew what I saw. Relief. She knew who it was too, and she was glad it wasn't the Volturi. The relief didn't confuse me. She was ready to die, as long as she knew her family, her friends, made it out alive. I almost wanted to swear at her. Edward would massacre the town before he let anyone harm a hair on her head.

She must have been close enough for Edward to be working his magic, he was shifting minutely each moment, facing the same direction but only slightly changing the angle as she came closer. Seth stood at his side, growling and facing the shadows.

It was hard to breathe, terror was choking me. Several thoughts ran crazily through my head, and strangely enough, none of them had anything to do with preserving my life. Maybe it was a reflex reaction to save my brain from the horror that made me freeze, that accelerated my heart and made me want to collapse to the ground.

Edward had stopped moving, he was now staring with terrifying intensity at the wall of shadows, and now Seth's hackles were raised, and his entire body shivered when he snarled.

She was here.

She'd timed it perfectly of course, the fight over now, she could have at us. There wouldn't that much time of course, Seth would be calling for his pack now. She'd have to work quickly, she wouldn't have time for sick torture. All she needed was one opening.

And then I saw them, Edward's position told me where to look. Two vampires now edged into the small clearing, both staring at their surroundings with such intensity I was scared to move. The firs tone, a boy. He stood closest to us, with a mess of blond hair and the most vivid red eyes I had seen yet. He was either freshly new, or he had just recently fed not a day ago.

But he didn't hold my gaze. Behind him, perfectly spaced a few feet to the side and more backwards, stood Victoria. I only knew her from description, and everything I had heard fit her perfectly. A flaming head of orange hair that was riddled with twigs and leaves, lithe cat-like body ready to slip into an easy crouch, and a distinctive feline appearance. Her entire body was coiled like a spring, readying to pounce. And her eyes, the black coal sent a shiver through me. She was here to feed.

He plan had been smart enough, if they counted Seth out of the equation. The boy would distract Edward and Victoria would go for the kill. But now that the werewolf as here, she'd have some planning to do. She just needed a second, one moment to get what she wanted.

And it'd be so easy.

The blond boy glanced at Victoria, waiting for a command. He was new, I could tell as he moved a step closer. He held his body normally as he stood, not the way Victoria was constantly ready to shift. He'd be very strong, but possibly clumsy. He wouldn't be difficult to take care of if Edward had at him. But that left Victoria for Seth.

Victoria nodded, wordlessly giving her order for him to go forward and attack. The boy took a step forward, eyes curiously blank.

"Riley."

I jerked my head to look at Edward, his voice was soft, pleading. That confused me for a second, but it didn't take long to realize he'd been sifting through thoughts at a crazy pace. The boy had frozen, possibly in both reaction to his name being spoken from a stranger's mouth, and out of curiosity. Edward wasted no time, and began to speak. "She's lying to you Riley. She's lying to you just like how she lied to all the others in the clearing. You know that, she even had you lie to them, you were never going to help them. Why wouldn't she not lie to you too?"

I fought the urge to shake my head. It wasn't that hard, I was too nervous to move. Bella was stone at my side. It was a good ploy, really it was. But he underestimated Victoria's hold on him. A word from her, a simple one as well, would have Riley back under her control.

Edward shifted minutely, Riley moved just as he did, compensating for the change. He was trained, or very instinctive, maybe both. Who'd ask? The boy looked confused though, his brow furrowed. Logic would work, but just for a second. I knew that.

"She doesn't love you Riley." Edward spoke softly, hypnotically, trying to stress his words through Riley's fevered mind. "She never loved you. She loved a tracker named James, you're no more then a tool."

Victoria's lips curled in a terrifying grimace at the mention of James' name. I wasn't sure if it was actual pain or fury that twisted her features. Her eyes were locked on Bella, hate emanating from every muscle of her body. Riley cast a glance in her direction, saw the fury, saw the pain, however small it was. He was confused.

"She knows that we'll kill you Riley. She wants you to die so she can have her revenge, so she won't have to lie anymore. You've seen that, haven't you? Read the reluctance, suspected a false note in her voice, you were right. She doesn't want you, everything, every little kiss, whisper, touch, it was a lie."

He moved forward just a little, his movement was hopeful. He read the confusion in the boy's face, in his mind. Riley repositioned himself slower this time, unsure.

"You don't have to die." Edward was promising now, his eyes had locked the boys. "There are other ways to live then like this. It's not all lies and blood, there's peace too. You can walk away now, free. You don't need to die for her. For this."

Edward slid forward, to the side now. Riley circled too far in reply, he wasn't focussing. Victoria was leaning on the balls of her feet now, ready to clear the distance in a sprint if she had to and take care of Bella. I shifted myself now, instinctively in front of Bella. It wouldn't work of course, but I did it anyway.

Her eyes flashed to me, wild and dark. I saw a flash of amusement there, she was laughing at me. Collateral damage, that was what I would be. Both of us knew it, and she found it amusing.

"Last chance."

Riley looked desperately towards Victoria, his mind was racing now, I could see it in his eyes. He needed something, another hit to wash away Edward's truth. And I knew, staring into those hungry and wild eyes of Victoria's, that she had enough of Edward's coaxing. She wouldn't wait any longer. "He's the liar Riley. I told you about their mind games. You know that I only love you."

Bella's mouth fell open with a soft pop, I stared at her in confusion too. Her voice was nothing like I'd expected, not a strong feline snarl. It was high, tinkling, soft. It fit more with a preppy young girl from school, it was too odd for Victoria's body.

Riley's eyes emptied and his body became taught at Victoria's words. He was a killer again, ready to attack.

Seth flew, his body like a tan missile. He'd moved too fast for my eyes, simply rocketing forward and slamming head-on into Riley. The boy fell backwards in shock, no one had expected such a fast attack from the wolf.

Victoria cried a denial, but it was drowned out in Seth's snarling, he ripped and tore with claws and fangs at the vampire. A white rock that I knew was a piece of him flew by our feet. Bella cringed away from it, her face a mask of horror and disgust. I kicked it, launching it away from us and near the trees.

"No." Victoria hissed and she advanced forward for Edward. He danced forward, but never circled. He fended her off, he never gave an inch of ground, instead swerved from side to side, creating no openings for her.

Riley was back on his feet, flinging a kick at Seth, but the werewolf ducked the blow, and seized Riley's leg in between those long fangs. He ripped, tearing it right off and throwing it away. Riley's tortured scream filled the air, but he lashed out somehow, nailing Seth in the opposite shoulder. Bones crunched, whether or not it was Riley or Seth, I didn't know.

Seth was limping suddenly, and I narrowed my eyes. Riley couldn't balance on one leg, but somehow he managed to still look very threatening. He took a swipe at Seth, who danced backwards, surprisingly agile.

Victoria had danced back into the trees, ignoring the boy, her eyes only for Bella. She was debating, obviously unsure. Her desire to kill Bella warred magnificently with her survival instincts. She was a runner, it was just too obvious. Edward saw it too, and he was delighted to taunt her

"Do go Victoria... You'll never get another chance like this." She hissed fiercely, lips curling high but she sashayed forwards regardless. Bella was drawing her in, she wanted to kill her with such force she was going to go against her want to run. "You can always run later you know, there's plenty of time. It's what you do, correct? That's why James kept you around, it's useful if you prefer to play the killing games. A partner who has the uncanny ability to escape. He shouldn't have left you, it'd have been useful in Phoenix if he had your skills."

Victoria's snarl ripped through the air, shrill and deadly. She danced forward again, snarling quietly as she went. Yes, it was pain in her eyes, mixing with sheer fury. No one could deny that.

Edward still taunted, moving with cheetah's speed and a grace that made it really look like a dance. "You were only ever a tool for him you know. It's silly to waste so much energy to avenge him. He had no more affection for you then a hunter to his mount. Just a convenience, that's all you were." Edward smiled a little, patting his temple. "I would know."

Victoria screeched and darted out from the trees, feinting to the side. Edward moved fluidly, and the dance was moving all over again.

Riley moved forward at the same moment, his fist connecting with Seth's shoulder again. He yelped loudly, shoulder twitching as if he was trying to shake of pain. He backed away, leaning on his three other paws now.

Bella's gasp caught in her throat, horror in her eyes. I winced at the sound of the connection. Suddenly it looked like Victoria was interested in Riley, she was watching the battle form the corner of her eyes. Seth circled around, his long tail brushed Edward's back and her eyes widened.

"No, he wouldn't turn on me." Edward answered the unsaid question in Victoria's head, his voice was amused. He slid closer, taking advantage of Victoria's momentary lapse of distraction. She darted back, but Edward moved forwards, driving her bit by bit away. "You provided us with an ally... Fighting against a common foe... Look closely Victoria, is it really different from that monster James tracked in Siberia?"

"The same? Impossible!" Victoria snarled, her eyes wide, confused. Edward slid closer, pulling at her concentration expertly.

"No Victoria." Edward purred, his voice velvet. "Nothing is impossible. Expect for what you want. You'll never touch her. Never."

Victoria shook her head, pushing forward angrily. But Edward knew her plan and made his movements to adjust to them, blocking her off. She snarled in frustration, but she kept moving. It was a deadly ballet, and Edward was taking stage.

Bella was hyperventilating behind me, her quick breathing giving my a rhythm to work with. I had to remind myself to breathe too. They moved faster now, blurring their lines and become shapes in my vision, nothing that remotely looked human. I watched the grass, like I had done before to track their movement. I didn't know who made mistakes, or who recovered, all I saw was rapid movement.

Seth knocked against the wall suddenly, taking my gaze from the deadly dance. Riley had struck him, how I had no idea. I realized his leg was back in place, albeit mangled horribly it was still doing its job. Bella ducked out of the sudden shower of stones that raced down towards us, I hastily stepped back too.

My gaze magnetically was drawn back to the vampires, I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. I noticed Bella's breathing increasing, her heart was probably pounding away in her chest and I knew Victoria was dead set on stopping it. I could hear Seth's footsteps in the grass, Riley's hisses, the fights were getting close.

And then a sharp gasp broke through my thoughts. I whirled, Bella had stabbed herself with a rock, cutting her arm and blood was flowing. "No." I whispered. "You idiot!"

Victoria and Edward's dance broke violently apart, she flew into a tree as Edward smashed a blow into her chest.

Seth burst from his apparently weak position, tearing off Riley's arm. Edward caught it, and threw it at Victoria, nailing her in the stomach. The tree broke this time, snapping backwards with a crack like thunder.

Riley's scream of agony filled the clearing, and Seth pounced onto him, snarling and roaring as he began to tear. I saw Victoria, she couldn't stand straight, the blow had buckled in half her chest. Victoria kicked aside Riley's arm toward us, I pulled Bella out of the way when it landed near her. It gripped the grace, twitching, trying to pull itself back to its owner.

Riley was done for, his screams and pleas for his lover weren't answered. She gave him no thought. I tore my eyes from the mess of white stone, towards Victoria. She had no advantage now, she would run and come back another day. She turned, exposing her back to Edward. A fatal mistake.

She shot out through the trees, giving Bella one last glance.

Edward was faster, she was an arrow from a bow, he was a bullet out of a gun. He caught up to her, I could only see Edward's back now. He caught her, leapt up and landed o her back, his mouth brushing across her neck. His teeth did the job, her head was cut, rolling across the grass.

It came to a stop at the edge of the clearing, frozen in a look of horror. Edward made little work of her body, and my eyes met those black ones that should have been dead but were oddly, horrifically... Still alive.

**AN**

**Ughn. Just ughn. I can't even find words to describe my feelings about this, just ughn.**

**Evie**


	28. Chapter 28

**Skye's POV**

I basically felt my knees go out from under me, and I collapsed into a sitting position by the wall. Quickly and efficiently the boys began to pick up the white stones and toss them into a huge pile at the centre of the clearing. Bella stood beside me with wide eyes and a frozen posture, unable to tear her eyes away from Edward. I wasn't sure if it was fear or shock that kept her still.

I couldn't stop shaking, my body had a mind of its own. I tried to fold my arms across my chest to keep it low but that only made my shivering worse. I sat there breathing slowly, trying to cover my fright by looking somewhat calm.

Edward tossed the last remains of the small white stone into the pile, covering it with dry pine needles. In a flash, it suddenly was on fire, thick smoke pluming up into the sky as it began to burn. The familiar thick scent of incense hit me like a wrecking ball, and I winced away from it.

I coughed a little, holding my knees to my chest and the shivering continued to rock me. That was probably the closest brush I'd ever had with death and I felt like it wasn't over. I tried to breathe deeply again, in a vain attempt to calm myself. But all I could inhale was the scent of incense, too strong for my senses.

The smoke had turned a dark purple, nd the flames were wild now, brushing hungrily over every single piece of vampire. Seth choked a snicker, and Edward smiled for half a second. He extended his fist and Seth pressed his nose against it for an odd high-five.

"Nice teamwork." Seth barked a laugh.

Edward took a deep breath then, his eyes only for Bella. He moved slowly, palms up, approaching her small step by step. His expression was weary, afraid, and it clicked into my still relaxing mind what was going on. My reaction was pretty much normal. I buckled and hugged myself for a few minutes as I calmed down, Bella just stood there with wide eyes and an open mouth, not moving.

He approached her slowly, talking softly. I had to strain myself to hear what he was saying. It was like a cop moving closer to an armed suspect. "Bella, love, can you please drop the rock? Carefully? Don't hurt yourself..."

Bella dropped her rock after a few second, which I hadn't even noticed she was still holding. She looked like she was trying to get control of her hands again, they had only just started to shiver. Edward relaxed just a little, but he didn't move any closer. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." His promise mystified Bella but clicked the pieces into place for me.

He was scared that she was scared of him. Which made sense to me in that regard, he had basically just committed murder. But she wasn't scared, she was mostly in shock. It was too much for anybody to take in all at once. "T's going to be alright, love... I know you're frightened, but it's over. No one is going to hurt you. I won't even touch you, I won't hurt you."

Bella blinked, coming slowly to reality as the shock subsided enough for her to speak again. She took a step forward, a jerky motion. It was like her legs weren't ready to move yet. "Why do you keep saying that?" He leaned away, uncertain. She stepped again, a bit more smoother this time but still awkward "W-What's wrong? What do you mean?"

"Aren't you... Aren't you afraid of me?" Edward asked in confusion, now looking as shell-shocked as Bella and I were. Watching the motions were calming me down bit by bit, I was just beginning to breathe properly again.

"Afraid of you? _Why_?" She staggered forward, tripping over her own two feet while she was at it. Edward caught her, pulling her against him chest and hugged her. She buried her face, shoulders wracked with sobs as she held him. I made myself look away. She'd be fine, now the shock had caught up with her.

Seth sat beside me suddenly, nudging his nose against my hands that were shivering in my lap. I looked up and he rolled his tongue out, watching me with those intense dark pools that were his eyes. He nudged my hands again, and his huge paw gently touched my knee.

I laughed shakily, reaching forward to put my hand on the coarse fur above his nose. That didn't seem to bother him, he just sat there for a long moment, watching me worriedly. I shook my head, gently ruffling his fur. "I'm... Okay... I just need a few seconds..."

He jerked his head up with a low whine, as if asking if I was going to stand. I looked sheepish now, I couldn't feel my legs, I had no idea how steady they'd be. I murmured, "In a minute if the blood starts flowing." He ducked his head, it took me a second to realize he was offering to help me.

I clutched his fur, pulling myself to my feet. He lifted his head slowly, giving me some lift to get my feet under me. I stumbled clumsily, cursing myself the entire time. I'd stopped shaking at least, but the horror wasn't over, I could sense that. He nudged my side gently, and then tossed his head over his shoulder.

Edward and Bella's reunion must have been over, because Edward had turned his attention to me. "Are you alright?"

I was slightly touched, he actually sounded somewhat concerned which was a far cry from our normal attitudes towards each other. I nodded weakly and sighed, curling my fingers through Seth's fur. "I'll be fine... And you?" It was a stupid question to ask, his hair wasn't even mussed and his clothes looked just fine.

He just nodded, his arms still locked tightly around Bella. He kissed her hair, and she held tightly onto him, face still buried in his chest.

I sighed a little.

"We should be going." Edward said quietly, but I could hear the urgency in his voice.

The dread came back, I wondered if my legs would give out again. I had to ask, if I didn't, I'd go crazy. "They're here, aren't they?"

Edward just nodded.

I laughed, it was amazing how I could. I realized I was relying on my old self, the one I had been before I came here. Tough, unfeeling, cold. I hadn't been that person since Bella was thrown into the equation. "Figures. They probably hoped that the newborns would finish off your clan for them. They underestimate you."

Edward nodded, and I swore a tight smile was on his face for half a second. He suddenly turned to Seth, like the wolf had called him. A loaded exchange of silence lasted for half a second.

"What's she doing?"

Edward gasped and he fell to his knees at the exact same second as a spasm shook Seth's body and he howled in agony. I whirled to see the young wolf again, he was whimpering, shaking. My heart ached violently for him and I didn't even know what was going on. Bella dropped to her knees beside Edward, trying in vain to soothe whatever pain had gone through him, I stood where I was, dumbstruck.

Seth howled again, in anguish. Edward was whispering urgently to himself, and I caught him saying Sam. My eyes widened, something had happened. "Help her, help them! Now!"

Bella's eyes widened, she understood. The adrenalin we both had used out had left her nothing to go on. She sagged, limp, and collapsed. Edward caught her before she touched the ground, and he roared at Seth, "Go! Go home, now!"

Seth whined, shaking his shaggy head. He looked at the forest longingly, meaning to spring away.

"No! _Now_! As fast as you can!" Seth shook his head again, whining. But after a long moment, he bounded off in the opposite direction, flying like a ghost.

"Get on." He ordered me urgently, and I stopped where I stood.

I knew that saying yes got me further wrapped up in whatever trouble the Volturi had for the Cullens. I didn't want to put them in the line of fire, _my_ line of fire. But they'd given me too much for me to say no now. I nodded. He swung my up on his back, holding Bella with one arm and supporting me with his other. He sped through the forest.

I heard him whispering urgently to Bella, telling her about what had happened. We were moving faster, closer to the campsite where everyone else was. But something had happened, I knew that. Who's loss? The pack's? Or the coven's?

Bella was urging him weakly, she wanted to know. "Who was it Edward?"

"Leah." He whispered to her urgently, still moving like a rocket. "The pack didn't count their half, one of them was hiding... Leah found him, she was being cocky, stupid... She tried to engage it alone..."

"Edward... You said them."

She knew already, and I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach. I knew too. He had stopped now, set me down and looked at Bella with a painful stare. "Jacob."

Bella nodded once, her expression a mask. She slipped, her expression was revealed, the anguish. Her brain had too much. "Of course." She whispered, and then she collapsed. Edward caught her again, his expression horrified.

I gently touched Bella's hair, trying to keep my own emotions under control. Edward was staring at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to say, what to do. I spoke quietly, forcing my voice to stay level, "Too much stress... Her mind just shut down." I gestured to the camp which was maybe a ten minute walk away from me. "Go, get her to Carlisle."

He turned to me, obviously uncertain. He didn't need to speak, I could read his thoughts on his face.

"Go."

He nodded, gratefully. And took off like a bullet.

I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself, and I started walking towards the campsite by myself. Normally I'd have been worried to be alone in the woods. But I was oddly calm, detached. It was better that way, to not feel a thing at all then let myself be overwhelmed by differing emotions.

I stored my emotions away in that tiny black box that existed in my chest, keeping them down for later. I walked slowly, just letting myself breathe. The fire was growing in the clearing as I got closer, and I could see figures standing around it, watching the flames. One of them looked up suddenly, catching my scent.

And then the figure was gone, running up straight at me. It took me a second to realize who it was, the moment he stopped in front of me a surge of warmth hit me. "Justin!"

Justin grinned broadly and in the next moment his arms were around me, clutching me close. I closed my eyes, hanging onto him as tightly as I possibly could, barely able to breathe. He nuzzled into my neck, kissing me everywhere.

"Thank god you're alright, do you have any idea how freaked out I've been?!" He growled between kisses, and then his lips touched mine and it didn't matter anymore. I sighed into the embrace, finally, what I'd been wanting since we left. He kissed me until I couldn't breathe anymore, and when I broke away to gasp for air, his face was buried in my hair again.

"You've been freaked out?" I asked him weakly, my eyes still closed and chest tight with relief, "You're not the one who got to see Victoria and Edward duke it out. Now _that's_ something that'll freak you out."

He pulled away, his dark eyes intense as he stared me seriously. "Did you get hurt?" He looked me over before I could say anything, cold hands moving fluidly down my arms and sides, checking for damage. I gave in, placating him. His hands moved studiously down my body, before he was finally satisfied and pulled me against his chest. "Thank God."

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling away a little so I could look at him. His shirt had a rip in it, and dirt covered his knees and back. But otherwise he looked no worse for wear. I sighed in relief, hugging him again. His cold was welcoming.

"Skye... There's something you should know." His voice was suddenly tense, and I pulled away for the second time, glancing up into his pained eyes. I was scared to ask what had happened, who we had lost. He sensed that, and gently reached out to brush his fingertips across my cheek. "Melanie was with them."

My eyes widened a little in alarm, and I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. I stared at him, not understanding for a moment. Melanie? Our Melanie? _Stephen's_ Melanie? It clicked into place quickly, she'd never liked me, and my presence in the little cabin they all shared made her a bit more than annoyed. She was the more violent of anyone there, despite having put her newborn years behind her decades ago. It made sense now.

Then I realized his true meaning behind the words. The entire newborn army must have been destroyed, Victoria along with it. Melanie hadn't survived. I looked up at him, his expression was torn. He'd done it. He wouldn't have let anyone else kill her but him. It was personal.

My heart ached violently, and not for Melanie's loss. I didn't like her either, she was no pain to me. My heart hurt for Stephen. He'd loved her. This would kill him. I bowed my head, breathing in deeply. I wouldn't ask him, I could see how much it hurt him to do this to Stephen. Fumbling really, my small hands found his and held on.

He placed his free hand over mine, sighing weakly. He raised our hands to his face, pressing a small kiss to our entwined fingers. "Shall we go?" I heard the trace in his voice that most would have missed, he didn't mean back to the Cullens.

"Without saying goodbye?" I asked in surprise, blinking a few times. Was he serious? I got why he'd ask, the Volturi were coming. It'd be dangerous to be around there when they showed up. Everyone knew why we'd come, and my true nature of the visit, I wasn't scared of secrets coming out. I was more scared of how the others would react if they demanded that I be changed now.

A flare of sadness cut my chest open, making my throat tight. I couldn't imagine going and not saying goodbye to them. Bella especially, she'd have a heart attack if I just upped and vanished. Alice too... She'd be sad if I left, she really was one of the closest things I'd have to a friend since I left the coven up north. And then Esme... That one really hurt. I wouldn't say she was the mother I never had, but she was damn close.

"It's up to you." Justin said gently, brushing his fingers across my face again.

I sighed. I knew the rational choice, leave and start running. But my heart, which had been warring against my head since forever and had only recently started to win, said no. Shaking my head, I mumbled, "I want to stay."

"Alright then." He swung me up into his arms without asking permission, and then wrinkled his nose. I grumbled and he chuckled. "Sorry baby, but you reek."

"I know, can you please just take me over to the Cullens so they don't think we're having fun in the trees?" I griped unhappily, and he chuckled, kissing my hair. He raced down, skidding to a neat stop in front of the fire. The incense smell hit me again, and this time it was me wrinkling my nose.

Bella was awake, something I was glad to see. She didn't look too happy though, curled up tight in Edward's arms and expression hard to read. That's when I realized that she was staring at something Jasper was crouched over.

I took a deep breath when I realized what it was. A newborn, a girl, very young, almost looking younger than Cait. I felt like I was looking into a vision of my future, a bloodthirsty young women unable to control herself. The girl was dark-haired and slight, her bright crimson eyes glancing around nervously, but there was no escape.

"She surrendered and Carlisle promised they wouldn't destroy her." Justin answered me quietly, shaking his head a little. We both knew what would happen to her once the Volturi came. They didn't give second chances.

She and Bella were transfixed by each other, it was hard to read my friend's expressions. She looked both thoughtful and sick. She thought what I thought, was this her future? I would take it in stride, I didn't care about what hardships I had to overcome. As long as I knew that I had Justin with me, I'd take on anything.

The girl now had her head in her hands, whimpering and hissing. Carlisle stood there with Jasper now, they exchanged quiet words that I blocked out. I didn't want to hear her voice, I didn't want to know anything about her. The more detached I was, the less I'd care when she was destroyed.

Then the vampires all moved at once, uniting together around Bella, keeping her at the heart. Justin and I stood off to one side, separated from the group. It was how it should have been. Through the mist that the smoke was, I saw the darker objects in the middle coming closer, it was a struggle to keep my face blank.

"Hmm."

I recognized the tone, Jane. I grimaced a bit, if she was here there was no protection for me. I cast the thought out of my head, it didn't matter. Edward welcomed her coldly, and the shapes came closer, materializing now. Jane was at the front, shadowed by four other hulking figured that I didn't care to want to look at.

Felix, I knew him anywhere. He winked at Bella and then smirked at me. Justin growled softly at my side, but I put my arm around his and he quieted. Jane's gaze swept around, stopping at Bella for a moment, over the Cullens, then fixing on me for another second, then to the newborn.

"I do not understand."

"She surrendered." Carlisle answered, not letting Edward speak for him. The authority in his voice was unmistakable, but in vain. Jane stared at him, still confused, and Carlisle spoke again, now somewhat casually, "If she refused to keep on battling, I saw no reason to destroy her. I gave her the options and she accepted."

"There are no options for those who break the rules, Carlisle, as you well know." Jane answered flatly, and Carlisle simply nodded mutely. She shook her head, obviously confused and slightly disgusted by his behaviour. She gazed at him, before saying somewhat stiffly, "Aro hoped that we'd get far enough west to see you and your... family," She handled the word like it was a filthy curse, "so we could send his regards."

Carlisle nodded again, wearing a tight but still oddly polite smile. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could send mine to him in return."

"Of course." Jane answered, smiling just a little. She looked back to the smoke, still business. "You've done our work for us... mostly." She spared no glance for the newborn. "Out of professional curiosity, how many were there?"

"Twenty-four, including the creator, and this one." Carlisle answered calmly.

Jane's eyes widened a bit, it was comical to see that on such a childish face. "Twenty-four?"

"All brand new." Carlisle said with a wave of his hand, sounding dismissive. "All untrained and unskilled."

Justin tensed at my side, wanting to add something about Melanie. I squeezed his arm, urging him soundlessly to not say a word. It wouldn't be good for Stephen's coven if they were singled out here. He relaxed a little, but his expression was still twisted in a scowl.

"All? Then who was their creator?" Jane asked sharply, now glancing around again.

"Her name was Victoria."

"Was?" Jane's gaze now snapped to Edward, who had answered her question blankly. Edward looked towards the campsite where we had been, but said nothing. Jane was silent for a moment., then asked quietly, "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did." Edward answered swiftly, and I saw a twitch in his lips. He relished the memory.

Now Jane turned to the newborn, all interest lost in the Cullens for the moment. I looked away, and tuned out. I wasn't interested in this, I didn't want to hear a word. But I heard the screams as Jane tortured her ruthlessly, but thankfully her words were so weak I could block them out.

I heard her speak to Carlisle, and I tuned back in. "Are you sure you caught all of them? The half that split off?" I narrowed my eyes a bit, they'd been watching. They'd been hoping. The cowards.

"We split off as well." Carlisle said cooly, nodding a little.

"I would be lying if I said I was unimpressed." Jane said suddenly, her expression odd. She half-smiled though her eyes were cold. "I've never seen a coven escape an attack of this calibre... But I must admit, it's curious to even see such an attack waged. What caused it?"

As if she didn't know. Edward answered calmly and coldly, "Victoria had a grudge against Bella."

Jane laughed, honestly amused as she surveyed Bella curiously. "This human seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind..."

Edward suddenly stiffened, his face twisting into a scowl. "Would you _please_ not do that?"

"Just checking." Jane laughed again, shaking her head and smiling. She glanced at me now, and her smile faded into a frown, all business again. It too ka moment but the frown faded too, and she became a statue. "I'm not surprised that you were here, I am slightly that you didn't run while you had the chance..."

"Why run? You lot would have chased us anyway." Justin answered stiffly, eyes narrowing and body tensing again. I held his arm against my chest, and he didn't move forward.

"That is true... I suppose you made a wise decision then." Jane answered him, her cold gaze still focussed on me. "You helped in the battle then I assume?"

It was a battle to keep my temper under control, it was one thing to be rude in private, another to insult her in front of an audience. And Aro wasn't here to stop her, she'd unleash everything on me with sadistic pleasure. Justin answered smoothly for me, "Yeah."

Jane didn't answer that, merely shook her head. She didn't understand my want to protect Bella, or why he bothered coming along with me. She stared at me again, obviously considering whether or not to try me out since she couldn't get to Bella.

Edward read her mind, and Justin read his facial expressions, turned to Jane and growled threateningly. Jane smiled oddly at him, and I resisted the urge to step up beside him. I winced back, readying myself for a barrage of pain that didn't exist. It never came, her odd smile still in place.

"Aro wants to deal with you personally, I'll need to wait I'm afraid." Jane told me almost in amusement, though I could the bitter hatred in her eyes. She was being denied a treat, and only her loyalty to Aro kept her honest. She said cooly, "Since we held our part of the bargain, and you yourself have also honoured it, the deal is sealed and complete now."

I nodded curtly. It meant I had little time left to be changed. Aro wanted me dead, and not like the way I wanted to be. Dread settled in my stomach.

Jane looked thoughtful, entertaining an idea that I was sure I wouldn't enjoy. "Perhaps when we finish business here we should bring you along with us back to Italy. I'm sure Aro would be incredibly pleased to see you again."

Justin's roar nearly drowned out the last of her words, and I jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his fury. He was tense and shivering, ready to spring. The foursome behind Jane stiffened as well, and I stopped breathing. I wouldn't come back from Italy, they all knew it.

"You'll have to burn me first Jane." Justin snarled through grit teeth, his face horrific as he slid his body forwards dangerously. "You're not putting a hand on her."

"I'm afraid he's right." Alice spoke suddenly, her voice ringing out for the first time. She slid beside Justin, her expression purely angelic though her eyes were black steel. "She will be changed soon, just as Bella's date has been set. You can tell Aro that."

I still didn't dare to breathe. If Aro wanted me as badly as I knew he did, he wouldn't wait. And I couldn't stay here, I wouldn't risk it. Esme moved fluidly to Alice's side, her expression blank but posture protective. Carlisle moved next, and then Emmett and Edward, placing Bella beside me.

Jane said nothing, though her expression was ugly. She turned to Felix now, nodding towards the newborn, speaking with boredom, "Take care of that Felix, I want to go home."

I turned my head away, but this time I couldn't block out what I heard. A low rumbling that I knew belonged to Felix and a high-pitched scream that broke off into crunches and snaps. Bella hid her face in Edward's chest, and I felt my gaze on the fire, even as the white blocks were added to it.

The incense grew strong again, fresh. The Volturi vanished into the mist, and I sighed quietly. My days were numbered, but at least I had a few more that I could spare. For now.

**AN**

**Next is the epilogue, yes it's almost over. Anyone interested in a sequel or am I asking nobody? Lol.**

**Evie**


	29. Epilogue

**Skye's POV**

Bella was visiting Black, and I had come with her for two reasons. One, somebody had to make sure she didn't break down while getting back to the line, and two, I had some business to attend to with Sam.

The alpha knew the second I was here, and he was waiting for me while Bella ran off to Black's place. I walked over stiffly, not entirely over my total animosity toward the wolves. The stitches had been removed from my shoulder now, my skin was getting back to normal, but the scar would forever remain, I knew that.

"Hello Skye." Sam greeted me politely, his expression was polite too, but serious. I had my reserves about coming here alone, but I shoved it aside, relying on my old self. I needed that confidence.

"Sam." I replied just as politely, nodding to him. I didn't need to read minds to know what was on his; he was curious to my being here. And somewhat expectant. I cut right to the chase, I didn't want small talk. And it wasn't a light favour I was asking him either, I could get myself killed if I didn't go about it properly.

"So I assume you made up your mind."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath. I wouldn't say it directly that was the line I had to walk carefully. But if I beat around the bush too much he'd get frustrated with me. I had to do this carefully. I spoke slowly, calmly, hiding my nervousness rather effectively. "It took me awhile to figure it out... And I'm sorry about that, I know it must have gotten you frustrated."

Good lot of help it'd do, placating him. I wasn't his friend, I wasn't even an acquaintance. But he took it in stride, nodding with what I said.

"I only have one request, and it's all I want." I said quietly, confidence gone. There wasn't an easy way to say it, and there was no way I would be able to do it lightly. I took another deep breath, speaking calmly, trying to sound nonthreatening, but it failed. "And if you deny it, I'm going to hold you to your promise, so you'll owe me. Whenever I ask for you, you'll have no choice but to be there if you've got the honour."

Now he was suspicious, dark eyes pools of shadow as he stared at me. "Out with it." All politeness was gone from his voice.

"Give the Cullens a free pass for Bella." I said firmly, and he stared at me with wide eyes for a long moment. He half-hoped I was joking, but my expression made him serious again. His arms were shivering, he was controlling his temper in a magnificent effort. I continued as calmly as I could, "Let them change her. Whether it's here or whether it's away from here, leave them alone when she's changed. It's all she wants, and it's all I ask."

"It's against the treaty." Sam ground out between his grit teeth, arms still shivering.

"And I bet fighting alongside them was probably not in your list of things you wanted to do." I replied cooly, trying to keep my temper in check. "You can be a common ally, you just need to get over your hatred of each other. The Cullens are willing to cooperate with you, they don't have any animosity with you. Its you, the pack that hates them. They've already proved their side of the bargain dozens of times over. You shouldn't be sticking to your petty squabbles with them."

He said nothing, but his arms were still shivering like mad. Slowly the shivering began to subside as he gained control over himself. "Do you understand what you're asking?"

"Yeah, I do."

"No, do you really appreciate the gravity of what that will do if we allow them this 'free pass'? Do you see what chaos that might cause for everybody?" He asked me seriously, eyes dark.

"You're the Alpha, regardless of your elders. You make the decisions, it doesn't matter what anyone else says. If you don't trust the Cullens, that's your problem. But she will be changed, and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm asking you this to save everyone a lot of grief. And it's your job to take this tradition to a new level." I answered him quietly. "You have to trust them. Bella will be taken care of, and nothing will happen to her. And if you refuse me this, you'll still owe me one favour. And you won't be able to deny me then."

He debated this for what seemed like forever, frozen where he stood. I watched him, not tearing my gaze away to give the impression of weakness. I knew time was passing, and I saw on his watch that Bella would be expected home soon. Had we really talked for that long or was my mind playing tricks on me?

Silence.

"... I..." Same spoke quietly, forcing out the words, "I accept your request, and I will honour it completely. The Cullens get one free ride with Bella, we won't start war on them when she is changed." I sensed the but coming, and I wasn't disappointed. "But... If she is killed..."

"If she's killed, in the biological way," I added, emphasizing my words so he wouldn't find a loophole and exploit it, "Then what happens is up to you. But if she's changed successfully, and becomes a vampire, you leave them alone. If they kill her, then be my guest and do what you want. I'll agree to those terms."

He extended his large hand to me, obviously meaning to seal the deal like that. I slid my small one into his large hand, my pale skin contrasting mightily with his tan. He squeezed gently, giving me slight pressure to weakly return. I saw Bella coming out of Jacob's home out of the corner of my eye, and both Sam and I stepped away from each other quickly.

Bella hurried to my side when she saw me waiting, and together we walked back to the line, not speaking. I had no intentions of telling Bella what I'd just done, she'd have been furious with me. And with how things were now... I couldn't be certain that she'd even appreciate it if she could.

She had visited Jacob Black twice since the end of the battle. The first time he'd been unconscious still, and the second was now. I didn't ask her what had happened between them, but I knew from the tear streaks on her face that it hadn't been good.

I was torn. Part of me knew I had to be going, and I was. My things were packed, and Justin and I had set the date to today. We'd be leaving at five promptly, and that was only two hours from now. I wanted to stay.

I wanted to stay so fiercely it scared me. The thought of leaving literally hurt. I didn't want to leave Bella again. But I had to. The Volturi would be coming to check up on us if I stayed and I wouldn't risk it. But that didn't ease the pain.

Justin was waiting for me, and Edward was waiting for Bella. I trotted over quickly to Justin's side, instantly feeling better when his arm snatched me and pulled me to his chest.

"Will you be coming back to the home or will you just be leaving?" Bella asked, and I wriggled around to look at her.

Her expression was heartbreaking, though she was trying her hardest to keep it calm. I smiled at her, trying to ease her pain and mine. "I'll be back, I can't leave without saying goodbye to everybody, can I?"

"We'll be waiting then." Edward said formally, hoisting Bella onto his back and taking off into the forest without another word.

I peeked over at Justin. We still had some minor affairs to attend to, but we'd talk about that once we got home.

The ride was fast, and silent. Neither of us seemed to want to talk. It was an overcast day, so Justin and I could walk together in public. We made it to the apartment, which looked ever the same. We'd decided to leave with two bags, one for me and one for him, and that'd be it. Everything else would go to whoever moved in next. The bags were sitting on the bed, looking huge despite the fact that they were really pretty standard.

Justin had managed to get in contact with Stephen again, telling him the bad news. I'd seen Justin's face when he was talking to his friend, the pain there made me breathless. It was all I could do to stop myself from putting my arms around him. But if Justin felt that bad about what he'd done, I could only imagine what Stephen was going through.

Stephen had managed to sound polite according to Justin, and he said that my bed was still waiting for me there. We had a home in the north if we ever wanted it again, and he'd inform the girls of us coming. I could only imagine how they'd react, apparently they'd been hunting when Justin managed to get through to Stephen.

Everything was set now. Everything but out goodbyes.

The trip to the Cullens' home took forever, even though we were running. I don't know if he was delaying it for my sake, or he actually liked being here either. But I appreciated it either way.

By the time we got there, the entire family was outside, lined up, waiting expectantly for us. I slid from Justin's back, not at all surprised to see Bella standing between Edward and Alice, her face still a mask. I smiled sheepishly at all of them, at a loss for words. I'd expected a few of them to come out, maybe Alice, Esme and Carlisle, Emmett maybe, not every single one. Though Rosalie looked like she was being held there against her will, and I winced at the thought.

"Skye. Justin." Carlisle greeted us pleasantly, nodding towards us. "I'm glad you came."

"Wouldn't have missed saying goodbye to you for the world." I mumbled, wishing I could make my words stronger. I couldn't though, my throat was tight, it was hard to get past the sudden wave of sadness that crushed me. Who knew when I'd see these genuinely warm people again?

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Esme asked me softly, her voice like melting honey. My heart literally caught in my throat, now I was scared to speak.

It made me long to stay. To forget about everything else and let myself give in and pretend I had a family again. To just stay in one place for as long as I could, and be accepted. It was murder to tell myself a resounding no, to force the dream from my mind and shatter my already frail heart. I could wish, long for the things that would never be mine, but I wouldn't fool myself. I smiled warmly at Esme, real affection warming my chest. "I'm sorry. I wish I could."

She frowned just a little, and I stabbed myself for causing that look on her face. Too warm. Far too warm. "Alright..."

I swallowed. Might as well say my goodbyes while I was on a roll, if I didn't I'd never let myself go. I started with Rosalie, getting the worst out of the way. She didn't even want to look at me, but grudgingly she did, her expression pure stone. I sighed and extended my hand, taking the high road.

"I know that you don't like me. And I'm sorry we didn't get the time to talk and sort things out... I want you to know that I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Hopefully we can see each other again on better terms." I was sincere, and the words came easier than expected, I honestly thought I was going to break down already.

Rosalie stared at me, her expression hard to figure for a moment. Then she nodded and shook my hand, her cold grip sending a chill up my arm. "Yes. That would be better." She released my hand quickly, but the gesture was slightly comforting.

I moved onto Emmett, I'd enjoy this one. I playfully nudged his shoulder with my fist, it did nothing but probably bruise my hand. I grinned at him. "Behave, and don't get into any fights I wouldn't get into."

Emmett grinned like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, and ruffled my hair in a surprisingly gentle gesture for the bear. "I'll try my best then."

"I mean it." I warned him with a laugh, shrugging off his large hand, my hair now a mess. "I'll come back here and kick your ass if I found out you did something stupid."

"Ooh, scary." Emmett snorted, and he tapped my head gently before extending his fist to me. I bumped it with my own, and we both shared a laugh.

Jasper. He smiled at me, though he kept his distance and I didn't attempt to close it. I nodded at him, I didn't need to speak. He didn't need to say anything either, he just returned my nod and sent a flood of calm over me to soothe my jitters. I laughed, I couldn't help it. I'd miss that. "Thanks." He nodded again, and I moved onto his little pipsqueak of a wife.

"I'm going to miss you." Alice said sadly, wrapping her short arms around me and I laughed, hugging her back and kissing her spiky hair. She pouted and whined, "Really, Bella makes shopping no fun, I can actually pick stuff out for you and you don't complain!"

"On the outside." I joked, and she scowled playfully at me, baring her teeth and growling softly. I giggled, I was going to miss her. She reminded me so much of Cait, maybe that was why I loved her so much. "I'll miss you too Alice. You behave, don't kill Bella's wedding, I want to be there too."

Alice's reply was a broad grin and literally spread from ear to ear, and I heard Bella moan beside her. I skipped Bella, I'd save her for last, I went right to Edward. He watched me silently, trying to read my mind. I thought of nothing and he frowned a bit. He muttered quietly, "Can't say that I'll miss that part of you..."

I shoo my head, smiling at him. I extended my hand again, and he looked at it curiously. "Thank you. For everything. You did what I couldn't, so I owe you. Take care of her." I didn't even need to ask him that, but it felt better now that I had. She was in good hands.

He smiled and nodded, reading the last part of my thoughts. "Yes. She is in good hands." He took my hand, shaking it. "You be well also."

"You know me."

Next Carlisle. He gave me his hand first, smiling politely as I shook it. He spoke softly and gently, voice ever so serious and calm, "I hope we can hear from you soon, perhaps we could make a visit to the north and meet this coven you speak so highly of." He actually sounded hopeful, I had to hide a smile.

"You'll need to take that up with Stephen, but seeing as he's a huge admirer of yours, I doubt that'd be an issue Dr Cullen." I answered respectfully, nodding. Stephen was an avid supporter of the Cullens, it had been what motivated him to be what he was. Word got around the vampire world, much quicker than any network I knew of. "He'd like that, and so would I."

I moved to Esme, this would be hard. Esme stepped forward and hugged me without a word, and I gave in to the little girl inside of me. I hugged her back, closing my eyes for an instant as I did it. I broke away before I could get too wrapped up in myself, and I smiled at her. "Thank you too."

Esme smoothed out my hair in a maternal gesture, straightening my clothes and she made her small fuss. I let her, knowing she wanted to do it, why deny a woman like that anything? "Be safe. I wish the best for you..." She sighed a little, and a look of intense disappointed crossed her features for a swift moment. "I still wish there was something we could do to change your minds..."

"So do I, but I'm too stubborn to let it happen." I murmured unhappily, and swiftly gave myself a hard kick in the ass. No need to make her more disappointed.

She smiled again and hugged me for the second time. "If... If and when you do go through with your change... Both of you," She glanced meaningfully at Justin who smiled and nodded back, before fixing her gaze on me again, "are welcome here whenever you need a home. Our family is your family."

A burning sensation caught in my throat and I felt a stone lodge there to bring tears into my eyes. By sheer force of will I swallowed the stone and forced my tears back. "Thank you."

Now Bella. I turned slowly towards her, not sure if I really wanted to look into those brown eyes and see what I knew I was going to see. She was staring at me like she wanted to both hit me and hug me at the same time, and the smile came naturally. Half-heartedly opening my arms, I mumbled, "If you want to hit me you might as well go ahead."

"Idiot." She muttered, but she hurried forward and hugged me anyway, with surprising strength I might add, I toppled backwards a good two feet. Then she hit me, a sound and rather solid hit to my stomach.

I actually gasped, stunned for a second by the blow. It didn't hurt as much as I figured it would if she'd actually nailed me, but ti was enough to probably give me a bruise. I coughed for a second then shook my head. "Weakling." She smiled and we hugged again. "Good shot though."

"Don't come back for the wedding." She growled in what she probably thought was a threatening voice, glaring at me.

I couldn't help it, I grinned. "You kidding? I'd rather stand up to the Volturi by myself than miss it. I'm taping the entire thing too, it will be the funniest thing I've ever seen." She growled at me, mocking throwing a punch at me, and I ducked out of her range just as playfully. "I love you, okay? And I'll be back as soon as I can. Behave. And don't do anything stupid, like fall down the stairs."

"Your concern is staggering." Bella griped, but she still hung onto me, eyes closed and arms wound tight. I hugged her too, choking back any teary words that would have embarrassed the living hell out of me. "Be careful too."

We broke apart, and I breathed in hard to calm myself. I shot smiles at the coven, and watched Justin say his own goodbyes, which were much shorter than mine had been. I finally hoisted my bag over my shoulder, glancing meaningfully at Justin. He nodded and waited for me to slide onto is back.

I did, not sparing a glance over my shoulder. I knew if I did, I would start crying and I didn't want them to see it. I held on tightly to him, and he took off, bounding quickly through the forest. I sighed, opening my eyes once I knew we'd left them far behind, staring at the woods ahead of us.

Victoria was dead. The Volturi were sufficiently distracted for a little bit longer. I had _my_ Justin back. And my friend was safe. I could breathe easy for now. All that was left was to keep moving forward.

I smiled a little, tightening my grip on Justin's shoulders. Stephen, Cait, Sara... Here we come.

**AN**

**Dun dun dah, lol. Lol, that's the end of Dusk, I can't believe I managed to finish this before Breaking Dawn came out. (stunned) I'm even amazed I got reviews XD. Anyway... So yes, sequel. I've decided I won't start it till after I read Breaking Dawn, so I'll be able to make some things correspond to the book, just for background information, you know?**

**Anyway, thanks are in order here... Special thank you to these people who've put this story on favourites and story alert, sorry if your name shows up twice or I made a mistake in spelling, lol.**

**Thanks to: -Edward.and.Alice.4ever-, Cyndlu, JessieMay, KuroSakura99, RebeccaRiot, Vera-Lynnemerald, blacklace19, youloveme, Bevtan888, Cyndlu, KuroSakura99, Oxygen.and.Cucumber, TwilightSagaLover, black rose and dark angel, brezy bri, and mari alice.**

**Special thanks to Oxygen.and.Cucumber and brezy bri, without your faithful reviews I wouldn't have had the courage to finish this! Honestly, I love you readers and I love you all for putting up with me!**

**Please leave me a review to tell me your thoughts, and I hope you all have a great time scouring the fanfiction world for better stuff than mine! And just because, you aren't alone in the impatient waiting for Breaking Dawn. XD**

**See you later with more stuff!**

**Evie **


End file.
